A Soma de Todos os Medos
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação. .slash. .HarryDraco. .RodolphusRabastan.
1. The Other Side of King's Cross

**Autor:**DarkAngel  
**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: **no profile  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação. .slash. .HarryDraco. .RodolphusRabastan.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter\Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst\Horror\Romance\Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**N.A: Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos à Ágata Ridlle e a todas as meninas que me aturaram falando sobre esta história.**

**Ela é uma UA do Epílogo do sétimo livro, e este início do Prólogo distorce taaaaaanto o fim de livro que chega a ser bonito.**

**Pode levar alguns capítulos, mas esta história **_**será **_**Slash. Não gosta, não leia e se ler, não reclame.**

**\o

* * *

**

**A Soma de Todos os Medos**

_por Dark K._

"_...'Harry Potter' ele disse, muito suavemente. Sua voz poderia ser parte do fogo crepitando. 'O garoto que sobreviveu'._

_Nenhum dos Comensais se moveu. Eles estavam esperando: tudo estava esperando. Hagrid lutava contra as amarras, Bellatrix estava ofegando, e Harry inexplicavelmente pensou em Ginny, em seu olhar brilhante, e no toque de seus lábios sobre os dele... E então pensou nele mesmo, na sua juventude que jamais teria fim, na sua vida que jamais teria continuidade, seu fim, de sua vida, seus amores e seus amigos, que continuariam, sem ele. Pensou no sacrifício que fazia por todos eles e então sofreu. _

_Não por todo o resto do mundo, mas por ele, que era tão jovem, e sabia tão pouco, e morreria tão cedo..._

_Voldemort levantou sua varinha. Sua cabeça ainda estava curvada para o lado, como uma criança curiosa, se perguntando o que aconteceria se ele continuasse. Harry encarou os olhos vermelhos, e queria que acontecesse agora, rapidamente, enquanto ele ainda podia ficar de pé, antes que ele perdesse o controle, antes que ele traísse seu medo..._

_E então sentiu raiva. De tudo, de todos, dele mesmo e de Voldemort. Era parte dele, havia uma parte dele em si, um parasita, como uma doença, infiltrado tão fundo em sua alma que Harry percebeu, naquele momento, que já não havia mais Harry. Ele nunca seria 'apenas' Harry. Almas são complexas e não divididas, dezessete anos com uma doença dentro de si e já não havia mais divisão._

_Os olhos vermelhos que lhe encaravam também lhe pertenciam. O ódio, a raiva, o poder: tudo também era dele, assim como a escuridão. Não havia mais porque lutar contra. Não havia mais porque repudiar uma parte dele mesmo que lhe permitiria sobreviver, viver e nunca mais ser usado. Ser dono de si, mesmo que isso custasse sua inocência._

_Mas era tudo demais, era sufocante, ele não queria ser responsável por nada, não queria ter que derrotar mais ninguém, não sentia desejo de matar, ou destruir, ou possuir. Já não aguentava mais, sua cabeça latejava pela sua própria presença... Sua? Dele? De quem? _

_A dor tornou-se insuportável e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Não queria aquela parte de si mesmo, não podia admiti-la, temia sua própria alma com mais força do que temia Voldemort._

_Ele não era ruim, não era, não era... O pânico crescia e o olhar verde encontrou o vermelho e viu ali, refletido no espelho da sua alma, seu futuro. E então foi demais._

_Mesmo antes do feitiço ser proferido, sentiu sua alma quebrar._

_Harry Potter precisava ser protegido de si mesmo._

_E foi assim que Shadow surgiu._

_Ele viu a boca se mover e um flash de luz verde, e tudo se foi."_

**-x-**

_**The Other Side of King's Cross**_

Ele estava deitado, escutando o silêncio. Estava completamente sozinho. Ou era o que ele pensava. Uma luz branca iluminava todo o lugar e havia algo se revolvendo a apenas alguns passos dali. Havia mais de uma forma naquele lugar estranho, mas algo lhe dizia que seguir em direção à luz lhe faria mal. Ele iria morrer e ele não queria, era jovem demais para isso. Parecia haver dois caminhos lhe chamando, a luz era atraente, mas trazia tanto sofrimento, tanto sacrifício...

Todos têm seus limites, e ele achava que havia chegado ao dele.

O que estaria lhe esperando naquela luz? A morte, talvez? Quem sabe Dumbledore, com suas explicações? Dumbledore, que sempre explicava tudo, mas jamais revelava a verdade toda. O homem que havia lhe deixado detestar a pessoa que ele deveria respeitar, que havia prendido um homem sofrido como Snape pelo seu amor por sua mãe, que o havia forçado a matar e destruir sua alma por "_um bem maior"_. Não havia muita diferença entre o que o velho diretor havia feito a ele e a Snape, no fim das contas. Ambos usados, manipulados pelo respeito que tinham por ele, para serem bons instrumentos, serem cegamente fiéis, confiarem plenamente em alguém que jamais se mostrava como era, como se sentia.

Ele queria continuar a ser o instrumento de alguém?

O pequeno embrulho que parecia pairar no ar lhe atraiu a atenção, mais do que a luz com formas difusas, e ele seguiu para lá, sem se preocupar com o que estava vestindo, ou o que devia fazer. Agia pelo simples desejo de satisfazer sua curiosidade, e nada mais.

Aproximando-se lentamente, percebeu que conseguia quase sentir o que aquele pequeno embrulho sentia. Porque era ele ali. Indefeso e quase destruído, era ele ali. Suas entranhas ferveram com raiva e ódio. Ninguém deveria tratá-lo assim, ele estava lutando aquela guerra por eles afinal. Por que jogá-lo de cabeça contra todas as dificuldades, abandoná-lo sempre que ele tomava uma única decisão errada, colocar o peso da paz de todo o mundo sobre suas costas, quando ele nem ao menos sabia o que queria fazer de sua própria vida? Quem era mesmo o inimigo a ser derrotado? Qual era mesmo a grande diferença entre ele e Voldemort? O amor?

E ele ainda era capaz de amar?

Pensou em seus pais, e Sirius, e Remus, e Ron, e Mione. Sim, ele amava, mas a que preço eles lhe amavam de volta? A vida de seus pais e seu padrinho? A juventude de seus amigos? Era um preço alto demais até mesmo para existir, quanto mais continuar existindo por uma causa que jamais lhe traria recompensa. Tão poucos que arriscavam tudo por ele, e tantos que exigiam que ele desse mais do que ele conseguia suportar.

O que ele queria fazer? Sentia uma vontade crescente de se aproximar daquelas brumas envoltas em luz, mas o embrulho chamava mais sua atenção, apesar de não parecer ser o certo a fazer.

Não importava. Admirou o movimento do embrulho por mais alguns instantes. Se aquele era ele, e o embrulho também era, algum deles precisaria morrer, não? Era a sua sobrevivência que importava, como poderia uma essência coexistir em dois corpos diferentes?

Aproximou-se mais alguns passos e notou que uma figura alta e sombria o encarava, não muito longe. Uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo rosto velho, caída de olhos que já não tinham mais brilho, e sumiu entre a longa barba branca. Ele devolveu o olhar penetrante e encarou o embrulho mais uma vez. Fraco, contaminado, impuro. Era aquela parte dele mesmo que deveria partir.

"Você não pode ajudá-lo, Harry."

Virou-se com um olhar frio ao ouvir aquele nome. Harry precisava ser protegido, Harry não estava ali para se defender, cabia a _ele _defender a ambos, agora. Encarou Dumbledore, que agora já não estava mais envolto em brumas e luz, mas estava ao seu lado, o rosto contraído em derrota.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Harry.", o olhar verde jamais abandonava o azul. O que ele iria falar agora? Mais desculpas, mais meias-verdades, mais conselhos que o levariam para onde o diretor quisesse e não onde ele desejava estar?

"Conversar, diretor? Mais uma vez conversar? Eu acho que não quero conversar desta vez, eu quero explicações. Apenas simples e claras explicações. O que aconteceu lá? O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Dumbledore assumiu seu ar cansado mais uma vez, e o rapaz não desviava o olhar do seu.

"Eu... Eu não sei, Harry. Na noite em que Voldemort matou seus pais, ele acabou fazendo uma Horcrux que ele não desejava, Harry. Você. Você é a sétima Horcrux, algo com que Voldemort não contava. Ao se deixar matar, ao se sacrificar, era a parte de Voldemort que morava em você que deveria ter partido. Mas, talvez, eu tenha estado errado..."

Dumbledore lhe encarou de maneira mais penetrante e Shadow manteve o olhar.

"Como _errado, _diretor?"

"Talvez, Harry, não haja uma separação tão grande entre a sua alma e a de Voldemort. Talvez, a essência dele tenha se infiltrado em parte de sua própria alma e, por isso, o que ele matou lá, foi apenas uma outra parte de você mesmo e ele ainda viva... Em você.", Shadow o encarou e sorriu. De alguma forma, não parecia o sorriso aberto que aquele rosto jovem sempre expressara, parecia... Frio.

"Nós sabíamos desde o quinto ano, diretor, que ele era uma parte de mim."

O homem parecia desconsolado, como se mais nenhuma esperança restasse.

"Então, Harry, nós estamos condenados."

"Não, não estamos. Eu não vou me deixar dominar, diretor, eu ainda quero vencer esta guerra. Eu ainda quero destruir Voldemort. A minha vida ainda vai ser apenas minha."

"Então você lutará ainda por nós todos, Harry?", Dumbledore indagou com um quase sorriso.

"Não, diretor, eu vou lutar esta guerra por mim.", encarou a forma que se revolvia a frente deles e pensou no que deveria fazer.

Compreensão o atingiu como um raio, e ele sabia o que deveria ser feito. Foi apenas um piscar de olhos, em que o olhar azul jamais lhe abandonou, e tudo sumiu mais uma vez.

* * *

**Revisado em 31/10/2010**

**Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


	2. A Different Flaw in the Plan

**A Different Flaw in the Plan**

Ele estava deitado no chão, que agora era duro, e ele podia sentir o cheiro de poeira. Permaneceu imóvel. Quanto mais tempo eles estivessem convencidos de que ele estava morto, melhor.

Ouviu uma movimentação, não muito longe dali, e percebeu que Voldemort também deveria ter ficado desacordado. Os segundos se arrastavam e tudo que importava era que acreditassem que ele já não estava ali, que havia perdido.

Prendeu a respiração quando Narcissa Malfoy se aproximou e verificou sua pulsação.

"Draco ainda está no castelo?"

A voz dela era apenas um sussurro, e por um segundo temeu o que aconteceria a ela se Voldemort descobrisse que ela cogitava traí-lo. Pela sua família.

"Sim."

Mais segundos que duraram eras, até que a voz fria se fizesse ouvir mais uma vez.

"Ele está morto."

Os rugidos da comemoração e o grito de dor de Hagrid abafaram as batidas altas de seu coração.

E a partir daquele instante, tudo aconteceu como se fosse com outra pessoa, tudo era difuso, mal lembrava como agir e não conseguia lembrar onde estava. Mas, de alguma maneira, estava lutando e era isso que importava.

Os centauros unindo-se à batalha, Neville matando Nagini, o susto de todos quando ele desapareceu, sua luta com Voldemort, com a outra parte de sua alma.

Todas as palavras que disse, cada ação que tomou - sabia que funcionariam, por ter certeza do que atingiria Voldemort, sabia o que atingiria _ele_ assim como atingiriam sua própria alma. Era tão simples lutar contra si mesmo, sendo que sabia que sua outra parte era mais fraca por ser suja.

Quando seus feitiços cruzaram no ar, sabia que o de Voldemort não funcionaria, uma varinha nunca funcionava bem contra seu próprio dono.

Quando Voldemort caiu, Shadow sorriu - não de alegria, mas friamente.

Agora o mundo era seu para conquistar.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu a batalha terminada. Quando ouviu o rugido de festa das pessoas à sua volta, sentiu raiva por ver os corpos ainda lado a lado, não longe dali.

Quando consertou sua própria varinha, e devolveu à de Dumbledore ao túmulo e a de Draco a uma Narcissa Malfoy descomposta de alegria por ter conseguido achar seu filho, o fez com uma sensação de quase conforto, pois agora não devia mais nada a ninguém.

Quando decidiu tomar a frente dos aurores, enquanto eles prendiam pessoas, e dizer que daria depoimentos de fatos que somente ele conhecia no dia seguinte, Harry decidiu que seria justo, mesmo que fosse condenado por isso.

Shadow tomaria novos aliados, baseados em lealdade e jogos de poder, pois havia percebido que, no fim, era a isso que tudo se resumia.

Quando Harry subiu para a torre de Gryffindor, o fez sozinho.

Entrou em seu antigo dormitório sem mal olhar para nada, apenas apanhando algumas roupas em um baú qualquer. Abriu a porta do banheiro e a trancou com um feitiço, em seguida.

Tirou as roupas sujas e abriu o chuveiro, apoiando as duas mãos na parede, deixando a água atingir sua cabeça, antes de percorrem suas costas e braços, lavando a poeira e o sangue dos últimos meses.

Com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos ficando a cada segundo mais ensopados, respirava pela boca, tentando acalmar sua respiração. Tentava se enganar, fingindo que tudo que corria pelo seu rosto era apenas água.

Homens não derramam lágrimas. Assassinos não choram. Líderes não são fracos. E ele era todos os três agora.

O banheiro de seu dormitório parecia um palácio naquele momento, mas ele começava a ouvir as vozes das outras pessoas ali perto. Gente demais, vozes demais, barulho demais... Felicidade demais.

Afinal de contas, comemoravam o quê? As centenas de pessoas mortas? Seus amigos, e filhos, e pais, e namorados, e aliados que haviam morrido? Havia sido tão absurdo, tantas vidas haviam se perdido, e eles comemoravam? Tolos, fracos, burros, eles todos. Não viam que estavam apenas iniciando a verdadeira batalha?

Duvidava que vissem. Ele mesmo não via até algumas horas atrás. Não era apenas acabe com o Lorde e a guerra se vai. As sombras, as perdas, a destruição, tudo isso ficaria. Não havia motivos para alegria e riso. Não ainda. Não tão cedo. Não para ele.

Era quase engraçado sentir sua respiração acelerar e sentir dificuldade para encontrar o ar ao perceber que nunca mais seria como era antes. Nunca havia sido como era antes, vivera uma farsa, um engodo, pensando que poderia ser como todos os outros, quando jamais pôde.

Quando havia chegado a hora de realmente fazer o que devia ser feito, fora apenas ele a enfrentar a morte. Somente ele lutara com Voldemort, somente ele havia descoberto que uma parte daquele homem sempre estaria dentro dele e que, por mais que tivesse desejado negar, ele sabia que já era parte dele. Não havia mais divisões. Um homem com parte da alma de Voldemort. Isso é o que ele _era._

Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto, sem mais tentar contê-las. Reconhecia uma batalha perdida quando encontrava uma. Deixar que outras pessoas comandassem o que deveria fazer causava isso: dor e arrependimento. Seus pais mortos vindo a seu encontro, e Lupin ao lado de Sirius, tentando lhe convencer que a morte não doía.

Não dói. Não dói para quem vai. Mas quem fica sente na pele a falta e a saudade. Sente a dor e o vazio, a solidão e o escuro. Sente a perda, mesmo que jamais tenha visto em pessoa, ou que só relembre da voz por ouvir os ecos dos gritos. Ele já não tinha mais ninguém.

Ele nunca tivera ninguém.

Mais uma vez era demais, e Harry sabia que, desta vez, não conseguiria aguentar. Não conseguiria viver consigo mesmo depois de tudo, não podia encarar ninguém de frente, sabendo que sua alma estava poluída por Voldemort. Não aguentava, era demais e ele estava sozinho... Sozinho...

Shadow decidiu que era apenas hora de aceitar isso, e não se deixar levar pelos conselhos tolos de um homem velho demais. O próprio Dumbledore havia admitido que cometera erros e um dos maiores deles era ter permitido que Harry acreditasse que poderia ser como os outros.

Ele jamais seria.

E o sentimento de quase poder ter o que jamais deveria ser seu havia quebrado a própria alma dele, transformando-o num poço de dor e ilusões desfeitas... Shadow não deixaria que Harry fosse quebrado. Ele iria proteger a mente de Harry, até que ele pudesse, finalmente, aceitar quem era.

Quem _eles_ eram. E então poderiam ser um só novamente.

Alguém batia na porta do banheiro e ele ouviu a voz de Ron chamar por Harry. Desligou o chuveiro e secou o rosto com as mãos, encarando-se no espelho, enquanto colocava a roupa.

Um homem marcado. Um homem com a alma dividida. Um homem que havia matado algo que era parte dele mesmo.

O que seria de sua vida agora?

Abriu a porta e foi recebido com gritos de alegria por parte de seus amigos. _Amigos. _Quanta ironia. Amizade era um luxo que ele jamais deveria ter tido. Colocara cada uma daquelas pessoas ali em risco por simplesmente ter se associado com elas. Se tivesse se mantido afastado teria se saído melhor e posto menos vidas em risco.

Pensou em Sirius, e Lupin, e Tonks e se sentiu ainda pior.

Falavam com ele, mas ele não conseguia estar ali. Era tudo tão estranho, mesmo que lhe fosse familiar. Quando saiu do quarto, com uma desculpa qualquer, Ron veio atrás dele.

"Harry? Está tudo bem?"

Shadow lhe fitou com um sorriso um tanto irônico e um olhar beirando a descrença.

"Você acha que está tudo bem?", os olhos azuis de seu amigo se arregalaram, e ele olhou para Harry quase em choque.

"Cara, você está estranho... Quer procurar alguém para pedir ajuda, Harry?"

"Não tem ninguém que vá me ajudar, Ron. Ajudar é a _minha _função."

Ron lhe encarou em silêncio, obviamente incerto sobre o que poderia responder.

"Eu só preciso sair daqui e ficar sozinho. Tenho que ir ao Ministério amanhã."

"Tudo bem, eu vou avisar a Mione e nós vamos com..."

"Eu disse _sozinho._", o tom de voz era incrivelmente frio, e ele viu confusão estampada nos olhos de Ron., "Nos vemos amanhã."

Saiu caminhando até Hogsmeade, o vento da noite fazendo seus cabelos enrolarem a sua frente, mas ele andava com a cabeça erguida.

Chegando lá, aparatou para Grimmauld Place, onde chamou por Kreacher, que apareceu com um estalo.

Um quarto não demorou a ser preparado e Shadow adormeceu.

Um sono sem sonhos e vazio.

Exatamente como ele.

**-x-**

Quando entrou no Ministério àquela manhã, usava vestes negras, exatamente como as da escola. Apenas mais adultas e sem símbolo algum. Seu rosto era impassível e ver todos aqueles homens e mulheres o olhando com admiração causava um efeito estranho.

Quanto mais admiração via nos rostos deles, mais desprezo surgia por eles, por terem deixado que Harry fizesse tudo sozinho, imaginando que lisonjas posteriores fossem lhe bastar. Ao mesmo tempo, não havia _nada_ que ele fizesse agora que seria criticado.

Ele poderia exigir o cargo de Ministro e seria apoiado.

Mas a sutileza era uma arte que ele teria que aprender.

A ordem dos depoimentos estava sendo arranjada quando Shadow entrou na sala dos Tribunais, onde o próprio Harry já havia sido julgado. Não foi difícil que suas sugestões fossem ouvidas, e durante toda a manhã comensais como Yaxley e os Carrows foram enviados para Azkaban sem maior demora. Por volta das onze horas da manhã, Ron e Hermione apareceram na corte, recebendo um sorriso do Ministro e de tantos outros, e um aceno de cabeça de Shadow.

Às três horas da tarde, começaram os julgamentos dos Malfoy. E foi ali que a confusão começou. Quando o caso havia sido quase encerrado, Shadow pediu para dar seu depoimento. Narcissa Malfoy foi inocentada por ter ajudado O Eleito a escapar da morte e derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Lucius Malfoy foi posto em condicional, por ter servido sob coação na maior parte do último ano e não ter lutado na batalha final. Draco Malfoy foi inocentado de todas as acusações, já que seu único crime comprovado fora cometido enquanto ele ainda era menor de idade.

Crabbe e Goyle foram enviados para a prisão, mas os irmãos Lestrange foram curiosamente inocentados por um depoimento de Harry Potter, que afirmava que eles mal haviam lutado na última batalha e que não pareciam querer cooperar com os planos de Voldemort. ¹

O Ministro não parecia contente com os rumos que aqueles julgamentos estavam tomando, parecendo pensar que as sugestões de Potter estavam sendo aceitas com facilidade absurda pelo resto da Corte Suprema de Bruxos.

No fim da tarde, cinco supostos Comensais estavam ou livres, ou sob pena de condicional, podendo perder esta regalia caso fizessem atos suspeitos. Harry Potter em pessoa havia se responsabilizado pelo comportamento deles. Uma moção proposta pelo Eleito também havia sido aprovada para que Severus Snape tivesse sua ficha limpa e seu quadro posto em Hogwarts, como todo diretor falecido tinha o direito de ter.

Quando Shadow, cansado de tantos depoimentos e argumentação, conseguiu sair do tribunal, foi abordado por Hermione, Ron e Ginny, os três parecendo incrédulos, enquanto o encaravam.

"Harry, o que você fez?", indagou uma Hermione parte chocada, parte raivosa, enquanto Shadow continuava a andar.

"O que eu tinha que fazer. Fiz o que era certo."

"Você inocentou Comensais!", ela gritou, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam nos corredores, e Shadow parou para fitá-la.

"Inocentei pessoas.", ele declarou, a voz baixa.

"Pessoas que cometeram crimes!"

"Você mataria todos os Alemães por causa do Nazismo, Hermione?"

"Isso é completamente diferente, Harry!"

"Por que, Hermione?"

"Harry, eles mataram pessoas! Sem piedade! Nossos amigos, nossas famílias!"

"E nós não, Hermione? Nenhum corpo caído era Comensal? Nenhuma gota de sangue derramado veio do outro lado? Nenhuma criança órfã teve um pai que escolheu um caminho errado?"

"Foi o caminho que eles escolheram, Harry!"

"E que só é "errado" porque nós vencemos, Granger! A história é contada pelos vencedores. Isso era uma Guerra e guerras são sobre escolher lados e vencer. Quase como num jogo. Só que aqui, vidas se perdem e isso é burrice. Agora que toda essa estupidez acabou, nossa missão, nosso _dever_, é unir esse mundo. Sem lados, sem discriminações, sem discussões. Um único lado: o de todos nós. Todos os que sobreviveram, Comensais, ou Membros da Ordem, ou Neutros. Um só."

"Belas palavras, Sr. Potter.", disse um jornalista, enquanto tirava uma foto do herói do mundo bruxo.

"Eu apenas digo o que é verdadeiro.", replicou Shadow, sorrindo.

Com essa declaração, Shadow virou-se e saiu do corredor, mas não sairia do Ministério tão cedo.

"Senhor Potter."

Shadow virou-se ao ouvir o nome e deparou-se com os Malfoy e os Lestrange esperando por ele, próximos aos elevadores.

"Sim?", respondeu, em seu melhor tom polido.

"Nós gostaríamos de agradecer. Por ter nos inocentado."

"Apenas declarei a verdade. A maneira como as pessoas a encaram é uma questão pessoal.", ele sorriu e viu que Rabastan Lestrange abria um sorriso desconfiado também.

"E podemos saber o quanto a sua verdade custa, senhor Potter?", Draco Malfoy levantou o olhar nessa hora, certamente esperando que Shadow dissesse que não custaria nada, como nobre Gryffindor que era.

"Apenas lembrem-se de que eu os ajudei.", fez uma pausa deliberada, encarando cada um deles antes de prosseguir, "Caso um dia eu necessite de aliados."

"Nós lembraremos, senhor Potter.", declarou Rodolphus Lestrange, "Nós lembraremos."

Shadow saiu, e os Malfoy não se demoraram. Rabastan encarou Rodolphus do outro lado do corredor e sorriu, lenta e preguiçosamente, saboreando cada milímetro do sorriso que era espelhado em seu irmão.

Finalmente o julgamento havia acabado e Potter havia conseguido com que ficassem fora da cadeia. Vendo o garoto, Rabastan quase sentiu remorso por ter demorado tanto tempo a perceber qual era o verdadeiro lado que venceria aquela guerra.

Atravessou o corredor e colocou-se em frente a Rodolphus, que não desviava os olhos dos seus. As mãos dele subiram para seu cabelo e Rabastan se inclinou para o toque que tanto havia lhe feito falta. Aos poucos, deixou seu corpo tocar o dele, sentindo as roupas como obstáculos entre eles, algo que deveria ser removido em um futuro próximo.

Fitou os olhos castanhos do irmão e lhe sorriu.

"Vamos para casa."

* * *

**¹ O fundo para esta história encontra-se na fic "silêncio" que pode ser encontrada no meu profile. Ali está explicado o exato tipo de relacionamento que os irmãos Lestrange têm.

* * *

**

**Revisado em: 31/10/2010**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Sigilo

**IMPORTANTE!**

**Distúrbio de Personalidade Múltipla (DPM)** é, na verdade, um estado pós-traumático. A própria existência dessa doença é questionável e debatida até hoje, e, muitas vezes, a doença e confundida com esquizofrenia, embora haja casos registrados de pacientes que tiveram mais de noventa personalidades diferentes.

Colocando a grosso modo é como se, uma vez sofrido um trauma, a pessoa em questão não conseguisse aceitar ou conviver com ele e, literalmente, se dividisse. Por exemplo, uma criança, ou adolescente, que sofresse alguma forma de abuso físico, psicológico, ou sexual e não conseguisse conviver com o trauma, criaria uma nova personalidade, literalmente outra pessoa, com outro nome, possivelmente outra idade, outras características, até mesmo outro sexo, que a pessoa em questão achasse mais apto para lidar com tal trauma. A pessoa que sofre o trauma, então, simplesmente se esquece dele, quem lembra é a personalidade criada.

Cada vez que uma situação aproximada àquela que causou o primeiro trauma ocorre, devido ao stress, quem assume o comando da pessoa é a personalidade criada. Esta personalidade tem consciência do seu "hospedeiro", que é a personalidade centro, ou a "verdadeira" pessoa. A função primordial da criação de uma outra personalidade é evitar o stress.

Uma vez dividido, fica mais fácil surgirem outras personalidades, que, muitas vezes, conhecem e têm ciência umas das outras. O próprio hospedeiro pode conhecer suas outras personalidades e perceber, ou não, que elas também são parte dele.

Entre os métodos de tratamento, já foram utilizados até mesmo choque e injeções de glicose. Um dos métodos mais conhecidos é a conversa entre as personalidades, para que o hospedeiro aceite e entenda seus próprios traumas e medos e possa "reunir" as partes de si mesmo.

**Para efeitos desta fanfiction:**

**a)** Shadow e Harry são duas partes da mesma pessoa. Quem é o hospedeiro, e quem é a personalidade, só mais para frente na fic. O trauma central é, obviamente, o fato de que Harry Potter é mais parecido com Voldemort do que ele gostaria que fosse, e todas as consequências que isso traz.

**b)** Nem Shadow, nem Harry são, de nenhuma forma, um pedaço de Voldemort deixado para trás. Eles **são** o Harry Potter

**c)** Shadow é, de certa forma, mais velho, menos ingênuo e muito mais político que o Harry, porque o Harry só quer viver a vida dele em paz. Shadow quer poder, porque ele tem consciência que nunca, ninguém vai deixar o Harry em paz. A base do Shadow está em "_Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_", o período mais conturbado do Harry.

**d)** O Shadow não é, de maneira nenhuma, "ruim", nem quer o mal do Harry. A função dele é exatamente o oposto: proteger o Harry de tudo e de todos – até dele mesmo.

**e)** Não, os Comensais não viraram os bonzinhos e a Ordem a personificação do mal. É apenas uma questão de visão política: nesta fic, eu estou querendo mostrar o lado 'racional' da força. Não o dos heróis sem medo, mas das pessoas que fariam qualquer coisa para sobreviver e sair ganhando (como os seres humanos num geral, by the way).

**f)** Sim, Harry vai voltar a aparecer, logo até, e não, ele não vai virar vilão da história, vai continuar sendo quem ele foi nos sete livros (ou assim espero) mas, vamos lembrar que para se "curar" Harry e Shadow terão que se aceitar, se entender, e aprender como serem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Este site aqui: **http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)www(ponto)facom(ponto)ufba(ponto)Br(barra)com024(barra)dpm(barra)** tem algumas coisas muito interessantes sobre a doença.

Era isso. Caso alguém tenha mais alguma dúvida sobre DPM ou a sanidade deste plot, consulte-me XD

* * *

**Sigilo**

_Mundo Trouxa: Ameaça Oculta?_

_Por Daniel Everlast_

_A comunidade não-mágica descobriu esta semana a respeito da existência dos bruxos. Segundo fontes confiáveis de dentro do Ministério da Magia, a notícia teria vazado pelos pais trouxas de alunos nascidos-trouxas que foram proibidos de frequentar Hogwarts no ano último ano. _

"_Nossos filhos sofreram preconceito, ameaças e até mesmo punições dentro dos muros da escola. Ao enviar nossos filhos para serem educados dentro da cultura em que, aparentemente, eles deveriam estar inseridos, nós confiávamos que os dirigentes desta comunidade cuidariam dos diretos deles. Isso não aconteceu.", declarou o pai de um ex-aluno de Hogwarts, que não quis se identificar, "Nós só queremos justiça."_

_Uma Comissão montada por pais e familiares destes alunos se dirigiu à imprensa e ao Ministro. Entrementes, o chefe da Comissão de Enfrentamento, como se autodenominam os trouxas que exigem ações de seu Ministério, o Sr. Pattinger, declara: "A própria maneira com que nos chamam é desrespeitosa. Queremos medidas, e medidas urgentes. Até mesmo a considerada 'normalidade' da existência dos bruxos deve ser contestada. Se um bruxo tão poderoso surge, e é capaz de dominar toda a comunidade não-mágica, como vamos saber se isso não é alguma espécie de problema genético? Ou que não vamos acabar dominados pelos tais 'bruxos'? Atitudes devem ser tomadas, e a hora para elas é agora."_

_O Ministro Shacklebolt não quis responder às declarações, afirmando apenas que irá entrar em contato com o Outro Ministro para esclarecimento da situação._

_A Comunidade Mágica torce para que tudo se resolva da melhor maneira possível. Afinal, o Mundo Bruxo - que acaba de sair de um revés e parece estar imerso em outro de proporções ainda maiores - merece paz, depois de dois anos de guerra._

_(A entrevista supra-citada foi feita sob disfarce, onde o Sr. Pattinger pensava estar falando à imprensa trouxa)_

_Mais informações sobre os trouxas e suas ameaças passadas à Comunidade Bruxa, na pág. 7. _

_Por que não podemos obliviar os trouxas? Respostas na pág. 12._

Os olhos de Shadow corriam rápido pelas folhas do jornal e ele sentia o chão fugir sob seus pés.

Há mais de uma semana ia apenas de casa para o Ministério e do Ministério para casa. Ainda não havia recontatado Ron, ou Mione, ou Ginny. Não tinha vontade de se justificar naquele momento. Presenciara todos os julgamentos e passava mais tempo dentro do Ministério do que dentro de sua casa. E, ainda assim, nem uma única vez, ninguém havia mencionado a pequena crise que acontecia bem embaixo de seus narizes.

Apressou-se em sair. Ele e Kingsley tinham assuntos a conversar.

**-x-**

"É simplesmente irônico que, no fim de tudo, ele ainda tivesse razão."

Lucius Malfoy tomava o café da manhã, enquanto lia o jornal, e tinha um ar incrédulo no rosto. Depois de anos em guerra, de proteger trouxas, de tentar não acabar com eles, como o lado "certo" da comunidade mágica queria, os trouxas iriam se virar contra eles.

Exatamente como o Lorde das Trevas havia previsto.

Irônico, na verdade, nem começava a definir.

Narcissa tentava manter o rosto neutro, mas Draco encarava o jornal com uma expressão muito próxima ao nojo.

"Não é irônico. É horrível. Será que nós nunca mais vamos poder só viver em paz?"

"Nós vamos, meu filho. Desta vez, ninguém vai poder nos culpar por nada e não há ninguém para nos envolver nesta briga. Nós vamos apenas nos manter afastados-", Narcissa lançou um olhar penetrante ao marido, ao dizer aquilo, "- e deixar que as autoridades competentes cuidem de tudo. Tudo com o que _nós_ vamos nos preocupar agora é com reconstruir nossa vida e nosso nome."

Draco ficou em silêncio quando Lucius concordou com a esposa e abriu o jornal para continuar a ler a notícia e informações nas páginas internas, mas seu silêncio não significava que estivesse calmo.

E a coruja que receberam, duas horas mais tarde, não ajudou em nada para que ele conseguisse atingir aquele estado.

**-x-**

Rodolphus encarava o irmão ao seu lado, enquanto ele lia o jornal, na mesa da casa de sua infância. Haviam concordado em ficar lá e não na casa em que Rodolphus havia morado com Bellatrix. Naquela casa havia fantasmas demais.

Haviam sido duas semanas de paz e Rodolphus achava mesmo que era bom demais para ser verdade.

As longas horas sentado ao piano, ou apenas observando Rabastan enquanto ele lia pareciam um sonho idílico e ele tinha certeza absoluta de que não iria durar.

"O que você acha?"

Rabastan tomou um gole de café antes de formular uma resposta.

"Acho que o destino está sendo cruel com todos nós. Porque nós não vamos conseguir nos manter afastados disso."

"Nós não precisamos nos envolver. O Ministério nos prenderia se nós nos envolvêssemos. Por que não apenas nos mantemos afastados?"

"Porque, meu caro irmão, quem planta, espera colher."

Olharam-se, e Rodolphus nem precisaria da carta que chegou algumas horas mais tarde para saber que Rabastan estava certo.

**-x-**

Entrou no escritório do Ministro como entrava durante as duas últimas semanas, silencioso e observador.

"Bom dia, Harry.", cumprimentou-o King, parecendo incrivelmente cansado, "Não esperava vê-lo hoje, não há julgamentos."

"Eu sei, King. Vim por causa disso."

Ele colocou o jornal sobre a mesa do Ministro e o observou para ver sua reação. Os traços já cansados do homem pareceram cansar-se ainda mais e ele fechou os olhos e massageou a ponte do nariz com uma das mãos.

"Eu li. Estamos tentando lidar com isso, mas... O Ministro dos Trouxas tem estado inacessível nos últimos dias. Não sei como essa notícia vazou para a imprensa."

"E quando você pretendia tornar isso público?"

"Eu _não_ pretendia tornar público. Essa é a questão. Acabamos de sair de uma guerra, queria que as pessoas pudessem ter paz... Não parece ter funcionado."

"Foi exatamente por esconder os problemas que Fudge deixou que a situação ficasse tão mais grave do que deveria ter sido."

Era impossível não notar o tom de reprovação nas palavras de Shadow, ou seu olhar acusatório. King lhe encarou com curiosidade.

"A situação é completamente diferente, Harry, e a imprensa deixa as coisas muito piores do que elas realmente são. Eu pretendia resolver isso com o Ministro privadamente, mas..."

"E você não ia revelar a ninguém, a não ser a alguns funcionários? Você não ia _me_ informar, por exemplo?"

"Por que eu informaria você, Harry?", o garoto o encarou e por um breve momento, Kingsley pensou ter visto um brilho de fúria nos olhos do rapaz, "Quer dizer, eu pensei que você quisesse se manter afastado de tudo isso agora..."

"Eu já quis me manter afastado, Ministro, mas eu não consegui e fui eu quem teve que lutar por todos nós no fim. Já que eu estou envolvido, ao menos eu queria saber em que estou envolvido. E se não por isso, pelo fato de que eu tenho parentes trouxas."

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, enquanto King lhe encarava avaliativamente, como se só agora percebesse quem estava a sua frente, " O que você pretende fazer?"

"Entrar em contato com o Ministro."

"Apenas isso?", Shadow perguntou, incrédulo.

"Sim.", King lhe deu um sorriso que pretendia ser encorajador, "Nós não estamos em guerra, Harry, é uma questão de conversa e diplomacia. A situação vai se manter sob controle."

"Trouxas são perigosos, King. Não tomaremos nenhuma medida de segurança?"

"Não vejo a necessidade disso, ainda. Se nós não tomarmos nenhuma ação ofensiva, eles compreenderão que nós não temos intenção de perturbá-los, apenas queremos seguir com nossas vidas. É uma questão diplomática e não de conflito. Nem todos os trouxas são como seus parentes, Harry."

"Não, não são.", Shadow sorriu friamente, "Alguns são piores. Alguns conseguem criar monstros como Voldemort."

O silêncio caiu entre os dois, enquanto homem e rapaz se avaliavam, King com a curiosa expressão de quem acaba de descobrir um inimigo.

"Harry, não se preocupe com isso. Aproveite o fim de tudo e viva a sua vida. Deixe que nós cuidaremos disso."

Shadow riu, um riso seco e irônico que, por algum motivo, fez King sentir frio.

"Eu não tenho mais uma vida para aproveitar, King. A última guerra acabou com a que eu tinha. Mas eu vou me certificar de que desta vez, eu não estarei desprevenido."

Shadow virou-se e já estava saindo do escritório, quando a voz grossa de Kingsley o fez virar-se para encará-lo, mais uma vez.

"O que aconteceu com você, Harry?"

O rapaz deu mais um sorriso frio, enquanto respondia.

"A guerra, King. Apenas a guerra."

Fechou a porta atrás de si e aparatou para Grimmauld Place. Aquele era o início de mais uma batalha. Mas, desta vez, ele teria os aliados certos a seu lado.

**-x-**

Eram precisamente seis horas da tarde quando Kreacher abriu a porta de Grimmauld Place e ficou muito feliz em ver a família Malfoy parada ali. Conduziu-os até a sala da tapeçaria e teve que pedir milhões de perdões por ter que sair apressadamente para abrir a porta novamente, desta vez conduzindo os irmãos Lestrange até a mesma sala e saindo apressado para buscar café para todos eles.

Lucius cumprimentou os dois outros homens com um aceno de cabeça, mas todos estavam curiosos ou nervosos demais para falar.

Antes que Kreacher voltasse com o café, no entanto, Shadow entrou na sala, vestindo roupas trouxas, camisa e calça simples, os cabelos compridos amarrados para trás, e parecendo mais velho do que realmente era.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Draco antes de qualquer outro e o rapaz lhe cumprimentou, um tanto sem jeito, com um aceno de cabeça. Shadow devolveu o cumprimento da mesma maneira e fitou todos os presentes, esperando que Kreacher terminasse de distribuir os cafés, antes de sentar-se e começar a falar.

"Eu peço desculpas pelo convite apressado, mas penso que estamos diante de uma situação importante demais para levar a etiqueta em consideração. Suponho que vocês tenham lido os jornais?"

Entre acenos e murmúrios de concordância, Shadow sorriu, parecendo satisfeito.

"Irei direto ao ponto. Talvez vocês estejam interessados em saber que o Ministro não pretende tomar nenhuma atitude quanto a essa notícia. Esperar ser tarde demais para agir parece ser uma falha transmitida com o cargo.", todos na sala sorriram levemente ao ouvir a declaração do rapaz, mas Draco o fitava intrigado. Quem era aquela pessoa confiante e fria e onde Potter havia ido parar?, "Eu os chamei aqui porque penso que temos um assunto em comum, a partir de agora."

"O que o homem que matou o Lorde das Trevas e antigos Comensais da Morte teriam em comum, senhor Potter?", indagou Rabastan Lestrange, e Shadow gostou da maneira objetiva com que o homem parecia conduzir seus assuntos.

"Antes de mais nada, antigos Comensais são apenas isso, senhor Lestrange, _antigos_ Comensais. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei o quanto o passado pode nos assombrar e tenho como lema deixar que ele fique para trás. O que _nós_ temos em comum, no entanto, é que eu notei que nenhum de vocês parecia exatamente estar ao lado de Voldemort durante a última batalha. A senhora Malfoy salvou a minha vida. Eu não os vi lutando contra ninguém. E foi por isso que os ajudei, durante os julgamentos. Por saber que, se lhes fosse dada a escolha, vocês lutariam por vocês, e não pela destruição dos outros. Quem luta pela própria vida luta com mais vontade do que quem luta sob algum comando. E foi por isso que os chamei."

"Para nos cobrar a dívida de ter nos ajudado?", indagou Draco, parecendo levemente irritado. Shadow sorriu com tanta condescendência que o rapaz se sentiu como se fosse a única criança em meio aos adultos.

"Não. Chamei porque haverá uma nova guerra. E, desta vez, eu pretendo estar preparado para lutá-la."

"E onde, exatamente, nós entramos, senhor Potter?"

"Ao meu lado. O Ministro está se fazendo de cego para o problema que os trouxas são. E antes que pensem que eu decidi ser adepto à filosofia de Voldemort, eu afirmo que não quero destruí-los, ou machucá-los - a menos que eles o façam antes. Mas também não quero deixar que nossas vidas, a vida do nosso mundo, acabem nas mãos deles, mais uma vez. Eu estou cansado de deixar que os outros aproveitem o lado bom do poder, enquanto a mim resta apenas lutar. Já chega de termos que esperar para que alguém aja antes de nós. Eu apenas quero aliados, pessoas que possam me ajudar na briga que terei que iniciar."

"Antigos Comensais não inspiram confiança, senhor Potter."

"Mas eu inspiro.", disse com simplicidade, "E quando os trouxas nos atacarem, não pensem que vocês não serão lembrados como os que já sabiam o risco que eles poderiam se tornar. Até que isso aconteça, penso que apenas saberem que estão ao meu lado já garantirá a confiança do povo. Eu apenas preciso de aliados, senhor Lestrange."

"Me chame de Rabastan, senhor Potter.", Rabastan sorriu e Shadow também., "Creio que estou interessado no que o senhor tem a dizer."

"Podem me chamar de Shadow, então.", Draco levantou o olhar novamente e fixou o rosto do seu antigo rival de escola. _Shadow?_, "E o que tenho a dizer é que devemos agir, antes que o Ministro permita que seja tarde demais."

"E como faremos isso?", indagou Lucius Malfoy, sem perceber a estranheza do apelido que Harry Potter havia acabado de se dar, indicando que também era adepto à idéia.

"Comunicaremos ao Ministro nossa opinião.", disse Shadow, com um estranho sorriso.

A reunião durou ainda mais algumas horas, nas quais os outros cinco haviam se comprometido a ajudá-lo a executar seu plano e encontrar mais aliados.

Quando foram embora, passavam das dez horas da noite e Shadow decidiu fazer seu último contato do dia.

Harry tinha amigos que quereria chamar. Ao menos, lhes daria a chance. Sabia que eles não aceitariam, mas depois, não havia como dizerem que ele não havia tentado.

Pena que aí, seria tarde demais.

**-x-**

Draco mal havia entrado em casa e aguardava seu pai com um olhar furioso.

"Eu pensei que nós iríamos ficar fora de qualquer outra guerra.", o olhar acusatório era presente também em sua voz e Cissy caminhou lentamente até o filho, acariciando seu braço.

"Foi o melhor que seu pai poderia ter feito. Eu sei o que disse mais cedo, mas nos aliarmos a Potter é a maneira mais rápida de recuperarmos nossa posição."

"Mas não de ficarmos em paz.", teimou Draco, mais uma vez.

"Eu não acho que paz seja algo que nós vamos ter tão cedo, meu filho.", Lucius parecia cansado, e sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar, acompanhado por Narcissa, mas Draco permaneceu de pé, "Além do mais, Potter é a pessoa mais influente do mundo bruxo agora."

"Mas a guerra será contra os trouxas.", ressaltou o rapaz.

"E se há alguém capacitado a nos liderar nela é Potter.", declarou Narcissa, "Se ele derrotou o Lorde em pessoa, ele também conseguirá derrotar alguns trouxas. Enfim, é de _Harry Potter_ que estamos falando."

"Eu não sei se é. Tem alguma coisa estranha nele... O olhar, o jeito... Aquele não parece ser o Potter. Eu não acho que nós possamos confiar nele. Vocês notaram a maneira como ele sorri, como ele fala? Ele lembra o próprio Lorde.", declarou Draco, deixando um pouco de temor transparecer em sua voz, "E Shadow? Ele nunca se daria um nome assim. Sombra? O grande guerreiro da luz, se autodenominando Shadow? Tem alguma coisa errada ali, eu consigo sentir isso, eu convivi com ele por seis anos.", ele encarou os pais, "Aquele não era o Harry Potter que saiu de Hogwarts um ano atrás."

"Draco, eu vi aquele rapaz morrer.", disse Cissy, em voz baixa, mas parecendo estranhamente triste, "Eu o vi receber um Avada Kedavra e cair, morto, no chão. Eu o vi acordado minutos depois, porque fui eu quem verifiquei se ele estava realmente morto. Todos nós o vimos lutar contra o bruxo mais poderoso que o mundo bruxo já viu e _ganhar._ Potter não mereceria confiança se continuasse se portando como uma criança depois de tudo que ele passou. Tudo o que você notou, nós também percebemos - talvez não tão acentuadamente, porque você conviveu com ele durante anos, mas aquele é Potter. Talvez aquele seja o _verdadeiro_ Potter. Que nenhum de nós havia visto ainda."

Draco não estava completamente convencido, mas deixou o assunto morrer por hora. Havia algo mais, além de amadurecimento forçado ali. Mas não tinha porque insistir. Afinal, seriam _aliados._ Teria tempo de sobra para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

**-x-**

Aparatar em frente à Toca trazia uma sensação inevitável de nostalgia de tempos que jamais voltariam e que, na verdade, nunca deveriam ter existido. Dias ensolarados jogando Quadribol e conversas preguiçosas nas sombras do pomar. Momentos parecidos saídos de um sonho e que nunca mais se repetiriam. Ao menos, não na vida dele.

Dos amigos de Harry, talvez, quem sabe...

Bateu na porta antes de entrar e foi recebido com um olhar surpreso pela Sra. Weasley, que lhe deu um abraço, no qual ele se sentiu desconfortável. Havia estado poucas vezes n'A Toca depois do fim da guerra e em nenhuma delas conseguira ficar muito tempo.

Por alguma razão, toda a agitação e o ar de vitória do lugar, mesmo que eles tivessem perdido um filho, lhe causavam enjôo.

"Boa noite, Sra. Weasley. Ron e Mione estão?"

"Claro, querido, eles estão no quarto, com a Ginny. Pode subir, querido."

Shadow inclinou a cabeça, agradecendo, e subiu as escadas, indo até o quatro de sua ex-namorada. Bateu na porta e encontrou os três lhe encarando quase assustados quando o viram entrar.

"Harry!", disse Hermione, parecendo muito surpresa e começando a corar. Shadow teve certeza de que tinham estado falando dele, "Não sabíamos que você ia aparecer!"

"É, cara, faz tempo! Está tudo bem?"

Shadow teve vontade de ressaltar que aquela era um pergunta extremamente idiota de ser feita, mas não quis ofender Ron.

"É, faz... Vocês leram o jornal de hoje?", indagou sem rodeios.

"Sim.", respondeu Ginny, "E era disso que estávamos falando... Harry, você não precisa se meter nisso, você sabe..."

"Talvez eu não precisasse, mas já me _meti, _Ginny."

"O que você fez?", perguntou Hermione, de olhos arregalados.

"Eu fui falar com o Ministro hoje de manhã. Ele não pretende tomar nenhuma atitude. Então eu tomei minhas próprias providências."

"Como o quê?", perguntou Ron, com um ar descrente e abobado.

"Isso, Ron, eu só posso dizer se vocês se juntarem a mim e aos meus aliados."

"Aliados?", repetiu Hermione, levemente ofendida, "Você falou com alguém, antes de falar conosco?"

"Sim. Eu convoquei uma reunião com os Malfoy e os Lestrange, antes, em Grimmauld Place."

"Seus aliados são Comensais?", perguntou Ginny, indignada.

"_Ex-_Comensais. E sim, eles são. Já que nossa luta será contra os trouxas, eles saberão como nos ajudar."

O silêncio pesou entre os quatro, Shadow muito consciente do olhar de horror que recebia dos antigos amigos. Era melhor assim.

"Harry...", começou Hermione, mas Shadow a interrompeu.

"Pensem a respeito. Eu preciso ir. Se decidirem me apoiar, eu estarei em casa, preparando as primeiras ações. Tenham uma boa noite."

Virou-se e saiu, desaparatando do corredor.

Ao chegar em casa e deitar em sua cama aquecida pelo esquentador que Kreacher havia posto lá, tentou fingir que a lágrima que caiu não havia existido. Fechou os olhos com força e tentou dormir. Teria um dia longo pela frente.

Teria muitos dias longos pela frente.

* * *

**Revisado em: 06/11/2010

* * *

**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. O Peso da Guerra

**O Peso da Guerra**

Os dias seguintes foram de planejamento sobre a abordagem que necessitavam sobre o assunto.

Passou longas horas em reunião com Rabastan Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy, que eram ótimos estrategistas. Notou que Rodolphus era incrivelmente observador e capaz de perceber todas as intenções das pessoas com pouco mais que um olhar. Percebeu que Narcissa Malfoy era incrivelmente franca, mas ainda assim, preocupada com as pessoas que a cercavam. Entendeu que Rabastan era um homem em quem poderia confiar, quando o assunto fosse a guerra iminente.

E viu que Draco Malfoy era um homem destruído.

O olhar do rapaz jamais era dirigido a ele, e Shadow atribuía isso ao fato de ter salvado a vida dele, no mínimo três vezes, apenas durante a última batalha. É difícil encarar as pessoas de frente quando devemos algo a elas. Draco continuava pálido e magro, os cabelos mais longos e parecendo, ainda, um tanto descuidados. Shadow notava o quanto Narcissa pareça tentar integrá-lo às conversas e planejamentos, mas Draco devotava apenas meia atenção a tudo.

Ele estava ausente. Ele _era_ ausente. Exatamente como as pessoas destruídas ficam - como o próprio Harry sentia-se por dentro, mas Harry tinha Shadow para protegê-lo. Ele tinha todo um mundo a liderar.

Draco não tinha nada pelo que viver.

Ainda assim, seu instinto de tentar salvar as pessoas existia nele, e Shadow se viu tentando formular maneiras de conseguir com que Draco Malfoy voltasse a interagir com o mundo. Era apenas triste ver um garoto tão claramente desistir de viver.

Ele mesmo não era mais um garoto, mas, de uma maneira controversa, sentia-se mais próximo de Draco que de todos os outros que agora o cercavam.

Em pouco mais de dois dias, Lucius e Rodolphus haviam trazido mais pessoas, supostamente de confiança para dentro do seu círculo de aliados. Pessoas influentes no mundo bruxo, algumas com o nome um tanto manchado pela guerra, outras ainda com sua pose intacta, mas todos gananciosos pelo que uma aliança com o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu significava nos tempos que corriam: poder.

Era o que movia o mundo, afinal.

Os trouxas estavam, a cada dia mais, em pânico. Não demoraria a que alguma ação ofensiva acontecesse, e tudo que impedia temporariamente tal ação de acontecer eram os constantes avisos do Ministério para que os bruxos mantivessem a discrição, punindo com mais rigor do que nunca as pessoas que desrespeitavam o regulamento de Sigilo e, assim, ninguém saberia quando eram bruxos passando ao lado, garantindo uma relativa paz.

Era isso que discutiam àquela noite, na sala de jantar de Grimmauld Place.

"Simplesmente não é certo.", dizia o Sr. Parkinson, do canto esquerdo da mesa, "Que _nós_ tenhamos que nos esconder _deles_. É um absurdo."

"Por acaso o senhor está insinuando que nós somos superiores a eles, Sr. Parkinson?", indagou Shadow, com um olhar gelado, que fez o homem calvo e um tanto obeso estremecer.

"Não, senhor Potter, de maneira alguma. É apenas que nós tenhamos que esconder a nossa magia, nossas vidas, nossa maneira de ver a vida em detrimento deles. Não é justo. Nós deveríamos ter o direito de ir e vir, exatamente como eles. Talvez, realmente, não sejamos em nada superiores. Mas também não somos inferiores para termos que nos esconder."

Um sorriso lento surgiu nos lábios de Shadow, enquanto ele tomava um gole de vinho e concordava com um aceno de cabeça.

"Sim, realmente, igualdade era o mínimo que deveríamos ter. Isso é uma boa idéia a ser difundida."

"Nós precisamos de algum meio de comunicação.", disse Draco, surpreendendo a maioria das pessoas à mesa. Silêncio havia sido a única comunicação do rapaz até então, "Quando _ele_ estava no poder, foi controlando a imprensa que ele calou muita gente. Deve funcionar agora. Influenciando as pessoas para que elas pensem o que nós precisamos que elas pensem. E nem estaremos fazendo nada errado.", ele acrescentou, após um momento, "É realmente absurdo que nós tenhamos que nos esconder."

"A ideia é muito boa. Temos que verificar algum jornalista que esteja disposto a trabalhar ao nosso lado, talvez alguma rádio... Mas antes, precisamos que as pessoas vejam que os trouxas, se não forem controlados até certo ponto, oferecem risco. Apesar de querer apenas a convivência pacífica, eu tenho consciência de que sem ao menos um pouco de luta, eles não se convencerão a nos aceitar.", Shadow encarou Draco, que devolveu o olhar pela primeira vez desde que tinham passado a conviver quase que diariamente. O loiro desviou os olhos logo em seguida, erguendo a taça e tomando seu vinho, enquanto Shadow parecia considerar o que fazer.

"E qual é o próximo passo que pretende tomar, Shadow? Já está na hora de agirmos.", disse Rabastan, o único a ter realmente aderido ao apelido que o rapaz havia se dado.

"Precisamos falar com o Ministro. Não podemos forçar a nossa entrada nesse jogo, temos que ser chamados para ele. Tentaremos um contato amigável, que sabemos que ele não vai responder. E então... agiremos."

"Como?", quis saber o Sr. Parkinson.

O sorriso estranho estava mais uma vez presente nos lábios do rapaz.

"Na hora certa, todos saberão, Sr. Parkinson. Todos saberão."

**-x-**

Draco encarava as cortinas de seu quarto sem realmente vê-las. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que não via nada realmente. O mundo nada mais era que uma repetição de dias em que o medo, o tédio, a agonia e um crescente sentimento de inadequação alternavam-se à sua volta, sem que ele pudesse decidir o que sentia.

Fora realmente tolo ao achar que com o fim da guerra tudo poderia voltar ao normal, e chegou a sorrir, ao pensar em sua ingenuidade. Não havia mais espaço para ingenuidade no mundo. A inadequação surgia a cada vez que encarava Potter e um estranho sentimento de preocupação o assolava. Havia sido a guerra que havia transformado aquele imbecil sorridente da escola naquele homem frio? O poder de destruição daquela batalha havia realmente sido tão grande?

Talvez fosse. Talvez fossem os últimos dois anos os culpados pela sua própria destruição, pela sua inadequação, pelo seu medo das sombras. Estava destruído e, pelo menos agora, havia percebido que não era uma fraqueza só sua: era apenas a consequência natural.

Ver Potter tornar-se frio, além de lhe preocupar, conseguiu fazê-lo ver que todos haviam sido afetados, não apenas ele. Não apenas ele teria que mudar e se adaptar.

_Estava na hora de mudar._

Vira o brilho de interesse surpreso nos olhos de Potter quando deu sua opinião àquela noite. A aprovação de sua mãe, mesclada ao alívio por vê-lo envolver-se em algo, o orgulho de seu pai, por ele estar tomando atitudes certas.

Havia um mundo novo lá fora, aguardando pelos seus novos líderes, e ele tinha a chance de estar entre eles, sem ser ameaçado. Para comandar, e não ser comandado.

Estava na hora de crescer. O novo mundo não tinha mais espaço para meninos.

E o poder era para os homens.

**-x-**

"O garoto é um líder natural, mas o isolamento dele é preocupante.", disse Rodolphus, assim que estavam em casa, sozinhos, mais uma vez.

"Eu concordo.", respondeu Rabastan, "Fechado demais, frio demais."

"Ele me lembra de você.", os olhos de Rodolphus percorram cada centímetro do rosto do irmão, e viu o sorriso frio tão característico dele pairar ali.

"Mas eu tenho você, para não deixar que eu escape deste mundo.", Rodolphus deu um meio sorriso.

"Talvez ele também precise de um espelho, exatamente como eu sou o seu, e você é o meu."

"É... Talvez ele precise.", afirmou Rabastan.

E ele já sabia exatamente quem era a pessoa mais indicada para isso.

**-x-**

Destrua os fracos, ou os fracos te destroem.

O medo é o combustível da coragem, assim como a ignorância é a origem do medo. Ter força para se impor ou se deixar ser dominado é o que faz diferença na hora das grandes decisões.

Você pode esperar que o mundo desabe sobre você, ou você pode decidir como o mundo se move.

E foi pela última opção que Shadow se decidiu.

Correu os olhos pela sala de Grimmauld Place e percorreu com o olhar verde cada uma das _personas non gratas _da comunidade bruxa que ele trazia, agora, como seus aliados.

Os tempos eram outros, e, assim como eles, as pessoas também eram outras, mesmo que apenas internamente.

Lucius Malfoy ainda parecia desconfortável ao fitá-lo, mas Narcissa tinha um ar calmo. Draco o analisava de uma maneira mais aberta que durante as últimas semanas, e Shadow sustentou o olhar dele durante alguns segundos, antes de virar-se novamente. Narcissa era, com certeza, mais esperta do que o marido. Shadow podia não ser Harry Potter, mas jamais faria algo contra alguém que havia salvado a sua vida, não importavam os motivos.

Não estava iniciando aquela luta pela sede de sangue, estava começando sua própria guerra pela sede de não mais sentir medo, de poder proteger a si mesmo.

Do outro lado da sala, como se se sentissem ofendidos pela presença de tantos ex-Comensais juntos, estavam os antigos membros da Ordem e alguns aurores do Ministério, incluindo o novo ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, tornando o ambiente tão desconfortável que o próprio ar parecia denso.

"Vocês devem saber porque estamos todos aqui.", a voz de Shadow era mais firme, mais segura e sensivelmente mais fria, quando se dirigiu a todos os outros como se fossem soldados de suas tropas, e não ex-Comensais e membros do Ministério, "Os trouxas descobriram sobre a nossa existência e nós, como membros da sociedade bruxa, pessoas em quem o povo confia, devemos tomar providências."

King mexeu-se, desconfortável, em sua cadeira.

"Bem, Harry, nós já conversamos sobre isso e já deixei claro que estamos tomando providências. Eu mesmo trabalhei com o Ministro dos trouxas durante quase um ano, em sua proteção, e estou tentando entrar em contato com ele para..."

"Tentando?", indagou Shadow, um tom levemente irônico em sua voz, "Tentar, Kingsley, não impede perseguições de acontecerem, nem pessoas de morrerem. Achei que depois de mais de um ano em guerra essas noções estivessem mais do que claras. É estranho que quando eram eles a precisarem de nós era incrivelmente fácil para você falar com o Ministro deles, e agora ele esteja permanentemente inacessível."

"Não entendo onde você está querendo chegar, Potter.", declarou um auror alto, que estava no canto da sala, em pé.

Shadow olhou diretamente para ele, e o homem sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

"Eu quero chegar ao fato de que eles estão com medo. Os trouxas estão acuados. A notícia sobre a nossa guerra vazou, e eles nos temem agora mais do que nunca. Pessoas acima deles, com capacidades que eles não têm. Eles estão acuados pela perspectiva de que nós tentaremos dominá-los ou exterminá-los e, por favor, marquem as minhas palavras, eles _irão _tentar acabar conosco antes. Eles são, com certeza, muito mais numerosos do que nós. E isso é um risco. A ignorância é a mãe da violência.", a voz do rapaz era baixa, sem elevar-se um único tom durante seu discurso, mas os presentes o ouviam com clareza. Era uma força natural para liderança que parecia surgir em frente aos seus olhos.

"Não é como se nos tivéssemos o que fazer, Harry.", tentou racionalizar o Sr. Weasley, "A situação é, talvez, alarmante de fato, mas com diálogo e calma nós vamos conseguir contorná-la."

"Você conseguiria argumentar com uma cobra enfurecida, Weasley?", quem fez a pergunta foi Rabastan Lestrange, sentado ao lado de seu irmão, à direita de Shadow. O homem magro encarava Arthur com uma expressão neutra e fria, o tom da voz realmente interessado e polido, e Arthur não soube como agir, a não ser responder impulsivamente.

"Não.", ele parecia não ter entendido onde o argumento do homem o levaria.

"Pois bem, também não haverá diálogos com os trouxas depois que eles decidirem nos declarar guerra. Eles beiram a irracionalidade quando acuados, qualquer um que tenha estado na escola sabe disso.", declarou Rodolphus, complementando o pensamento do irmão.

"Não há nada que indique que eles serão assim agora, Lestrange. E eu tomaria mais cuidado com o que dizer se estivesse em condicional. Propagar que os trouxas são um risco não é a melhor maneira de se manter fora de Azkaban.", declarou Kingsley, encarando o homem com raiva.

"Eles _são_ um risco, King. Eu vivi com eles mais da metade da minha vida e eu sei na pele o que um trouxa acuado pode fazer por medo de magia."

"Nós não podemos assumir como padrão o comportamento dos seus... familiares, Harry. Foi uma exceção."

"Assim como a maneira como a mãe de Voldemort foi tratada foi uma exceção? E a maneira como ele foi tratado no orfanato em que ele foi criado? Foi uma exceção também o que aconteceu durante a Inquisição? Tudo são exceções. Exceções não nos isentam do perigo. Um bruxo se tornar tão poderoso quanto Voldemort se tornou foi uma exceção. E meu afilhado não tem pais, exatamente por essa exceção, a Sra. Weasley perdeu um filho por essa exceção. Eu perdi a minha família por essa exceção. Eu perdi minha juventude por essa exceção. Ainda vai defender a tese de que eles não são perigosos?"

"Você não pode comparar o que está acontecendo agora com a _Inquisição,_ Harry!", declarou o Sr. Weasley, parecendo um tanto exasperado, "Eles com certeza não chegarão a esses extremos!"

"É claro que não, Sr. Weasley.", declarou Narcissa Malfoy, com a voz fria, "_Nós _não permitiremos que chegue."

"E quem seriam esse _'nós_', Sra. Malfoy? Ex-Comensais, por acaso?", a voz de Kingsley era baixa e cheia de raiva.

"Não. Por nós, ela fala do povo bruxo, Kingsley, que deve se manter unido. O medo deles, o medo que os trouxas têm fez eles trancarem uma criança em um armário por dez anos. Fizeram eles temer esta criança, quando ela chegou aos onze, e ganhar barras de ferro no quarto, aos doze. Tudo que permitiu que eu sobrevivesse aos verões foram os bolos que a Sra. Weasley mandava para mim. Voldemort poderia ter feito um acordo com os Dursley e eu não teria sobrevivido. Eles oprimem o que temem e destroem o que não entendem. Eles irão nos destruir-", ele encarou cada uma das pessoas da sala, com um olhar penetrante, "-a menos que façamos algo para impedir."

"Harry, por Merlin, eu espero que você não esteja insinuando o que eu acho que está."

"E o que você acha que eu estou insinuando, Kingsley?", Shadow devolveu, olhando para o Ministro com um olhar claramente cínico e falsamente interessado, como se o desafiasse a dizer que O Eleito estava insinuando que matassem todos os trouxas. O homem pareceu em dúvida sobre como responder e manteve-se em silêncio alguns segundos.

"Eu espero, Harry, que você não esteja insinuando que nós devamos exterminar a Comunidade não mágica, ou talvez, _dominá-los._"

"Você está me acusando de agir como Voldemort, Kingsley? Está me acusando de ser igual ao homem que matou meus pais e meus amigos? Que fez dessas pessoas todas que estão aqui seus escravos? Eu não quero escravos, Kingsley, quero aliados. Eu não quero exterminar povo algum, mas também não quero que sejamos nós a sermos exterminados."

"Eles ainda não fizeram nada!", declarou o Ministro, finalmente perdendo a paciência.

"Não?", contrapôs Shadow, calmamente, "Nós temos de nos esconder, esconder nossas famílias e nossos hábitos, para que eles não saibam de nós. Nossas crianças são oprimidas, nossos adultos discriminados, nossas forças temidas e nossos caráteres julgados como ruins, apenas por sermos o que somos. Eles realmente não fazem nada.", a voz fria estava encharcada de cinismo e Kingsley sentiu como se estivesse lutando uma batalha perdida.

"_Se_ eles fizerem algo realmente _contra_ nossa comunidade, então nós decidiremos como agir."

"_Quando_ eles fizerem, vai ser tarde demais para começar a decidir."

"Veremos isso quando a hora chegar.", disse Kingsley, levantando-se e acenando brevemente com a cabeça para Shadow, deixando o lugar com os outros membros do Ministério. O Sr. Weasley foi o último a deixar a sala e deu um sorriso triste para Harry antes de sair, e Harry sentiu seu coração se contrair. Estava perdendo tanta coisa...

Mas tinha tanto a ganhar.

"Então, Shadow," iniciou Rabastan, "qual o nosso próximo passo?"

"Tente contatar o primeiro jornalista a falar sobre os trouxas, Rabastan. Acho que o nome é Daniel Everlast. Diga que é em meu nome que faz o convite para um... passeio, amanhã à noite. Eu acho que meus tios merecem uma visita."

* * *

**Revisado em 06/11/2010

* * *

**

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Renascimento

**Renascimento**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado, como há muito não se via. Enfim o Ministério parecia ter encontrado uma forma de parar a reprodução dos dementadores e o sol voltava a brilhar, como seria natural para uma semana de Julho. O aniversário de Harry seria em dois dias, pensava Shadow, enquanto levantava naquela manhã.

Estranho não estar na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Estranho não esperar nenhum cartão de Ron ou Hermione. Estranho que, pela primeira vez desde os onze anos de idade, ele não tivesse que se preocupar se realmente veria o seu próximo aniversário. Estranho que jamais tivesse se sentido tão sozinho.

Estranho que não se importasse com isso.

Chegou à cozinha e encontrou Kreacher preparando seu café da manhã animadamente, enquanto Rabastan Lestrange segurava uma xícara cheia de café recém passado em uma das mãos.

Cumprimentou o homem com um aceno de cabeça e sentou-se ereto à mesa. Havia se habituado à presença constante de Rabastan e, por vezes, Rodolphus em sua casa. Chegava, em certos momentos, a compará-los com Sirius, ou Remus. Não que eles se preocupassem com o seu bem estar, pelo estado puro da palavra, mas pareciam querer saber que o homem que os havia tirado da cadeia poderia garantir essa regalia por tempo indeterminado, até que pudessem ter certeza de que ficariam livres, mesmo que Harry Potter se tornasse um aclamado assassino de trouxas.

O que, na verdade, não era exatamente uma impossibilidade, dada a corrente situação.

"Conseguimos contatar o jornalista ainda ontem à noite. Ele pareceu muito animado em nos ajudar. O nome 'Harry Potter' faz maravilhas."

Shadow deu um meio sorriso, enquanto baixava a xícara.

"Sempre fez.", seu rosto assumiu uma expressão vaga, "Onde está Rodolphus?"

"Com Lucius. Eles estão preparando nossa _visita_ aos seus tios.", Rabastan o encarou, "Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

"Tenho. É a única maneira de colocarmos o Ministério em ação. E eles estarão despreparados, nós não. Ganharemos a confiança da população. Precisamos de um estopim nessa guerra. O que será melhor do que uma agressão feita pelo tio trouxa do salvador do mundo bruxo, não é mesmo?", tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios que ele mesmo jamais pensara ser capaz de formar até algumas semanas atrás. Rabastan lhe encarava com curiosidade.

"É uma visão bastante prática. Já pensou no que fazer, quando encontrar seu tio, para que resulte em uma notícia no jornal?"

Shadow deu uma risada seca.

"Acredite em mim, Rabastan, quando eu aparecer na frente do meu tio, ele vai fazer tudo o que eu pensar que ele pode fazer. Notícia de primeira página, em qualquer lugar."

"E você sobreviveu tanto tempo com eles, como?"

Shadow deu de ombros.

"Nem eu mesmo sei."

A campainha soou naquele momento e Shadow continuou seu café, enquanto Rabastan lia o jornal, despreocupadamente. Provavelmente era Lucius, ou Rodolphus, com planos para a noite. Quando ouviu Kreacher de volta à cozinha e levantou o olhar, Shadow encontrou a última pessoa que esperava, ou desejava, ver: Ginevra Weasley.

A garota ruiva estava parada atrás do elfo, que se curvava em direção a Shadow.

"A garota exigiu ver mestre Harry. Kreacher não queria, mas a garota disse que ia gritar.", ele lançou um olhar venenoso à menina, "Se mestre Harry quiser, Kreacher bota menina para fora."

"Não, Kreacher, está tudo bem.", ele tinha os olhos fixos na menina à sua frente, enquanto o aroma floral invadiu seus sentidos. Shadow se sentiu enjoado. "Bom dia, Ginny."

A garota não respondeu, no entanto. Tinha os olhos castanhos pregados em Rabastan, que não havia desviado os olhos do jornal. Olhava-o como se ele fosse alguém diferente dela, um ser monstruoso e não mais um sobrevivente. Qual era a grande diferença entre eles dois, afinal? Que Rabastan havia assumido os riscos de tomar os caminhos errados? Ao menos ele havia _feito _algo e não apenas se escondido, obedientemente.

Shadow decidiu não dizer nada, apenas para ver como a ex-namorada de Harry Potter reagiria. Tão jovem, tão nova, tão infantil, tão imatura, ainda acreditando na definição de "bons" e "maus", como nos contos de fadas. A guerra não havia atingido Ginny da mesma maneira que o havia atingido. Ela era uma mera vítima. Ele era o centro dela.

Percebendo o silêncio ao seu redor, Rabastan olhou para a menina.

"Bom dia, Srta Weasley.", Ginny não respondeu, mas assumiu um ar raivoso, que fez Shadow se sentir impaciente. Ela voltou a olhar para ele e seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Harry sempre admirara a capacidade de Ginny de não chorar, de conter suas emoções. Não era o fato de que havia se afastado dela que faria Shadow apreciar menos essa capacidade. Preferia que ela não fosse se desmanchar em lágrimas, nem nada assim.

"Posso falar com você, Harry?", Shadow deu de ombros e fez um gesto indicando uma cadeira ao lado da de Rabastan.

"Claro. Sente-se, Ginny."

"Eu preferia falar a sós."

Rabastan sorriu friamente e inclinou a cabeça na direção de Shadow.

"Estarei na sala da Tapeçaria, Shadow."

Shadow concordou com um aceno e os jovens observaram o homem deixar a cozinha. Shadow continuou tomando seu café, enquanto Ginny se acomodava na cadeira que ele havia indicado.

"Shadow?", ela indagou, a voz um tanto estrangulada, como se estivesse segurando as lágrimas.

O rapaz a encarou com um olhar frio.

"Você queria falar comigo?"

A garota pareceu ficar sem jeito diante da frieza dele, mas tomou coragem e o encarou. Ele sustentou seu olhar por alguns segundos e então desviou o rosto, olhando a esmo pela cozinha.

"Papai contou sobre a reunião que vocês tiveram aqui. Com o Ministro. Eu não quis acreditar. Quer dizer, me soava tão absurdo. Eu sei que você havia nos avisado, mas... Você, Harry, _justo você_, junto com um bando de Comensais da Morte?", ela fez um momento de silêncio, tentando fazer com que ele olhasse para ela, mas o rapaz continuava encarando algum ponto à sua frente, com uma expressão entediada no rosto, "Mas depois do que eu vi... Aquele homem, Harry, que estava tão calmamente tomando café na sua cozinha, enlouqueceu os pais de Neville."

"E eu, Ginny, matei um homem. Você não acha que eu deveria ir para Azkaban?", indagou ele, a voz baixa e clara, encarando-a pela primeira vez desde que ela começara a falar.

"Claro que não! Era Você-Sabe-Quem! Ele era o inimigo!"

Tão ridículo que ela dissesse isso. Por um momento, Shadow imaginou que ele poderia matar Ron na frente da garota e ela não lhe recriminaria. A primeira prova que ele teve do que teria que enfrentar naquele mundo, o grito fininho de "Mamãe, posso vê-lo" que ela mesma havia dado, em King's Cross. Ela não havia superado, ainda, a sua idolatria ingênua por Harry Potter? Não via que o herói que a salvara de basiliscos e memórias era apenas mais um homem? Ele jamais quisera deixar de ser comum, apenas tinha um nome conhecido e influência. Isso não mudaria, pessoas ainda o apontariam na rua, ele ainda teria seu rosto escaneado em busca de sua cicatriz, mas, honestamente, como pudera ter pensado em ter um relacionamento com alguém tão deslumbrada quanto aquela menina? Ele precisava de alguém forte, alguém que jamais tivesse se rendido a ele apenas por ser Harry Potter ou um símbolo de bondade.

Ele já estava quebrado. Precisava de alguém que pudesse o ajudar a juntar seus próprios pedaços.

A questão era: ainda havia alguém assim?

"E os pais de Neville eram inimigos de Rabastan naquela época. _Tudo, _Ginny, absolutamente tudo, é uma mera questão de pontos de vista. Se eles tivessem vencido a guerra, nós seríamos os inimigos. E toda essa divisão é cansativa. Eu cansei de lutar por todos e ninguém lutar por mim."

"Nós lutamos por você, Harry! Nós éramos seus amigos!"

"Não. Eu os coloquei em perigo com a minha suposta amizade, mas vocês não podiam lutar por mim. Eu tive que lutar sozinho, no fim, de uma maneira ou outra. Você tem noção da quantidade de vezes que seu irmão e Hermione quase morreram por estarem ao meu lado? Porque eu era despreparado e inexperiente? Porque eu não sabia o que fazer antes e só decidia como agir no momento em que o perigo se apresentava? Eu não vou mais passar por isso."

"Harry, a guerra acabou.", o tom dela tinha um apelo enorme, como se implorasse para que ele visse algo muito simples.

"E outra vai começar logo."

"E você pretende enfrentá-la sem amigos?"

"Eu pretendo enfrentá-la para vencer."

Os olhos da garota marejaram quando ela ouviu a última declaração dele e ela se levantou, indo lentamente até o rapaz. Chegou perto o bastante para tocá-lo e o beijou, tomando o rosto dele entre suas mãos, como se tentasse recuperar o antigo Harry através daquele beijo.

Shadow não se moveu, mas quase sentiu pena de Ginny.

O antigo Harry simplesmente não existia mais.

**-x-**

Rabastan chegou ao corredor no momento em que Kreacher abria a porta para Lucius, Rodolphus e Draco. Seguiram até a sala da tapeçaria e trocaram algumas informações, mas Lucius insistia que não havia sentido em repassarem qualquer plano sem a presença de Potter. Afinal, a ideia era dele.

Rabastan olhou para todos na sala, sério.

"Parece que uma antiga amiga de Shadow veio vê-lo. Pela cor dos cabelos, é uma Weasley."

"É a antiga namorada de Potter.", disse Draco, com um que de nojo na voz.

"Bem, não acho que Weasleys tenham sido feitos para a guerra.", declarou Lucius, e Rodolphus sorriu. Rabastan era incrivelmente astuto.

"Draco, por favor, vá até a cozinha e chame Shadow. Nem mesmo ele deve estar contente com a presença daquela garota.", disse Rodolphus.

Draco sorriu, cínico. Era sempre um prazer irritar um Weasley.

Quando ouviu a porta da cozinha bater, Ginny virou-se, assustada, e viu Draco Malfoy entrar no aposento com um olhar de profundo desprezo.

"Shadow_, _estamos prontos para a reunião."

"Estou indo, Malfoy."

Levantou-se e saiu. Sem um único olhar para trás, lado a lado com Draco Malfoy.

Era triste, mas era a maneira mais fácil para entender. Harry já não podia mais existir para ela.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em: 04/04/2011**


	6. Despertando

**Despertando**

A rua dos Alfeneiros continuava exatamente igual ao que sempre fora. As grandes casas identicamente quadradas, com seus jardins bem cuidados e seus caminhos de pedra não haviam sofrido uma única mudança por causa da guerra.

Era até engraçado como algumas coisas simplesmente _não_ mudavam.

Ao menos até agora.

Parando em frente ao número quatro, a casa de dezesseis dos dezoito anos de vida de Harry, Shadow constatou, sem surpresas, que não sentia saudade alguma do lugar. E sentia menos falta ainda das pessoas que a habitavam. Até mesmo Grimmauld Place lhe parecia mais agradável.

"Ainda há tempo para desistir. Nós podemos providenciar um estopim diferente para iniciarmos a nossa batalha.", disse Rabastan, em voz baixa, de modo que apenas Shadow ouvisse.

O rapaz percebeu que ele havia tomado sua hesitação por medo ou arrependimento, e sorriu.

"E perder uma das partes mais divertidas de todo o plano?", ele respondeu, olhando em volta brevemente, enquanto esticava o braço e tocava a campainha.

Lucius Malfoy estava à sua esquerda, uma das mãos no bolso da capa, certamente segurando a varinha. Rabastan, à sua direita, estava com a varinha na mão, abertamente, e apesar do comportamento aparentemente relaxado, sua postura emanava cautela.

Daniel Everlast estava parado alguns passos atrás de Shadow, com mais um jornalista e um fotógrafo, que tinha a máquina escondida dentro da capa. Everlast estava com um pergaminho na mão, e sua pena de repetição rápida estava a postos.

Harry olhara com desconfiança para a tal pena quando Daniel havia chegado a Grimmauld Place e pedira para que o jornalista a testasse. Dizendo algumas frases simples, o homem fez com que a pena cinza-chumbo deslizasse pelo papel, sua ponta afiada arranhando o pergaminho, registrando precisamente as palavras ditas, nem uma única vírgula a mais. Shadow se deu por satisfeito. Afinal, nada além da verdade seria necessário para causar o caos.

Os outros bruxos lançaram feitiços de desilusão em si mesmos e esperaram.

Não demorou a que alguém abrisse a porta, e Shadow viu-se em frente ao tormento de toda a sua infância: Vernon Dursley. O rosto do homem foi adquirindo uma cor púrpura mal distribuída ao ver o sobrinho parado em sua porta.

"Podemos conversar, tio Vernon?", Shadow indagou, seu sorriso mais inocente no rosto, o tom de voz mais educado na pergunta.

"Suma daqui, moleque.", Vernon sibilou por entre dentes, aproximando-se ameaçadoramente do rosto de Shadow, "Saia de perto da nossa casa! Agora que essa gente da sua_laia_ começou a aparecer, eu não quero que ninguém suspeite que nós algum dia tivemos algo a ver com a sua... sua... _esquisitice._"

"Tio Vernon, eu só preciso conversar com vocês! Pode ser que entre os trouxas não seja o lugar mais seguro para que meus familiares estejam durante a guerra que vai acontecer!", Shadow protestou em voz alta, dando um passo em direção ao seu tio, ouvindo o barulho quase surdo dos flashes da máquina fotográfica e a pena do jornalista registrando cada palavra que ele falava, "Eu me preocupo com vocês.", ele declarou, o olhar verde transmitindo uma quase inocência, enquanto seu rosto se aproximava ainda mais do tio, "Afinal,", ele sussurrou, de maneira que apenas Vernon pudesse ouvi-lo, "Se um trouxa matar algum de vocês, eu nunca vou ter o prazer de fazer isso com as minhas próprias mãos."

Vernon encarou o homem que agora tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um brilho gelado no olhar e involuntariamente deu um passo para trás.

"SUMA DA MINHA CASA, SEU ANORMAL!", gritou ele, fazendo com que Shadow desse mais um passo em direção a Vernon. Para os bruxos vendo a cena a alguns passos, era apenas um garoto franzino, tentando fazer com que seu tio preconceituoso e violento entendesse que ele estava ali para salvar a sua vida.

Para Vernon, era ver refletido no brilho verde dos olhos daquele homem que lhe encarava que seu fim estava próximo.

"Tio Vernon...", Shadow disse, mais uma vez, mal contendo um sorriso quando Vernon enfim perdeu a paciência e fez o que sempre fazia quando se sentia acuado: atacou.

O homem enorme tinha as mãos em torno do pescoço de Shadow antes que o rapaz pudesse esboçar alguma reação. O garoto lutava contra o tio obviamente mais forte que ele, mas, estranhamente, não recorreu à magia. O homem o atirou ao chão, gritando ofensas ao rapaz e aos seus pais o tempo todo.

Shadow recebeu chutes e xingamentos, imóvel no chão, e foi quando Vernon tentou, efetivamente, pisar no rapaz que os demais decidiram que aquilo já havia ido longe demais.

Sem hesitar, Lucius e Rabastan lançaram um feitiço estuporante no homem, talvez com um tanto de força demais, que caiu para trás com um baque surdo, uma das mãos segurando o lado esquerdo do peito entre arquejos de ar.

Shadow levantou o olhar e viu sua tia e primo o encarando, entre horrorizados e confusos, até que Daniel foi até o lado do rapaz caído.

"Por que você não usou magia para se defender?", ele indagou em uma voz preocupada, olhando de relance para um dos fotógrafos que checava Vernon Dursley, procurando por pulso.

"Eu não queria machucá-lo.", foi a resposta de Shadow, numa voz baixa e encarando o chão. O jornalista apenas assentiu e encarou o fotógrafo, que balançou a cabeça em pesar.

"Ataque cardíaco."

Shadow levantou do chão e foi até sua tia e primo, garantindo-lhes que nada iria faltar para eles dois. Petúnia estava aturdida demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa, e quando, algumas horas mais tarde, ela e Duddley tiveram as memórias alteradas e foram postos em um avião para a Colômbia, pensando que tinham toda uma vida lá, Shadow conseguiu respirar aliviado por ter se lembrado de usar a mesma tática que Hermione havia usado em seus pais.

A guerra havia começado. E ele iria vencer.

**-x-**

_**O Salvador Atacado!**__  
Ataque de trouxa ao Salvador do Mundo Bruxo revolta Comunidade Mágica_

_Ao cair da noite de 3 de Agosto, uma equipe do Profeta Diário presenciou uma das cenas mais revoltantes dos últimos anos._

_Harry Potter, reconhecido desde a infância pela alcunha de "O-Garoto-que-Sobrevieu", salvador profetizado da Comunidade Mágica, foi atacado, três dias após seu aniversário, pelo seu próprio tio trouxa, Vernon Dursley._

_Durante anos houve rumores do tratamento duvidoso que o jovem senhor Potter receberia de seus parentes, mas nenhuma medida nunca foi tomada para a proteção do jovem, na época, alvo principal de Lorde Voldemort. Em vista da guerra iminente, o senhor Potter parece ter decidido que, apesar do tratamento menos do que desejoso que recebia dos tios em sua infância, era seu dever protegê-los._

_Este repórter presenciou então alguns dos momentos mais chocantes de sua carreira._

_No instante em que viu seu sobrinho, Vernon Dursley lançou-se em um ataque verbal ao jovem, mesmo quando este explicou estar ali apenas para a proteção de sua própria família. Após alguns minutos, não contente em abusar verbalmente do rapaz, Vernon Dursley atacou fisicamente o senhor Potter que, para a grande surpresa e admiração dos presentes, não recorreu à magia para a defesa. Recebendo socos, pontapés e xingamentos, o senhor Potter tentava explicar a seu tio a gravidade da situação em que comunidades mágica e não-mágica se encontram._

_Presenciando o rapaz indefeso, alguns dos acompanhantes do senhor Potter lançaram-se em defesa do jovem, com feitiços simples, que não deveriam causar nenhum dano permanente. Infelizmente, uma vez combinados entre si e com a péssima saúde física de Vernon Dursley, causaram uma parada cardíaca no homem, que faleceu instantaneamente._

_Indagado sobre porque não havia usado magia para se defender, o senhor Potter, parecendo ainda muito abalado pela morte do tio, respondeu, "Eu não queria machucá-lo."_

_Um dos defensores do senhor Potter, que não quis ser identificado, justifica as ações do rapaz, "Todos nós sabemos como Harry lutou por toda a comunidade mágica quando foi necessário, levando, literalmente, o peso da liberdade do nosso mundo em seus ombros. Para ele, nada seria mais natural do que tentar ajudar seus parentes, mesmo que eles nunca tentassem ajudá-lo.", argumentou o Sr R._

_Uma vez perguntado ao outro presente no ataque por que atacou Vernon Dursley, o Sr L. respondeu "Eu tenho um filho com a idade de Harry. Jamais conseguiria deixá-lo a mercê de um homem com quatro vezes o seu tamanho. Foi um ataque violento e desnecessário. Prejudicial aos próprios trouxas muito mais do que a nós."_

_Apesar do desfecho triste, parte da família do Sr Potter está, agora, em um local seguro e a salvo, pois O Eleito recusou-se a abandonar sua vontade de ajudá-los apenas pela agressão._

_Harry Potter não quis fazer nenhum comentário sobre o ataque ou sua repercussão no mundo bruxo. O rapaz, ainda com alguns ferimentos, hematomas e arranhões, declarou simplesmente: "Eles apenas não compreendem."_

_Resta-nos decidir se nós os compreendemos._

_O Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, não fez declarações sobre o ataque ou a onda de pânico que a Comunidade Mágica sofre. Ainda sem declarar quais medidas serão tomadas para a proteção da nossa comunidade, o Ministro confia que o sigilo da identidade dos bruxos nos manterá seguros, até que medidas cabíveis sejam tomadas._

_A Comunidade Bruxa, no entanto, começa a se perguntar: por que__**nós**__devemos nos esconder?_

_(continua pgs 4, 5 e 6)_

Draco encarou o jornal e sorriu. Manipulado e distorcido. Exatamente como eles esperavam que fosse. Saiu de casa pretendendo ir a Grimmauld Place, parabenizar Potter pelo golpe de mestre na Comunidade bruxa em geral e também para tentar integrar-se mais à "Nova Ordem" que parecia estar sendo formada dentro daquela antiga casa.

O 'novo' Harry Potter, ou melhor, Shadow, conseguia ser fascinante sem ser irritante como o garoto que frequentava a escola com Draco era.

Chegando à Mansão, Kreacher abriu a porta para ele e anunciou, muito contente, que Mestre Shadow ainda estava dormindo. Draco anunciou que esperaria na sala de visitas e foi até o aposento, relendo o artigo do jornal mais uma vez.

Sua paz de espírito foi arruinada, no entanto, quando uma Granger com lágrimas nos olhos e um Weasley fumegando apareceram em sua frente, guiados por um Kreacher um tanto contrafeito.

"Que DIABOS você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?"

**-x-**

A cama era tão boa e pela primeira vez em meses ele havia dormido bem. Harry abriu os olhos com má vontade, sem disposição alguma de sair da cama, mas seu estômago fez a escolha por ele, porque anunciou, com um grunhido muito alto, que ele precisava comer.

Levantou-se e olhou em volta um tanto confuso. Estava em Grimmauld Place, isto era certo, mas... Não lembrava ao certo porquê estava ali.

Saindo da cama de vez, foi até o banheiro admirando seu rosto no espelho. Seu cabelo estava comprido _demais_, precisava apará-lo e logo. Talvez a Sra Weasley o cortasse para ele. Pensou no que Ginny falaria sobre seu cabelo enorme e sentiu uma onda de irritação com ela. Não se lembrava de ter brigado com ela, mas mesmo assim, apenas o pensamento de vê-la fez com que franzisse o cenho.

Pouco antes de sair do banheiro ouviu um estalido em seu quarto e quando abriu a porta deu-se de frente com Kreacher, que exibia um sorriso... estranho.

"Mestre Harry! Seu café da manhã está pronto para ser servido na sala de visitas e seus amigos estão esperando lá. E aqui está o seu jornal.", a criaturinha avisou e desapareceu.

Harry riu sozinho com a atitude do elfo e colocou uma roupa simples que achou no armário. Era sua, disso tinha certeza, porque lhe servia perfeitamente, mas não se lembrava de ter comprado roupas nos últimos dias. As lembranças pareciam tão vagas. Todas elas.

Com uma camiseta simples e preta e uma calça jeans escura, pegou o jornal e começou a descer as escadas, dando uma rápida olhada na manchete do jornal.

"O Salvador Atacado"

Harry sentiu-se gelar.

_Atacado?_

Parado no meio das escadas, leu a matéria toda sentindo como se o mundo tivesse sido tirado de sob seus pés. Era por isso que não se lembrava de nada? Havia tentando ajudar os Dursley e fora _atacado?_ Raiva pura começou a correr por suas veias. Tentava _ajudar_ aquela família ingrata e a recompensa fora uma agressão? Não conseguia pensar claramente, sentia tanta raiva que nem parecia só sua. Com um grito de pura raiva jogou o jornal no chão, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar pela intensidade do que sentia.

Atraídos pelo grito, os três ocupantes da sala saíram e depararam-se com Harry no meio das escadas. Draco percebeu que ele parecia... atormentado.

"Harry!" disse uma angustiada Hermione, que parecia, como em todos os momentos de crise emocional, à beira das lágrimas. Harry a encarou durante um longo momento, parecendo tentar ganhar controle sobre suas emoções, antes de sorrir um pouco e descer os últimos degraus até eles, onde a garota não perdeu tempo em abraçá-lo.

Draco cruzou os braços, escorando-se à porta, distante dos outros três, notando que aquele ali parecia, sim, o mesmo garoto que havia saído de Hogwarts. Aquele era Harry Potter. Definitivamente, aquele não era Shadow. A garota soltou o amigo que então se virou para cumprimentar Ron, que pareceu desconfortável na presença do amigo.

"Então, Harry, por que é que Malfoy está aqui?"

Harry ficou mudo durante alguns segundos, encarando Malfoy com uma expressão curiosa, parecendo tão intrigado pela pergunta quanto Ron, e Hermione lhe encarou, preocupada.

"Isso não importa, Ron! Como _você_ está, Harry? Ficamos tão preocupados quando vimos! Aqueles trouxas horríveis!"

Ela parecia ter um enorme discurso a dizer, mas se interrompeu, porque naquele instante, o rosto de Harry adquiriu uma expressão nula, branca, como se ele tivesse sumido, para então ser substituído pela expressão madura que Draco aprendera a identificar nas últimas semanas, mas que a antiga parte do trio não parecia conhecer.

"Eu estou bem, Hermione. Não se preocupe comigo.", ele sorriu um sorriso de lado e olhou na direção de Draco, que acabou respondendo o sorriso.

"Golpe de mestre, Potter.", disse ele, afastando-se da porta e seguindo até onde os outros três estavam parados, postando-se ao lado de Shadow, "Quando eu mencionei a imprensa pensei em algo menos... _dramático_, mas parece ter funcionado à perfeição."

"Foi bem planejado.", respondeu Shadow, com um dar de ombros, "Boas idéias tendem a funcionar bem.", Draco assentiu, aceitando o elogio velado, tendo de segurar o riso diante das expressões estarrecidas dos outros ex-Gryffindors.

Weasley estava com os olhos do tamanho de pires, literal e completamente pasmo diante da conversa que se dava à sua frente. Granger tinha um ar entre ofendido e calculista, encarando Potter como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

Provavelmente nunca havia visto _aquele_ lado de Potter antes, considerou Draco.

"Planejado, Harry?", indagou Hermione, com um ar cada vez mais traído, "Você planejou o ataque?"

Shadow a encarou com um ar levemente irritado.

"Você está perguntando se eu planejei levar socos e pontapés, e ouvir tudo que aquele homem falou sobre mim e a minha família de propósito? Se eu provoquei essa reação propositadamente? Se eu _queria_ que isso acontecesse assim? Não. Eu não provoquei. Mas foi o desfecho que aconteceu, era o que nos precisávamos para começar a fazer o Ministério abrir os olhos para o perigo que _eles_ representam."

A palavra _eles_ foi dita com tamanha repugnância que Granger chegou a dar um passo para trás, como se fisicamente atacada.

"Eles são tão pessoas quanto nós, Harry."

"Eu nunca disse que não eram. É exatamente pela igualdade que eu estou fazendo o que eu estou fazendo, Hermione.", de um instante para o outro sua expressão se suavizou e Granger pareceu ficar a beira das lágrimas, "É outra guerra, Mione. Eu só consegui vencer a última com vocês aqui. Eu _preciso_ de você e Ron ao meu lado."

"Nós sempre vamos estar aqui, Harry. Mas nós precisamos entender o que está acontecendo antes.", ela respondeu, um brilho angustiado no olhar.

"E vocês vão deixar com que eu explique?"

Como se para confirmar a dúvida que havia na voz de Shadow, Rabastan apareceu no corredor que vinha do hall de entrada, um sorriso estampado no rosto e uma cópia do Profeta Diário em uma das mãos. Era impossível não admitir que o homem era incrivelmente atraente, agora que estava livre de Voldemort e Azkaban, capaz de tomar seus próprios passos mais uma vez. O sorriso do homem pareceu aumentar ainda mais quando percebeu a posição dos quatro jovens na beira da escada. Draco e Shadow estavam lado a lado, enquanto Weasley e Granger estavam a alguns passos deles, o ruivo ainda mais distante dos dois do que a garota.

Hermione lançou um olhar de desaprovação diante do ar casual que a ação de _Rabastan Lestrange_ entrando na casa de seu melhor amigo parecia ter. A garota respirou fundo antes de falar.

"Você tem certeza de que ainda precisa de nós, Harry?"

Pela segunda vez naquela manhã, o rosto do rapaz tornou-se aquela máscara branca, substituída por um certo ar de agonia e um brilho nos olhos verdes que pareciam lágrimas.

"Sempre, Mione.", ele disse com uma voz fraca.

Mas o momento passou tão rápido quanto apareceu e Ron já puxava Hermione para a saída da casa, com uma desculpa de que quando estivessem prontos eles apareceriam novamente. Draco percebeu que Hermione tinha um ar de realização no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a resposta para algo.

Naquele instante, Draco decidiu que tinha que fazer algo que realmente não queria fazer: ele precisava falar com Granger.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em 04/04/2011**


	7. Decisões

**Decisões**

A vida, na verdade, é um jogo que você já começa a jogar sabendo que nunca vai vencer. A única regra é a que no fim você morre. A única certeza é que você não tem certezas. Mas as recompensas estão ao longo do caminho para você pegá-las. E essa era, naquele momento, a maior preocupação de Shadow.

Sentira Harry em controle esta manhã, por duas vezes. Ele precisava dos amigos, assim como Shadow precisava da certeza de que nada, nunca mais, ameaçaria o mundo que ele estava tentando reconstruir. A morte daquele trouxa desprezível era exatamente do que ele precisava. Logo, as corujas inundariam o Ministério, Shacklebolt veria que ele tinha razão e eles poderiam começar a traçar planos e, lentamente, ele poderia fazer o que estava tentando: controlar suficientemente tudo ao seu redor para nunca mais sentir medo.

E então Harry poderia aproveitar os poucos, mas valiosos, prazeres do jogo. Embora, para Shadow, os prazeres que Harry parecia querer não lhe pareciam bons o suficiente. Paz? Amigos? Uma família? A paz vem com o controle sobre seus arredores. Se você sabe o que lhe espera, então você não tem nada a temer, portanto você está em paz. Os amigos de Harry eram leais demais para manterem-se afastados, eles voltariam, Shadow tinha certeza disso. Ao menos, eles voltariam se Harry _ainda_ quiser que eles voltem. Havia tantas pessoas mais interessantes para se relacionar que aqueles dois. Mas lealdade é uma virtude rara e se faria Harry mais feliz e estável, que mal poderia haver? Quanto à família... Com quem? A garota deslumbrada? Que nada mais era que uma cega pela fama que o nome de Harry dava? Será que Harry era realmente tão inocente a ponto de achar que ela o amava? Ele, apenas ele, não sua imagem ou fama ou méritos, mas o garoto meio bobo, de riso fácil que carregava mais do que poderia suportar e que naquele momento não conseguia lidar nem consigo mesmo? O que faria Ginevra se algum dia descobrisse que durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, Harry tinha com ele, nele, uma parte do homem que quase a havia matado com onze anos de idade? O que ela diria se soubesse que uma mesma parte deste homem estava ainda ali?

Shadow tinha consciência de que era muito mais parecido com Tom Riddle do que com Harry Potter. Shadow também tinha consciência de que Harry Potter seria muito mais parecido com Tom Riddle do que já era se não tivesse tanto medo de afastar as poucas pessoas que tinha ao seu redor. Era uma fraqueza. Harry temia a si mesmo, e era fraco por isso. E essa era a função de Shadow: fazer com que Harry lidasse com seus medos, protegendo-o e si mesmo.

E se conseguisse conquistar seus próprios objetivos durante este tempo, tanto melhor.

Draco Malfoy estava encarando-o com um olhar especulativo durante toda a manhã. O garoto era esperto, com certeza, e parecia disposto a trabalhar pela causa, ao menos agora. Sua família podia não ter mais prestígio político, ou um nome que causasse uma boa impressão, mas tinham conhecimento suficiente para serem bons aliados. Draco talvez fosse, de uma maneira equivocada, a melhor pessoa para Harry se aproximar, mas ao mesmo tempo que a ideia lhe parecia ideal, também lhe parecia temerária. Harry era como uma bomba relógio pronta para explodir a cada segundo. Com alguém ao seu lado, talvez conseguisse se centrar mais facilmente, ou talvez acabasse se dividindo ainda mais, entre a parte que amava os antigos amigos, a parte que se relacionaria com Draco e a parte que continuaria sendo Shadow.

Precisava pesar as consequências e só então tomar atitudes. Precisava pensar se valia a pena tornar Draco Malfoy mais do que um mero aliado político, mas alguém próximo de Harry.

Precisava pensar.

**-x-**

Não achava que Granger fosse, de fato, concordar em vê-lo quando mandara a coruja de sua família entregar seu bilhete para ela, no início daquela tarde. Havia passado a manhã toda com Potter e estava até aquele momento mesmerizado como conseguira ficar quase quatro horas na presença dele e não havia ouvido sequer uma frase que se tratasse de algum assunto pessoal. Apenas conversa amena, comentários interessantes e inteligentes, mas jamais algo sobre Potter, ou sobre ele. Estava intrigado, curioso e totalmente perdido, na verdade. Aquele não era Potter. Não era, não importa o que sua mãe havia dito. A pessoa que vira naquela manhã com Weasley e Granger era Potter. O outro que aparecera logo em seguida não era. E embora simpatizasse muito mais com Shadow do que com Potter, não tinha vontade de estar por perto de alguém mentalmente instável, se esta instabilidade se provasse perigosa.

Já havia tido sua dose de malucos homicidas por toda a sua vida, obrigado, não precisava de mais.

Mas não deixava de ficar intrigado. Potter estaria sendo possuído, talvez? Teria ele morrido durante a última batalha e aquele era, agora, um impostor polissucado se aproveitando da fama e da influência de Potter?

Enquanto divagava, viu uma massa de cabelos grossos e mal comportados entrando pela porta do pequeno – e único – restaurante trouxa que conhecia. Granger olhou em volta e o avistou, traçando uma linha reta até ele, com um ar determinado. Assim que alcançou sua mesa, antes mesmo de se sentar, a garota apoiou as duas mãos à sua frente e disse, muito baixo, "O que _é_que está acontecendo, Malfoy?"

Draco a encarou um minuto inteiro, tentando se controlar para que seu temperamento não levasse a melhor sobre seu autocontrole.

"Sente-se, por favor, Granger. Nós realmente precisamos conversar.", a garota lhe encarou durante mais alguns segundos, em que Draco recusou-se a baixar o olhar, até que ela suspirou e sentou na cadeira em frente a dele, na última mesa do restaurante.

"Você disse que Ron não podia vir também, por que, Malfoy? O que é que você está tramando agora?"

Draco suspirou de uma maneira um tanto dramática e girou os olhos em direção ao teto.

"Escute, Granger, não me interessa o que você pensa de mim, ou do que eu faço, mas não me acuse antes de sequer me ouvir. Se Potter pode fazer isso, com certeza você também pode, porque a impressão que eu sempre tive era de que o cérebro do trio era você.", Hermione encarou rapaz sem saber o que fazer do elogio um tanto estranho que recebera.

"Muito bem, então o que você quer e por que Ron não pôde vir junto comigo?"

"Porque eu quero falar sobre Potter e Weasley nasceu sem controle sobre a boca, então isso ia acabar virando uma discussão sem tamanho e eu preciso de respostas, não de conflitos.", Hermione acenou com a cabeça de maneira apreciativa e eles aguardaram em silêncio enquanto o garçom entregava os drinks que Draco já havia pedido antes de Granger chegar. Quando ele se retirou, Hermione deu um suspiro cansado e retomou a conversa.

"O que você quer falar sobre Harry?", indagou, cautelosa.

"Você estava lá hoje de manhã, não estava?", Granger acenou com a cabeça confirmando, "Então você conheceu Shadow."

Um ar intrigado e preocupado surgiu no rosto da garota, enquanto Draco continuava.

"Porque é assim que ele pediu para ser chamado, embora apenas Rabastan, Rabastan _Lestrange_, aparentemente o homem em que _Shadow_ mais confia, chame-o assim."

O rosto de Granger tinha um ar prático agora e Draco percebeu que ela devia, ao menos, ter alguma idéia sobre o que estava acontecendo.

"Desde quando ele tem agido assim?"

"Desde que essa nova 'guerra' começou. Ele nos ajudou, Granger, minha família e os Lestrange, e depois nos chamou para ajudá-lo. Meu pai e os outros concordam que ele é um líder nato, que ele é inteligente e que eles só têm a ganhar ao lado dele, mas aquele _não é o Potter_. Ele não age como o bobo alegre que eu conheci. Granger, ele armou o encontro com o tio.", Draco sussurrou, aproximando-se de Hermione, de uma maneira nervosa, enquanto sussurrava, "Ele aceitou a minha idéia de usar a imprensa e ele chamou os jornalistas. Potter _fugia_ da fama, esse... Shadow se aproveita dela. Ele não é a mesma pessoa, e me desculpe se isso vai soar covarde para a Srta Gryffindor, mas eu estou com medo. Eu já tive mais do que precisava de líderes insanos na minha vida. Eu preciso que você me ajude a descobrir o que há de errado com Potter."

Hermione ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, até parecer tomar coragem para falar.

"Eu tenho uma idéia... Mas eu não sei se esse conceito é conhecido entre os bruxos..." ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

"Granger, existe alguma chance de aquele ser alguém polissucado de Potter?"

A garota balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Eu sei onde você está querendo chegar, mas não, aquele _é_ o Harry, mas eu acho... Malfoy, você já ouviu falar em distúrbio de personalidade múltipla?"

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado com o termo.

"Não. O que é?"

Hermione suspirou e pareceu imersa em pensamentos, como se tentasse decidir como explicar a teoria da relatividade para uma criança de dois anos e foi com esse tom que começou a falar com Draco.

"Suponha que alguém sofra um trauma. Um trauma muito grande, maior do que essa pessoa poderia aguentar. Algo que, de tão grande, atingiria a alma desta pessoa, e ela ficaria com tanto medo das consequências do que aconteceu a ela que ela não suportasse mais, que não aguentasse mais ter de viver com o conhecimento do que aconteceu a ela. Você consegue imaginar isso?"

Draco acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

"Eu acho... Eu acho que foi isso que aconteceu com Harry. Existe uma doença, chama-se Distúrbio de Personalidade Múltipla. Ela ocorre quando um trauma assim acontece com a pessoa que, para se esconder desse trauma, do conhecimento dele e do sofrimento que ele traz, a pessoa se... quebra, se divide, em outra. Como... como duas pessoas, duas almas, duas _personalidades_ em um corpo só. Se isso for o que aconteceu com Harry, Shadow é essa personalidade."

"Você quer dizer que alguém está possuindo Potter?", indagou Draco, medo pingando de suas palavras e espalhando-se pelo seu rosto.

"Não.", respondeu Hermione, com um quase sorriso, "Shadow, como ele se autodenomina, ainda é Harry. Ele é apenas a parte de Harry que se lembra do trauma, que está lidando com este trauma de uma maneira que Harry não conseguiria. Por isso ele agiria diferente, se relacionaria com outras pessoas e teria outras atitudes e preferências. Porque a pessoa que Harry era não conseguiria lidar com o que aconteceu, mas a pessoa que Shadow é, consegue. Você consegue entender?" Draco confirmou com um acenar e cabeça, e ela continuou, "Harry ainda está lá, e eu penso que hoje pela manhã ele estava no controle durante alguns momentos." Draco acenou a cabeça mais uma vez, recordando do ar aturdido de Potter, "Ele ainda está ali e talvez volte a surgir... Talvez se nós conseguíssemos explicar o que está acontecendo ao Harry, ele pudesse se livrar do Shadow..."

"Você quer dizer nos livrarmos do homem que está liderando uma nova guerra? Dele, que tem como aliados ex-Comensais e várias pessoas de comportamento dúbio? Você está falando, Granger, em destruir este Shadow, o líder deles, e deixar apenas Potter ali?"

Hermione ainda estava mordendo o lábio e seus olhos agora tinham lágrimas.

"Você quer matar seu melhor amigo, Granger? Porque isso é o que vai acontecer se você tirar Shadow deles agora."

Aquela frase teve o efeito de fazer Granger definitivamente chorar e Draco não sabia o que fazer. Era muito mais complicado do que ele imaginava.

"Granger, você disse que foi Potter quem criou esse Shadow, não foi?" Hermione concordou entre lágrimas, "Então... Isso não quer dizer que Potter também _é_ esse Shadow? Não é como se Shadow e Potter fossem a mesma pessoa que se... dividiram?", ele perguntou, com um ar de dúvida. Hermione pareceu considerar a questão por alguns minutos.

"Encarando dessa forma... Talvez... talvez seja.", eles ficaram em silêncio e Draco se perdeu em considerações, até ouvir a voz fraca de Hermione mais uma vez.

"Draco... E se Harry voltar quando _eles_ estiverem lá? Quem vai proteger Harry?"

Espantado mal começava a definir como Draco se sentiu. Primeiro pelo uso de seu primeiro nome e depois pelo fato de que não tinha considerado isso. Não era como se ele pudesse forçar Shadow a aceitar os amigos de Potter de volta, nem que ele _quisesse_ fazer isso. Parece que cabia a ele a tarefa de não deixar que Potter acabasse morrendo por ser bobo demais. Oh, a alegria de cuidar de um Gryffindor, ele pensou, com sarcasmo.

"Parece que até que Shadow decida aceitar você e Weasley de volta, Granger, eu vou ter que fazer isso."

Hermione ficou em silêncio e com a cabeça baixa por alguns momentos.

"Você acha que ele vai nos aceitar?", como era irônico que o trio precisasse dele agora. Era a forma de pagar todas as vezes que Potter havia salvado sua vida, pensou Draco, amargamente.

"Talvez... _Vocês_, sim, mas não deixem a Weasley miniatura ir com vocês quando vocês procurarem Shadow. Ele não gosta dela."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se. Antes de sair, ele se virou e olhou para Draco.

"Obrigada, Malfoy."

Draco acenou com a cabeça e perdeu-se em pensamentos. Precisava se aproximar de Shadow para manter Potter vivo. Era uma simples questão de sobrevivência, obviamente. Nada, _nada_ mais que isso.

**-x-**

Kingsley Shacklebolt encarava o jornal entre horrorizado e temeroso. Definitivamente era perigoso para Harry ter se aproximado dos tios trouxas, mas sua intenção parecia ser exatamente o tipo de atitude que Harry tomaria. Ao menos, o Harry que ele conhecia. Agora... Parecia-lhe falso que o garoto frio que encontrara há alguns dias fosse fazer algo apenas pelo bem dos tios trouxas que o maltratavam.

Ainda pensativo, King decidiu que precisava encontrar-se com Harry Potter. Urgentemente.

**-x-**

"O Lorde era um homem incrivelmente auto-suficiente.", a voz de Rabastan soou da porta da biblioteca e Shadow desviou o olhar da taça de vinho que estivera encarando durante a última meia hora para fitar o seu agora aliado, "Meu pai e ele foram colegas de escola, mas ele nunca se abriu com ninguém. Nunca, ninguém soube o que ele realmente pensava. Ele nunca permitiu que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse dele. E isso foi exatamente a maior fraqueza que ele teve."

"Ter pessoas a sua volta é uma fraqueza, Rabastan. É um ponto fraco.", o homem sorriu para o rapaz mais novo com condescendência, um dos poucos Shadow admitiria fazer isso, hoje em dia. Respeitava Rabastan, assim como respeitava Snape ou Dumbledore - ele fizera o necessário pela sua causa e arcara com as consequências.

"Não. Não ter ninguém é uma fraqueza. Porque não falar, não expor, fingir não _sentir_ torna as pessoas fracas. Seus próprios pensamentos o sufocam. Sufocaram o Lorde. E ele era forte."

"Não mais forte do que eu.", declarou Shadow, finalmente começando a demonstrar um pouco de impaciência com os rumos daquela conversa.

"Eu sei disso, Shadow. Ele era fraco, em muitos pontos. Existem muitos tipos de fraqueza. Mas até mesmo ele, talvez, se tivesse se permitido ter alguém em quem confiar, por mais que jamais admitisse isso, ele tivesse sido mais forte. Ele prezava Bella quase tanto quanto a si mesmo. Você viu isso, no dia da batalha, mas mesmo assim, jamais confiou nela. Poderia ter feito a diferença. E você sabe disso."

"Eu não entendo como Rodolphus não se incomoda com a maneira livre com que todos vocês sabem disso.", Shadow havia percebido a maneira saudosa, mas vaga com que Rodolphus se referia à falecida esposa, durante as semanas de convivência.

"Ele não precisa se incomodar, Shadow, porque ele tem a mim."

O rapaz fitou o homem mais velho, tentando compreender tudo que ele dizia. Rabastan nunca falava nada diretamente, era uma mania um pouco irritante. Lembrava-lhe de Dumbledore de uma maneira um tanto desestabilizadora.

"Quando fomos presos pela primeira vez, foram catorze anos no cárcere, sabendo de nossa culpa. Não é como o seu padrinho, que quase conseguiu manter a lucidez por saber que era inocente. Nós sabíamos que éramos culpados. Mas ter Rodolphus ao meu lado me deixou lúcido. Assim como saber que eu estava ali, manteve a mente de meu irmão intacta. Isso não aconteceu com Bella, ou o Lorde.", ele fitou o rapaz até perceber o olhar verde preso ao seu. "Simplesmente porque eles jamais, verdadeiramente, tiveram alguém."

Shadow baixou a cabeça e concentrou seu olhar na taça novamente.

"Eu perdi todos eles. Eu tive que fazer uma escolha e eu escolhi liderar e não ser liderado. E tudo tem um preço. Eu paguei. É simples assim. Não é como se eu pudesse trazer todos os meus antigos _amigos_", e havia um rancor tão grande impresso naquela palavra que o próprio Rabastan se surpreendeu, "para o meu lado, novamente. Eu escolhi um caminho, eles escolheram não escolher. Estamos de lados quase opostos agora, e esse é o fim da história."

"Há mais pessoas que trocaram de lado. Até alguns meses atrás, você teria dado muita coisa para me matar. Hoje, nós estamos conversando. Há meses atrás você daria sua vida pelos seus supostos amigos, hoje, alguns deles te prenderiam, se pudessem. Há algum tempo atrás, você estaria brigando com muita gente que agora está ao seu lado, você desprezava pessoas que agora você ouve e admira.", ele fez uma pausa, que Shadow entendeu como a deixa para encará-lo novamente, e viu Rabastan lhe dar um meio sorriso, "Escolha alguém. Uma única pessoa, em quem você possa se espelhar. Isso não significa confiança imediata, ou nada do gênero. Significa apenas que, quando tudo estiver demais, você vai poder olhar nos olhos dessa pessoa e ver sua força ou sua fraqueza, sua alegria ou dor, tudo refletido nesta única pessoa. E aí, Shadow, você será mais forte. Porque não será mais um só."

Shadow ainda encarou Rabastan mais alguns segundos antes de suspirar e olhar sua taça novamente. Ele não queria precisar de alguém, mas não negava que se sentia... perdido, às vezes. Nunca quisera ser um líder antes. Não o queria, mesmo agora, era apenas uma questão de fatos. Ele não precisava querer liderar. Ele apenas liderava.

Sem escolhas.

Assim como nunca tivera, diferente de seus antigos amigos, que sempre puderam optar por segui-lo ou não e que agora, haviam de decidido por não estar ao lado dele.

Quem entenderia o que ele sentia? A opressão de jamais escolher? De não poder fazer nada contra ele mesmo, por não ter como fugir?

Uma cena de um garoto chorando no banheiro e baixando a varinha. Alguém querendo lutar com todas as suas forças para entregá-lo a Voldemort, porque era ele ou sua família. Alguém que tivera uma mãe que desafiara o Lorde em pessoa para salvá-lo...

Melhor do que ninguém, Draco Malfoy sabia o que era não ter escolhas.

Voltou a olhar Rabastan que tinha um sorriso conhecedor nos lábios. Ele se levantou e já ia saindo, enquanto falava, já de costas.

"Apenas tente. Você é o líder agora. Precisa ser mais forte que todos nós."

E então Shadow entendeu. Não era apenas Harry que precisava de alguém, era ele mesmo. E se Draco Malfoy era a pessoa mais indiada para entendê-lo, ao menos até certo ponto, que fosse. Não teria mais medo de ver Harry se partindo mais uma vez porque ele estaria ali para ancorá-lo. Draco seria a ajuda deles dois, seu ponto em comum.

Draco seria o primeiro passo da sua cura.

E então ele lideraria e poderia dar a Harry tudo que ele sempre quis.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em 04/04/2011**


	8. E você? Faria?

**E você? Faria?**

Não era comum à Hermione Granger ter um certo ar de confusão no rosto. Também não era comum que ela não tivesse pensado em correr a uma biblioteca e ver em livros dúzias de referências que pudessem ajudá-la a esclarecer qualquer dúvida que tivesse. Hermione Granger era uma mulher prática. Hermione Granger era uma bruxa inteligente. Não havia feitiço que ela não pudesse aprender, não havia raciocínio que ela não pudesse entender, não havia mistério que, com o tempo suficiente, ela não pudesse desvendar.

A menos que tal mistério fosse seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, seu companheiro: Harry Potter.

A garota estava na cozinha da casa de seus pais, onde ela ainda morava até que pudesse ser decidido como faria o resto de sua educação. Sua família estava de volta, mas, repentinamente, esse já não parecia mais o melhor curso de ação para Hermione. Porque por tudo que lia, via, _sentia_, era guerra mais uma vez. Só que desta vez ela não estava no centro de tudo, ela não precisava se envolver, ela não tinha razões para estar lá, no perigo, tomando atitudes impensadas, fazendo o possível para sobreviver. Essa guerra _não era_ _dela_.

Mas podia ser dos seus pais.

Podia ser dos seus raros amigos de infância.

Podia ser de cada bruxo que havia nascido em uma família de trouxas, que sofreria as consequências das ações dos que estavam lutando agora. O que fariam os pais trouxas dos novos bruxos? O que faria a sociedade bruxa em frente aos novos bruxos, vindos da cultura diferente à sua?

Pensando agora ela via falhas. Tantas e tantas e tantas no sistema vigente que, por alguns segundos, foi rendida muda pela sua própria cegueira ao aceitar o que lhe fora oferecido antes. Como pudera tão facilmente aceitar tudo que haviam lhe dado sem explicações? Os nascidos trouxas eram simplesmente jogados no mundo mágico, sem prévias explicações além da carta que recebiam.

Quantas crianças, jovens, adultos havia lá fora que haviam simplesmente descartado a carta? A quantas crianças teriam sido negados os direitos de estudar a sua magia por pais preconceituosos ou radicais? O que acontecia com essas crianças? O que acontecia aos recusados, aos que não eram encontrados?

Como pudera ter pensado que essa guerra _não_ era dela? Era dela. E de seus pais, e de tantos e tantos outros que haviam nascido na mesma posição que ela!

E quando percebeu isso, percebeu que Harry, mais uma vez, estava certo. Impulsivo, líder nato, que havia escolhido, desta vez, uma causa para lutar. Harry estava lutando esta guerra porque havia escolhido. E, na primeira chance que ele lhe dera, era lhe virara as costas, como uma adolescente. Não tinha mais tempo para ser adolescente. Harry nunca fora um. Ela iria lutar ao lado de seu melhor amigo, porque escolhera lutar com ele, ao lado dele.

E aí estava mais um problema: precisava, antes de lutar com ele, ajudá-lo. E agora que já tinha um objetivo, um curso de ação e decisões feitas, Hermione era uma pessoa muito mais feliz.

Precisava de livros sobre psiquiatria, precisava de livros sobre as leis bruxas.

E precisava contar ao seu namorado que havia optado por se juntar aos 'aliados' de Harry e que seu melhor amigo estava dividido em dois. E algo lhe dizia que Ronald Weasley não iria reagir bem a nenhuma destas notícias.

**-x-**

Quando uma decisão é tomada, é quase como se um peso fosse tirado das costas da pessoa que a tomou. Você visualiza seu futuro, o planeja cuidadosamente e então age, executando a ação que foi considerada a melhor. Isso, no entanto, não significa que tomar a atitude decidida seja fácil.

Mais uma noite em Grimmauld Place. Mais uma reunião onde planejamento futuro estava sendo feito. Mais um dia tranquilo. Mais um dia sem inquietações, surpresas ou aquela sensação de medo e perigo iminente a que Shadow estava tão acostumado. Mais um dia em que ele sentira Harry querendo voltar, porque ele não conseguia sentir ameaças.

Mais um dia em que ele percebera o quão precária sua situação era e mais uma vez percebeu que precisava, urgentemente, de alguém próximo, em quem pudesse confiar para que quando Harry decidisse mais uma vez surgir, alguém estivesse por perto e pudesse guiá-lo.

Ele precisava falar com Draco e precisava fazê-lo logo.

A reunião havia acabado há alguns minutos e Malfoy ficara na sala, supostamente encarando a árvore genealógica dos Black, traçando o seu nome que também estava ali.

"Sabe, Potter, a sua família também está aqui. Bem lá em cima. Já havia notado isso?"

Shadow, que nunca havia dispensado mais do que um olhar rápido à tapeçaria, caminhou até o lado do loiro e viu o lugar onde ele apontava.

"Somos parentes, Draco. Quem diria?", ele perguntou, a voz levemente desinteressada. Estavam sozinhos. Rabastan, sempre o último a sair, havia deixado a casa há cinco minutos. Draco debatia internamente como abordar o assunto com Potter, enquanto Shadow se perguntava como fazer para se _aproximar_ de alguém. Confiar a ponto de abrir sua maior fraqueza para ele. Percebendo o olhar especulativo que Draco lhe lançava, Shadow ficou intrigado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Draco?"

Draco ficou em silêncio mais alguns segundos. Era agora ou nunca.

"Conversei com Granger hoje.", Shadow arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

"É mesmo? Posso saber o motivo da conversa?"

"Você.", respondeu Draco, tentando ir direto ao ponto. "Ela notou, assim como eu notei, que havia algo errado aqui. Meus pais, os Lestrange, os Parkinson, todos eles podem não ter percebido nada, tenho certeza de que não perceberam, mas eu e Granger convivemos com você por seis anos, Potter. Você não pode sinceramente achar que ninguém ia perceber as... _mudanças_ que você sofreu."

"Eu não mudei.", respondeu Shadow, a voz fria, baixa, quase perigosa.

"Não? E desde quando Harry Potter ameaça, mente, planeja, _mata?_"

"Harry Potter não fez nada disso. _Eu_ fiz.", Draco engoliu em seco. Bem, era o que ele queria, não era? Respostas?

"E quem, exatamente, é você?"

"Shadow.", o outro respondeu calmamente, sentando no sofá. Repentinamente não estava mais nervoso. Draco era mais esperto do que parecia e estava, mesmo que sem saber, lhe ajudando, tendo descoberto tudo sozinho.

O rapaz loiro encarava Shadow diretamente nos olhos. Uma coisa era ouvir a explicação de Granger. Outra era ver e _entender_ as mudanças ocorridas em Potter... ou Harry... ou Shadow.

"Granger disse que isso é uma doença que os trouxas estudam.", Draco disse, visivelmente nervoso, mas sem desviar o olhar do outro rapaz, que continuava sentado e naquele momento tinha um ar pensativo no rosto.

"Talvez.", ele respondeu, como quem considera a possibilidade, "É uma defesa. Foi a única defesa que eu encontrei. Foi a única coisa que me permitiu continuar existindo. Que fez Harry ainda ter paz de espírito. Aconteceu."

Draco ficou em silêncio.

"Você não se importa que eu saiba?"

"Não.", respondeu Shadow, balançando a cabeça em negação, "Eu estava planejando te contar.", o rosto de Draco assumiu uma expressão de surpresa.

"Por quê?"

"Porque nem sempre eu posso estar aqui. Harry quer voltar e ele pode. Ele _vai._ Mas sozinho é perigoso. Eu preciso que alguém explique para ele o que está acontecendo. Explique minhas razões, meus motivos, o que e porquê eu fiz tudo o que fiz. E ele pode confiar em Granger e Weasley, mas eu não confio. E ele não pode simplesmente sair daqui correndo, porque isso vai resultar em algum deles, os _aliados_, o matando. E eu não quero morrer."

"Foi o que eu e Granger pensamos. Nós conversamos sobre isso e... _Harry_ não vai gostar do que está acontecendo."

"É aí que você entra. Explique para ele, Draco. Faça com que ele entenda. Vocês têm muito em comum. Você tem muito em comum comigo. É a guerra que nós temos que sobreviver e todos nós aqui entendemos de sobrevivência."

"Harry não confia em mim."

"Faça com que ele confie. Você pode, porque você não é mais um garotinho esnobe, Draco. Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso também."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, se encarando por alguns minutos.

"Granger pode me ajudar. Ela é inteligente e Harry confia nela. Posso chamá-la aqui?"

"Chame-a para jantar amanhã à noite. Weasley também, mas apenas se ele quiser vir."

"Certo, Potter.", respondeu Draco, arrancando um sorriso de Shadow.

"Por que você insiste em me chamar de Potter?", Shadow tinha um ar intrigado, quase divertido, e Draco o encarou de volta e deu de ombros.

"Porque eu tenho te chamado assim nos últimos sete anos."

"Você não acha que é tempo demais convivendo juntos para continuarmos nos tratando pelo sobrenome?"

"Velhos hábitos do passado.", comentou Draco, em tom neutro e casual. E então aconteceu novamente. O rosto em branco, a máscara de dor e angústia e Draco aproximou-se um passo do sofá onde o outro estava sentado, chegando a ajoelhar-se ao lado dele no instante em que Shadow parecia ter retomado o controle.

"Você é a única ligação que temos com o passado agora.", disse Shadow, depois de alguns instantes, um sorriso triste no rosto.

"E isso é ruim?", o tom dele era interessado, mas neutro.

"Não.", o rapaz moreno pareceu refletir sobre a questão durante alguns momentos, "Me faz ter certeza de que eu nem sempre fui assim."

Draco olhou para o rapaz mais uma vez conseguindo entrever o Potter, o antigo Potter. Quebrado, perdido, _doído,_mas ali. E como Harry parecia sofrer por ver-se assim.

"Você está melhor agora, Shadow.", respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso de lado.

"É o que espero, Draco.", complementou Shadow, com um sorriso idêntico. "É o que eu espero."

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em: 13/04/2011**


	9. Fidelity

**Fidelity**

Ronald Weasley era um amigo fiel.

Acima de _qualquer coisa_, ele era um amigo fiel.

Em poucos momentos durante sua vida se sentira tão mal quanto quando abandonara Harry e Hermione durante a caçada às Horcruxes. O sentimento de puro desespero quando não conseguira encontrá-los. Saber que os perdera por alguns segundos, ou minutos. A frustração, a raiva, o sentimento de impotência e inadequação... Jurara para si mesmo que _nunca mais_ passaria por aquilo novamente.

E ele realmente não pretendia passar.

Por isso, quando a sua namorada, a sua melhor amiga desde os onze anos de idade, chegou à sua casa, falando sobre uma doença trouxa, uma guerra, uma pessoa que _era_ o Harry, mas que nem mesmo _Harry_ conseguia aceitar que ele _era_aquela pessoa, Ronald Weasley precisou ficar em silêncio.

E se conter.

Porque agir, até mesmo _falar,_ durante aqueles cruciais minutos resultaria em dizer coisas que ele não deveria dizer, fazer outras coisas das quais ele se arrependeria e ele tinha certeza que dessa vez não haveria volta. Porque, aparentemente, esse novo Harry não tinha a capacidade de perdoar, ou esquecer, ou mesmo confiar.

Ao menos era isso que ele estava conseguindo concluir diante do longo discurso de Hermione.

"E então, Ron, você vai comigo, hoje à noite?"

Encarando a namorada, Ron descobriu que não conseguia, não _podia,_ confiar na própria voz.

Porque era _o__**Harry.**_ Não um desconhecido, o Harry. Seu melhor amigo, Harry. E, não importa o que, ele nunca mais deixaria Harry sem ajuda. Ele nunca mais deixaria Harry para trás.

Por isso, assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, um nó na garganta que Hermione pareceu compreender e não o forçou a falar.

E foi assim que Ronald Weasley conseguiu, pela primeira vez, apreciar o valor do silêncio.

**-x-**

Mione não conseguiu conter um arrepio ao olhar o sorriso um tanto de lado, malicioso, divertido, beirando ao sarcasmo que _Shadow_ lançava ao garoto ao seu lado. Porque aquele, Hermione via com clareza, _não era o Harry._ Aquele era o Harry, se Harry fosse... Slytherin. Criado numa família de sangue-puros, talvez? Mais seguro, mais fechado, mais frio. Menos _Harry_. Mais _Shadow_.

"Aprecio que vocês tenham conseguido vir.", ele disse, a voz mais baixa do que o tom que Harry normalmente usava. Mais maduro e confiante. Eram tantos detalhes, pensava ela, enquanto as amenidades de início de jantar eram trocadas, que era espantoso que ninguém mais tenha notado que havia algo errado.

Draco Malfoy havia.

Eles, não.

'_Ele só ficou minutos com vocês.'_, dizia uma vozinha na sua cabeça, '_Não havia como vocês perceberem.'_ E Hermione sabia que a vozinha tinha razão, mas isso não diminuía a culpa que ela sentia.

"Nós nunca deixaríamos Harry para trás.", ela respondeu. Shadow a analisou durante um minuto inteiro antes de falar novamente.

"Então você sabe que eu não sou o Harry."

"Você é.", Shadow a encarou levemente surpreso com a veemência na voz dela, "Uma parte dele que ele ainda precisa... se acostumar. Mas você é."

Shadow sorriu de verdade, pela primeira vez, e até mesmo Draco foi capaz de notar a diferença.

"Sempre esperta, Mione. Suponho que você já tenha adivinhado a razão do nosso jantar também, então?"

"Não exatamente.", respondeu Hermione, "Eu imagino que tenha a ver com a inconstância da sua... _permanência_ aqui. Mas não sei exatamente _para que_ você precisa de nós."

Shadow ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, como se ponderando sua resposta. Por duas vezes, Ron abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione lhe lançou olhares de censura, rezando para que ele ficasse quieto. Era apenas um sinal do quão desconfortável ele estava com toda a situação que ele realmente permaneceu em silêncio.

"Eu preciso de pessoas... de confiança aqui, quando Harry... _aparecer_."

"Seus _aliados_ não são de confiança?" Hermione perguntou, sem conseguir impedir que um pouco de sarcasmo transparecesse em sua voz. Shadow sorriu em resposta.

"Sob alguns aspectos, são. Muito. Rabastan Lestrange, por exemplo, é alguém que eu confiaria em batalha, exatamente como Draco é alguém em quem eu confio com um assunto tão delicado quanto esse. Exatamente como eu estou tentando confiar em vocês a respeito disso. Confiança é algo relativo, Hermione, eu posso confiar em alguém para cuidar da minha casa, mas não para salvar minha vida."

"Harry não pensa assim.", disse Ron, as orelhas vermelhas e o rosto contendo uma expressão de certa raiva misturada a choque.

"Eu sei. E é exatamente por isso que eu preciso de vocês. Quando Harry aparecer, e ele _vai_ aparecer, alguém vai ter que estar aqui para ele. Alguém em quem _ele_ confia e em quem _eu_ possa confiar. Alguém para explicar o que está acontecendo e os motivos que me levaram a começar uma nova guerra."

"Mas nós _não_ sabemos por que você começou isso!", gritou Ron, "Nós passamos um ano todo passando só Merlin sabe o que, num verdadeiro inferno, morando numa barraca e passando temporadas em masmorras, lutando e assaltando bancos e voando em _dragões_! Tudo isso para ter paz depois! Para acabar com essa droga de guerra! E agora você começou outra, sem consultar o Harry! Você não tinha direito de meter ele nisso! Você fica aí, com essa pose, como se você fosse ele, mas você _não é!_ Harry _nunca_ começaria outra batalha se ele pudesse evitar!" Ron estava vermelho e de pé, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, enquanto encarava Shadow que parecia ter ficado mais pálido, os lábios comprimidos de raiva silenciosa.

"É aí que você se engana, Weasley. Eu _sou_ uma parte do Harry, tanto quanto ele é uma parte minha. E se vocês não fossem hipócritas, se não idealizassem quem ele é, não tivessem esse conceito _idiota_ de bem e mau e nada entre eles, eu _não_ estaria aqui, porque quando Harry percebeu que _eu_ também existia, ele teria me aceitado e não negado o fato de que eu _faço parte dele!_ Eu comecei outra guerra, sim. Porque eu cansei de viver com medo. Porque eu cansei de ser mandado para a batalha sem saber de nada! Porque eu morri, Weasley, eu _morri_ e por um segundo inteiro eu achei que estar morto era bom porque eu estava cansado. E nem assim eu pude descansar, nem depois de morrer e voltar eu consegui ter paz! Porque Voldemort não era o centro do mau no mundo, depois dele vai haver outro e outro, porque _sempre_ vai ter alguém para fazer algo errado! E dessa vez eles não estão atacando _uma_ pessoa, eles estão tentando atacar o nosso mundo! Todo ele! E eles _vão_ nos destruir se nós não estivermos unidos, porque eles são muito mais do que nós, eles têm armas que nós não temos e uma crueldade com a qual Voldemort só podia sonhar! Eu não estou na guerra porque eu quero ser o vilão da vez, Weasley. Eu não tomei o lugar do Harry porque eu queria ter poder sobre ele! Eu estou aqui porque ele precisa de tempo, porque é um desastre em cima do outro, sempre sobre ele! Eu estou aqui porque ele precisa de tempo para entender que nem tudo é simplesmente branco ou preto. E eu comecei uma batalha porque eu cansei de viver com medo e eu cansei de ver injustiças! Eu acho que nós podemos fazer algo de bom. Eu acho que nós podemos acabar com metade dos preconceitos idiotas que existem entre nossos mundos. Eu acho que o que eu estou fazendo é certo. Mas isso é uma guerra e chegar para os trouxas com um buquê de flores não vai adiantar muito. Pessoas _vão_ morrer, _vão_ se ferir e _vão_ sofrer, mas é a guerra. E é melhor que elas sofram agora do que passarem a vida toda sofrendo por nunca terem tido a oportunidade de ser quem elas realmente são!"

"É sobre isso a sua guerra, então? Salvar os trouxas deles mesmos?" Ron perguntou, com um tom irônico que Hermione quase não reconheceu como dele.

"Ron, você não sabe do que está falando e eu entendo o que Har... _Shadow_ está tentando dizer. Ele tem razão. Talvez ele não esteja agindo da maneira mais... _politicamente correta_, mas o fundamento está certo."

"Você está do lado dele, Mione?" Ron perguntou, incrédulo.

"Eu estou do nosso, Ron, como sempre. Harry precisa de nós. Mais do que nunca, ele precisa de nós, porque talvez ele mesmo não entenda o que você também não está entendendo, mas ele não pode levantar e sair dessa casa como você está prestes a fazer, porque esta guerra - quer Harry queira ou não - é _dele._", a garota encarou o namorado e sorriu, um tanto tristemente, "E é minha também."

"Eu não ia sair daqui. Eu só... Droga, Mione, eu não entendo o que está acontecendo e eu achei que nossos dias de fugir e esconder tinham terminado!", o ruivo correu as mãos pelo cabelo, dando um suspiro frustrado enquanto o fazia, "Mas é claro, você tem razão como sempre. Para que você precisa de nós, então?"

"Porque eu não sei qual será a reação de alguns dos outros quando eles descobrirem que eu não sou exatamente quem eles pensam que eu sou. _Se_ eles descobrirem, na verdade. Que é exatamente o que nós temos que evitar. Draco concordou em me ajudar, mas eu sei que Harry não confia em Draco como eu confio. Exatamente como eu não confio em vocês da maneira como ele confia. Se vocês realmente quiserem me ajudar, vai ser necessário um esforço conjunto de vocês três. Draco tem acesso à casa. Se vocês quiserem, vocês também podem ter, só não tragam Ginny até aqui. Eu não gosto dela."

Draco teve que esconder o riso da cara indignada que Ron fez, enquanto Hermione parecia um tanto perturbada com a noção de que Harry não gostava de Ginny. Na verdade, perturbada com a ideia de que Shadow não gostava de Ginny que _era_ a namorada, ou ex-namorada, de Harry. Era _muito_ confuso pensar no seu melhor amigo como duas pessoas tão diferentes. Mas, pensou Hermione, se eles fossem parecidos não haveria motivo para Shadow estar ali, em primeiro lugar.

"Ok.", ela respondeu, vendo que se Ron fosse falar aquela discussão não ia acabar nunca, "Talvez nós possamos vir aqui, às vezes... E eu... Eu realmente quero ajudar. Não só pelo Harry, mas por mim. Eu andei pensando e eu vi que... Que tem muita coisa que precisa mudar." A voz dela havia ganhado aquele tom certo e grave que ela sempre tomava quando estava pensando sobre atitudes que ela julgava serem certas, seja destruir Horcruxes ou salvar elfos domésticos, "Basta ler o jornal para ver o quanto vai ser difícil, mas continuar nos escondendo como nós temos feito até agora não é a solução mais inteligente, ou a melhor. Eu não sei o que o King está pensando..."

"Ele só não quer outra guerra.", disse Draco, inesperadamente, fazendo Ron ficar duas vezes mais vermelho, "Lidar com algo tão... _maior_ do que... _ele._ Porque ele era _um_ homem, lá fora é toda uma população maior e perigosa. Se ele conseguisse nos manter em segredo seria muito bom, mas não há como fazer isso agora. E já está na hora de nós não termos mais que nos esconder - não é justo."

"E o que você sugere que façam com os nascidos trouxa, Malfoy? Matem? Exterminem?"

Draco olhou para Ron com uma condescendência que fez o ruivo sentir um pouco de vergonha do que havia falado.

"Sua amiga me surpreende pela inteligência, mas pelo jeito, o dom não é compartilhável. Eu pensei que você tivesse entendido o que a sua namorada quis dizer com 'essa guerra é minha também'. O que você acha que os trouxas vão fazer com os bruxos que nascem entre eles, com o medo que eles sentem agora? É exatamente essa situação que nós queremos mudar. Você acha justo que Potter e Granger e tantos outros tenham sido jogados no nosso mundo sem conhecimento algum sobre o que esperava por eles? Você já pensou, Weasel, sobre o que acontece com aqueles que recebem a carta de Hogwarts e não têm permissão dos pais para frequentarem a escola? Aqueles que nunca _viram_ a sua carta? Você acha isso justo?"

"Eu... eu nunca tinha pensado desta maneira."

"Nem eu.", respondeu Draco, de maneira seca, "Mas agora eu penso. E já que ninguém aqui teve tempo de ser os adolescentes que deveríamos ter sido, pelo menos vamos usar o que resta da nossa vida por algo que valha a pena. E não, Weasel, eu não virei outra pessoa," ele retrucou vendo o olhar pasmo de Ron, "É uma questão de raciocínio lógico. Vai haver grandes mudanças e nós vamos estar no centro. Se algo der errado, a culpa será nossa, mas o mérito será nosso também se tudo der certo, e é exatamente por isso que tudo _vai_ dar certo."

Hermione notou a maneira como Shadow sorria vendo Draco falar e percebeu que, sim, os dois haviam chegado a alguma espécie de amizade, por mais perturbadora que fosse a noção de Harry Potter, ou sua outra personalidade, e Draco Malfoy sendo _amigos_.

"Muito bem. Então por onde nós começamos?", perguntou ela, sempre prática.

"Vai haver uma reunião amanhã, apenas para alguns dos nossos aliados. Vocês são bem vindos, mas apenas se realmente quiserem tomar parte na guerra em si. Nós vamos ter que ambientar vocês entre os outros, porque eu não quero que nada pareça fora do comum quando Harry aparecer. Eu comecei um diário, explicando tudo o que eu fiz e porquê eu fiz, mas ainda assim ele vai precisar de ajuda... Hermione, você sabe mais alguma coisa sobre... por que isso aconteceu?"

"Eu vou pesquisar mais sobre a doença. Amanhã, depois da reunião, nós conversamos. Está bem assim?"

"Ótimo.", respondeu Shadow. E então sua expressão pareceu suavizar. "Muito obrigada por... estarem aqui."

"Nós sempre vamos estar.", respondeu Ron.

"Sempre.", confirmou Hermione.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em 16/04/2011**


	10. Seeing Through

**Seeing Through**

"_Perdoe seus inimigos, porém nunca esqueça seus nomes."  
J. F. Kennedy._

Um único ponto de luz, vindo de brasa fraca, que iluminava mais a cada poucos segundos era a única coisa visível dentro da sala da tapeçaria, em Grimmauld Place, naquela noite.

Shadow refletia que poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter sido _muito_ pior. A incompreensão de Ronald era certamente justificável e esperada, exatamente como a constância de Hermione. Ela era um bom ponto de apoio, o exemplo exato de como uma nascida trouxa poderia ser beneficial dentro do mundo bruxo. Inteligente, poderosa, articulada. Uma ótima aliada.

Ronald, o exato oposto em quase tudo à sua namorada, também seria alguém importante, a longo prazo, porque os 'bonzinhos' da última guerra não poderiam ficar separados.

Draco era o melhor dos três, porque Shadow tinha certeza absoluta de que, chegado o momento, ele conseguiria ser a ponte necessária entre ele e... _Harry_.

Harry. Seu maior inimigo, neste exato instante, era, oh, doce ironia, ele mesmo. Frase clichê e de sentido literal. Não sabia nem como começar a explicar para Harry o que ele havia feito, não por achar que estava errado, mas por saber que era exatamente por considerar suas ações certas que ele estava ali. Se ele tivesse coragem e atitude para tomá-las normalmente, Harry não teria que ficar separado dele.

Era confuso saber que você não se aceita a um nível tão profundo que nem mesmo você se compreende ou sabe como fazer 'as pazes' consigo mesmo.

A brasa continuava a subir e descer, e Shadow se perguntava vagamente se alguém, algum dia, já havia fumado um cigarro trouxa naquela casa.

Ouviu o leve ruído de aparatação vindo do hall de entrada e considerou quem estaria vindo lhe visitar tão tarde. Draco havia ido embora alguns minutos antes, logo depois de Ron e Hermione. Estava sozinho e pretendia começar a escrever o diário para Harry, mas decidira pensar antes. Precisava ter certeza, ser convincente, não provocar medo ou angústia.

Precisava preservar Harry ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mostrava a realidade da qual estava tentando protegê-lo.

"Dizem que isso mata.", falou uma voz próxima da porta, e Shadow se permitiu um meio sorriso ao reconhecer o tom sereno e firme de Rabastan.

"O _que não_ mata?", replicou ele, acenando com a varinha levemente e iluminando um pouco mais a sala, o que Rabastan tomou como um sinal para entrar no local.

"Boa pergunta.", respondeu o homem mais velho, rindo levemente. "Como foi o jantar com os antigos _amigos_?"

"Bem. Melhor do que o esperado. _Muito_ melhor do que o esperado. Hermione já havia entendido sobre o que a nossa guerra é antes mesmo de vir até aqui. Eles serão importantes no futuro."

Rabastan ficou em silêncio. Por mais que não gostasse de sangue ruins e considerasse os Weasley tão ruins ou ainda piores do que eles, não podia negar que, na situação em que se encontravam, ambos eram indispensáveis.

"Bem... E qual é o nosso próximo passo agora?"

"Estou considerando isso ainda... O que você acha?"

Rabastan ficou em silêncio antes de responder, pegando o cigarro que estava no cinzeiro e tragando uma vez, vendo o olhar verde de Shadow brilhar, divertido.

"Pensei que isso matasse.", Rabastan deu de ombros, sorrindo meio de lado.

"Eu já tinha esse hábito antes de você nascer.", ele replicou, tragando mais uma vez, expelindo a fumaça calmamente, a luz já fraca ainda mais nublada pela fumaça, deixando o rosto dele mais velho, mais cansado: o rosto de alguém que passara catorze anos em Azkaban, por uma causa que, Shadow agora via, ele nunca realmente acreditara. Ele lhe lembrava Sirius, de uma maneira um tanto sinistra.

"Você vai se encontrar com o ministro?"

"Estava pensando sobre isso... Desde o dia da notícia da morte de Vernon ele tem tentando falar comigo. Qual a sua opinião?"

"Que é uma boa hora para tentar acertar o apoio dele nessa guerra que ainda está por começar.", ele fez uma pausa e encarou Shadow com uma expressão séria, por entre a fumaça, "Se é que você quer o apoio deles. O que _é_ que você quer, Shadow?"

Shadow ficou em silêncio longos momentos, acedendo um novo cigarro para si mesmo, enquanto considerava a resposta.

O que ele queria? Não sentir mais medo, não ver mais injustiça, não ter mais o controle de sua vida na mão das outras pessoas.

Não ter mais medo de ser quem ele realmente era, a ponto de se despedaçar e fazer quase uma Horcrux às avessas, apenas por não aceitar seu verdadeiro eu, duas almas em um corpo, dividir e multiplicar quem era por não saber quem era _de verdade_.

"Justiça."

Rabastan encarou o garoto tão mais novo na sua frente, identificando-se com ele de uma maneira estranha. Via tanto mais por trás daquela resposta simples, via talvez, o que ninguém mais via.

"E você quer o apoio do ministério?"

Shadow não respondeu e Rabastan percebeu, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, que ele não responderia. Conseguia entender Shadow até certo ponto, mas depois daquele exato ponto era tudo negro para ele. Não sabia, Shadow era imprevisível, fechado e avesso às pessoas num geral.

Não condizia com quem Rabastan havia imaginado que Harry Potter seria.

A não ser pelo fato de que nem uma _única_ vez ele havia se referido a si mesmo como Harry Potter. Apenas Shadow.

E pela primeira vez desde que aquele novo jogo começara, Rabastan se perguntava o que estava por trás da máscara de gelo de Shadow?

**-x-**

Rabastan chegou à sua antiga casa e não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ver Rodolphus na sala, na exata posição em que havia deixado Shadow alguns minutos antes. As pernas esticadas sobre a mesa de centro, um cigarro entre os dedos, um dos braços apoiado no sofá, o outro no seu encosto. Os olhos fechados e um sorriso quase imperceptível se formando nos lábios ao ouvir o barulho leve dos passos do irmão.

"Voltou rápido."

Rabastan sentou-se ao lado do irmão, que tirou o braço do encosto do sofá e correu os dedos pelo cabelo liso do outro, esperando que falasse.

"Shadow diz que correu tudo bem."

Algo na voz do irmão fez com que Rodolphus abrisse os olhos e o encarasse, uma pergunta muda entre eles. Rabastan, por sua vez, desviou o olhar e descansou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo o cheiro de tabaco já tão conhecido.

"Tem algo mais lhe incomodando... O que é, Rabastan?"

"Quem é Shadow, Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus franziu o cenho diante da pergunta inesperada.

"Harry Potter. Quem mais?", respondeu ele, intrigado com o que o irmão estaria pensando.

"É... Quem mais?", respondeu o mais novo deles, com um ar ainda vago.

O silêncio dominou a sala por mais alguns instantes, até que Rabastan se aconchegou mais ao irmão, tomando uma das mãos dele entre as suas e beijando a palma de maneira distraída. Rodolphus sabia que se o irmão quisesse falar, ele falaria quando tivesse vontade ou necessidade.

Eles não precisavam de muito mais de qualquer forma.

**-x-**

Draco acordou cedo naquela manhã. Sentou-se na cama com os olhos ainda pesados de sono, mas havia prometido a Shadow que iria até Grimmauld Place até a hora do almoço. Tinham que conversar a sós, sem mais nenhum dos outros por perto, e isso não era tarefa fácil, já que todos pareciam considerar o lugar seu quartel-general.

Levantando sem um único resquício de vontade, Draco passou pela sua rotina matutina, tomando apenas uma xícara de café. Já estava saindo quando seu pai entrou na sala de jantar e arqueou uma sobrancelha em vista de seu filho acordado a tal hora.

"Aonde vai tão cedo, Draco?"

"Grimmauld Place. Eu e Shadow combinamos algumas coisas para hoje de manhã.", respondeu o garoto rápida e distraidamente, já saindo da Mansão, até onde seria possível aparatar.

Lucius sentou-se à mesa e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, repentinamente perdido. Quisera, sim, que Draco se interessasse pelo que estava acontecendo à sua volta, não gostava quando o filho ficara perdido como estivera no início de sua aliança com Potter, mas vê-lo simplesmente tomar as suas próprias decisões, sem consultá-lo, sem se importar em agir sozinho e ficar quase que o tempo todo na Mansão Black, passar em casa para dormir e tomar banho fazia com que Lucius sentisse que havia perdido o filho de vez. Para sempre.

Draco havia crescido, e ele não havia estado ali para ver. Sempre mimara o filho e deixara claro que suas expectativas eram altas, mas agora sentia que havia certas coisas que ele nunca poderia mostrar ao filho, que ele nunca mais poderia ouvir Draco rir porque ele estava ali, ou saber que Draco lhe procuraria se estivesse com dúvidas ou com medo, porque nos exatos instantes em que Draco estivera com suas maiores dúvidas e maiores medos ele _não estivera lá._

E mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era diretamente sua, nem mesmo de Potter, a quem ele havia culpado toda a sua desgraça anteriormente, não fazia o tempo voltar atrás, não fazia Draco retomar a confiança no próprio pai, não faria o filho voltar a ser o garoto adolescente mimado e meio infantil que ele era.

Draco era um adulto que de repente já não tinha espaço para os próprios pais na sua rotina, planejando uma guerra.

Por Merlin, Salazar e Rowena, _ele tinha dezoito anos!_

"Potter tinha onze.", respondeu uma voz baixa ao seu lado e Lucius percebeu que havia falado a última frase em voz alta. Levantando a cabeça e encarando a esposa que se sentava ao seu lado, Lucius apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Sim, Potter tinha onze anos, mas Potter havia sido o _maldito Escolhido_, seu filho era apenas isso: seu filho, seu garotinho, uma criança.

"Não é saudável, Cissy. Não é. Você sabe que não é. Eu... eu quis que ele tomasse parte nas negociações e nas reuniões, ele estava tão... _ausente_, mas não era isso que eu queria! Eu não queria ver meu filho no centro de outra guerra! Era para ele estar ao meu lado, não ao lado de Potter, não no _centro_ dessa confusão toda!"

Narcissa o encarava com um sorriso triste nos lábios, como se soubesse o que ele estava passando, o compreendesse, mas, mais do que isso, soubesse que não havia _nada_ que eles pudessem era para mudar a situação.

"Eu... O que você acha de Draco terminar os estudos em Beauxbatons? Não é possível que ele tenha aprendido alguma coisa em Hogwarts e a reconstrução da escola ainda levará alguns meses..."

"Pare! Lucius, pare!", a mulher interrompeu, vendo o tom quase que incoerente do marido, "Não faça isso. Não tente tratar Draco como se ele fosse a criança que ele uma dia foi, porque aquela criança já se perdeu há anos. Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso. E Draco acaba de perceber isso. Ele não vai voltar atrás, Lucius. Ele NÃO VAI!", ela levantou a voz, percebendo que Lucius iria tentar argumentar, "Você _sabe,_ Lucius! Ele já não é mais uma criança, ele não tem sido uma criança desde os dezesseis anos de idade! Não há _nada_ que nós possamos fazer além de apoiá-lo no que quer que ele deseje fazer, e se ficar no centro da guerra é o que ele quer, é isso que nós vamos ajudá-lo a conseguir!"

"Mas ele é _nosso filho_, Narcissa! Você _quer_ deixá-lo correr riscos desnecessários e _não parar_ para tentar ajudá-lo? Ele é _NOSSO FILHO!"_

"E ELE VAI CONTINUAR SENDO NOSSO FILHO, LUCIUS! Ele não precisa ser uma criança ou ser fraco para ser nossa família! Não faça isso, não tente ir contra ele agora que ele encontrou um caminho, por mais perigoso que ele seja! Eu _vi_ nosso filho despedaçado! Eu o _vi_ chorar quando ele pensava que ninguém ia ver! Eu vi o quanto ele sofreu enquanto você estava em Azkaban, o que ele passou quando ele não conseguiu matar Dumbledore, o que essa maldita guerra com aquele maldito mestiço fez a ele! Foi por ele que eu menti, e faria tudo outra vez! Por _ele!_ Pelo filho _maduro_ e responsável que nós temos! E nos resta agora, Lucius, apoiá-lo. Porque por protegê-lo demais nós já causamos sofrimento suficiente. Ao lado de Potter, casado com uma sangue ruim, como um maldito _aborto_ ele continuaria sendo nosso filho. Nosso filho adulto que toma as próprias decisões. Aceite, Lucius. Aceite, ou então aí, sim, você vai perdê-lo."

Com um suspiro derrotado, Lucius voltou a pôr a cabeça entre as mãos, absorvendo o que a esposa havia dito.

Ela não lhe culpava, mas também não o isentava de culpa. E ela estava certa.

Draco era um adulto e tudo que ele poderia fazer, desta vez, era dar o apoio que ele não estivera presente antes para dar.

**-x-**

"_Como_ você consegue passar tanto tempo sozinho nessa casa é um mistério para mim.", disse Draco assim que entrou na biblioteca, onde Shadow se encontrava, ainda de pijamas, lendo um livro e tomando café. Chamando Kreacher enquanto ria, Shadow providenciou uma xícara de café para o outro rapaz e alguma coisa para comerem.

"Eu passei o último ano _inteiro_ morando em uma barraca com outras _duas_ pessoas. Espaço e privacidade são coisas que eu _nunca_ mais quero viver sem."

Draco ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, enquanto tomava o café, tomando coragem para falar.

"Mas não era... _você,_ era? Quer dizer, era o Potter, mas não só você. Eu não consigo imaginar você morando com a Granger e o Weasley em tempo integral e não matando os dois, ou ao menos o Weasley."

Shadow riu mais uma vez e Draco se deu conta de que nunca havia visto o outro rapaz tão à vontade com mais ninguém.

"Não, éramos eu _e_ o Harry. O que tornava tudo muito mais complicado, porque Harry tem uma certa... _necessidade_ de aceitação. Ele quer que as pessoas gostem dele, quer que os outros vejam o que há de bom nele. Então ele tolera muito mais do que toleraria. Essa parte dele normalmente leva a melhor, a não ser quando a situação _realmente_ fica complicada, aí o temperamento dele, que eu suponho que tenha sobrado para mim, leva a melhor."

"Deve ser confuso... Analisar você mesmo como outra pessoa.", ponderou Draco.

"Você não faz ideia.", respondeu Shadow. Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, enquanto Draco analisava o outro rapaz. Ele não havia cortado os cabelos, ainda usando-os longos, os pijamas escuros estavam largos nele, mostrando que certamente ele não fora o dono original das peças. Era incrível como os olhos dele brilhavam mesmo por trás dos óculos. Tinham tanta força, uma força quase _sólida_, tão diferente da inconstância que brilhava antigamente. Draco não conseguia nem imaginar como ele deveria se sentir, sabendo que a qualquer momento uma outra parte de si mesmo poderia assumir o controle, por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, e que essa parte poderia levá-lo à morte. Draco suprimiu um arrepio quando pensou nisso. Melhor nem considerar essa possibilidade.

"Eu não sei se Ron fica do nosso lado.", disse Shadow repentinamente.

"Por que não? Não que eu _goste_ dele, mas ele sempre pareceu fiel."

"Ele nos deixou, ano passado. Eu e Hermione. Foi uma briga tão idiota, se não me engano foi por causa do que nós comíamos, e ele foi embora. Nos achou depois, é claro, pediu desculpas, salvou minha vida, mas o fato de que ele _voltou_ não apaga o fato de ele ter _ido_.", ele ficou em silêncio mais alguns minutos, enquanto Draco absorvia a informação, "Harry o perdoou. Eu não consigo. Eu não gosto de confiar. A minha confiança não é fácil de ser conquistada e quando eu realmente confio em alguém, eu faria qualquer coisa por aquela pessoa. Mas depois de perdida não há como reconquistá-la."

Shadow olhou nos olhos de Draco enquanto falava as últimas frases e Draco assentiu, sabendo que aquilo era um privilégio e um aviso. Shadow confiava nele. Mas não voltaria a confiar se ele fizesse algo de errado.

Draco sorriu, mostrando que havia entendido e Shadow sorriu de volta.

"O que você tem planejado para hoje?"

"Nada.", disse o rapaz moreno, com um sorriso meio travesso, que fez Draco finalmente perceber que, sim, Shadow ainda tinha dezoito anos. "Eu pretendo não fazer nada o dia todo.", ele olhou novamente para rapaz loiro, repentinamente sério, "Fica comigo?"

Draco sorriu de leve.

"Fico."

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em: 16/04/2011**


	11. Trust

**Trust**

Apreciava o silêncio quando era menor. Porque dividir um dormitório com outros quatro rapazes e morar em uma escola com crianças demais, adolescentes demais, _gente_ demais, era enervante, às vezes.

Apreciava o silêncio, apreciava aqueles que sabiam ficar em silêncio sem se sentirem incomodados.

Apreciava. No passado.

Porque há meses não conseguia ficar em silêncio absoluto sem ouvir os ecos dos gritos que ele mesmo infligira em outras pessoas, o sibilo do homem que tornou sua vida um inferno, o choro escondido do pai, quando ele pensava estar sozinho e o tom de desespero permanente que a voz de sua mãe costumava ter. Os gritos, e os sussurros do vento e a agonia que retumbava nele.

E Draco Malfoy já não gostava do silêncio. Mas se via agora com um garoto que ele mesmo achava que havia odiado e via que conseguia ficar em silêncio porque a presença de Shadow o induzia a confiar e se sentir bem. Não por ser reconfortante, não por fazê-lo ter vontade de sorrir ou achar que tudo ia dar certo no fim, mas por saber, por ter a _certeza_ de que Shadow confiava nele, e apenas nele. Porque Shadow não duvidava da sua capacidade ou das suas atitudes, ao mesmo tempo em que não o pressionava. Porque Shadow era o líder que aquele mestiço desgraçado só poderia _sonhar_ em ser. Porque ele tinha a confiança e a força, sem ter de inspirar medo. Shadow, mesmo calado e sentado em silêncio, parecendo exatamente o garoto de dezoito anos que era, inspirava respeito. Projetava calma. E Draco se descobriu _querendo_ lutar aquela guerra. _Querendo _fazer parte daquela nova ordem, da reconstrução do seu mundo, _querendo_ estar ao lado de Shadow em cada passo do caminho porque ali, ao lado dele, ele teria mais do que um lugar secundário, ele faria parte do poder. Porque ele poderia fazer a diferença. Porque havia alguém ali que acreditava nele como _ninguém_ **nunca** havia acreditado.

E Draco Malfoy redescobriu seu gosto pelo silêncio no mesmo instante em que descobriu o exato significado da palavra 'lealdade'.

"Como foi ano passado?", perguntou Draco absolutamente do nada, depois de uns bons vinte minutos em silêncio, enquanto jogavam xadrez na sala de estar, após Shadow ter se vestido e ambos terem tomado um café da manhã.

"Como assim?", indagou Shadow, sem levantar o olhar do tabuleiro de xadrez, onde suas peças estavam sendo arrasadas pelas de Draco.

"Ano passado, como foi? Por que você fez o que fez?"

"Que outra escolha eu tinha?"

Silêncio.

"E você?", perguntou Shadow, depois de longos minutos de silêncio confortável, em que Draco se preparava para dar um xeque-mate.

"Hum?", devolveu o loiro, distraído.

"E você? Como foi o _seu_ ano passado? Por que você fez o que fez?"

"Porque a minha família já havia feito as minhas escolhas muito antes de eu nascer. E eu não tive coragem para mudá-las."

"Você se arrepende?"

Draco sorriu, presunçoso, quando sua rainha arrastou o rei de Shadow para fora do tabuleiro, e levantou o olhar, encarando o outro que não desviava os olhos do seu rosto, aguardando uma resposta.

"Não sei... Eu não me orgulho de nada do que eu fiz. Eu não _tenho_ nada do que me orgulhar pelo que eu fiz. Porque o que não foi induzido por medo, foi induzido por covardia, e embora eu não me envergonhe de dizer que eu fui movido por esses dois impulsos, não posso dizer que me orgulho, que me arrependo, que faria outra vez, que mudaria tudo... Eu não tenho como querer mudar ou manter escolhas que nunca foram minhas. Se fosse a _minha_ vida no sexto ano, se fosse apenas a _minha_ dor ano passado, eu não sei o que eu teria escolhido. Mas éramos eu, minha mãe e meu pai. E eu faria tudo outra vez por eles. Mas não sei se teria feito por mim. E também não sei se isso é algo de que eu possa me orgulhar, não ter amor próprio suficiente para não se importar de se ver cair tão fundo. Não se importar em cair para ajudar alguém."

"Não foi covardia. Foi sua família. Eles devem valer à pena."

"Família sempre vale."

Shadow deu um sorriso amargo naquele momento e Draco conseguia ver as palavras que ele não havia dito pairarem no ar entre eles. Ele nunca saberia. Ele nunca havia tido uma família. Ao menos, não uma da qual pudesse se lembrar. Não uma da qual _valesse a pena_ se lembrar.

"Weasley e Granger valeram a pena?"

Shadow desviou o olhar para a janela e Draco deixou o assunto morrer, vendo o outro rapaz acender mais um dos estranhos cigarros trouxas que ele parecia ter adquirido o hábito de fumar. Torcendo o nariz por causa do cheiro amargo e irritante, Draco se distraiu olhando também a garoa fina que caía lá fora, uma tarde chuvosa de fim de verão.

"A primeira coisa que eu achei quando pus o pé nessa casa ano passado foi uma carta da minha mãe para Sirius. Uma foto minha, quando eu era bebê. Coisas... idiotas, se se pensar bem, mas que fizeram diferença para alguma parte de mim. O primeiro lugar que eu queria ir quando saísse da casa dos Weasley era Godric's Hollow. Meus pais estão lá. A família de Dumbledore estava lá. Eu queria ir e... me sentir parte deles, talvez, ver o túmulo dos meus pais que eu nunca havia visto. Me sentir mais próximo de Dumbledore, já que ele já havia morrido...", ele ficou em silêncio e Draco notou o quão fria parecia ser a voz dele enquanto falava nos pais, como se ele não se importasse.

_Ou como se se importasse e não quisesse que__**ninguém**__soubesse disso,_ disse uma vozinha para Draco.

"Você foi?"

Shadow riu baixo, expelindo fumaça de maneira distraída e um tanto amarga. Cigarros combinavam com a personalidade dele, concluiu o rapaz.

"Hermione foi contra. Desde o início. Porque eu entendo, eu _sempre_ entendi, que a prioridade era a guerra, mas eu queria tanto poder ir até lá... Mas ela foi contra e Ron foi contra, porque não podíamos arriscar nossas vidas por causa de uma idiotice sentimental como ver os _túmulos_ dos meus pais...", ele fez uma pausa e deu de ombros, "Mas Hermione desenfeitiçou os pais assim que chegou em casa, e ela sempre teve um lugar para voltar no verão. E os Weasley são uma família, no sentido mais puro da palavra. E nenhum deles, por um segundo, conseguiria entender o que ver os túmulos deles significaria pra mim porque eles não conhecem a dor do _não-ter_. Eles sabem o quanto dói perder alguém próximo, Ron muito mais que Hermione, porque ele perdeu um irmão, mas eu perdi _tudo_. Eu já não tinha coisa alguma quando eu cheguei nesse mundo. _Nada_. Eu não tinha uma família, ou poderes além do comum. Eu tinha uma cicatriz estranha, gente demais me olhando, amigos de menos nas horas em que eu realmente precisei. E tudo que eu conquistei aqui, eu perdi aqui. Eu perdi meu padrinho, um companheiro de escola, os únicos dois adultos responsáveis que se importavam realmente comigo, a oportunidade de ter conhecido alguém que realmente amava minha mãe e a minha juventude toda. Por um mundo que eu não conhecia e pelo qual eu decidi lutar para ver melhor. E no dia que Hermione disse que nós não devíamos ir, e no dia em que eu concordei, eu lembrei... Eu lembrei de você."

Draco olhava para Shadow um tanto espantado, entre temeroso e admirado com o rumo da conversa.

"De mim?", ele repetiu. Shadow acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

"Você. Porque eu podia ver, às vezes, o que Voldemort estava fazendo. E eu vi você, torturando para não ser torturado, e eu lembrei que eu te vi pálido e magro para ajudar a sua família, e eu sei o que eu vi na Torre de Astronomia, porque eu estava lá, e eu sei que se fosse por você Dumbledore não teria morrido àquela noite. E eu também sei que você fazia parte do plano dele, que você foi usado naquela noite tanto quanto eu, ou Severus Snape. E eu me lembrei de você, porque você entendia o que era o medo de perder _tudo_. E você correu riscos. E você venceu no fim, porque você está aqui, inteiro. O que é algo que eu já não posso dizer de mim.", Shadow riu um pouco, baixo, e Draco se permitiu um sorriso. "E essa, Draco, é a razão pela qual eu confio em você. E eu não confio em Ronald, ou Hermione, nem mesmo Rabastan, tanto quanto eu confio em você. Porque você esteve no inferno e de volta, e saiu de lá inteiro. E eu confio que você vai conseguir me manter vivo até o fim. E eu confio que você vai poder ajudar Harry a me entender, porque você sempre teve o que ele sempre quis ter, e eu acho que você pode dar exatamente o que ele precisa agora. Não amigos superprotetores, ou alguém que sempre acha que sabe o que é melhor para ele, mas o que ele realmente quer e o que ele realmente precisa. Porque nós, Draco, eu e você, nós já perdemos parte das nossas vidas para sempre. Mas nós vamos construir um mundo novo, _nosso,_ melhor e justo como recompensa.", a intensidade do olhar de Shadow era algo que Draco jamais havia visto e ele não conseguiria desviar o olhar mesmo que quisesse. Draco acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sentindo seu queixo se erguer de orgulho, e sorriu, sendo seguido por Shadow, que sorriu em resposta, "Eu confio em você, Draco, porque eu _sei_ que eu posso confiar."

E pelo líder que Shadow era, e pelo mundo que eles iriam reconstruir de maneira justa, e pelo poder que teriam, Draco jurou que não trairia aquela confiança.

Porque Draco também confiava em Shadow.

Com a sua vida.

**-x-**

Kingsley não sabia o que esperar quando se dirigiu para Grimmauld Place àquela noite. Simplesmente não sabia.

Porque conhecia Harry vagamente, sempre o achara um menino extrovertido, bastante barulhento e... comum.

Confiara nele como todos os membros da Ordem, sentira orgulho dele quando ele conseguira acabar com Voldemort, achara que aquele era o final feliz de uma história macabra, mas agora... Já não sabia.

Porque o garoto que ele havia conhecido rapidamente não começava guerras, simplesmente porque não queria vivê-las. O garoto que conhecia era surpreendentemente comum para alguém com tanto a fazer. O garoto que conhecia o surpreendera quando cumprira sua missão, exatamente por ser normal.

E agora, Kingsley começava a imaginar o quanto de toda aquela normalidade era real. O quanto era forçado. O quanto do fingimento era proposital e o quanto era simplesmente uma defesa para que ninguém esperasse nada demais de alguém que já fizera muito mais por aquele mundo do que seria humanamente justo pedir, mas que era pedido, de qualquer maneira. Mais e mais e sempre mais.

E, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que Harry havia aparecido em seu gabinete, exigindo explicações sobre os trouxas, ele pensou que não deveria tê-lo tratado como um garoto comum, porque comum era tudo o que Harry Potter _jamais_ fora.

E agora a guerra estava lá fora. A um descuido de seu estopim. Uma mágica, uma desaparatação, uma faísca de uma varinha de brinquedo, e tudo que eles haviam mantido em segredo durante _séculos_ seria mandado pelos ares, por causa de Voldemort.

Ele realmente havia sido tolo o suficiente para imaginar que só porque _um_ homem havia caído, o mundo viveria em paz?

Grimmauld Place já não era mais o mesmo lugar. Não havia mais aquele ar de morte rondando a cada canto, nem teias de aranha espalhadas no telhado, nem um elfo psicopata xingando qualquer um que aparecesse na casa. O lugar tinha um ar de dignidade antiga, de sangue puro, mas também de calma, embora uma atmosfera fria fosse presença constante em qualquer cômodo.

O elfo que fazia Sirius ter vontade de assassiná-lo tagarelava alegremente sobre 'Mestre Shadow e Mestre Malfoy' estarem esperando na sala de estar, com uma fronha imaculadamente branca e um ar alegre, de quem gosta de servir a quem serve.

E quando Kingsley finalmente entrou na sala e encontrou Harry e _Draco Malfoy_ jogando xadrez, xícaras de café espalhadas pela sala, que o elfo fez desaparecer rapidamente, substituindo-as por copos de whisky, o ar casual da cena, ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar que aquele não era Harry. O mesmo cabelo negro, amarrado frouxamente na nuca de tão longo, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo rosto, o mesmo corpo, mas... Não era Harry.

Não havia alegria juvenil no olhar, não havia excitação nos seus gestos, não havia brilho em volta dele, como costumava haver.

Havia uma postura fria e... _antiga_. Havia um brilho de aço no olhar outrora tão alegre, e deliberação em cada gesto, até mesmo no sorriso que ele agora lhe dava, enquanto fazia um gesto para que se sentasse.

E o garoto Malfoy também não era o mesmo garoto nervoso, de cabeça baixa e lágrimas fáceis que havia julgado apenas semanas atrás. Era um homem seguro, de porte ereto e elegante, frio como Lucius, mas com algo que Lucius jamais havia tido: Draco Malfoy estava simplesmente _confortável_ ao lado de Harry Potter. Não com um ar superior de quem quer dominar mesmo quando não tem esse direito, arrogância pura e desnecessária, ou de alguém que vai fazer qualquer coisa para alcançar o que quer, mas o comportamento exato de quem está onde quer, sem esforço, e se sente bem ali.

E Kingsley se sentiu perdido e subitamente velho neste mundo de jovens salvadores de dezoito anos e cúmplices tão jovens quanto. E sentiu, de repente, que não tinha nem mesmo vontade de iniciar a discussão que sabia que teriam porque eles jamais concordariam, e ele tinha plena consciência de que praticamente nada no universo demoveria estes rapazes do que quer que estivessem planejando. E o pior era que Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro da Magia, naquele exato instante, não sentia vontade _alguma_ de discutir com Harry Potter. Porque se o garoto levasse sua discussão à imprensa, não havia um único resquício de dúvida a quem a opinião popular favoreceria, e política é algo controlado pela mídia, e isso era triste e patético, porque por mais que ele quisesse o bem deste mundo, sem o apoio da mídia ele seria jogado para fora de seu gabinete mais rápido do que conseguiria dizer 'injustiça'.

E esse era o preço que eles haviam pagado por deixarem o peso de todo um mundo nas costas de alguém tão jovem e achar que agora, depois de todo o trabalho sujo feito, bastaria um tapinha nas costas e um 'muito bem, Harry' e tudo ficaria como deveria ser outra vez. Como se as cicatrizes da guerra fossem deixar o garoto e ele conseguiria voltar à Hogwarts, e terminar a escola e namorar e casar e arrumar um emprego mais tarde. Como se isso fosse possível.

Eles jogaram o _seu_ mundo nas costas _dele._ E agora ele queria fazer parte dos que tomavam decisões no mundo que _ele_ salvara.

E o pior de tudo era que isso era o mínimo que poderiam fazer.

E Kingsley sabia que por mais justo e certo que isso fosse, era algo que ele não poderia fazer.

Começou a sentir os princípios de uma enxaqueca se formando.

Seria uma noite longa. _Muito_ longa.

"Como vai, Ministro?"

"Com dores de cabeça maiores do que eu acho que conseguiria aguentar, Harry. E você?", respondeu King, com um sorriso cansado, aceitando um dos copos que Kreacher havia trazido para a sala.

"Preocupado. Porque uma guerra está prestes a acontecer e eu não ouço falar sobre planos de defesa, ou ataque. Porque as únicas coisas que eu leio nos jornais são reações absurdas dos trouxas contra eles mesmos por julgarem que alguém do _nosso_ povo está entre eles. Porque, além disso, o que está nos jornais ou é mentira ou são exageros e isso me passa a impressão que os tempos de Fudge naquele gabinete nunca realmente acabaram. Porque o Ministério está tentando mais uma vez tapar o sol com uma peneira rasgada e vai ser tarde demais quando vocês decidirem agir."

King suspirou. Não esperara que ele fosse ser tão direto. Respirou fundo antes de responder.

"O que está nos jornais não são necessariamente mentiras ou exageros. Os trouxas realmente estão tendo problemas entre eles mesmos neste momento, e eles realmente estão tentando encontrar uma maneira eficaz de conseguir nos identificar. Mas por enquanto, são problemas _deles_. Nem um único bruxo foi ferido, ou machucado, ou estava perto de qualquer destes incidentes."

"E o assalto àquele banco trouxa, Ministro?", indagou Malfoy, com uma sobrancelha erguida e sarcasmo pingando a cada sílaba, se referindo a uma matéria que saíra na manhã anterior, "O roubo onde eles entraram usando _galhos e camisolas_ e todos os trouxas de dentro do banco entraram em pânico? E o dano que isso causa à nossa imagem? E o tipo de reação que isso vai causar quando nós, finalmente, tivermos que sair do nosso buraco onde estamos nos escondendo e enfrentar o mundo, Ministro? Porque eu não vejo outra solução que não enfrentá-los - e quanto mais cedo, menos dano à nossa imagem eles terão feito e menos pânico nós vamos causar.", o garoto fez uma pausa e teve a desfaçatez de sorrir um sorrisinho cínico e de lado para King, "A menos que o Ministério tenha descoberto uma maneira de fazer uma obliviação em massa? Fazê-los esquecer tudo, inclusive os seus filhos mortos, perdidos, presos ou torturados, e assim nos deixar em paz?"

"O que, exatamente, é o seu objetivo com essa... _reunião_, Harry? Apenas criticar as ações do Ministério? Fazer um acordo para que você nos apóie? O que _é_ que você quer?"

"Atitudes, Ministro.", o rapaz devolveu, de maneira seca.

"Você fez muito por esse mundo, Harry, muito. Mais do que qualquer um poderia pedir. Mas eu não posso me deixar ser comandado ou cobrado por um menino de dezoito anos. Eu sei o que nós estamos fazendo no Ministério, eu sei as atitudes que estamos tomando. Não me tome como ingrato, mas você já salvou nosso mundo uma vez. Por favor, viva a sua vida agora, como o garoto que você deveria ser."

E no exato instante que terminou de falar, Kingsley soube que iria se arrepender. Porque Harry não estava demonstrando raiva, ou pronto para fazer um escândalo como costumava fazer quando era chamado de muito jovem para fazer algo.

Não.

Ele _sorria_. Como se tivesse acabado de ouvir exatamente o que estava esperando ouvir.

"É ótimo poder ouvir a sua opinião, Ministro. Era só isso que eu desejava com essa reunião. Acho que realmente não resta nada mais a ser dito.", ele se levantou, assim como o garoto Malfoy e dirigiu-se para a porta, parando exatamente ao lado de King, olhando para cima para poder encará-lo e mesmo assim conseguindo ter um olhar superior, "Mas a próxima vez que o mundo estiver prestes a entrar em colapso, _Ministro,_ eu vou estar lá. E certamente não do _seu_ lado. E se eu fosse você, isso seria algo com que me preocupar.", e com isso os dois garotos deixaram a sala, com um Ministro cansado além dos seus anos para trás, pensando que ele havia acabado de cometer um erro e simplesmente não sabendo _como_ tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

**-x-**

"Bem, se era isso que você queria, Shadow, nós temos. O que me intriga é em _qual_ lado, exatamente, nós estamos agora?"

Shadow sorriu da sua poltrona na biblioteca, de uma maneira contagiante, que Draco acabou correspondendo mesmo sem sentir.

"Do nosso lado, Draco. Do _nosso."_

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em: 16/04/2011**


	12. A Nova Ordem

**A Nova Ordem**

_"A prerrogativa do poder é desejá-lo._

_Não governa aquele que não deseja governar, não lidera aquele que não deseja liderar, não vence aquele que não deseja vencer... Não tem direito ao poder aquele que não deseja possuí-lo._

_A sustentação do poder é controlá-lo._

_A manipulação do controle é uma arte refinada e sutil. Ninguém segue voluntariamente líderes incompetentes, ninguém suporta por muito tempo líderes que não saibam como controlar o povo, e poucos se deixam realmente controlar cegamente por um líder que não amam. A sustentação do poder é conquistá-lo. Não arrancá-lo, ou forçá-lo, mas tê-lo por direito próprio conquistado com trabalho duro e, de preferência, com cicatrizes e uma história triste de fundo. Porque os homens, bruxos, ou trouxas, puro-sangue ou sangue-ruim, eles precisam de identificação. Todos querem saber que seu líder é um pouco como ele, uma fraqueza em comum, um gosto compartilhado, um objetivo igual, e você os tem: o povo e o poder. E depois disso, tudo que você precisa é simples: um objetivo._

_O objetivo do poder é a ausência do medo._

_Porque se você controla, você não é controlado. Se você toma decisões, você sabe quais elas são. Se você faz o futuro, você sabe exatamente o que esperar dele._

_E isso resume a história do mundo, no fim das contas. Um tirano domina, um rebelde o contraria, um tempo de paz, uma época de guerras, tudo vem em ondas, em ciclos repetidos.__Gellert Grindenwald, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Harry Potter...__Shadow. Cada um com seus líderes ineptos no poder, cada um tentando fazer o que achava melhor – para si, ou para o mundo – cada um com seus objetivos, com seus erros, falhas, acertos, seguidores, fãs ou amigos, e todos com um objetivo em comum: poder._

_Porque mesmo que você esteja lutando pelo bem comum, mesmo que você se convença de que não, você não quer ser idolatrado, idealizado, não quer ter o poder. Você realmente não quer... Mas você luta. Porque talvez você não queira o poder completo, talvez você realize, em algum ponto, que você não quer dominar. Talvez a morte da sua irmã o faça ver falhas, onde você via apenas a perfeição. Talvez você enxergue que sem a pessoa que ama você não quer mais o poder que tem. Talvez você nunca enxergue o que lhe falta e por isso busque mais e mais, tanto que suga tudo o que jamais terá e perece pelo que não entende._

_Talvez você nunca tenha tido nada e, quando recebe algo, não saiba o que fazer com isso._

_E então você desespera._

_Você não aceita._

_Você não__**se**__aceita._

_E então você se divide. Metade de você que todos amam, outra metade de você que todos seguiriam. Nenhuma metade capaz de confiar. Aliados que você já não pode vencer. Amigos que você nunca pôde imaginar._

_Você mesmo redigindo textos e explicações e desculpas pelo que__**você**__acredita, mas não tem coragem, ou força, ou fé, ou consciência para aceitar._

_**Ainda.**_

_Porque eu sei, e você também sabe, e Draco sabe, e até mesmo Granger e Weasley sabem, Harry, que o seu lugar é no alto. Que você é o líder. E que a nova guerra começou e que é de mim e você que eles precisam para ganhar._

_E é por isso que você vai ler o meu diário, o__**nosso**__diário, e você vai tentar nos compreender, porque só unidos nós conseguiremos vencer._

_É sobre sobrevivência e mudança. É sobre nossa vida em paz e confiança._

_É sobre tudo que você sempre quis, Harry, e nunca admitiu."_

Shadow fechou o pesado caderno encadernado em couro preto e pousou-o sobre a mesa da biblioteca, fechando os olhos em seguida, retirando os óculos e massageando as pálpebras.

Estava há horas escrevendo e achava que havia chegado a um resumo conciso, completo e suficiente para que Harry ao menos começasse a entendê-lo. Um problema a menos em sua cabeça, um milhão deles para serem resolvidos. Draco deveria chegar a qualquer minuto, e Rabastan e Rodolphus estariam ali em pouco menos de uma hora. Os Malfoys viriam à noite, assim como alguns dos outros aliados, porque eles precisavam de um plano de ação.

Não é possível vencer uma guerra que não acontece, ou batalhas que não ocorrem. A atitude do Ministério de esconder os bruxos cada vez mais fundo estava indo de encontro aos objetivos de Shadow e isso não podia acontecer.

Shadow suspirou e pousou a cabeça entre as mãos, cotovelos apoiados na mesa à sua frente, uma dor irritante na nuca, uma tensão dolorida nos ombros.

Tenso. Estava tenso. Estava com medo de que Harry voltasse a si no meio de algum daqueles encontros, temia que relaxasse demais e o garoto decidisse aparecer por se sentir seguro, estava com medo de que Rabastan descobrisse algo, porque ele parecia já estar desconfiado, estava com medo da reação dos demais aliados quando Hermione e, talvez, Weasley, aparecessem ali àquela noite, estava com medo de que algo saísse errado e o Ministério acabasse passando alguma lei que acabasse com as suas chances na guerra.

Temia que sua guerra fosse terminada antes mesmo de começar.

Estava com medo de ser rejeitado por Harry tão definitivamente que teria que assumir o controle total ou desaparecer.

Estava com medo de confiar em qualquer um e se sentia confiando em Draco. E tinha medo.

Medo de perder a única pessoa em quem confiava pela maneira como Harry o tratasse, que o rapaz loiro deixasse que as lembranças de infância entrassem no caminho da sua relação com Shadow, que ele não conseguisse separá-los, mas, ainda mais, tinha medo de que Draco não fosse o suficiente para uni-los.

E tinha medo de que Draco preferisse Harry. E tinha medo de ser desprezado por si mesmo e rejeitado pela pessoa que confiava. E tinha medo de ser descoberto e mais medo de não ser, porque isso significava que Harry jamais apareceria novamente, e ele precisava de Harry, exatamente como Harry precisava dele.

E tinha medo e estava confuso e sua cabeça doía, e por Salazar, ele queria apenas um único maldito segundo de _paz._

E sabia que não teria.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, suspirou pesadamente, movendo os ombros em movimentos circulares, tentando aliviar a tensão. Estava fazendo isso há alguns segundos, quando sentiu mãos geladas pousarem em seus ombros e tentou virar para ver quem era, mas ouviu uma risada rouca atrás de si.

"Seus ombros estão tão tensos que eu estou admirado de você ainda conseguir se mexer. Isso ajuda.", disse Rabastan, pressionando os ombros de Shadow com força, massageando de maneira ritmada, fazendo com que Shadow sentisse alívio.

"Onde está Rodolphus?", perguntou o rapaz, depois de alguns minutos, sua voz já mais relaxada e quase um sussurro pelo alívio que a massagem proporcionava.

"Na sala de estar. Eu imaginei que estaria aqui.", Rabastan riu, "Nunca pensei que você fosse um rato de biblioteca, _Harry_. Pelo que Snape relatava nos encontros, você estava mais para _preguiçoso e indolente_."

Subitamente tenso à menção do nome de Harry, Shadow desvencilhou-se das mãos frias de Rabastan e levantou, encarando o outro homem com um sorriso frio.

"As pessoas mudam."

Rabastan devolveu o sorriso de uma maneira lenta, charmosa, que prendeu a atenção de Shadow de maneira significativa, porque ele só havia visto aquele sorriso para uma pessoa antes: Rodolphus.

"É o que parece.", respondeu o ex-Comensal, ainda sorrindo, prendendo o olhar de Shadow no dele.

Um leve pigarrear chamou a atenção de ambos e Shadow viu, atrás de Rabastan, Draco parado à porta da biblioteca.

Sorriu para o outro rapaz, e Rabastan se afastou, murmurando algo sobre estar à espera deles na sala.

Murmurando um rápido feitiço silenciador, Draco se aproximou cautelosamente de Shadow.

"Interrompi algo?", a voz de Draco pingava sarcasmo e Shadow suspirou novamente, decidindo ignorar o tom de Draco, passando a mão pelos olhos mais uma vez. Subitamente, toda a tensão aliviada com a massagem havia voltado para os seus ombros.

"Rabastan sabe."

Draco ponderou sobre o que Shadow havia dito.

"Não há como ele saber. Os bruxos nem conhecem essa doença, Shadow. Ele não sabe o que está acontecendo."

"Mas ele sabe que tem algo errado aqui. Ele não faria o que fez agora se não achasse que havia algo errado."

"Ele faria.", respondeu Draco em um tom seco.

"Como assim, Draco, do que é que você está falando?"

"Shadow, Rodolphus é meu tio. Meu pai tem me contado... _histórias_ sobre ele e Rabastan. Eu... eu não acho que seja meu dever dizer isso, mas você confia em mim e eu confio em você e eu me sinto na obrigação de avisar: Rabastan, Shadow, é perigoso. Muito mais do que Rodolphus. Tome cuidado com ele, principalmente se você acha que ele desconfia de algo. Embora eu ainda não ache que essa seja a razão do que ele estava fazendo agora. Apenas... tome cuidado com ele. Em _todos_ os aspectos."

Shadow acenou com a cabeça, ainda sem compreender completamente onde Draco queria chegar.

Levantou e espreguiçou-se, esticando os braços preguiçosamente, sentindo a tensão abandoná-lo mais uma vez. Ter Draco ao seu lado o acalmava, mesmo que pouco.

Seguiram juntos para a sala, onde esperaram, com os Lestrange, pelos outros convidados chegarem. Rabastan, ocasionalmente, observava Shadow por trás do copo de firewhisky que tomava, analisando cada passo e cada movimento. A maneira confortável com que o rapaz se comportava com Draco. Eram uma boa dupla.

Se apenas ele pudesse descobrir o que estava errado com Shadow, porque ele ficava tenso quando o nome 'Harry' era mencionado...

Mas isso não eram pensamentos para agora. Embora ele pretendesse descobrir, em breve, o que estava acontecendo ali.

Não demorou a que os Malfoy chegassem, em seguida os Parkinson e mais alguns outros que decidiram vir e conversar para saber quais as próximas decisões a serem tomadas.

Muitos dos homens e mulheres ali presentes foram simpatizantes de Lorde Voldemort, outros tantos eram apenas neutros e, olhando em volta, Shadow percebeu que, para completar todas as facções, ele precisava de gente do lado da luz. E no mesmo instante percebeu que ele era o maior símbolo que a luz tinha. Assim como o braço direito do lado das trevas. E pessoas que eram neutras e que haviam vindo e decidido ouvi-lo.

E ali ele percebeu que poderia, sim, vencer aquela guerra que precisava iniciar para ser ganha. Que precisava de uma causa para ser lutada. Que precisava de gente forte e jovem e inteligente para assumir o poder e _mudar_.

E então sorriu.

Porque aquela ela a guerra _dele_ e ele iria vencer.

Estavam sentados em círculos, ou espalhados pela sala espaçosa, copos de firewhisky, água e café sendo distribuídos por um solícito Kreacher, e a cada poucos minutos, alguns dos convidados se perguntava pelo que estavam esperando.

Passava um pouco das nove horas quando a campainha soou pelo que seria a última vez àquela noite e, segundos depois, Hermione Granger entrava na sala, cabeça erguida, cabelos presos numa tentativa clara de parecer mais adulta, pose segura e um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero na direção de Shadow.

E Hermione Granger vinha sozinha.

Um silêncio incômodo dominou a sala, enquanto Shadow e Draco trocavam um olhar que relatava que a ausência de Weasley não era inesperada.

"O que uma _sangue ruim_ está fazendo aqui?", indagou um bruxo desconhecido, claramente um apoiador de Voldemort e novato na causa de Shadow.

"E o que _você_ está?", devolveu Shadow, em voz baixa, mas que todos ouviram. O olhar verde brilhava de raiva reprimida e a temperatura na sala parecia haver caído alguns graus subitamente, "Nós não estamos aqui para fundarmos novos Comensais da Morte, nem para difundirmos a crença ridícula que o mestiço que se intitulava Lorde apoiava. Nós estamos aqui por nós. Nós estamos aqui por direitos iguais para os bruxos. Nós estamos aqui para mudarmos o fato de que temos nos escondidos por séculos porque os trouxas nos temem. E se mais alguém aqui acha que eu, _eu_, faria diferença entre um sangue puro e um nascido trouxa, por favor, retirem-se."

Tudo foi dito no mesmo tom baixo e casual, mas poderia ter sido gritado tal o impacto das palavras. Ninguém se moveu enquanto o olhar verde de Shadow percorreu o rosto de cada um dos presentes, como que se certificando de que todos haviam entendido a mensagem.

"Hermione Granger", ele recomeçou, "esteve comigo em cada passo que eu percorri para derrotar o mestiço que muitos chamavam de Lorde. Ela vale mais do que metade dos sangue puros que eu conheci na vida. Draco Malfoy está comigo agora, nesta nova etapa desta nova batalha, e ele vale tanto quanto Hermione. Eu realmente espero que esta seja a última discussão desse gênero que nós vamos ter."

Murmúrios de concordância se fizeram ouvir na sala e após alguns segundos, Shadow voltou a falar, a atenção de todos presa nele mais uma vez, sem esforço.

"Mas vocês devem estar se perguntando... _por que_ vocês estão aqui? Por que _nós_ estamos aqui? E enquanto vocês se questionam isso, eu me questiono: por que _nós_ estamos nos escondendo? Por que nós? Mais do que isso, por que crianças como eu, como Hermione, como tantos dos melhores bruxos, até mesmo Voldemort, por que nós todos tivemos que descobrir sobre o _nosso_ mundo através de uma carta, de algo que poderia ser falso? E eu me indago, quantos bruxos existem lá fora que não sabem sobre o verdadeiro mundo ao qual pertencem? Eu me pergunto quantas crianças são humilhadas e discriminadas e proibidas de vir até nós, de ingressarem em Hogwarts e Beauxbatons e Durmstrang e tantas outras escolas? E quantas delas não acreditam nas cartas? E quantos pais temem os filhos e não os deixam partir? E quanto o _nosso mundo_ está perdendo por não ter contato com esses bruxos esquecidos, renegados? E o quanto eu perdi, e Hermione perdeu, e Tom Riddle perdeu, por não termos sido criados aqui? E por que, eu lhes pergunto mais uma vez, _por que nós_ nos escondemos?"

Os bruxos permaneceram em silêncio e foi Hermione quem o quebrou, atraindo atenção mais pela surpresa do que por respeito como Shadow havia feito.

"Nós nos escondemos pelo medo. Não nosso - _deles_. Nem todos os trouxas são ruins. Nem todos vão nos temer. Nem todos vão nos tratar diferente se souberem o que nós somos. Mas enquanto uma pessoa sempre é inteligente, o povo, num geral, é ignorante. A coletividade é. Nós precisamos, antes de qualquer outra coisa, convencer a comunidade não-mágica de que nós não somos perigosos. Porque esse, agora, é o _meu _mundo, exatamente como sempre foi o de vocês. E eu estou disposta a lutar por ele, não importa o preço. Eu lutei por anos, desde que eu era uma criança, pelo direito de viver neste mundo. E eu escolho, agora, lutar pelo direito de ter orgulho de pertencer a ele. Para que as crianças que descobrirem seus poderes no futuro não fiquem assustadas, não tenham medo, saibam para onde vão e saibam que não são anormais ou estranhas por serem diferentes. Eu estou disposta a lutar, eu _luto_ pela causa que Harry lutar. Porque ele é o líder que Voldemort sonhou em ser e jamais foi. E não importa a causa, eu ainda estaria aqui. Porque se Harry acredita, então nós podemos vencer."

Shadow sorriu amplamente para Hermione, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e ele soube que grande parte daquele discurso encobria a dor que ela devia estar sentido por não ter Ron ali com eles. Mais murmúrios se seguiram àquela declaração, até que Rabastan, com sua voz baixa e fria, se manifestou, fazendo com que os demais se calassem.

"E pelo que lutamos, então?"

Shadow dirigiu o olhar para Rabastan agora, cujos olhos castanhos brilhavam. Estavam chegando onde queriam. Era este o momento de conseguir aliados e dar início à _sua_ guerra.

"Nós lutamos para nos livrar do segredo. E vai ser mais uma guerra, e pessoas vão sofrer, mas nós, _nós,_ que vamos estar no centro de tudo, poderemos _mudar_. Nós lutamos pelo nosso mundo sem medo e sem segredos. Nós lutamos pela magia às claras, sem um Ministério corrupto tentando nos esconder. Nós,", ele disse, percorrendo cada um dos presentes com o olhar, incluindo a todos no seu discurso, "nós lutamos pela união. Nós lutamos por nós. Nós lutamos pela Nova Ordem. Sem segredos e sem medo. Uma Nova Ordem com bruxos e trouxas convivendo sem que NÓS tenhamos que temer sermos descobertos. Uma Nova Ordem. _Nossa_ Nova Ordem. Que vai iniciar agora, porque nós temos o poder e o direito de mudar!"

E quando os presentes ergueram seus copos, fazendo um brinde à sua Nova Ordem, e discutiram sua tática para as próximas semanas, Shadow sorriu e se sentiu seguro pela primeira vez em meses.

Porque naquele instante, pela primeira vez, ele realmente acreditou que podia vencer.

**-x-**

Horas mais tarde, apenas Draco e Hermione faziam companhia para Shadow. Os três estavam sentados em poltronas confortáveis na sala de estar, quando Draco disse que precisava procurar um livro na biblioteca.

Shadow sorriu, vendo que Draco queria deixar os dois a sós para que pudessem conversar, e se sentiu agradecido.

"Obrigado pelo que você falou, Hermione. Eu sei que não foi exatamente por _mim_ que você fez o que fez, mas eu aprecio o gesto."

Hermione ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, antes de responder.

"De certa forma, Har... Shadow, foi. Eu vejo o Harry em você. Ou talvez eu tenha visto você_ nele_, antes. Quando ele estava obcecado pelo Draco. Quando ele estava certo que as Relíquias existiam. Quando ele estava furioso pelo nosso silêncio, quando ele duvidou de Dumbledore. Eu vejo em você esses momentos dele. E em cada um desses momentos, eu o neguei, de certa forma. Eu não admiti que os instintos dele estavam certos e que eu estava errada. E mesmo que eu saiba, racionalmente, que uma parte do Harry sempre precisou de alguém que o fizesse ter os pés no chão, que pudesse lhe apontar seus erros, isso não diminui o remorso que eu sinto, às vezes, por ter sido tão dura com ele nos momentos em que ele precisava, talvez, de ajuda, ou consolo. Foi por ele que eu disse o que disse. Foi por todas as vezes em que os instintos dele estavam certos e que eu discordei. Por todas as vezes que eu neguei a ele algo que ele queria fazer e que eu dizia não, só por achar que não era certo. Foi por ele, pelo meu amigo magricelo e despenteado que eu fiz... Mas foi por você também. Porque eu sei que sem _essa_ parte de Harry nós não estaríamos aqui. E eu só quero que você saiba que eu espero que você e... bem, _você_, consigam se entender, Shadow. E que tudo dê certo na _nossa_ batalha."

Shadow sorriu mais uma vez, e Hermione disse que precisava ir embora.

"Eu sinto muito que Ronald não tenha vindo.", ele disse, já na porta de Grimmauld Place.

Hermione sorriu, triste.

"Eu também."

E com aquilo ela sumiu no ar, desaparatando para casa.

"Correu tudo bem, não correu?", indagou Draco, com o casaco já na mão, pronto para ir embora.

Shadow sorriu.

"Melhor do que bem."

"Eu... eu vou indo."

Shadow acenou com a cabeça, um tanto distraído. Quando Draco já estava quase saindo da casa, ele segurou a capa do outro rapaz.

"Draco... Você poderia ficar aqui hoje?"

Olhos cinza se abriram em espanto, mas rapidamente se recuperaram, sorrindo de leve.

"Claro. Por que não?"

Shadow sorriu, agradecido, e pediu para que Kreacher arrumasse um dos quartos para Draco, enquanto ele mandava uma coruja para os pais, avisando que não voltaria àquela noite.

O rapaz moreno adormeceu assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro, sentindo-se pleno, pela primeira vez em meses.

Dormiu sem pesadelos e profundamente.

Satisfeito, contente e feliz.

Seguro.

**-x-**

Reconhecia o lugar, porque reconhecia o tom das paredes e o ar frio.

Reconhecia Grimmauld Place porque era a casa de Sirius e agora a sua casa.

Mas não reconhecia o pijama que usava, ou a cama que dormia, nem tampouco o caderno de couro negro que repousava exatamente ao lado do travesseiro.

E pela segunda vez na vida, Harry Potter acordou em Grimmauld Place sem fazer idéia de como havia ido parar ali.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em: 16/04/2011**


	13. Despair

**Despair**

Encarando o couro negro que cobria as páginas escritas a próprio punho – porque _ele_ havia **escrito** tudo aquilo, não havia como negar – Harry sentia um novo sentimento começar a surgir dentro de si.

Não tinha um nome para ele ainda, porque não conseguia identificá-lo corretamente. Respirou fundo. Contou até dez e tentou pensar em _qualquer coisa_ exceto o caderno, o que havia escrito, ou o sentimento que surgia em seu peito e parecia estar crescendo, porque, de repente, tinha dificuldade para respirar. Não ia pensar. Precisava limpar sua mente.

E, naquele instante, teve uma crise de riso alto, agitado, _doente_, que sobressaltou o pequeno elfo que retorcia as mãos de preocupação com a cena e o comportamento de seu mestre.

Harry riu. Riu até que seus lados doessem e seu fôlego faltasse e seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Riu, porque Snape tentara por um ano lhe ensinar como limpar a sua mente e ele não sabia. Ele não queria _limpar_ a mente, queria _sair_ dela. Evaporar. Sumir de seu próprio corpo, porque nem mais consigo mesmo ele podia contar.

Riu até escorregar da cama para o chão, até que os ofegos do riso transformaram-se em soluços e riu até perceber que já não ria, mas chorava. Desesperado e sem medida, porque se sentia _impotente._

Não conseguia nem ao menos negar o que havia lido. Era ele.

Por Merlin, era ELE.

E então se entregou e chorou. Só chorou. Porque enquanto chorava não pensava. Concentrou-se em cada soluço que sacudia seus ombros e em cada lágrima que descia pelo seu rosto. Concentrou-se em chorar e sentir o choro e em não pensar.

E concluiu que o que sentia era desespero. Porque não sabia nem ao menos o que sentir. Não conseguia levantar a cabeça e olhar para o elfo que chamava seu nome cada vez em voz mais alta, num tom mais frenético e preocupado. Não conseguia nem ao menos se mover e tinha _medo_. Medo **dele**_ mesmo_. Porque se lembrava de cada uma das vezes em que havia se sentido ameaçado, ou dos perigos que havia corrido e sabia que sempre pudera contar consigo mesmo. Com seus instintos, suas intuições, com **ele.** E agora não podia mais.

Não podia mais.

Ouviu o _pop_ da desaparatação de Kreacher e por alguns segundos pensou sobre o que o pequeno elfo fora fazer, mas não se concentrou nisso.

Quem Kreacher iria chamar?

Lestrange?

_Malfoy?_

Tentou ficar calmo. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes e fechou os olhos e mais uma vez a frase 'limpe sua mente' veio à sua cabeça e tudo recomeçou, o riso, o medo, o desespero. Estava enlouquecendo.

Enlouquecendo.

_Distúrbio de Personalidade Múltipla._

**Distúrbio de Personalidade Múltipla.**

As palavras ecoavam e se repetiam em sua cabeça como numa dança e não conseguia mais pensar, porque não fazia sentido, não fazia ideia do que aquilo _era_. Precisava sair dali, porque Grimmauld Place nunca fora sua casa. Nunca. Precisava de paz e precisava tentar se encontrar.

Ou fugir de si definitivamente.

O que fosse mais fácil, ou o que garantisse a sua sanidade por mais tempo.

Agora tinha um propósito e algo a pensar. Não precisava mais esvaziar a mente, só precisava não deixar que ela fosse para onde não deveria ir. E agora para onde ele iria?

Levantou do chão no momento em que Kreacher voltava ao quarto.

"Mestre Harry... O convidado do mestre está acordado. Está na cozinha esperando o senhor para tomar café da manhã."

O elfo continuava olhando para Harry como se esperasse que ele fosse explodir a qualquer segundo e, na verdade, era assim que Harry se sentia. Não se lembrava de um convidado.

Uma nova vontade de rir se apoderou dele.

Não se lembrava de uma maldita _guerra_, como, exatamente, iria se lembrar de algo como um _convidado_?

Respirou fundo e secou algumas lágrimas que ainda caíam pelo seu rosto. Caminhou até o guarda-roupa e pegou a primeira coisa que apareceu na sua frente. Uma camisa escura e uma calça jeans. Um sapato qualquer. O caderno negro. Sua varinha.

Estava pronto. Para onde iria, ele não sabia.

Encarou o elfo que a cada segundo ficava mais nervoso e sentiu pena dele.

"Kreacher, eu preciso sair. Eu... eu não sei quando volto, mas eu volto, ok? Cuide bem do nosso... hóspede, até eu voltar."

Kreacher assentiu seriamente, as grandes orelhas abanando, e Harry saiu do quarto. Agora, só precisava sair de Grimmauld Place rápida e silenciosamente.

E teria conseguido não fosse o retrato da mãe de Sirius decidir ser aquele o melhor momento para gritar desesperadamente e atrair a atenção dos homens que tomavam café na cozinha.

Draco Malfoy e os Lestrange apareceram no início do corredor, no pé da escada, e Harry se sentiu como uma criança pega no meio de uma travessura. Os três o encaravam, Draco com um leve traço de pânico no olhar quando viu o caderno que ele carregava, os Lestrange confusos, e Harry simplesmente correu escada abaixo e saiu pela porta, desaparatando para o primeiro lugar que lhe ocorreu na mente, sem olhar para trás nenhuma única vez.

**-x-**

Draco acordou se sentindo confiante. Era um sabor diferente saber que uma batalha, uma guerra, iria começar quando você estava por trás dos planos de ação, quando você acreditava no que estava lutando, quando você era _líder_ e não lacaio. Shadow havia conseguido converter Granger à sua causa, e com ela, muitos outros viriam. E eles estariam preparados quando as batalhas começassem, e eles teriam um objetivo pelo qual lutar, e todos teriam um mundo melhor graças a _eles_ e esse pensamento sozinho conseguia fazer com que Draco sorrisse como uma criança na manhã de Natal.

Levantou e foi para a cozinha, depois de se vestir, esperar por Shadow para tomarem café e decidirem os planos do dia. Granger voltaria àquela noite e, juntos, ele, Shadow, Rabastan, Lucius e Granger traçariam o primeiro plano de ação: a imprensa.

Estava contente. Tinha quase certeza de que _nada_ conseguiria acabar com seu bom humor.

Rabastan e Rodolphus não demoraram a chegar depois que Draco já estava na cozinha e pareciam conformados com o fato de que iriam trabalhar lado a lado com uma nascida trouxa dali para frente. Rabastan ainda mais que Rodolphus e, não pela primeira, vez Draco ponderou o que havia levado Rabastan a ser um Comensal há tanto tempo. Ele nem ao menos realmente acreditava na causa pela qual os Comensais e o Lorde das Trevas lutavam.

Kreacher apareceu repentinamente, parecendo nervoso, retorcendo a pequena fronha imaculada que usava e servindo o café de maneira quase distraída. E foi ali que o bom humor de Draco acabou.

Algo havia acontecido. Algo com Shadow.

'Por Salazar, que não seja Potter de volta. Não agora, não com os Lestrange aqui.', pensou ele quando o elfo deixou a cozinha com um estalido. Não conseguiu mais se concentrar no seu café ou no que Rodolphus estava falando. Seus pensamentos estavam no quarto lá em cima, no que estaria acontecendo. Os olhos iam para o relógio de parede a cada poucos segundos, contando os instantes até que Shadow aparecesse ali na cozinha e que tudo estaria bem.

Alguns minutos depois, um grito terrível se fez ouvir, fazendo os três dispararem para fora da cozinha, varinhas em punho, pois parecia que alguém estava sendo atacado. Chegando ao patamar da escadaria, viram um quadro berrando e, na frente dele, Harry Potter, rosto marcado de lágrimas, olhos brilhando de uma maneira um tanto desequilibrada, o caderno negro em que Shadow estivera rabiscando por dias em uma das mãos e um ar de quase medo ao vê-los parados à sua frente.

Sem nenhuma explicação o garoto saiu da casa e desaparatou. Para onde, Draco não fazia ideia. Depois que o elfo pediu desculpas à sua senhora e fechou suas cortinas o silêncio pareceu retumbar no corredor.

"O que aconteceu aqui?", indagou Rodolphus e Draco o encarou por um instante até seus olhos desviarem-se para Rabastan. Ele _sabia_. Cinza encontrou o castanho frio e Draco sentiu-se arrepiar. Precisava encontrar Potter, precisava falar com Granger, precisava tirar os Lestrange daquela casa, estabilizar Potter e rezar, _rezar_ para que Shadow voltasse logo.

"Eu acho que sei o que é.", ele respondeu, soando muito mais confiante do que estava, "Eu preciso contatar Granger. E depois vou atrás de Shadow."

"Devíamos nos preocupar?", perguntou Rabastan, sorrindo de maneira quase cínica. _Ele sabia_.

"Não. Estejam aqui hoje à noite no horário que nos combinamos previamente e nós explicaremos tudo."

Ainda sorrindo, Rabastan inclinou a cabeça em despedida e, assim que eles haviam sumido, Draco correu para a lareira mais próxima. Gritando o endereço de floo que Granger havia lhes passado na noite anterior, ele fechou os olhos e rezou para que ela pudesse ter alguma idéia de onde Potter estaria.

"Malfoy?", indagou a garota, o rosto ainda um tanto sonolento, "Oh, não.", ela disse num sussurro tapando a boca com uma das mãos. Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Hoje pela manhã. Ele sumiu. Levou um caderno que Shadow estava escrevendo e sumiu. Alguma idéia para onde ele possa ter ido?"

Granger negou em silêncio, a testa franzida em concentração.

"A Toca, talvez... Ou... Não sei. Eu vou até A Toca, ver se ele apareceu por lá. Eu chamo quando tiver notícias."

Draco assentiu em silêncio mais uma vez, mas sabia, exatamente como Granger sabia, que ele não estaria lá.

E, pensando em como _ele_ estaria se sentindo se tivesse descoberto que estava dividido em dois, Draco se lembrou de algo que Shadow havia lhe dito.

E então soube exatamente onde Potter estava.

**-x-**

"E agora, caro irmão, nós acabamos de ver Harry Potter."

Rodolphus encarava o irmão em um misto de curiosidade e divertimento. O sorriso de Rabastan era imenso, ele parecia feliz e Rodolphus não fazia idéia do porquê.

"Nós _temos_ trabalhado com Harry Potter há _semanas_, Rabastan. Do que é que você está falando?"

O sorriso de Rabastan só fez crescer.

"Enigmas, Rodolphus. Eu sempre gostei de enigmas."

E aquele foi o fim do assunto, mesmo que Rodolphus soubesse que havia muito mais por trás daquelas palavras do que Rabastan estava deixando transparecer. E pela primeira vez em anos se sentiu ameaçado. Porque Rabastan estava sempre a _sua_ volta, sempre com ele, no centro de seu mundo, fazendo _seu_ mundo girar. Ele era o que era alheio aos outros, o que não se deixava afetar pelo exterior, o que não seguia regras não por rebeldia, mas por não ligar para elas, o que era _blasé_ com a vida num geral, não apenas com ele. E os poucos momentos em que Rabastan mostrara que se importava com algo, era sempre com _ele._

E agora chegava Shadow, ou Harry Potter, ou O Eleito, e isso mudava.

E Rodolphus nunca gostara de mudanças.

Encarando o irmão que ainda sorria, mesmo enquanto acendia seu cigarro, Rodolphus percebeu que precisava conversar com o garoto que havia afetado tão profundamente seu irmão. Porque Rabastan estava mostrando um novo lado, e Rodolphus não tinha certeza se gostava dele.

**-x-**

_O último inimigo a ser derrotado é a morte.¹_

"É um bonito epitáfio."

A voz de Draco soou diferente do que havia soado em toda a sua vida. Não era cheia de segurança, ou desdenhosa. Não era cheia de medo ou fraca. Não era a voz do garoto de escola, era a voz do homem que aos poucos ele estava se tornando.

Meça a situação antes de agir, pense antes de falar, calcule antes der tomar decisões... _sinta_ antes de julgar.

E sentindo ele via que o garoto sentado no chão em frente à sepultura dos pais era alguém destruído, naquele exato instante. E que cabia a ele – pelo futuro que tinha à frente, pela guerra que já havia começado, e pela confiança que Shadow tinha nele – manter os pedaços unidos, mesmo que o preço fosse alto e, até aquele momento, desconhecido.

Potter não se moveu. Não levantou, não gritou, não reagiu como costumava fazer na escola de gritar e bater. Ele apenas colocou a cabeça nas mãos, assumindo uma pose ainda mais derrotada, se é que aquilo era possível, e suspirou alta e pesadamente.

"Por favor, Malfoy. Por – favor. Só vá embora. Só isso.", a voz dele era um sussurro quase inaudível, quebrada, exatamente como ele.

"Eu não posso. Eu prometi que não deixaria você fazer exatamente o que está fazendo."

"Prometeu a quem?", indagou Harry, ainda sem levantar o olhar.

"A você."

Finalmente o olhar verde encontrou o seu e Draco viu raiva ali, muito mais do que gostaria de ter visto, mas ainda assim, muito menos do que seria normal – ou saudável – naquela situação.

"Não foi a mim, Malfoy.", ele disse, a voz cheia de veneno, a respiração se tornando mais rápida, como que dificultada pelo peso da realidade que caía à sua volta, "Foi a... _ele_. E eu não sou ele."

Draco correu a mão pelos cabelos e escorou-se no túmulo em frente ao dos pais de Potter, suspirando.

"Eu suponho que você tenha lido o que estava no caderno? Tudo o que estava no caderno?"

Potter apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Draco encarou seu olhar sem medo, de frente. Você precisa passar confiança para ser confiado. Potter precisava de alguém absolutamente seguro na sua frente para que pudesse confiar e voltar e se acalmar o suficiente para permitir que Shadow voltasse – ou aceitar definitivamente que também era Shadow e ficar normal novamente. Mas Draco sabia que aquela era uma ocorrência com chances _muito_ pequenas de acontecer tão cedo.

"Então você sabe que ele _é_ você? E não sou apenas eu quem está dizendo isso," ele se adiantou, vendo a raiva crescer nos olhos de Harry, "Granger foi quem descobriu o nome da doença. Disse que apenas os trouxas a estudam. Poucos casos no mundo bruxo, ou algo sobre os bruxos tratarem a doença como uma superstição. Você cresceu com os trouxas. Nunca ouviu falar nela?", perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção do assunto principal, trivialidades para que o outro se acalmasse.

Harry ficou em silêncio longos minutos antes de falar. Avaliava Draco em silêncio, sem entender por que deveria confiar nele, ou as razões do loiro para ter ido atrás dele.

"Como me achou aqui?", ele acabou perguntando, fugindo da pergunta de Draco, que não se prendeu nesse detalhe e apenas seguiu com o que Harry perguntava.

"Shadow me contou sobre a sua vontade de vir até aqui. Do quanto isso significava para você e do quanto é difícil querer algo tão simples e ver alguém não deixar que você tenha.", ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre o que dizer a seguir, e que se danasse se havia acabado de falar mal de Granger indiretamente, ele _nele_ que Shadow confiava, era _nele_ que Potter aprenderia a confiar, "E então, quando você sumiu hoje de manhã, eu chamei Granger e ela disse que iria procurar por você na casa dos Weasley.", olhou nos olhos de Harry, de maneira que o outro não pudesse desviar o olhar, precisava que ele visse que tudo o que diria dali para frente era verdade, "E eu sabia que você não estaria lá. Mas eu também não fazia idéia de onde pudesse estar. E eu pensei que se eu estivesse na _sua_ situação, eu procuraria a minha família, conforto, algum lugar que fosse... _meu._ E eu sabia que você não tinha esse lugar. E que a única vez que você teve contato com algo próximo de um lar, da sua família _de verdade,_ foi aqui. E eu soube para onde vir."

Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos, que secou num gesto impaciente quando Draco terminou de falar. Confiar em Malfoy. Confiar _nele?_ Não confiava nem em si mesmo, naquele exato momento, podia confiar em Malfoy?

Em Malfoy que acreditava em supremacia pelo sangue, mas que chorava? Em Draco que se vestia de dementador para trapacear num jogo de Quidditch, mas que não sabia matar? Em Draco que o havia encontrado, quando seus melhores amigos não conseguiam? Em Draco que dizia que queria que ele pagasse pela prisão de seu pai, mas mentia para que ele não morresse? Em Draco que, segundo o diário negro que segurava, havia ficado ao seu lado, jurado lhe ajudar, quando nem ao menos Ron havia ficado?

E Harry descobriu que confiava mais em Draco do que em si mesmo naquele momento. E que, honestamente, já estava no fim das suas forças e sentia que não aguentaria o peso de mais um único pensamento, mesmo que ele fosse seu.

E reconheceu que, desta vez, ele precisava de ajuda. E que a única pessoa capaz de lhe ajudar era Draco Malfoy.

Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, desviando o olhar para a sepultura dos pais, traçando os nomes deles encravados no mármore.

"Eu passei dez anos no mundo dos trouxas, mas eu nunca _vivi_ lá. Eu pensei que eu havia encontrado meu lugar no mundo quando eu soube que era um bruxo, mas eu só conheci a escola e a guerra. E isso não é o mundo. Ao menos eu espero que não seja.", completou, com uma risada amarga, "Eu nunca vivi lá, Draco, assim como eu nunca vivi aqui. Eu sou fruto do vácuo. É assim que eu me sinto, às vezes, no meio do nada, lutando por um mundo que eu não conheço, dando meu sangue por um estilo de vida que eu nunca experimentei e fugindo da vida que eu nunca levei. Eu não conheço as doenças _deles_. Eu não conheço os _nossos_ costumes. E, nesse exato instante, eu sinto como se não pertencesse a lugar algum exceto aqui.", concluiu, as lágrimas embargando sua voz, enquanto acariciava com quase reverência o túmulo dos pais.

E Draco agiu sem pensar, sentando-se no chão ao lado de Harry, que apoiou a cabeça contra a lápide branca, os joelhos erguidos, as mãos apoiadas neles, o olhar doído que não desviava dos de Draco.

"E eu sei que isso é covardia, mas... Eu acho que eu não aguento mais.", ele concluiu, como se a confissão houvesse tirado um peso de seus ombros. Draco respirou fundo, se acalmando, e quando falou sua voz estava firme e segura e clara e calma. Não mais porque queria agradar a Shadow, mas porque queria ajudar Harry. Porque não era justo que a única pessoa que havia salvado a todos eles fosse a única a ainda estar sofrendo daquela maneira.

"Você acha que Shadow não é você porque ele começou uma guerra. Eu entendo isso. Eu o odiei por vários dias quando ele procurou minha família, porque eu queria _paz_. Eu queria voltar à escola, e retomar minha vida, tentar encontrar um sentido para conseguir continuar vivendo, e então ele chegou com seus planos de ação e sua pose fria, e seus ideais que não faziam sentido algum para mim, porque eu não me importava. Mas agora, Harry, eu _sei_ pelo que nós lutamos, e é exatamente pelo que você estava falando até agora. Para não termos porque nos esconder. Para não precisarmos mais fugir. Para não termos mais crianças como você e Granger, que chegam _nosso mundo_ sem saber nada, perdidas e deslumbradas e que jamais realmente nos compreendem. Um mundo, Harry, em que crenças como as que eu tinha nunca teriam frutificado, porque todos saberiam o que nos éramos e porquê nós éramos assim. Ele luta, Harry, pelo que você acredita, pelo que eu quero, pelo que Granger precisa. Ele luta por nós, exatamente como você lutou. E é por isso que ele é você. É por isso que ele precisa de você, exatamente como você precisa dele, até conseguir compreender e aceitar tudo o que você passou. E eu estou aqui porque eu confio nele.", Draco fez uma pausa e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Harry, sem desviar o olhar, "E eu confio em você.", ele mudou sua posição ficando de frente para o outro garoto, de joelhos, sua mão ainda no ombro dele, os olhos fixos um no outro, "Porque nós, Harry, nós já estivemos no inferno e de volta e _sobrevivemos._ E juntos nós vamos sobreviver mais uma vez. E até você aceitar quem realmente é, não importa quando ou como isso vai acontecer, eu vou estar ali. Porque eu confio. E eu acredito."

Sem pensar antes de agir, Harry abraçou o outro garoto, chorando todas as lágrimas que ainda tinha.

Chorava por ele, e por Draco, e por tudo que sabia que teriam que destruir para poderem reconstruir. E quando Draco devolveu o abraço, Harry conseguiu se sentir seguro, pela primeira vez depois de ter acordado.

E talvez, apenas talvez, pensou ele, com os braços de Draco Malfoy ao seu redor, as coisas dessem certo no fim.

* * *

¹Tradução livre feita por mim, de um trecho de "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", adult version, pág 268.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em: 16/04/2011**


	14. There

**There…**

"Eu não posso simplesmente largar tudo?", disse Harry, depois de longos minutos em silêncio, a voz abafada e rouca pelo choro, dando alguns passos para trás de maneira desajeitada, secando as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto, evitando os olhos de Draco.

"Você quer parar com tudo? Quer largar tudo?", a voz de Draco era um tanto fria. Estava incerto. Aquele não era Shadow, mas certamente não era o garoto que frequentara a escola com ele, tampouco. Harry, _este_ Harry, parecia estranhamente... _menor_, mais jovem, mais... inseguro. Estava incerto sobre como agir ou o que fazer. Repentinamente, toda a sua confiança, toda a postura que havia adotado parecia ter ruído por terra, ter se desfeito ao olhar nos olhos de Harry. _Como_ um... garoto como esse que lhe encarava agora ia liderar alguma batalha? Eles tinham um encontro com os _Lestrange_ em menos de doze horas. Era uma questão de _olhar_ e ver que aquele não era o mesmo homem que estava planejando uma Nova Ordem. Não era.

Não tinha a mesma postura, o mesmo olhar, o mesmo tipo de decisão no comportamento. Não era a mesma pessoa.

Pela primeira vez desde que Granger havia lhe explicado o conceito da doença que Potter tinha, Draco pôde apreciar todo o efeito dela.

Outra pessoa.

Harry e Shadow eram duas pessoas diferentes.

E simplesmente olhar para o garoto à sua frente confirmava isso para Draco. E durante um segundo inteiro, ele sentiu vontade de desistir. Guerra e Nova Ordem e poder que se fodessem, ele não queria ter de lidar com tudo aquilo.

Mas então ele ouviu uma voz baixa, _quebrada_, a imagem sonora exata do garoto que encarava o sol alto que refletia no mármore polido das lápides em volta deles. Um garoto que voltara a se sentar escorado no túmulo dos pais, como se buscasse conforto na pedra gelada, ele teve de reconsiderar.

"Como você se sente a cada vez que olha para seu braço esquerdo, Malfoy? O que você sente a cada vez que se lembra da Marca Negra que _sempre _vai estar na sua pele, mesmo que você não consiga enxergá-la?", ele fez uma pausa e encarou os olhos cinza que, de repente, tinham um ar de ultraje, "Nojo? Raiva? De você? Dos outros? Medo? Medo de Voldemort, medo do que ele fez você fazer, da maneira como o fim da sua adolescência foi destruído? Tudo isso junto e muito, muito mais, que você mal consegue descrever?"

Draco assentiu levemente com a cabeça, já que Harry lhe encarava como se esperasse algum tipo de reposta para continuar falando.

"Some tudo isso, Malfoy. Some todos os seus medos e os multiplique. Some a marca do seu braço com uma cicatriz, com dor insuportável, some tudo isso com o fato de que _uma parte dele vivia em mim_. Some tudo isso com o fato de que eu tive de _morrer_ para salvar os outros e eu fiz isso de livre arbítrio. E depois disso, eu não me lembro de mais _nada,_ a não ser uma vaga lembrança de Grimmauld Place, e então agora. Um caderno negro com a parte da minha vida e da minha alma escritas. Por _Shadow_. Que sou _eu._ E ele me lembra tudo que eu nunca quis. Todas as batalhas que eu nunca quis lutar. Todo o tempo e o nojo que eu ainda sinto de mim sabendo que não só eu fui _marcado_ pelo homem que destruiu minha vida, como eu o _ajudei_ a ficar vivo, mesmo que involuntariamente. E você me pergunta se eu _quero_ largar tudo?", Harry riu uma risada despida de humor, seca, com uma espécie de desespero que fez os olhos de Draco arderem por razão nenhuma, "Quero. Mas parece que eu não posso.", ele fez uma pausa e voltou o rosto para o céu, os olhos fechados, as mãos caídas ao seu lado, uma imagem da desolação, "Eu _nunca_ posso."

Draco ficou em silêncio observando o garoto por alguns instantes antes de falar e, quando o fez, foi tentando realmente ajudar. Era uma sensação estranha ver o homem que ele aprendera a confiar e admirar ao longo das últimas semanas parecendo frágil e vulnerável como Harry estava parecendo agora.

"Não, não pode. Mas eu pensei que, lendo o diário, você tivesse entendido, Harry, que Shadow não quer matar ou destruir por diversão. Ele _não é _o Lorde das Trevas. Ele é _você_, você e a sua mania de salvar as pessoas, de não acreditar que nada é impossível, você e a sua crença de que um garoto de dezessete anos conseguiria acabar com o mais terrível Lorde das Trevas que já existiu – e _conseguir_. Você conseguiu antes porque _acreditava._ Nós precisamos que você acredite agora. Porque sem você nada vai mudar. Tudo vai continuar igual. Shadow tomou decisões difíceis que vieram com um preço alto e eu acredito que você pode sustentá-las, tanto quanto ele pôde. Mas você precisa acreditar que ele está fazendo tudo isso pelo melhor. Os aliados podem não ser os mais corretos e talvez você realmente desaprove as pessoas em quem ele confia agora – principalmente eu – mas houve uma razão para tudo."

Harry olhou novamente para Draco, um ar levemente surpreso no rosto.

"Eu não desaprovo você, Draco.", ele respondeu, baixinho. Draco sorriu meio de lado.

"Então confie em mim. Vamos voltar para Grimmauld Place, e falar com Granger. E então vamos revisar o que tem que ser feito no encontro de hoje à noite e tudo vai ficar bem. E talvez você possa entender melhor o Shadow e aí vocês poderão ser um só, mais uma vez."

Draco estendeu a mão para o garoto que ainda estava no chão.

"E então? Você vem?"

Harry levantou o olhar e a sombra de um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto, antes de pegar a mão oferecida e levantar do chão. Juntos desaparataram para a praça em frente à casa que Harry aprendera a associar com más lembranças. Vendo a hesitação no outro garoto, Draco apertou a mão de Harry, tentando passar uma segurança que ele mesmo não estava certo se sentia ou não antes de entrar no lugar. Harry mais uma vez sorriu em resposta e seguiu o outro para dentro.

**-x-**

Rodolphus Lestrange poderia ser muitas coisas, mas não era um homem tolo. Nunca assumira a liderança de nada na sua vida, pelo simples fato de que o ato de liderar atrai _atenção_ e ele sempre preferiu os bastidores à luz do palco. Sua esposa fora, em seus dias, uma líder. Seu antigo mestre, em cuja causa um dia ele acreditara, fora um bom líder. Harry Potter, por mais que ele relutasse em admitir, era um bom líder. Ele era um bom seguidor. Seguiria as pessoas certas até o inferno – mas saberia exatamente _quem_ e _porquê_ estava seguindo. Seguiria Rabastan até o fim dos tempos, porque costumava confiar cegamente no irmão.

Porque Rabastan era diferente dele. Rabastan não era líder, mas tampouco era liderado. Rabastan tinha uma visão clara e simples da vida, mesmo que falasse pouco sobre ela. Rabastan costumava perceber que tudo um dia acaba. Rabastan não se deixava liderar, ele apenas seguia o fluxo menos complicado de sua vida, vivia pelo prazer de viver. Mas Rabastan, naquelas poucas semanas, havia mudado, como se uma nova pessoa florescesse dentro dele. Rabastan, mesmo frio e isolado e avesso a toque ou contato era a pessoa a quem Rodolphus protegia, porque Rabastan _aceitava_ sua proteção. Rabastan não havia nascido para a guerra – ele já havia quase perdido o irmão para a primeira guerra – e então a segunda, e agora uma terceira e Rodolphus temia que, desta vez, já não havia mais volta.

Rabastan, que agora fumava um cigarro trouxa, um meio sorriso nos lábios, encarando o sol pela janela de sua antiga casa, havia mudado mais profundamente do que Rodolphus conseguia atingir. Era como se algo entre eles dois houvesse se quebrado desde que Shadow havia surgido com suas promessas de Nova Ordem e poder ilimitado, numa sociedade que _eles_ construiriam.

Rabastan, pela primeira vez desde que Rodolphus conseguia se lembrar, _desejava_ o poder. O poder e a pessoa que _trazia o poder até ele._ E Rodolphus não gostava disso.

"Você parece o gato que comeu o canário, meu irmão.", Rabastan virou-se na cadeira para encarar o irmão, ainda sorrido.

"Por que diz isso, Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus não respondeu dessa vez, apenas encarando o irmão com uma expressão pensativa, o que intrigou Rabastan. Normalmente era _ele _quem utilizava o silêncio como resposta.

"Eu preciso sair.", anunciou o mais velho, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, "Nos vemos em Grimmauld Place, mais tarde." Rabastan apenas assentiu e voltou a contemplar a janela. Rodolphus estava agindo de maneira estranha, nos últimos dias, mas ele mesmo também estava, refletiu.

Era a guerra. Era a diferença entre lutar por dever lutar e lutar por saber que poderia vencer e teria _poder_.

E todos sabem o quanto o poder muda as pessoas – mesmo que, por enquanto, fosse apenas a perspectiva dele.

**-x-**

Entraram na casa com o máximo de silêncio que conseguiram e, automaticamente, seguiram para a cozinha. Draco andava na frente, Harry seguia hesitante, como se a qualquer momento pudesse sair correndo e desaparatar novamente, e era por isso que Draco ainda não havia soltado a mão dele.

E esse era, _realmente_, o _único_ motivo pelo qual ele continuava segurando a mão de Harry.

Mesmo.

Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou Granger e Weasley sentados à mesa, tomando café, com um Kreacher visivelmente nervoso os observando.

"Malfoy!", exclamou a garota, se levantando, "Nós não o encontramos, eu não faço idéia de onde ele possa estar e..."

"Eu estou aqui, Mione.", disse Harry, em voz baixa, atrás de Draco.

A garota soltou uma exclamação abafada e correu até o amigo, apertando-o em um abraço firme e aliviado.

"Nós ficamos _tão preocupados._ Por que você sumiu daquele jeito?", ela finalmente o soltou e olhou em seus olhos, enquanto ele dava de ombros, um tanto sem jeito.

"Eu precisava pensar. Depois de tudo que eu li eu... Eu acho que eu meio que... Surtei.", ele terminou com a insinuação de um sorriso, e Hermione, mais uma vez, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ah, Harry, deve ser tão difícil. Eu sinto _tanto_ que sempre tudo tenha que acontecer com você."

Ele suspirou e andou até a mesa, inconscientemente pegando a cadeira exatamente ao lado de Draco, como se o garoto mais alto fosse capaz de lhe passar a segurança que ele não tinha.

"Eu acho que, nesse caso, é mais porque tudo _aconteceu_ comigo que isso está acontecendo.", ele respondeu. Kreacher colocou uma xícara de chá na frente dele e uma de café na frente de Draco, e Harry sorriu para o elfo, em agradecimento. Draco notou que Weasley tinha um ar de desaprovação no rosto, como se não quisesse estar ali.

"Decidiu voltar, Weasley? Apoiar o _nosso_ lado da batalha?"

Granger fez um som de irritação, enquanto Harry tinha um ar de incompreensão no rosto.

"Eu só vim ver se essa bobagem de _doença_ era mesmo verdade. Eu nunca ouvi falar nisso... E o Harry parece perfeitamente normal pra mim. E mesmo que não seja maluquice de _vocês_, agora o Harry está normal, não está? Vai poder parar de mexer com o que não deve e continuar com a vida dele, não vai?"

"Eu já expliquei que é uma doença trouxa, Ron, por _isso_ você nunca ouviu falar. E o que você chama de 'mexer com o que não deve' é algo em que _nós_ acreditamos. Eu não entendo porquê você não consegue aceitar isso."

"Porque não é CERTO, Mione!", ele deu um soco na mesa, no mesmo momento que Draco pensou ter ouvido um som na porta da cozinha, mas não prestou atenção nisso, já que Weasley estava deixando Granger _muito_ irritada, uma cena sempre engraçada, "Nós não temos que nos meter nisso! Nós temos 18 anos, nós temos que voltar a Hogwarts e terminar nossos estudos e nos divertir! Não começar outra guerra!"

"Mesmo que seja o certo a fazer, Ron?", perguntou Harry, em voz baixa, e, por um segundo, Draco pensou que Shadow estivesse de volta, mas, olhando para Harry, viu que não era esse o caso. A expressão de Harry não tinha a frieza que a de Shadow sempre tinha. Era uma expressão desarmada, simples, calma, contida.

"Certo, Harry? Não interessa se é certo, interessa que _nós não precisamos estar ali_! Acabou a guerra que nós precisávamos estar. Acabou!", Harry balançava a cabeça em negação, com um ar triste.

"Acabou, Ron, mas não é porque Voldemort se foi que o mundo vai nos deixar viver em paz. Acabou aquela guerra, mas há mais pelo que lutar. Eu acredito no que Shadow começou, Ron. Eu realmente acredito. E não interessa se ele sou eu, ou se eu nunca vou conseguir aceitar isso, eu só sei que, enquanto eu estiver aqui, enquanto ele não voltar para liderar a guerra que é _dele_, eu vou tornar essa guerra _nossa_. Porque eu acredito na causa e eu quero lutar por ela, assim como Hermione e Draco."

"Eu pensei que agora que _você_ estava de volta, tudo ia voltar ao normal.", Ron respondeu, as palavras soando como uma acusação aos ouvidos de Harry e Draco, e o loiro sentiu sua raiva pelo outro crescer. Por Merlin e Salazar, como _detestava_ Weasleys.

"Quantas vezes eu vou precisar te explicar, Ronald, Shadow **é** o Harry. Ele apenas precisa... se adaptar com esse lado dele. Nós convivemos muito mais com Shadow ano passado do que com Harry. Só que lá, os dois estavam... juntos."

Ron balançava a cabeça, em negação, levantando da mesa.

"Olha, eu não consigo entender tudo isso. Doença ou não doença, Harry... Shadow, não sei mais, essa guerra está acontecendo por _sua_ causa agora. Eu nunca pensei que _você_ fosse querer isso. Ginny está em casa com o coração quebrado por sua causa e eu não sei se você é a pessoa que eu conhecia ou não. Eu só não quero mais nenhuma parte nessa maluquice. Boa sorte."

E com isso ele saiu, batendo a porta em seu caminho.

Harry tinha uma expressão desolada no rosto, enquanto Hermione parecia tentar esconder as lágrimas. Draco permaneceu em silêncio.

"Shadow sabia que isso ia acontecer.", disse Harry, depois de alguns momentos de silencio, "Ele escreveu que eu deveria confiar em vocês, mas não em Ron. Ele sabia."

Hermione levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, pegando uma de suas mãos e apertando-a de maneira reconfortante.

"Nós estamos aqui, Harry. Nós sempre vamos estar, ok?"

Harry concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, suspirando antes de abri-los novamente.

"Eu... eu queria ficar sozinho um pouco. Eu juro que não vou fugir.", ele acrescentou, quase sorrindo.

Ambos concordaram e deixaram a cozinha, onde Harry apoiou a cabeça na mesa e suspirou mais uma vez.

"Bem, isso certamente esclarece porque eu nunca consegui visualizar Shadow como o Eleito, não é mesmo, Harry?", disse uma voz do canto da cozinha. Harry levantou o olhar e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Escorado na pia, os braços cruzados e uma expressão interessada no rosto, estava Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Como vai, Harry?"

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em: 16/04/2011**


	15. and back again

**... and back again**

_Escorado na pia, os braços cruzados e uma expressão interessada no rosto, estava Rodolphus Lestrange._

"_Como vai, Harry?"_

Há certas coisas na vida para as quais você jamais vai estar completamente preparado, mesmo que você tente com muito, _muito_ afinco.

Levar choques é uma delas.

Harry não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer durante um minuto _inteiro_ ao ver Rodolphus Lestrange, lhe chamando pelo _primeiro nome_, na cozinha da _sua_ casa. Era tão absurdo, tão _surreal_, que Harry concluiu que só poderia ser verdade, porque ele não tinha tanta imaginação assim.

Alguma parte – provavelmente uma parte grande – de seu espanto devia ter transparecido em seu rosto, porque Rodolphus riu de leve e caminhou até a mesa, sentando-se em frente ao garoto, que ainda lhe encarava de boca aberta, tentando se decidir se exigia saber como o homem havia entrado em sua cozinha sem ser percebido, ou se chamava por Draco.

Porque Draco saberia o que fazer, ele havia convivido com Shadow por tanto tempo que devia lhe conhecer bem. E então ele não faria nenhuma besteira. Mas Rodolphus não deixou com que ele tivesse que se decidir, tomando a decisão por ele. Lançou um feitiço silenciador na cozinha e sorriu, encarando o garoto, que começava a sentir um pouco de medo.

"Feitiços de Desilusão. Muito, _muito_ úteis, tenho certeza de que você sabe disso."

Harry havia conseguido, finalmente, fechar a boca e agora pensava no que dizer. Não sabia como reagir. A última vez que havia visto aquele homem – ao menos que conseguisse se lembrar – ele estava tentando matá-lo. E agora ele estava ali, sentado calmamente na sua frente, tirando uma carteira de cigarros _trouxas_ de seu bolso e lhe oferecendo um, com um gesto casual.

Harry encarou o objeto com uma certa dose de nojo.

"Eu não fumo.", ele respondeu. Sua resposta causou a reação mais inesperada em Rodolphus.

Ele riu. Atirando a cabeça para trás, num gesto descuidado e desguardado, divertido, ele riu.

"Eu nunca vou cansar de me surpreender com os trouxas. Que doença é essa que a sua amiga estava falando? Do que é que você sofre?"

Harry começava a se irritar com a maneira como o homem o estava tratando, seu tom de voz quase condescendente, como se ele fosse uma criança – o que ele era, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

"Antes de eu responder alguma coisa, acho melhor você me explicar como entrou na minha casa.", ele replicou de maneira entre irritada e nervosa, enquanto apertava a varinha em sua mão por baixo da mesa.

Rodolphus riu mais uma vez e respondeu com um sorriso ainda no rosto.

"Isso certamente esclarece mais alguns pontos. Bem, Harry, Shadow deu acesso livre à rede de Floo para mim e Rabastan. Foi assim que eu entrei. E então usei um feitiço de desilusão e esperei na cozinha, quando vi você e Malfoy aqui. E então escutei sua conversa, embora não tenha entendido muito bem. Que doença é essa que você tem?"

Vendo a hesitação de Harry, Rodolphus sorriu mais uma vez, sem maneiras cínicas, no entanto. Um sorriso de compreensão, que ele costumava dar apenas para Rabastan quando os dois eram pequenos e Rabastan corria para o irmão mais velho para pedir ajuda. Dias que haviam, definitivamente, acabado.

"Eu não quero te prejudicar, Harry. Eu já não acreditava mais na causa do Lorde muito tempo antes da guerra terminar. Eu o servia por medo pela vida de Rabastan, muito mais do que a minha. Eu sinto muito que tenhamos nos confrontado tantas vezes antes, mas Shadow me aceitou como parte de sua Nova Ordem. Talvez para que você possa agir como ele, você deva me aceitar também. Você _vai_ precisar de algum dos membros mais velhos do seu lado essa noite se quiser se passar por Shadow, o que eu imagino que você queira. Você não parece muito feliz com uma nova guerra, mesmo que tenha concordado em lutá-la.", ele fez uma pausa e encarou o garoto, que parecia estar se decidindo, "E então? Vai me contar que doença é essa, para que eu possa te ajudar?"

Harry suspirou e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos novamente, deixando sua guarda baixa porque, naquele momento, parecia tão certo confiar em Rodolphus Lestrange quanto parecia ser confiar em Draco Malfoy – absolutamente certo.

"Distúrbio de Personalidade Múltipla. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso até... até ler o diário que... bem, que eu deixei para mim mesmo.", ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Rodolphus, um sorriso triste, "Belo herói que o mundo bruxo foi arranjar, não é?"

Rodolphus desconsiderou o último comentário, curioso por saber o que exatamente era a tal doença.

"O que essa doença _faz_?", perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Pelo que eu entendi,", Harry começou, com um suspiro, "eu... me dividi. Alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu não consigo lembrar o que foi, embora Shadow saiba, e eu... não aguentei. Eu acabei dividindo minha personalidade em duas, como se eu fosse duas pessoas diferentes, porque eu não consegui lidar com o que quer que tenha acontecido, na noite em que Voldemort me matou."

"Você dividiu sua alma em duas?", perguntou Rodolphus e, pela primeira vez, viu raiva pura nos olhos do garoto que parecia tão mais novo do que Shadow.

"Não.", ele respondeu, seco, "Eu não sou como aquele... _monstro_, se é isso que você está pensando."

As palavras saíram com tanta raiva que Rodolphus levantou as duas mãos, como que se rendendo, embora um sorriso estivesse presente em seu rosto.

"Eu nunca pensaria nisso, Harry. Eu sei que você não é como ele. Eu vi a última batalha, eu lembro tudo o que você disse para ele. Mas eu ainda estou curioso... O que causou essa reação? Como foi que você conseguiu se dividir em dois?", o tom de voz era tão neutro, como se fosse curiosidade apenas, realmente, que Harry deu de ombros, de maneira descuidada, e acabou se surpreendendo consigo mesmo por conseguir conversar tão calma e racionalmente com Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Eu não sei. É exatamente _isso_ que eu não consigo lembrar. Se eu lembrasse o que foi que causou o meu estado, eu estaria curado, porque aí eu lembraria tudo que me fez ficar assim, o que significa que eu teria aceitado _aquela_ parte de mim, entende?"

"Quer dizer então, que você, na verdade, é Shadow _e_ você? Não um ou outro?"

Harry sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

"Se o pouco que Draco me contou antes e o que eu li no diário for tudo verdade, sim, eu sou os dois. Eu não era assim, desse jeito... _dócil_.", ele disse, com um ar contemplativo. "Se você estava aqui, você ouviu Hermione dizer que ela pensa que ano passado eu fui muito mais _ele_ do que _eu_."

Rodolphus concordou com a cabeça, um ar pensativo, enquanto tragava a fumaça do seu cigarro.

"Isso é um problema a menos, então, já que quando você ficar bem Shadow não vai simplesmente desaparecer. Essa guerra precisa dele."

Harry deixou a cabeça entre as mãos mais uma vez.

"_Eu_ acho que eu preciso dele também.", disse, num sussurro tão baixo que Rodolphus mal ouviu.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Tudo vai dar certo no fim."

Harry, surpreso pela doçura que ouviu nas palavras de Rodolphus, levantou o olhar, apenas para se surpreender ainda mais quando sentiu o homem correr a mão pelos seus cabelos, num gesto de afeição, sorrir e sair da cozinha, casualmente usando o mesmo feitiço para que não o vissem. O que quer que ele houvesse pensado sobre como seria Rodolphus Lestrange, com toda a certeza não era o que havia visto ali.

Tomando coragem, levantou da sua cadeira e saiu da cozinha, em busca de Hermione e Draco. Precisava saber como agir àquela noite, ao menos, para não cometer nenhum erro.

Havia coisas demais em jogo para que ele jogasse tudo fora agora por descuido.

**-x-**

Depois de ter passado o resto do dia ouvindo conselhos de Hermione e Draco sobre como se comportar para que ninguém – principalmente Rabastan Lestrange – desconfiasse de que havia lago errado, Harry estava no banheiro do seu quarto, em frente ao espelho, tentando se acalmar.

_Inspire, expire._

Não é difícil fazer isso, e eu, com toda a certeza, já fiz coisas mais difíceis, pensava ele.

_Inspire, expire._

O ar parecia escasso, tudo o sufocava, a insegurança a respeito do que teria que enfrentar dali a poucos minutos estava o induzindo a um estado de quase pânico.

Draco estava do outro lado da porta. Ele precisava se concentrar, tentar agir friamente, e sair dali. Eram apenas algumas horas, era fácil, ele nem precisaria falar muito, era apenas seguir com o que quer que Hermione ou Draco sugerissem, não discordar se alguém mencionasse batalhas, não falar nenhuma bobagem e aí ele não seria morto.

Não era como se fosse difícil, era?

Respirou fundo mais uma vez.

_Inspire, expire._

Uma ação que ficava mais difícil a cada segundo.

"Potter!", ouviu Draco chamar do lado de fora, seguido de algumas batidas impacientes na porta, "Potter, anda logo, eles já estão chegando, nós não podemos nos atrasar!"

Com um último suspiro, Harry abriu a porta e encarou o outro rapaz, que estava vestido todo de preto, e Harry sentiu um nó no seu estômago. Draco parecia estar vestido para um velório – o _seu_ velório.

"Por Salazar! Pensei que nunca mais fosse sair dali...", Draco começou, impaciente, mas então viu a expressão quase assustada nos olhos de Harry e suspirou, tentando manter a calma, enquanto uma onda de afeição pelo garoto corria por ele.

"Harry, você está bem?"

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, os olhos já cheio de lágrimas, e Draco poderia ter gritado de frustração. O outro já estava à beira de um ataque de nervos e ele ainda _gritava_ com ele. Ótimo, Draco, maravilhoso plano para deixar Harry calmo, ele se censurava mentalmente.

"Olha, não vai ser tão difícil, ok? É só uma reunião para decidirmos o que divulgar para a imprensa. Não vai ser difícil, é mais para mostrar aos outros aliados que nós não desistimos do que verdadeiramente alguma espécie de encontro, ok?"

Harry respirou fundo.

"Eu só não sei se eu consigo agir como _ele_. Eu me sinto um idiota, Draco.", ele falou, com a voz baixa, e um meio sorriso nos lábios, "Realmente um idiota, porque eu estou com _medo_. É como se a parte corajosa de mim tivesse me abandonado."

Draco olhou para Harry de maneira especulativa, pensando que teria que conversar com Granger mais tarde sobre isso.

Talvez devesse sugerir para Harry o que Granger havia mencionado mais cedo? Harry deveria ver um dos médicos trouxas que tratavam esse tipo de doença?

Mais tarde, pensou ele, mais tarde conversaria sobre isso com Harry.

Desceram as escadas em silêncio, e Harry percebeu que, assim que eles dois haviam entrado na sala de estar, todos os presentes fizeram silêncio como que esperando que ele falasse algo realmente importante.

Por Merlin e Godric, onde havia se metido?

Cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça, como Draco havia dito para que fizesse, já que ele não conhecia grande parte dos que estavam ali.

Olhando em volta, percebeu a semelhança física de vários deles com ex-Slytherins, de Hogwarts. Um homem com o rosto que lembrava muito um pug, deveria ser o pai de Pansy Parkinson. Uma mulher alta, pele escura, uma certa beleza feroz e exótica – a mãe de Zabini, que também estava na sala. Harry viu Draco cumprimentá-lo com um discreto aceno de cabeça.

Hermione estava discretamente sentada em um canto da sala, onde havia duas poltronas vazias. Harry e Draco seguiram para lá, percebendo que do outro lado sentavam-se Rodolphus e Rabastan. Agradeceu mentalmente quando Draco pegou a cadeira da direita, ficando ao lado de Rabastan, deixando-o entre Draco e Hermione.

Percebendo que todos os olhos estavam fixos nele, Harry começou a entrar em estado de pânico mais uma vez. O que é que ele devia dizer?

Mas Rodolphus parecia ter sentido seu nervosismo, inclinou-se na sua cadeira, sorrindo discretamente para Harry, e então chamou a atenção de todos para ele, fazendo Harry soltar um breve suspiro de alívio.

Se ele pudesse ficar calado a noite toda, tudo ficaria bem.

Mas ele sabia que não teria tanta sorte assim.

A conversa sobre o que – e quando – divulgar algo para imprensa rapidamente tornou-se uma discussão com vozes alteradas, e Harry sentia seu nervosismo aumentar. De alguma forma imaginava que se fosse Shadow ali, eles não estariam discutindo e sentiu uma pontada de ciúme do outro. E em seguida sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo por sentir ciúmes de si próprio.

Certamente havia clínicas psiquiátricas no mundo bruxo?

"Não é uma questão do _o que_, mas de quando, Malfoy!", argumentava o Sr Parkinson com o pai de Draco, sua voz mais alta que a dos outros, chamando a atenção dos demais, e provocando uma certa ordem no ambiente, "Se nós não nos manifestarmos logo, eles pensarão que nós nos acovardamos ou que concordamos com o que o Ministério está fazendo! Eles estão aumentando as leis do Sigilo a cada dia, daqui a algumas semanas não poderemos mais sair de nossas casas com nossas vestes! O estatuto do sigilo está rapidamente se tornando o maior artigo de lei da nossa sociedade! Isto não está certo!"

"Mas se nós não pensarmos muito bem sobre _o que_divulgarmos, Parkinson, o povo vai se voltar _contra_ nós. Não podemos esquecer de _quem _estamos falando aqui! Uma ação ofensiva demais vai acabar fazendo o povo perder a fé na nossa causa, que ainda nem começou a ser divulgada! Boa parte de nós teve ligações com _ele_ no passado recente. Mesmo quem não era seguidor ativo era simpatizante da causa! E Harry Potter nenhum vai salvar nosso pescoço se qualquer um de nós fizer algo contra um trouxa, não com as leis que foram aprovadas hoje! Qual é a _sua _opinião, Potter?", terminou Lucius, encarando Harry de maneira fria, mas um tanto temerosa.

Harry ponderou a questão, tentando manter a calma. Draco havia lhe contado antes sobre as leis que estavam sendo discutidas hoje, e que, aparentemente, haviam sido aprovadas. Todo e qualquer bruxo que fosse pego demonstrando ou dando evidências de pertencer à comunidade mágica seria punido com até seis meses de sentença em Azkaban. Todo bruxo que deixasse um trouxa entrever sua varinha seria punido com multa, ou uma sentença em Azkaban. Qualquer ação mágica tomada contra um trouxa – segurança pessoal envolvida ou não – seria enviado para Azkaban por um ano.

Eram medidas absurdas e Harry se perguntava_o que_ havia acontecido com Kingsley para tomar tais atitudes. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy tinha razão. Ação ofensiva, mesmo que apenas na imprensa, ia causar a impressão de que eles queriam retornar o terror de Voldemort, e isso simplesmente não era a verdade.

E então Harry sorriu, porque ele sabia exatamente que direção tomar.

"Vocês já leram _A Vida e as Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_?", vários pares de olhos o encararam, espantados, como que claramente dizendo que ele estava maluco, ou no mínimo, mentalmente instável – o que ele estava, mas não naquele sentido, "Eu tenho certeza que tudo que foi dito sobre Dumbledore ano passado foi tomado como mentira, ou má propaganda, por boa parte da população bruxa. Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade. Ele fez, sim, coisas terríveis no seu passado, ele e Gellert eram _sim_ amigos, melhores amigos, e Albus acreditava na causa do "Bem Maior", durante a sua juventude. E Albus Dumbledore tinha as idéias certas. São essas idéias que devem ser divulgadas. Remexidas, consideradas. Postas na imprensa de maneira a fazê-los ver que o mentor do seu _herói_ sabia o que estava fazendo, exatamente como nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo agora. Nada contra o Ministério, nada contra as novas leis... Tudo _a nosso favor_."

Os presentes consideraram a questão por alguns minutos e Draco e Rodolphus exibiam idênticos sorrisos de orgulho no rosto, enquanto Hermione franzia o rosto, como se desaprovasse do que Harry havia dito, mas soubesse que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

"É a atitude certa a ser tomada, Sr Potter.", disse um homem que Harry – obviamente – não reconheceu. "Eu vou pesquisar o livro da Skeeter hoje à noite, talvez para a edição matutina eu já consiga fazer uma matéria. Se isso era tudo, senhores?", o mesmo homem, claramente um jornalista, indagou. Entre murmúrios de aprovação e concordância, os presentes foram saindo, alguns apertando a mão de Harry, alguns o cumprimentando por Shadow, outros apenas acenando a cabeça à distância.

Finalmente, sobravam Draco, Rodolphus e Rabastan na sala com ele, Hermione se retirando rapidamente, falando sobre pesquisas. A sensação de pânico retornando aos poucos para Harry quando viu o sorriso malicioso que Rabastan lhe dirigia.

"Muito bem falado, Shadow."

"Obrigado, Rabastan."

O silêncio dominou a sala, até que Rodolphus decidiu intervir, prevendo que Harry não estava muito longe de um ataque de pânico.

"Vamos, Rabastan. Eu acho que devemos ter algo sobre Grindenwald na nossa casa, dos tempos do nosso pai. Talvez ainda possamos contatar o jornalista hoje à noite ainda."

Rabastan acenou com a cabeça e saiu pelo Floo, antes de Rodolphus, que sorriu para Harry brevemente antes de desaparecer.

"Ele sabe.", sussurrou Harry, "Rabastan, ele sabe, não sabe?"

"Ele desconfia.", respondeu Draco, "Mas apenas Rodolphus sabe, pelo que você me contou mais cedo."

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e suspirou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

"Draco...", ele disse baixinho, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, "Você pode... ficar aqui hoje? Eu não queria ficar sozinho."

Draco sorriu ao perceber quão pequeno Harry parecia na poltrona onde estava sentado e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, recebendo um sorriso em resposta. Estendeu a mão para o outro e o ajudou a levantar-se da poltrona, e seguiram até seus respectivos quartos, Harry lhe oferecendo um sorriso de boa noite.

E Draco percebeu que, por mais que admirasse Shadow, com toda a certeza sentiria falta _desse_ Harry quando o outro retornasse.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em: 16/04/2011**


	16. Could be, should be, is

**Could be, should be… Is**

_You could have been number one  
If you'd only had the chance  
And you could have ruled the whole world  
If you'd had the time  
_**Uno, Muse**

O poder corrompe.

É um fato, não é apenas uma filosofia, ou sabedoria popular. Saber que você pode fazer - e sair ileso - de _qualquer coisa_ porque você controla o mundo à sua volta corromperia até o mais nobre dos homens, e Rabastan Lestrange estava longe de ser o mais nobre dos homens. E, de certa forma, se orgulhava disso.

Por anos, vivera nas sombras. Na sombra de seu pai, na sombra de seu irmão, na sombra de Bellatrix, na sombra do Lorde das Trevas, na sua própria sombra, correspondendo à imagem exata que Rodolphus esperava que ele tivesse.

Por anos, fora fraco – sabia disso. Não se orgulhava de ter sido um seguidor cego, de ter obedecido a ordens por uma causa na qual não acreditava apenas para agradar o irmão, mesmo que escondesse suas verdadeiras intenções.

Rodolphus era – sempre fora – a única constante, a única pessoa que sempre se importaria com ele, seu único companheiro, a única pessoa graças a quem Rabastan conseguiria ter alguma noção do significado da palavra afeição, até mesmo amor. Mas esse sentimento, pelo qual Rabastan havia vivido toda a sua vida, começava a tomar as formas dos grilhões dos quais ele sonhara tantos anos se livrar.

Ele vislumbrava agora uma vida sem nada. Sem regras, vazia, uma tela em branco para ser pintada, uma sinfonia a ser composta – poder a ser conquistado e utilizado: por _ele_. E ele sabia que poderia. Que seria _grande_. Que teria _poder_. Que seria dono de si e, então, não _precisaria_ da segurança que só sentia quando tinha Rodolphus perto dele. Seria seguro porque seria dono da segurança. Poder significava não ter mais limites, ser como... ser como Shadow.

Livre.

Poderoso.

O mundo a seus pés e ao alcance de sua mão.

E não havia nada que lhe prendesse, que lhe desse hesitação – a não ser Rodolphus.

Porque mesmo sendo _apenas_ seu irmão, Rodolphus, de certa forma, era o dono da sua consciência. A primeira vez que matara sentira dor, não por si mesmo, mas por saber que, tivesse ele tido uma escolha, Rodolphus jamais teria permitido que ele fizesse algo que não queria. Mas jamais havia parado para pensar se Rabastan desejava tornar-se um assassino ou não.

Porque Rodolphus presumia que Rabastan era uma pessoa melhor do que ele. Mais nobre, mais altruísta, mais sábio. E essa pressão de ter sempre de corresponder àquela imagem começava a deixar sua marca e cobrar seu preço. Por passar tantos anos sendo – e estando feliz em ser – a pessoa a quem Rodolphus amava e protegia, havia, de certa maneira, perdido a si mesmo. Já não sabia quem realmente era por ter sido quem Rodolphus amava durante tanto tempo – sua vida toda.

E agora, vendo suas oportunidades crescerem e tendo um mundo se abrindo à sua frente, Rabastan via que, mesmo não sabendo quem era, percebia que essa pessoa que ele atuava não era quem desejava ser – não para sempre, não mais.

Sua consciência decidira retornar à vida, fazendo-o ver que se tornar quem era – quem quer que esta pessoa fosse – seria perder Rodolphus. E saber disso _doía_. Porque Rodolphus... Rodolphus _era._ Sua vida. Seu porto seguro, seu irmão, seu... amor. A pessoa que sempre estaria ali – para ele. Para Rabastan. Para o irmão perfeito que Rodolphus havia ajudado a criar e cujas expectativas ele jamais corresponderia, não mais, não sabendo que poderia _ter o mundo._

E a escolha entre o mundo e Rodolphus não deveria ser difícil de ser feita, porque o poder corrompe. E Rabastan acreditava nesta máxima com todas as forças que ainda possuía, porque desejava ser corrompido, e já não ter mais a consciência implantada por Rodolphus em si. E então estaria livre, e não se importaria, e seria outra pessoa e teria _poder._

E perderia Rodolphus.

E olhando para o irmão que sorvia um copo de firewhisky na poltrona ao seu lado, encarando a lareira, ponderava se já não o havia perdido.

Teria Rodolphus notado que seus olhos já não tinham mais calor, que pensava em tudo e em nada, e que a imagem de Shadow estava gravada na sua mente como que a fogo, sua forma representando o poder e a liberdade que ele tanto desejava? E que doía pensar que perderia Rodolphus, e que estava se sentindo um tanto covarde por _querer_ perdê-lo, de certa forma, antes que fosse tarde demais e acabasse sendo Rodolphus a já não querê-lo mais?

Rodolphus escolheu aquele momento para olhar em seus olhos e Rabastan pôde ver dor neles. Seu irmão sempre soubera de tudo, muito antes que ele pudesse saber, porque Rodolphus o conhecia – o havia feito. E ver dor nos olhos de Rodolphus doía em sua _alma_ por saber que a única pessoa capaz de ferir Rodolphus era ele. E sentia raiva de Rodolphus por fazê-lo sofrer apenas por que _ele_sofria. E sentia raiva por saber que se Rodolphus não o amasse, ele seria uma outra pessoa – talvez a pessoa certa para compartilhar o poder com Shadow. E sentia raiva de si mesmo por pensar tais coisas, e tinha raiva do amor de Rodolphus por ele, e raiva de si por amá-lo de volta. E tudo parecia tão intenso e tão... _maior_ que ele mesmo naquele instante que não sabia se desejava apenas morrer ou matar. Bater em Rodolphus ou afundar-se em seu abraço e esquecer poder e lutas e guerras.

E se sentia fraco. Por querer tanto e uma pessoa – uma única pessoa – conseguir ser um obstáculo maior do que a possibilidade da realização do que queria. E se sentia irreal, porque no limbo em que estava – sem saber quem era, a que universo pertencia – já não tinha forma nem mais para si. E desejou por alguns segundos poder voltar a ser o Rabastan a quem Rodolphus amava incondicionalmente.

E estendeu a mão, pegando a de Rodolphus, beijando a sua palma e a trazendo até seu cabelo, tendo um momento de paz e contentamento ao ver que Rodolphus ainda atendia a seus pedidos mudos por carinho, ainda compreendia sua linguagem sem sons.

E sabia que ninguém, _jamais,_ o entenderia assim, como Rodolphus entendia. E não conseguia se livrar da sensação de _necessidade_ quando sentiu as mãos de Rodolphus – sempre tão mais quentes que as suas – tomarem seu rosto, e traçarem seus lábios.

E tentou não sentir mais nada que não fosse toque ou instinto. Porque pensar, naquele instante, doía, e ele decidiu que, àquela noite, não queria mais dor. E trouxe suas mãos para o rosto do irmão, espelhando seus gestos como quando conseguiam ser os espelhos da alma um do outro. E sorriu. Porque, naquele exato instante, conseguiu acreditar que Rodolphus _sempre_ estaria ali.

E seus lábios buscaram os dele, um toque, breve, rápido, roçar leve como uma brisa, como fumaça, como brumas. E os olhos de Rodolphus refletiam a vontade que ele também tinha. E sentiu o irmão trazê-lo para mais perto e não impôs resistência. As mãos dele tinham o calor que faltava a Rabastan, a falta de pudor que ele tinha em excesso.

Mãos que o deitavam sobre o sofá e descobriam cada parte dele que, durante tanto tempo, haviam ficado ocultas. E a boca de Rodolphus tinha gosto de whisky e fumaça e _perda_. E Rabastan precisava de contato, de saber que o irmão estava – sempre estaria – _ali_. E o puxava para mais perto, e precisava _senti-lo_. E não protestou quando Rodolphus tirou sua camisa, e suas mãos eram ágeis quando tiraram a de Rodolphus, e sentir o irmão _todo_ contra ele o fazia real. Tornava ambos reais naquele mundo onde já não sabia mais nem se realmente existia.

E sentir Rodolphus contra ele sem obstáculos – sem roupas, sem guerras, sem batalhas – o completava, ao menos naquele instante, e sabia que precisava de _mais_, precisava de Rodolphus, sem limites, sem imposições, sem pensamentos. Precisava do toque quente contra sua pele fria e precisava da segurança que Rodolphus sempre tinha. E o sentia suspirar contra seu pescoço, e puxava seus cabelos com força, apenas para senti-lo real. E pressionava seu quadril contra ele, para que Rodolphus compreendesse em sua linguagem muda que necessitava dele por todo, completamente, ao menos uma vez - mesmo que fosse a última. E seu gemido era apenas metade de dor quando Rodolphus – como sempre – atendeu seu pedido. E o mundo à sua volta se desfez ao sentir Rodolphus _dentro_ dele, porque até a dor era superável se Rodolphus estivesse com ele. E nada mais importava que não Rodolphus, o som da sua voz, o toque de seus dedos.

E quando ouviu seu irmão gemer não pôde deixar de fazer o mesmo, porque sentia que – naquele ínfimo espaço de tempo que seu clímax duraria – ele estava completo.

E ao beijar Rodolphus nos lábios mais uma vez, abrindo os olhos e o encarando, percebeu o gosto oculto que Rodolphus tinha: Rodolphus tinha gosto de despedida.

**-x-**

Draco acordou cedo. Acordou cedo e não sentiu vontade de permanecer na cama, porque, pela primeira vez na vida, sentia a necessidade de alguém antes da sua. Não queria deixar Harry sozinho porque Harry – o Harry que ele havia conhecido no dia anterior – era só um garoto. E ele precisava de ajuda.

Desceu para a cozinha, e a encontrou já ocupada pelo rapaz moreno, a quem Kreacher acabava de entregar uma xícara de café. Sentando-se na mesa em frente ao outro, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, encarando a xícara de café, Draco aceitou a outra xícara que Kreacher lhe oferecia, enquanto o elfo terminava de preparar o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, Harry.", disse ele, tomando um gole da bebida quente.

Ouvindo sua voz, o outro levantou o olhar e Draco soube, sem precisar que ele falasse, que aquele não era Harry, era Shadow. Era o olhar. O frio do verde que o encarava, a pose contida, o sorriso gelado e a confiança que o envolvia como uma capa.

"Oh...", exclamou Draco, um tanto perdido sobre como agir porque, de repente, as poucas horas que passara com Harry pareciam tão mais íntimas, tão mais próximas que todo o tempo que havia ficado ao lado de Shadow, "Eu pensei que Harry não sumiria tão cedo.", ele completou, sem saber o que dizer.

Shadow sorriu mais amplamente em resposta.

"Vejo que já estão se chamando pelo primeiro nome. É bom que ele já confie em você, Draco. Eu sempre soube que você não ia me desapontar."

Draco inclinou a cabeça, aceitando o elogio em silêncio, ocupando-se com o café da manhã. Se Shadow estava incomodado pelo dia que havia perdido, se estava temeroso pela reação dos demais à aparição de Harry, ele simplesmente não comentava. E as diferenças cresciam e se pronunciavam, porque Harry usava seu coração na manga e seus sentimentos no rosto; e lê-lo era como ler um livro aberto, era fácil, doloroso, mas simples.

Shadow não era assim. Draco sentiu uma falta repentina da outra versão dessa pessoa que agora lia o jornal com atenção e um ar de aprovação no rosto.

"Uma ótima idéia utilizarem o passado de Dumbledore a nosso favor. De quem foi a idéia?"

"Sua.", respondeu Draco, buscando nos olhos de Shadow alguma reação à sua resposta.

"De Harry, você quer dizer.", respondeu Shadow, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"Uma outra parte sua.", devolveu Draco, no mesmo tom de voz.

Encararam-se por um minuto inteiro, Draco se sentia ser avaliado, ao mesmo tempo em que avaliava. Não era a mesma pessoa. E, naquele instante, com os olhos gelados sobre si, não conseguia pensar _como_ alguém poderia confundir um com o outro. E via que aquilo não estava certo – precisava falar com Granger. Precisavam pôr um fim nisso.

Harry – a parte que eles haviam visto ontem – fazia falta a essa pessoa que agora encarava e examinava, calculando e avaliando cada reação. Comparando os dois, percebia que havia sido um tanto bobo ao admirar tão prontamente alguém como Shadow, porque sabia – melhor do que _ninguém_, ele sabia – o que visar apenas o objetivo, e desconsiderar o preço para alcançá-lo, custava.

Mas, mesmo assim, não podia deixar de admirar esse rapaz à sua frente. E se sentiu um tanto confuso, porque eram o mesmo e eram diferentes. Tão diferentes que até mesmo características físicas pareciam ressaltadas ou amenizadas. Terminando seu café, apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira.

"Quais os planos para hoje?"

Shadow suspirou e Draco sentiu-se aliviado por ver que o outro havia perdido um pouco do ar guardado que estava usando até então – e só naquele momento lhe ocorreu que talvez o próprio Shadow estivesse com medo de rejeição, agora que eles todos haviam conhecido Harry.

"Tenho que falar com Rabastan e Rodolphus. Eu gostei da matéria de Everlast no Profeta, mas ela ainda é vaga e muito subjetiva. Nós precisávamos de material novo, mas eu me recuso a trabalhar com Rita Skeeter.", ele fez uma pausa, um ar pensativo no rosto, "Nós precisamos de um exército, Draco. Você já havia percebido esse fato? Nós não podemos lutar com meia dúzia de bruxos. Os trouxas não são burros, eles têm armas com as quais nós só sonhamos."

"Eu sei.", respondeu Draco, com um ar grave, "Nós vamos precisar de números, com toda a certeza, mas acho que Granger vai nos ajudar muito nesse sentido – ela é nascida trouxa, ela tem pais trouxas, ela pode funcionar como nosso contato entre os dois mundos. Porque nós precisamos de contato, Shadow.", acrescentou o loiro, seriamente, sem desviar o olhar de Shadow, "Porque não podemos iniciar uma guerra sem planos exatos sobre como nós vamos terminá-la."

Shadow concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Eu sei. Eu estive lá também, Draco. Eu também não quero uma guerra permanente. Eu sei que precisamos de planos concertos antes de nos lançarmos na batalha, e precisamos do apoio público para podermos ter planos concretos – mais ainda assim, me preocupa que nós não consigamos o apoio necessário. Me preocupa ainda mais que nós consigamos o apoio _errado_. E é por isso que eu quero falar com os Lestrange. Eles podem me ajudar a... selecionar as pessoas que poderão ficar ao nosso lado, pelas causas certas."

"Eu entendo. Você vai fazer isso hoje?"

"Pretendo. E você? Algum plano? Você poderia ficar e ajudar."

Draco teve uma vontade imensa de ficar e ajudar Shadow e, principalmente, de avisá-lo que Rodolphus sabia de tudo. Mas decidiu por não comentar. Sem razão aparente, não falou, porque sentia como se ontem, todo aquele dia, fosse um grande segredo entre ele e Harry, e não queria compartilhar aqueles momentos e tudo que sentiu com mais ninguém, mesmo que isso soasse um tanto infantil até para ele mesmo.

"Eu posso voltar mais tarde. Preciso ir até em casa trocar de roupa, tomar um banho... Eu aviso Granger quando estiver voltando para cá, ela pode ajudar também."

Shadow concordou com a cabeça e Draco levantou-se para sair. Quando passou ao lado da cadeira do outro rapaz, Shadow segurou seu braço. Draco o encarou, surpreso, e ouviu a voz baixa de Shadow, com um sorriso quase invisível, aparente mais no olhar do que em seus lábios.

"Obrigado."

Draco não sabia se era por ter ajudado Harry, ou por apoiá-lo na guerra, ou simplesmente por ter ficado ali, mas sentiu-se feliz, de qualquer forma, e apenas sorriu e saiu da casa.

Iria encontrar Granger, e iria fazer com que ela falasse sobre os tais médicos trouxas que iriam curar Harry.

Ele ajudaria Harry a vencer todas as batalhas. E só depois que já tivesse concretizado isso é que se importaria em saber por que Harry parecia, de repente, muito mais importante do que Shadow.

**-x-**

Rodolphus ficou um tanto surpreso ao perceber que, apenas de estar na presença desse rapaz que agora fumava um cigarro trouxa – oferecido pelo _seu_ irmão – era claro que o rapaz com quem ele havia falado ontem era outra pessoa. Era intrigante, para dizer o mínimo, a maneira como toda a linguagem corporal, a atitude, até mesmo certos traços do resto dele parecia diferentes. Entreteve durante alguns minutos a possibilidade de tudo ser apenas um ato do rapaz, uma encenação para enganá-los, mas não poderia ser porque _n__inguém_ era tão bom ator assim.

Shadow, concluiu Rodolphus, era mais velho que Harry. Shadow também era mais frio e calculista, e muito mais inteligente. E Shadow era quase menos... _humano_.

Via com clareza agora a maneira como Rabastan parecia atraído pelo outro rapaz, no sentido literal da palavra, como um satélite que encontra um corpo maior para centrar sua órbita. E percebia, com mais clareza ainda, o quão despercebido desse aspecto Shadow era.

Enquanto conversavam sobre o artigo do jornal, e pequenas coisas sem importância, já que Shadow queria esperar pelo retorno de Malfoy e da nascida trouxa para começarem qualquer discussão séria, ele percebia que Rabastan não era o _seu_ Rabastan ali. Era alguém tão diferente, tão _mundano_ que sentia quase que repúdio ao observá-lo. E então sentia culpa. E sentia dor. Porque seu irmão estava sendo atraído por uma ilusão. Um truque de 'mágica' trouxa, um reflexo falso de um espelho quebrado, porque ele percebia que Shadow, na verdade, não existia, mesmo que ele fosse alguma parte dominante da personalidade de Potter. Porque a pessoa que Rabastan estava sendo naquele exato instante era o complemento perfeito para Shadow e, por isso, uma ilusão tanto quanto ele.

Pobre Rabastan que tentava se livrar da ilusão criada por Rodolphus, e encontrava uma ainda maior em seu caminho.

E Rodolphus concluiu que queria que Potter se curasse dessa doença, porque não queria que o irmão se decepcionasse com Shadow da mesma maneira como havia se decepcionado com ele.

E salvaria Rabastan dessa casa de espelhos porque sempre o amaria.

E apenas esperava que já não fosse tarde demais.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Revisado em 25/09/2011**


	17. Lies

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: NOVA! **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / nsom (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

* * *

**Capítulo de quem?? **

**Da TSUKI! Porque ela descobriu o plot-interno-escondido de um determinado personagem da fic, que eu achei que só eu ia perceber. Huahauhauhauahuahuahuahu**

**E da AGY! Porque ela escreve fics lindas e phodas e eu amo! E se não fosse ela, esse capítulo NÃO tinha saído.**

**E do Thanatos, pq eu encontrei alguém que delira com conceitos. (adooouro)**

**Beijos e curtam o capítulo!**

* * *

_**Lies**_

Há certos momentos na vida quando você percebe, sem nenhum aviso prévio, sem nenhum momento em que você tenha parado e refletido, você simplesmente _percebe_ que a sua _vida_ mudou.

Você é outro.

Uma hora, você simplesmente vê que já não anda com as mesmas pessoas e não tem os mesmos interesses que os seus antigos conhecidos, e todas as pessoas das quais você jurava desgostar, de repente lhe são importantes. E confiáveis.

E você vê que mudou tanto que você quase pode dizer que é uma outra pessoa e você não viu _quando_ você se tornou essa outra pessoa, você simplesmente sabe que já não é quem era.

Mas também não está muito certo a respeito de quem é agora.

Foi essa exata sensação que Draco teve ao parar na frente da casa _trouxa,_ de uma nascida _trouxa,_ em um bairro _trouxa_ de Londres, para falar com Granger, porque, por mais incrível que soasse aos seus ouvidos, ele sabia que poderia contar com Granger para ajudá-lo naquele assunto. Ele ainda sabia que, na verdade, Granger consideraria que era _ele_ quem a estava ajudando, se dispondo a ajudar Shadow, porque Granger queria ajudar Harry.

E, pro inferno com cautela e crenças antigas, _ele_ queria ajudar Harry.

Foi quando esperava que alguém respondesse à porta, depois de ter tocado a tal _campainha,_ que Draco percebeu o quão surreal todo aquele momento parecia e como aquilo jamais pareceria certo três meses atrás, mas agora era a coisa simplesmente exata a ser feita.

Draco ouviu o barulho da porta e aguardou enquanto uma mulher a abriu.

"Posso ajudá-lo?", ela indagou, um tanto desconfiada.

"Sim. Eu gostaria de falar com Gran... ahn, Hermione Granger, por favor. Eu sou um... _conhecido_ da escola."

A mulher acenou com a cabeça, parecendo um tanto mais calma com a referência à escola. Ela desapareceu dentro da casa, enquanto Draco aguardava do lado de fora. Chamar Granger pelo primeiro nome era uma experiência que ele não pretendia repetir no futuro próximo.

"Malfoy?", a voz de Granger soava incerta, enquanto ela abria a porta e indicava para que ele entrasse numa sala de estar bem mobiliada e agradável. Sem classe, mas confortável.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Granger."

A garota fez sinal para que ele se sentasse, enquanto ela mesma tomava o lugar em uma poltrona ao lado da dele.

"Mas... Harry, é prudente deixá-lo..."

"Harry não está mais lá. Shadow voltou.", ele a interrompeu, "Granger, nós precisamos convencer Shadow a ir até aquele médico trouxa de quem você me falou. O que pode ajudá-lo a voltar ao... _normal_. Nós precisamos convencer Shadow de que isso é o certo a ser feito."

"Eu não acho que isso vá ser um problema, Draco. Quer dizer, Harry vai querer voltar ao normal, não vai? Ele quer, ele _sempre_ quis ser apenas normal.", ela disse, um olhar de desconforto em seu rosto, quando viu Draco balançando a cabeça em negação.

"Não pense nele como Harry, Granger. Não o Harry que você conheceu. Shadow não está assim tão interessado em ser normal, ele está interessado em ter poder. Você já percebeu isso, portanto não use essa carinha de Gryffindor ofendida quando o que eu estou falando é verdade.", acrescentou, com a voz ríspida, ao ver que Granger tentava negar o que ele havia dito, com um ar de ultrage no rosto, "Nós vamos precisar de bons argumentos para convencê-lo. Os Lestrange estarão lá hoje à noite. Nós deveríamos ir para lá ainda à tarde e tentar falar com ele. Você tem como entrar em contato com esse médico? Alguém que, pelo amor de Salazar, não vá entrar em pânico quando descobrir que nós somos bruxos?"

"Nós não precisamos contar que nós somos..."

"Por favor, Granger, e eu pensava que a inteligente era você.", Draco disse, com uma risada de escárnio, "Como você vai explicar para o médico o estado em que Potter está se nós não contarmos toda a história para ele?"

"Alguém andou lendo sobre o assunto.", replicou Hermione, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Draco deu de ombros, um ar desinteressado, enquanto se levantava.

"Não gosto de lidar com o desconhecido. Você pode entrar em contato com algum médico? Eu preciso ir para casa, então poderíamos nos encontrar em algum lugar, irmos até o médico e voltarmos para Grimmauld Place, de preferência antes dos Lestrange chegarem lá."

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, enquanto o leva a até a porta.

"Encontre-me aqui, às três horas. Aí nós podemos ir."

Draco despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e foi para casa, já se sentindo cansado.

E por Merlin, não eram nem dez horas da manhã ainda.

**X.X**

Encontrar um psiquiatra disposto a tratar um bruxo com Distúrbio de Personalidade Múltipla não era uma tarefa fácil. O medo que os trouxas estavam sentindo à simples menção da palavra 'mágica' estava atingindo um nível ridículo, na opinião de Hermione.

Foi apenas quase no horário já marcado com Draco, e muitos _obliviates_ mais tarde, que Hermione conseguiu encontrar um médico competente e disposto a tratar qualquer pessoa, independente de suas habilidades com um graveto na mão.

Sentindo-se segura – porque, na opinião de Hermione, Harry concordaria com o tratamento, obviamente – ela encontrou Draco e partiram juntos para Grimmauld Place.

Mas chegando lá, ela perdeu quase toda a segurança que sentia. Porque olhar para o homem de roupa negra e cabelo preso frouxamente na nuca, vê-lo caminhando com uma certa graça que Harry não tinha, com um brilho mais cruel no olhar, a fez perceber o que Draco queria dizer com 'ele não é Harry'. Porque não era. E ela não queria acreditar nisso, mas Hermione Granger sempre conseguira acreditar em fatos. E o homem parado à sua frente não era Harry.

Fato.

"Pensei que só os veria à noite", disse ele, sorrindo friamente e conjurando café a chá, enquanto sinalizava para que sentassem, "A que devo o prazer da visita?"

Shadow analisava os dois à sua frente e conseguia _sentir_ que havia algo errado. Não se passa a vida toda sobrevivendo graças a puro instinto e não se percebe quando há algo errado à sua volta.

Encarou Draco, porque sabia que Draco seria mais honesto que Granger, naquele momento. Granger estava acostumada com Harry, com suas explosões, mas suas crises de remorso, suas palavras cruéis, mas seus pedidos de desculpa, suas brigas, mas o perdão completo e fácil.

Aquilo já não existia mais.

Draco devolveu o olhar sem desviá-lo. Limpou a garganta e pousou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro, pensando no que dizer. Em como expor seu caso de uma maneira que Shadow fosse concordar. Para assuntos como aquele, sutileza era a palavra de ordem.

Era uma pena que a sua 'ajuda' fosse uma Gryffindor e 'sutileza' não existisse no seu vocabulário.

"Nós achamos que você devia ver um psiquiatra, Harry."

Draco notou duas reações a essa declaração. A primeira foi um leve estreitar de olhos, uma reação negativa a ser chamado de Harry. Draco já havia percebido que Shadow não gostava que o chamassem de Harry. A segunda foi o sorriso frio, e o levantar de uma sobrancelha, enquanto ele se dirigia a Hermione.

"Oh, é mesmo? _Vocês_ acham? Desde quando você e Draco se tornaram uma entidade que toma decisões conjuntas sobre a _minha_ vida, Hermione?"

"O que Granger quis dizer, Shadow, é que seria beneficial para todos se você fosse. Então nós não teríamos que nos preocupar sobre _quando_ e _se_ Harry vai voltar a aparecer. Você seria apenas um mais uma vez. Granger conseguiu arrumar um médico trouxa que não se importa em tratar um bruxo e ele parece ser competente. Você poderia simplesmente ir vê-lo, ao menos uma vez."

Shadow ficou em silêncio, e Draco conseguia _ver_ os músculos de seus ombros tensionando embaixo da camisa preta.

"Eu consigo entender que vocês tenham feito isso para ajudar. Eu agradeço. Mas a resposta é não."

Draco inclinou a cabeça, assentindo com a decisão, sabendo muito bem que, naquele momento, não conseguiriam convencer Shadow de nada. Levaria tempo, talvez meses, mas eles continuariam tentando. De preferência, da próxima vez, sem burrice da parte de Granger.

"Mas Harry, isso é o que pode te curar! Você não pode simplesmente se recusar a ir!", insistiu Granger e Draco fechou os olhos momentaneamente, subitamente recordando porquê, exatamente, detestava Gryffindors.

"Eu posso e já recusei, Hermione. A resposta é não!"

"Mas, Harry..."

"SHADOW!", o rapaz gritou, espantando Granger ao silêncio, baixando a voz em seguida, para um sussurro quase inaudível, "Eu-não-sou _Harry,_ Granger. Quantas vezes eu vou precisar repetir isso? Meu nome é SHADOW. Já está na hora de você perceber isso. Eu aprecio que queira me ajudar, mas _nunca_ presuma que você pode me dar ordens, porque _ninguém_ pode.", ele encarou a garota que pareceu se acovardar diante do olhar cheio de raiva dirigido a ela, "A resposta é não. E se me dão licença, eu tenho assuntos a tratar antes da reunião à noite. Vejo vocês mais tarde."

Sem um olhar na direção de Draco, Shadow saiu da sala, onde Kreacher apareceu segundos depois para levar os dois até a porta. Draco se recusou a abrir a boca para falar com Granger, porque isso certamente resultaria num fluxo enorme de verdades que aquela garota precisava ouvir, mas ele não estava com vontade de brigar naquele momento.

Porque, naquele instante, lembrou-se de todas as vezes que Shadow havia dito que uma vez que se perdesse a sua confiança ela nunca mais era retomada.

E ele tinha o estranho sentimento que, de alguma forma, ele havia traído a confiança de Shadow.

**X.X**

Rabastan se sentia num jogo de xadrez, como se cada movimento fosse calculado e planejado e obtinha resultados exatos para o que ele queria.

Rabastan gostava de xadrez. E era um bom jogador. Observava e calculava cada olhar, cada gesto, cada cigarro que fumava e notava as diferentes nuances da voz, do comportamento, dos sorrisos contidos, da linguagem corporal de Shadow. Notou a maneira rígida com que ele falou com a nascida trouxa, e a maneira fria como cumprimentou Malfoy. Notou como ele parecia absorto na leitura do pouco e escasso material que haviam conseguido sobre Dumbledore, percebeu que Shadow queria _vencer_ a qualquer custo.

Notou tanto, tão absorto em Shadow, em suas maneiras, que mal notou a reunião que passava corrida, o olhar quase de desculpas que a garota lançou a Shadow, o sorriso discreto em resposta. Notava, sim, o brilho decidido que Shadow tinha.

Notou, mesmo sem querer, o olhar de quase pena que Rodolphus lhe lançava, e teve certeza que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. O que havia de errado com Harry Potter, ou Shadow, e mais uma vez, decidiu que precisava descobrir qual era o mistério. Mas depois. Porque naquele exato momento, ele precisava provar – para si mesmo, ao menos – que era _livre_, que era ele, que teria poder e seria sua própria pessoa, sem ninguém no seu caminho.

A reunião acabou surpreendentemente cedo, Granger foi encarregada de levar os documentos que haviam encontrado até o jornalista, que os publicaria, assim que encontrasse alguma maneira de tudo parecer bom, quando, na verdade, soava mais como um plano para dominação mundial. O garoto Malfoy pediu para que Shadow o acompanhasse até a porta e Rabastan sorriu. Em breve estaria sozinho com Shadow e estaria um passo mais próximo de descobrir qual o grande segredo do _Eleito_.

Quando os dois saíram da sala, sorriu para Rodolphus. Sentia, ainda, a antiga cumplicidade com ele, e tentou não ver a nota triste que o sorriso lento do irmão tinha, quando lhe devolveu o gesto. Sentou-se com um copo de whisky e um cigarro e esperou.

Porque bons jogadores sempre são pacientes, e ele também seria.

**X.X**

"Obrigado por vir.", disse Shadow fria e calmamente, enquanto ele e Draco saíam da casa, parados no vento noturno da praça em frente à casa.

"Eu sempre venho, Shadow. Eu prometi que sempre estaria aqui."

Shadow não respondeu o comentário, apenas encarou o outro garoto com um ar dúbio, como se tentasse decidir se ainda confiava nele ou não.

"Olha, Shadow, eu sei que você ainda deve estar... desconfiado, com o que aconteceu hoje à tarde, mas nem eu, nem Granger fizemos nada para te prejudicar. O tal médico não sabe seu nome. Nenhum deles. Nós realmente só queríamos ajudar."

"O problema, Draco, é o quão _entusiástica_ Granger é quando tenta ajudar alguém."

"Eu sei e, honestamente, me arrependi de ter procurado por ela, ou de tê-la deixado ajudar. Mas eu realmente acho que seria uma boa opção. Você inteiro seria mais forte, essa foi a minha única motivação. Eu não quero que você pense que eu fiz algo pelas suas costas, porque eu não fiz."

Shadow continuou sério, mas Draco podia ver a hostilidade sumir de sua postura.

"Eu sei, Draco, e eu acredito. Eu apenas perdi o controle hoje à tarde.", ele ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, encarando os olhos de Draco, o vento soprando e fazendo seu cabelo cair em seu rosto, "Você não faz idéia do quanto _dói_ sequer _falar_ sobre mim ou Harry. Eu realmente não quero ver um médico agora."

"Eu entendo.", respondeu o rapaz loiro, "Você quer que eu fique hoje?", indagou, a voz um tanto incerta.

Shadow respondeu negativamente com um aceno de cabeça.

"Obrigado pela oferta, mais não vai ser necessário. Rabastan vai ficar para o jantar, vamos continuar discutindo as matérias no jornal. Espero você de manhã."

Draco concordou em silêncio e Shadow já estava se virando para entrar na casa, quando Draco pôs a mão sem eu ombro.

"Só não esqueça o que eu lhe disse, Shadow. Rabastan é perigoso em maneiras que você nem imagina."

Shadow percebeu o tom quase urgente das palavras de Draco e assentiu em silêncio, vendo o loiro desaparatar para casa.

Talvez algum dia ele compreendesse o que Draco queria dizer com 'perigoso'.

Ele só não imaginava que seria tão cedo.

**X.X**

Horas mais tarde, Shadow se encontrou em uma situação muito curiosa.

O que havia começado com um jantar para discutirem os futuros planos de guerra, havia se tornado um jantar onde Rodolphus não falou e Rabastan se provara tão sedento por vencer quanto ele. Compartilhavam tantos gostos e tantas opiniões que Shadow não via o tempo passar.

Era diferente do companheirismo que sentia com Draco, era algo diferente. Era como se Rabastan o atraísse para algo novo e estranho, que ele desconhecia, mas queria saber do que se tratava.

Talvez fosse esse o risco do qual Draco falava, que Rabastan o envolvesse tanto que acabasse por se tornar a cabeça da guerra, e não mais ele.

Bem, Shadow poderia ser jovem, mas não era tolo, e isso certamente não aconteceria.

Já passava das dez horas quando Rodolphus anunciou que iria se retirar, e Rabastan disse que ficaria mais um pouco.

"Você e Rodolphus são muito próximos, não são?", perguntou Shadow em voz baixa, observando o fogo baixo da lareira, a única fonte de luz da sala.

"Rodolphus é a única pessoa que eu conheço.", respondeu ele, acendendo um cigarro, enquanto Shadow levava o copo de whisky aos lábios, "Ele _sempre_ esteve lá. Isso me torna próximo dele, porque só ele existia para que eu fosse próximo.", Rabastan fez uma pausa, encarando o rapaz que tinha o olhar fixo no seu rosto, "A vida é uma questão de alternativas, muito mais do que escolhas. Rodolphus foi a minha única alternativa.", ele fez uma pausa, aproximando-se do outro no sofá em que estavam sentados lado a lado, "Você entende o que eu quero dizer?"

"Não acho que eu entenda completamente. Eu não conheço ninguém.", respondeu Shadow, vendo Rabastan sorrir com a sua resposta, quase como se esperasse que ele dissesse o que disse.

Rabastan pousou o cigarro sobre a mesa, e tomou o copo da mão de Shadow, tomando um gole de whisky antes de continuar falando, aproximando-se cada vez mais do rapaz, que começava a ficar desconfortável com a proximidade.

"Rodolphus sabe cada um dos meus segredos. Conhece cada uma das minhas tonalidades de voz, entende cada um dos meus pedidos, mesmo que eu nunca os fale. Só a convivência e _muita_ afinidade podem trazer isso. Nós, Shadow, temos a afinidade, nos falta apenas a convivência. Você precisa conhecer alguém, porque viver a vida sozinho é algo que induz à loucura, como eu já lhe disse, algumas semanas atrás."

Rabastan tinha uma perna dobrada embaixo do corpo, a outra, esticada no tapete. Sua mão direita estava sobre o encosto do sofá, exatamente acima da cabeça de Shadow, que estava com as duas pernas à sua frente, a cabeça indolentemente voltada na direção de Rabastan. Centímetros separavam seus rostos.

"Eu lembro disso. Eu escolhi alguém em quem eu confio, Rabastan."

Rabastan sorriu.

"Escolheu?", replicou ele, a voz um sussurro baixo, rouco, enquanto sua mão, antes no encosto do sofá entranhava-se no cabelo do rapaz mais novo. Shadow encarou Rabastan com um olhar entre reprovador e curioso, não entendendo a reação do homem às suas palavras.

"Eu, Shadow, conheço seus segredos.", ele continuou, no mesmo tom de voz, fazendo Shadow ficar mais pálido de susto, e tentar se afastar, gesto que Rabastan parou colocando uma mão na perna do outro. "Shh, Shadow.", ele sussurrou, mais uma vez, os olhos verdes abertos em espanto, a respiração acelerada. Rabastan estava dizendo que sabia de Harry e ele? Que sabia o que estava acontecendo? O que ele faria, caso soubesse da verdade?

"Eu conheço seus segredos, e pretendo guardá-los comigo. Ao menos até desvendar você por inteiro.", ele continuou, a mesma rouquidão na voz, os lábios a centímetros do de Shadow, "Porque nós, Shadow, nós podemos ser _grandes_. Você só precisa confiar."

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Shadow via os olhos castanhos de Rabastan refletirem o fogo da lareira e podia se ver refletido lá dentro, como se queimasse junto às chamas daquele reflexo. Podia ler nos olhos de Rabastan seu desejo por poder, por força e por _ele._ E ele entendeu o que Draco quis dizer com perigoso, e se arrependeu por ter sido tolo e mandado o loiro embora. E já não sabia mais o que fazer, porque, por alguns momentos, se descobriu sentindo o mesmo desejo que via nos olhos de Rabastan.

E quando os lábios dele desceram sobre os seus, a mão dele puxando seu cabelo para mantê-lo parado, a outra correndo por seu corpo, se descobriu correspondendo o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que tudo, absolutamente _tudo,_ estava errado.

E Rabastan o beijava com força, sem carinho ou gentileza, como se quisesse provar para Shadow – como se precisasse provar para si mesmo – que estava no controle. E aquilo soava ainda mais errado, porque ninguém o controlava. E mesmo correspondendo, sentia raiva de si – e até de Rabastan – por ter feito o que estava fazendo.

Afastando-se bruscamente, encarou Rabastan com frieza.

"Eu não acho que isso seja algo apropriado, Rabastan."

E Rabastan podia ver as mãos de Shadow tremendo levemente, e o tom quase sem ar de suas palavras. E riu de leve, enquanto se levantava e ia até o rapaz, beijando-o mais uma vez, rapidamente, antes de pegar seu casaco e aprontar-se para sair.

"O que não é apropriado geralmente é divertido.", ele respondeu, sumindo nas chamas da lareira, deixando Shadow no meio da sala.

E sentia raiva. E vontade de matar Rabastan por tê-lo tocado sem o seu consentimento e usar uma chantagem barata como saber seus segredos para que Shadow, talvez, correspondesse. Via agora que Rabastan jamais saberia do que estava acontecendo, não era perceptivo, não o conhecia o suficiente para isso.

E sentiu necessidade de ter alguém que o conhecesse ali, com ele, naquele momento, e se sentia à beira de uma crise e já não sabia como agir. Servindo um copo de whisky, que bebeu de um gole só, chamou por Kreacher.

"Vá até a casa dos Malfoy, ache Draco e diga-o para vir aqui, agora, Kreacher. É urgente."

O elfo apenas concordou, sumindo com o estalido, enquanto Shadow continuava a beber.

Andava de um lado para o outro na sala, como um bicho enjaulado, e torcia para que Draco chegasse logo.

**X.X**

Draco chegou à Grimmauld Place com a sensação de que algo terrível havia acontecido. Encontrou Shadow andando de um lado a outro da sala, um copo de bebida em uma das mãos, que ele estava esvaziando com uma rapidez incrível, se a garrafa quase vazia sobre a mesa fosse algum indicativo.

"Shadow?", chamou Draco, fazendo com que Shadow olhasse para ele, e Draco podia ver a palidez da raiva no rosto do outro, os olhos um tanto desfocados pela bebida, a expressão uma máscara de raiva.

"Você estava certo.", ele disse, em voz baixa, "Você estava certo e _eu-não-ouvi._", disse ele, quase gritando a última parte e jogando o copo agora vazio contra a lareira, onde ele bateu na pedra e desfez-se em dezenas de pedaços.

"Rabastan?", perguntou Draco, ao que Shadow apenas concordou em silêncio, ainda andando de um lado para o outro, "Ele sabe?", perguntou ele, mais uma vez, ao que Shadow respondeu negativamente de novo, "Não. Ele _nunca_ vai saber."

A respiração de Shadow era acelerada e Draco sentiu medo de perguntar o que havia acontecido, conhecendo a fama que os irmãos Lestrange tinham.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?", perguntou, incerto, quando viu Shadow finalmente parar de andar e sentar-se no sofá, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

"Não. Eu só... não quero fica sozinho."

Draco ficou em silêncio e sentou-se ao lado de Shadow. O rapaz riu, amargamente.

"Parece que eu vou ter que revogar o que havia dito antes. Você pode ficar aqui comigo, Draco?"

Draco concordou.

"Eu deveria mudar para cá.", disse, rindo de leve e viu Shadow sorrir fracamente em resposta.

"Mas eu... Eu realmente não quero ficar sozinho.", Shadow acrescentou em voz baixa. "Você pode ficar comigo... no meu quarto?"

E Draco quase pôde entrever Harry, o Harry do dia anterior, espiando por entre as íris verdes de Shadow. E concordou sem ter que pensar duas vezes, porque faria qualquer coisa para ajudar o garoto.

E seguiu Shadow para o quarto em silêncio, pensando, seriamente, em como faria para afastar Rabastan de Harry.

Definitivamente.

* * *

**Ufa!**

**Esse foi um parto, vou te contar uma história!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA aos revisadores AMOUR que vcs são.**

**Continuem assim, façam a autora feliz e**

**R E V I E W !**


	18. Not what it seems

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: NOVA! **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / nsom (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Este capítulo é da JU!!**

**Porque tu tem um capítulo teu agora, não há mais razões para ficar brava.**

**XD**

**Beijos, mon fleur!**

**E da TWIN!! Por escrever uma das fics mais fodásticas ever e eu ser VIP e estar lendo antes de ir pro ar. HOHOHO, morram de inveja.**

**(mrgreen)**

**Para o pessoal que leu e deixou review logada, gente, MUITO OBRIGADA! **

**Para os deslogados:**

**...Makie...: **Eu DETESTO a Mione desta fic. Assim, muito. Eu não queria detestar ela, mas detesto. O.õ E eu tbm sou Sly to the core. XD Valeu pela review!

**Dark Wolf 03: **Sim, a Mione merece ser escalpelada, não só um puxão de cabelo, mas enfim (roll eyes) Obrigada pela review, viu? Bjs!

**Leo-Shaka: **LU-FAY! E não sobe pra cabeça não. Pode deixar. Espero mesmo que tu continue gostando da fic. Bjs!

**Vcs que fazem esta fic o que ela é e eu nunca vou agradecer o suficiente.**

**E todo meu amour para o pessoal do 6V, que postam lá no tópico da fic. Amoooooo vcs. XD**

**Para quem tem o fanmix, eu recomendaria Farewell e Until It Sleeps. (Para quem não tem, o link para os dois zips, com todas as músicas da fic estão disponíveis no meu profile \o)**

**Só para deixar bem claro! EU NÃO SOU PSIQUIATRA, então não me venham com os 'mas segundo diz Freud' ali embaixo, porque eu não faço idéia de que uma consulta consistiria, ok?**

**x)**

**E agora, vamos ao capítulo.**

* * *

_**Not what it seems**_

Shadow entrou no quarto em silêncio, aparentemente calmo, mas por dentro ele estava _gritando_.

Não conseguia – não tinha _como­_ – não **sabia** como agir naquela situação.

Sabia lidar com emoções imediatas, sabia sentir raiva e sabia sentir ódio, e sabia ser frio e controlar as ações à sua volta e sabia liderar, mas não sabia administrar o que sentira quando Rabastan o beijara, e também não sabia como agir, agora que se achava sozinho no quarto com Draco, porque o outro rapaz lhe passava uma sensação absoluta de conforto e paz e ele não sabia lidar com aquilo tudo.

Eram _sentimentos_ demais, e Shadow era um homem prático. Praticidade não garante a habilidade de administrar a convivência e a carga emocional que lidar com pessoas traz. Ele mantinha pessoas à distância, ele só precisava de _uma única pessoa_ próxima para poder manter a sanidade e o equilíbrio, e fora exatamente quem o aconselhara a buscar alguém quem havia desfeito seu equilíbrio perfeito e o colocado no estado frenético em que se encontrava agora – Rabastan havia estragado _tudo_, o balanço exato de sentir e não-sentir, a proximidade afastada e a confiança velada e a leitura dos sentimentos à distância: o que ele tinha com Draco.

Seu escudo, sua ponte com Harry, a proximidade necessária para garantir a sanidade e a distância exata para garantir a sua paz de espírito e segurança.

Tudo, _tudo_ jogado fora porque Rabastan Lestrange decidira agir como uma criança.

E conseguiu encontrar um certo equilíbrio naquele momento, fixando-se apenas no ódio, porque odiar era _fácil_ e indolor, e não exigia proximidade. Apenas sentir.

E tudo ficou confuso novamente quando, um segundo depois, Draco o olhava preocupado, e Shadow conseguia ler preocupação verdadeira no cinza e não soube o que fazer.

E se sentiu cansado e não sabia como agir.

E ele não sabia lidar com aquilo tudo.

E fechou os olhos, enquanto Draco transfigurava suas roupas em um pijama, e deixou-se cair sobre a cama.

E então, já não soube mais.

**X.X**

"Eu não entendo você."

E aquela frase _doeu_.

Doeu como ler a rejeição e uma certa dose de ódio nos olhos de Shadow _jamais_ doeriam. Porque Rodolphus _sempre_ o entendia, independente do que ele _não­_ dissesse.

Levantou o olhar e encarou o irmão, pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar, sem saber como agir. Não sabia o que falar. Ele nunca precisara falar para se fazer entender, Rodolphus era _seu_ irmão, e mesmo que se sentisse sufocado, nunca imaginara que chegaria o dia em que Rodolphus **não** o compreenderia.

Não fazia sentido, porque se não o compreendesse, já não era Rodolphus.

E então percebeu que ele já não era Rabastan.

E _doeu_.

"O que quer dizer com isso?", indagou, a voz um tanto mais fria do que queria, com mais agressividade do que pretendia.

"Apenas isso, não o entendo, Rabastan. Não o conheço mais.", Rodolphus inclinou a cabeça para o lado, num gesto infantil, como se analisasse Rabastan por todos os ângulos, tentando desvendá-lo, compreender a imagem do espelho quebrado, "Ou talvez nunca o tenha conhecido, Rabastan?"

Sentiu dor na voz do irmão, exatamente como na sua. E sentiu a antiga afinidade ali, latente, querendo ressurgir.

E então lembrou que com Rodolphus sempre era o segundo. Nunca era o primeiro, nunca era _ele._

Mas, com todos os infernos, _quem_ era ele?

"Você é meu irmão, Rodolphus. Se você não me conhecer, quem me conhece?", sua voz estava quebrada, demonstrando a fraqueza que, repentinamente, sentia. E não se importou, porque, naquele exato instante, se permitiria ser fraco, mesmo que se arrependesse na manhã seguinte.

E Rodolphus sorriu. Seu sorriso enigmático, muito mais do que o dele, porque ele tinha anos sorrindo daquela maneira e ver seu sorriso espelhado no irmão era como ver a imagem distorcida de si mesmo. E o pior: não compreendê-la.

"Talvez seja esta a questão, Rabastan. Talvez seja _você_ que tenha de saber quem você é. E aí, então, eu vou poder conhecê-lo mais uma vez."

A voz de Rodolphus era suave, mas tinha um tom de aço por trás de sua superfície doce. Pequenos pedaços de espelhos quebrados ainda na pele, fazendo arder o corte indefinidamente.

"Talvez.", ele respondeu e Rodolphus lhe deu as costas e saiu.

Ele tinha, finalmente, a liberdade que tanto desejava.

Só não sabia se ainda a queria se o preço fosse perder Rodolphus.

**x.x  
****So tear me open, pour me out  
These things inside they scream and shout  
And the pain still hates me  
So hold me until it sleeps  
****x.x**

Ouviu o som de alguém caindo sobre a cama e virou-se no momento exato.

A tempo de ver, como numa coreografia, os olhos frios de Shadow tornarem-se páginas em branco, sem expressão, sem vida, sem calor ou frio.

E sentiu pavor.

De ver o nada estampado no rosto de alguém que sempre tivera tanta vida.

E em seguida, foi como se um véu fosse levantado. Como se cada uma das emoções que Shadow não tinha chegasse à superfície daquele rosto, vindas diretamente da sua alma, expressadas pelos olhos que brilhavam primeiro em confusão e então apreensão e medo, e, por último, alívio, no exato instante em que o verde achou o cinza.

E Draco sentiu orgulho e alegria, porque o alívio vinha _dele_ e Harry estava de volta.

E não precisava que Harry falasse, ou se movesse, nem mesmo que tentasse se expressar, não havia como tomar um pelo outro.

Harry _sentia_. E era apenas olhar e ver.

"Draco?"

E Draco admirou, durante alguns segundos, a habilidade incrível que Harry tinha de colocar tantos sentimentos e perguntas em uma só palavra: seu nome.

Sorriu, de leve, desconcertado, porque agora já não sabia como agir. Via-se, de repente, no quarto de um rapaz da sua idade, apenas de pijamas transfigurados, sendo que tal rapaz tinha sérios problemas psicológicos e havia, há poucos minutos, passado por alguma situação ainda desconhecida, mas tensa o suficiente para provocar uma alteração na sua personalidade – literalmente.

E decidiu que estava cansado, e era tarde, e precisava dormir. Fazia _dias_ que não conseguia fechar os olhos e dormir tranqüilo. E _dias_ que não dormia em casa. E percebeu que a fonte de tudo era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Harry Potter.

Oh, ironia.

"Como está, Harry?"

Harry o encarou incerto.

"Aqui...?", respondeu, a voz ainda insegura, "O que aconteceu, Draco? Quanto tempo eu... Eu estive _fora_?"

Draco suspirou, e sentou-se ao lado de Harry na cama.

"Algum tempo.", respondeu vagamente, "Shadow pediu que eu dormisse aqui com ele hoje. Não me disse o que aconteceu, e então... você apareceu."

Harry o encarou em silêncio, uma pequena ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

"Quando isso acontece... Ele some... Eu apareço... Você fica desapontado, Draco?"

Draco o encarou, incrédulo.

"Não.", respondeu com simplicidade, sem querer dizer que, se alguma coisa, era o contrário.

Harry ficou em silêncio, mais uma vez.

"Eu sei que foi ele quem pediu, mas... Você pode ficar? Mesmo comigo?"

E Draco apenas concordou, deitando na cama em silêncio, mantendo a distância de Harry, dormindo quase imediatamente, pois estava exausto.

E não viu Harry lhe encarando por boa parte da noite, tendo medo de fechar os olhos e não estar mais ali quando os reabrisse.

E queria, mas do que tudo, uma maneira de ser um só, pois aí saberia que Draco estava ali por _ele_.

E se surpreendeu ao perceber que aquilo faria toda a diferença do mundo.

**x.x  
****Where do I take this pain of mine?  
I run but it stays right by my side  
****x.x**

A idéia apareceu em sua cabeça ainda durante o sono, só isso explicaria o fato de Draco ter acordado simplesmente _sabendo_ que levaria Harry ao tal _psiquiatra_ que Granger havia falado.

Convencer o garoto foi uma tarefa fácil, embora delicada. Harry não queria ir, tanto quanto Shadow não queria, mas ao saber que isso poderia ajudá-lo a ser um só mais uma vez concordou, um brilho esperançoso no olhar.

Agradecendo aos céus por ter o endereço do tal médico, aparatou com Harry até um beco próximo ao consultório e apareceu sem hora marcada, apenas avisando a secretária que dissesse ao médico que era Draco Malfoy, que viera procurá-lo com Granger.

Após preencher uma longa fila de papéis, muitas fichas, muitas perguntas que Draco não conseguiu compreender, foram conduzidos ao médico.

O consultório era simples e austero, poltronas de couro de um marrom escuro e uma mesa de mogno, alguns quadros abstratos nas paredes e um médico que se encaixava à perfeição no ambiente.

Draco começava a se sentir como um pai que leva o filho ao médico. Estava, com toda a certeza, mais nervoso do que Harry, naquela hora, mas não queria demonstrar. Harry precisava de segurança e estabilidade, não de outra pessoa desequilibrada emocionalmente ao seu lado.

O homem sentado atrás da escrivaninha, usando um suéter claro que o fazia parecia com qualquer outro trouxa que Draco já havia visto na vida. Talvez um pouco mais formal, mas mais descontraído que os medibruxos com os quais estava acostumado, os óculos acentuando o ar inteligente do rosto, um tubo de algum material trouxa com o qual ele escrevia equilibrado entre os dedos, girando-o, como quem analisa – o que era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, pensou Draco.

Ele começou com perguntas genéricas, muito sobre Harry e sua vida escolar, seus hábitos, seus medos. E Harry conseguia explicar tudo com clareza, com muita calma, _normalmente_. E Draco quase conseguia sentir a sua confiança crescendo. Se Harry conseguia falar sobre sua vida com tanta calma, era porque não deveria ser assim _tão_ difícil deixá-lo ali, era?

O médico havia vencido sua primeira objeção quanto a Draco estar na consulta junto com Harry. Pareceu notar que o garoto se acalmava com a presença dele e isso acalmava Draco também.

E Draco quase se sentiu calmo até o médico fazer a pergunta crucial.

"E como você concluiu que o que você tem, Harry, é distúrbio de personalidade múltipla?"

Harry ficou em um silêncio tenso durante alguns minutos, sua mão procurando a de Draco num gesto recorrente e involuntário, antes de dar de ombros e encarar Draco, como que buscando aprovação, antes de falar.

"Shadow. Ele... ele deixou um diário. Quando... quando _tudo_ acabou, eu já não lembrava mais. De nada. E eu acordei na casa que eu herdei do meu padrinho, sozinho, e Draco estava lá, e os Lestrange. E aquele caderno dizendo tantas coisas _absurdas_, mas, de certa forma, eu sabia que era verdade, porque eu... Eu tinha medo, mas eu sei que eu poderia pensar daquela maneira. Eu apenas não acho... certo."

O médico acenou com a cabeça, com quem concorda, anotou mais alguma coisa em um papel e encarou Harry novamente.

"Eu não creio que tenha entendido, Harry, o que _foi_ que aconteceu no seu passado. O que foi o 'tudo' que acabou?"

E Draco sentiu vontade de rir.

Porque aquele homem ali, na sua frente, a uma mesa de distância, teria sido um dos primeiros a morrer, se Harry não tivesse salvado o _mundo_ – trouxa e bruxo – de Voldemort. E o homem nem ao menos _sabia_ disso.

E era ridículo.

E Shadow estava certo. Não poderiam mais ser dois mundos. Mas aquela não era a questão. A questão eram os olhos cheios de dor de Harry, a mão dele apertando a sua, nervosa, os olhos baixos, a mão tremendo.

"Houve uma guerra. Uma guerra entre bruxos.", Draco respondeu, o que arrancou um sorriso agradecido e aliviado de Harry, "Nem todos os bruxos são bons, doutor, exatamente como nem todos os trouxas são. Esse bruxo era pior do que qualquer trouxa jamais foi. E o principal alvo dele era Harry. Ano passado, Harry passou cumprindo _missões_ que possibilitaram a derrota deste bruxo, alguns meses atrás."

O médico parecia cético.

"Mas Harry tem...", ele consultou a ficha que a secretária havia feito-os preencher na recepção, antes de entrarem, "18 anos. Este bruxo certamente deveria ter inimigos mais poderosos?"

Draco viu Harry sorrir, um tanto amargamente, em resposta.

"Você acredita em profecias, doutor?"

O médico apenas negou com a cabeça, e Harry tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco, transformando a planta sobre a mesa do médico em um bloco de pedra.

"Elas existem. E Voldemort acreditava nelas."

O médico encarou sua antiga planta com um leve ar de surpresa, e pareceu satisfeito quando Harry a transformou em planta mais uma vez.

"Fale mais sobre isso, Harry. Creio que foi com o fim dessa guerra que você acredita que desenvolveu essa doença?"

Harry negou com a cabeça.

"Não. Eu não acredito em nada. A única coisa que eu sei é que eu não estou aqui por períodos enormes de tempo. Só o que eu sei é que tem pessoas na minha casa com as quais eu não me relacionaria _jamais_ porque até três meses atrás elas queriam me ver _morto_. O que eu sei é que eu supostamente terminei com uma guerra, mas eu não lembro. Eu lembro de _morrer_, doutor, mas eu não lembro de _voltar._ Eu não sei se o que está causando essa... perda de memória, e esse comportamento absurdo é essa tal doença ou não, mas eu quero saber o que é!"

Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou de falar, e Draco sentia uma raiva e um desprezo tão grandes pelo médico que sentiu vontade de levantar do tal consultório e ir embora naquele instante.

_Como pudera ser tão __**burro**_ a ponto de aceitar o julgamento de _Granger_ sobre o que seria um bom médico ou não?

"Morrer?", prosseguiu o médico calmamente, anotando mais algumas frases no seu bloco, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

Harry o encarou descrente, assim como Draco, antes de responder.

"É uma história tão longa, doutor, e tão confusa, que nós passaríamos os próximos meses aqui, e o senhor não entenderia metade dela. Apenas acredite na minha palavra de que eu _morri_, como... como se eu tivesse levado um tiro certeiro na cabeça, sem escapatória. E a próxima coisa que eu lembro é acordar em Grimmauld Place, na cama de Sirius, meus amigos sem falar comigo, Draco, com quem eu nunca havia me dado bem, na minha cozinha, tomando café com dois homens que tentaram me matar _todas_ as vezes em que nos vimos anteriormente."

Mais uma vez o médico acenou com a cabeça.

"E sobre Shadow, Harry? Qual você acha que foi a reação dele a essas mudanças, a se ver sem você? Você consegue pensar em algum motivo pelo qual não queira mais Shadow com você?"

"Eu não sei. Eu... eu achei errado tudo o que ele quer fazer, tudo que ele _já_ fez. Quase tudo.", ele acrescentou, com um olhar apologético para Draco, "Mas eu... Eu só queria entendê-lo. Eu não _quero_ ficar longe dele. Sou eu, não sou?"

E Draco percebeu, graças aos anos e anos que passara treinando para identificar cada mínima mudança em seu pai, as mudanças tão sutis na sua expressão facial, que viu que as palavras de Harry haviam mudado a perspectiva do médico de alguma forma.

Mais um aceno de cabeça, e o médico sorriu de maneira tranqüilizadora para Harry.

"Esse, Harry, foi apenas um encontro primário para que eu pudesse identificar melhor o seu caso e estudá-lo. Nós vamos ter que nos encontrar com uma certa freqüência para que eu possa tratá-lo adequadamente. O ideal seria que você permanecesse internado... mas certas circunstâncias parecem impossibilitar isso."

Os dois rapazes confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

"Muito bem, então. Eu espero você aqui, às três horas da tarde, em dois dias. Está bem?"

Harry sorriu de leve e concordou.

"Ótimo. Agora, senhor Malfoy, se o senhor não se importa, eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor a sós, sobre o álter."

Harry sorriu e disse que esperaria na sala de espera. Draco viu o ar grave do rosto do médico e sentiu um arrepio correr sua coluna.

A porta se fechou e Draco se viu frente a frente com um médico que agora tinha uma pose mais prática, menos relaxada – mais preocupada.

"O senhor havia me dito, sr Malfoy, que Harry era a personalidade centro. Que ele era quem 'existia' antes?"

"Sim. Até o nome... Harry Potter. Shadow foi a nova 'faceta' de Potter. Por que, doutor, o que houve?"

O médico guardou silencio por mais alguns instantes.

"Se neste exato momento, sr Malfoy, com esta guerra que vocês parecem estar no centro – que eu mesmo estou vendo nos jornais – o sr tivesse que decidir quem estaria no comando, o sr diria Harry ou Shadow?"

"Shadow.", respondeu, sem hesitar, "Ele é quem lidera a guerra – ele quem a iniciou. Quem organiza e faz planos. Harry não gosta de guerras."

O médico concordou mais uma vez, como se tudo que Draco estava falando combinasse com o que ele estava pensando.

"E a reação de Shadow ao tratamento? Quando a srta Granger e o sr me procuraram e explicaram a situação, eu fiquei com impressão de que era ele quem viria?"

"Ele se negou. Nada do que nós disséssemos conseguiria persuadi-lo. Ele... o sr viu Harry agora. Vi o quanto ele fala e é aberto e sorri e... _sente_. Shadow não é assim. Ele não quer ser tratado. Não agora."

O médico ficou em silêncio novamente.

"Sr Malfoy, eu acredito que o seu amigo está, sim, sofrendo de DPM. Entenda que, sim, eu tinha dúvidas, essa doença é rara até mesmo entre nós, não-mágicos, e muitas vezes casos psicóticos e esquizofrênicos são confundidos com ela, mas acredito que, sim, o sr Potter tem DPM. A questão, sr Malfoy, é que o tratamento depende muito da vontade da personalidade centro de entender o álter. Saber porque ele se desligou – ou foi desligado – da sua personalidade total. Estávamos partindo do princípio de que Harry era essa personalidade...", ele fez uma pausa e Draco prendeu a respiração, sabendo que o que seguiria não poderia ser bom, "Nós estávamos errados. Shadow, ao que parece, é quem 'domina' a personalidade. É Harry, sr Malfoy, quem necessita ser 'reincorporado' ao todo. Não Shadow."

Draco ficou em silêncio estarrecido e um tanto aterrorizado durante alguns segundos.

"Mas como o sr pode ter certeza disso? O sr ainda não viu Shadow!"

O médico sorriu, de uma maneira quase triste.

"Não é realmente necessário. A personalidade de Harry tem muitas características faltantes. Ele é mais frágil, tenho certeza, ou ele não teria passado por metade do que ele afirma que passou, e eu tenho certeza de que ele não relatou nem um décimo do que realmente houve com ele. Ele é muito aberto e – o principal – ele _quer­_ se unir a Shadow. Entenda, sr Malfoy, se Harry fosse o centro, e ele quisesse se unir a Shadow, eles já seriam um. Nós precisamos convencer Shadow a começar o tratamento. Só assim será possível reintegrar o seu amigo ao normal."

**x.x  
****I'll tear me open, make you gone  
No more can you hurt anyone  
And the fear still shakes me  
So hold me until it sleeps  
****x.x**

O médico não considerou prudente relatar a Harry o que ele havia concluído naquele primeiro encontro. Mais instabilidade apenas prejudicaria o estado mental já frágil do rapaz e, por isso, Draco ficou com a tarefa de saber e não poder agir, de ter medo e não poder demonstrar. De saber que quem o acompanhava era uma ilusão, e mesmo assim não conseguir deixar de _se importar_.

Aparatou com Harry para Grimmauld Place em um silêncio ainda atormentado.

Harry iria sumir. Shadow – a pessoa que liderava, criava e venceria guerras, mas não _sabia_ sentir – era quem continuaria.

Harry não era uma pessoa.

Era uma ilusão.

E por Salazar, como _doía_ perceber isso.

"Draco? Você está bem?", indagou Harry, um ar preocupado no rosto, enquanto chegavam na biblioteca da casa e acendiam a lareira.

E o loiro encarou o olhar quase inocente do moreno e sentiu dor e pena e raiva de Shadow e, principalmente, dele mesmo, por ter-se deixado levar por alguém que nem ao menos era real.

E, no segundo seguinte, não importava. Por que Harry – falso ou não, álter ou centro, pessoa ou criação, ilusão ou personalidade – estava _ali._ E repentinamente, Draco precisava simplesmente senti-lo e saber que ele existia e era real, e estaria ali se ele fechasse os olhos.

Com uma calma deliberada, Draco se aproximou a passos lentos de Harry, notando cada detalhe em seu rosto e na cor de seus olhos. A maneira como as linhas de expressão pareciam ser mais suaves nele, e como a postura parecia menos tensa, e menos segura de si. Como até mesmo os fios de cabelo pareciam mais rebeldes, fugindo do barbante que os segurava e fazendo pequenas mechas caírem sobre os olhos – um ar de adolescência e inocência combinados, que o fez querer trazê-lo para mais perto.

_Sentir_.

Puxando o garoto levemente mais baixo em um abraço, ao qual ele se rendeu facilmente, Draco inalou o cheiro confuso que Harry tinha – o cheiro do tabaco de Shadow e da loção pós-barba de Harry, inocência e malícia, uma mistura de tudo, tudo que ele queria e não teria, porque não existia.

E da inebriante sensação do cheiro nasceu a vontade de tocar seus lábios. Com os dedos finos e frios, traçando as linhas da boca de Harry, que entreabriu os lábios, surpreso, até mesmo um pouco temeroso, mas curioso tanto quanto Draco quanto ao que estava acontecendo. Olhos verdes que o encaravam sem pestanejar, e Draco desejou poder sentir com a sua própria boca as linhas que seus olhos e dedos percorriam.

E de seus dedos até tocar os lábios de Harry com os seus foi apenas uma distância mínima, porque ele precisava _sentir_. E Harry reagiu com surpresa, mas não o repeliu, e sentiu o outro corresponder ao beijo, quando se recuperou do susto, e o empurrou contra a parede com uma combinação precisa de delicadeza e firmeza, e correu a mão pelos seus ombros e costas, o puxando para si, soltando os cabelos confusos e entrelaçando os dedos de uma de suas mãos neles.

Muito mais necessidade de realidade que contato físico, muito mais desespero do que desejo, mas era certo e era bom, e era... _ali_.

E real.

E sentir as mãos do outro rapaz enredando-se em seu cabelo, mesmo que hesitantes, e os olhos brilhando de surpresa, satisfação, e uma pontada mínima de medo quando se afastaram fez seu dia mais feliz, sua agonia diminuir.

E o silêncio que os envolveu era tenso, mas, de certa forma, confortante. Porque Draco pôde analisar sem interferência a maneira como Harry estava mordendo o lábio inferior – _tensão _– mas também não fez movimento nenhum para sair de seu abraço um tanto possessivo – _aceitação_.

E foi o brilho de medo de rejeição nos olhos de Harry que fez Draco compreender, pela primeira vez desde que toda aquela história havia começado que Harry era – **seria** **-** parte de Shadow, e que ele poderia unir admiração e desejo e proteção em uma única pessoa.

E não perderia Harry, mas ganharia Shadow.

E não importava exatamente como faria, mas o ajudaria a se tornar um só.

E diante da visão insegura e enternecedora que o garoto em seus braços fazia naquele momento, e comparando-o com o Shadow que havia aprendido a compreender e admirar, ele sorriu.

E voltou a beijar Harry, rapidamente, desta vez com cautela, quase um pedido de desculpas, e o abraçou quando o beijo terminou.

E ouviu Harry rir, o encarando com um ar surpreso.

"Está tudo bem?", ele perguntou, lembrando da última vez que Harry havia rido, mesmo que esta risada fosse tão diferente da outra como água do vinho. Era leve.

"Está. Foi... inesperado. Mas está tudo bem."

Sorriu e recebeu um sorriso em resposta.

E nenhum dos dois percebeu a sombra de Rodolphus Lestrange que saía do corredor da biblioteca, mais uma vez.

E muito menos o olhar de dor que o homem tinha em seu rosto.

* * *

**Oh, my.**

**Terminou.**

**Nossa, que triste.**

**o.o**

**Então, eu prometo que se vocês fizerem o numerinho de reviews ali chegar a 200, eu posto mais um capítulo até domingo.**

**x)**

**E eu JURO que o próximo começa pelo POV do Harry, nesta mesmíssima cena.**

**Agora, sejam LUV e**

**R E V I E W !**


	19. Perdas

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / nsom (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Para os revisadores FANTÁSTICOS que vcs são, MUITO OBRIGADA!!**

**Vocês passaram das 200 reviews (lindos, amo vcs), então, conforme o prometido, aqui está, capítulo no Domingo!**

**(voz solene)**

**Este capítulo é dedicado a Sin e Armand, por razões épicas, e ao pessoal que posta no tpc da Soma no 6V!**

**E ao Leo James Potter, pq aí de repente ele me conta o que é que ele faz. X)**

**Twin! É tudo teu, como sempre.**

**Para quem tem o FANMIX, The Unforgiven I e II, pq Metallica é a luz. \o**

**Beijos e vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

_**Perdas**_

Cada segundo que passa é um segundo que nunca mais vai voltar.

É um fato. É simples, você sabe disso desde o dia em que nasce, porque o tempo é a única coisa que _jamais_ pára para nada, guerras, nascimentos, casamentos, mortes e pestes e alegrias.

Não pára.

E cada segundo que passa jamais volta. É um segundo morto, é um instante pronto, é uma decisão tomada, ou repudiada, ou adiada, mas que nunca mais vai ser a mesma decisão – nunca mais será o mesmo momento – porque aquele que passou... aquele jamais volta.

E por mais idiota que fosse, essa noção atingiu Harry na sala de espera do psiquiatra com a força de dez toneladas caindo sobre ele, o atingiu com a mesma força que a Profecia o havia atingido na sala de Dumbledore, com a mesma força que saber que teria de morrer o atingiu. O mesmo peso de se ver deparado com o inexorável, com o inevitável, o fatal: cada segundo que passa jamais volta, é um passo na direção do fim. Não importa se você está mais perto do começo, o fim é a seu destino.

E enquanto esperava Draco sair da sala do médico – e enquanto sabia que falavam dele, enquanto sabia que havia algo errado que eles não iriam lhe contar – ele pensava que ele estava _perdendo tempo_. Muito mais do que um ser humano qualquer perde tempo. Ele estava perdendo tempo porque seus segundos contados poderiam desaparecer para sempre dali a dois segundo, um segundo, naquele instante. Porque Shadow era a sombra do tempo dele, uma sombra particular, que eclipsava seus dias, e seus segundos já contados tornavam-se imprevisíveis, pois não sabia.

Não sabia quando ele voltaria, quando ele apareceria, quais decisões tomaria. E também não sabia as conseqüências das decisões dele, que o atingiriam, pois eram um. E o relógio não parava, e mesmo que quebrasse todos os relógios do mundo, o tempo não pararia, pois não tem pena ou compaixão.

Ele estava condenado a jamais saber seus segundos.

E se morresse? Morreria como Shadow? Sem saber as últimas cores que veria? Seria cada vez que desaparecia uma morte e um renascimento – pelo qual deveria ser eternamente grato – a cada chance que tinha de voltar?

E pensou.

Sentou-se na sala de espera, a cabeça entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e tentou... respirar. Concentrou-se em contar seus segundos enquanto ainda os tinha.

E _não_ pensar. Queria – sentia uma necessidade _extrema _– de **viver**.

Porque seus segundos passavam e ele não queria perdê-los com guerras e preocupações que não eram suas.

Pois se Shadow havia decidido separá-lo de tal forma que ele nunca soubesse o que acontecia com _ele,_ Harry também começava a reconsiderar sua decisão de _querer_ fazer parte dele. Contaria seus segundos como seus, pois jamais saberia se seriam seus últimos.

Viu Draco abrir a porta e tentar sorrir para ele. E viu algo tão falho naquela tentativa de sorriso que sentiu seu coração apertar, mas mesmo assim não quis saber.

Não era a sua dor para carregar, então ele não a carregaria.

Deixou-se levar com Draco até Grimmauld Place, onde o rapaz o levou até a biblioteca e o encarava como se fosse a primeira – ou última – vez que o visse. E ele se aproximava a passos lentos, calculados, e Harry se descobriu _querendo_ que ele estivesse mais próximo, porque seus segundos corriam, e ele sentia medo de perder todos eles para sempre.

E quando Draco o abraçou era simplesmente certo, a coisa exata que queria sentir, contato e cor, e _vida_, porque Draco era algo tão real como nada jamais seria para ele, ao menos naquele instante.

E sentiu o loiro cheirar seu cabelo, e levantar o olhar para seus lábios, e traçá-los com os dedos, lentamente aproximando a boca da sua, e ele descobriu que queria. Que era desorientador, e que ele levou algum tempo para se desfazer da impressão de que tudo poderia sumir naquele instante, e Shadow poderia voltar, mas não conseguiu mais pensar quando sentiu Draco o levar até a parede, e apoiou-se nela tanto quanto se apoiava em Draco, correspondendo ao beijo hesitante, sentindo vontade de tocar os cabelos finos, de sentir sua textura assim como agora lhe sabia o gosto.

E beijar Draco Malfoy era bom e certo e o fazia tornar-se mais real.

E seus segundos passavam mais lentos, pois estava simplesmente fazendo o que queria fazer, com a certeza de que, naquele instante, estava no completo controle do que queria.

E quando atingiu a certeza de que Draco estava com _Harry_, Draco quebrou o beijo, e se afastou. E aquilo _doeu_. Porque quase podia ver os pensamentos do outro se voltando para Shadow, e temeu que ele o comparasse e achasse o outro infinitamente superior.

Mas então Draco sorriu, e o beijou mais uma vez, e a tensão daqueles segundos se dissipou, e ele conseguiu rir quando Draco o abraçou mais uma vez, alívio tão grande que era quase palpável correndo por seu corpo.

"Está tudo bem?", Draco perguntou, e Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça, sentindo-se leve.

"Está. Foi... inesperado. Mas está tudo bem."

Sorriu e recebeu um sorriso em resposta.

E fechou os olhos e pensou que aqueles segundos que havia vivido haviam valido a pena.

E deixou-se abraçar, pois sabia que não tinha muito tempo – ninguém tem muito tempo – mas ele tinha ainda menos do que a maioria.

E encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e sentiu o cheiro da colônia cara que o outro usava e sorriu.

E não se importava que seus segundos estivessem terminando, ao menos aqueles haviam valido a pena.

**X.X**

Rodolphus Lestrange era um homem estranho, disso ele mesmo jamais teve dúvidas. Por exemplo, ele mesmo sempre havia acreditado na pregação do Lord das Trevas – de que sangue-ruins deveriam ser eliminados, de que trouxas eram uma ameaça. Mas quando seu antigo Lord começara sua perseguição sem sentido a um bebê – e depois uma mera criança – muito do respeito que ele sentia pelo homem se desfez, e junto com esse respeito, suas crenças também fraquejaram.

E foi assim que Rodolphus conseguiu se abrir a novas idéias.

Quando foi preso em Hogwarts, tinha a certeza mais do que absoluta de que ficaria em Azkaban por todo o resto de sua existência e, honestamente, não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria naquele lugar – com ou sem dementadores. E, assim, quando Harry Potter em pessoa apareceu em seu julgamento, e deu o depoimento de que ele e Rabastan mantiveram-se afastados da luta – a menos que fossem atacados – ele conseguiu sentir sua antiga lealdade para com o Lord ressurgir, direcionada desta vez para o rapaz magro, um tanto apagado, mas com os olhos firmes, e que havia, no fim das contas, derrotado o Lord.

Pois Rodolphus Lestrange era um homem leal.

Não burro. Não cego. Não deixaria que sua lealdade acabasse com sua vida mais uma vez, mas certamente não trairia alguém que não o tivesse traído primeiro.

Rodolphus também era um estrategista.

Certamente não tão bom quanto os Malfoy, ou jamais teria ido para Azkaban, mas um bom estrategista.

E, naquela manhã, quando viu o jornal, soube que era a hora exata de atacar o Ministério com Shadow e tudo que ele tivesse para oferecer.

Foi para Grimmauld Place sem avisar Rabastan de que estava saindo, visto que o irmão ainda dormia. Chegou no lugar e o encontrou vazio, e sentou na cozinha, em seu lugar habitual, para esperar.

Quando ouviu barulho na biblioteca, foi até lá.

E quando se deparou com a cena de Draco Malfoy beijando Harry – pois não havia _dúvidas_ de que **era** Harry – não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que era um fato inevitável.

E então, o mais estranho dos pensamentos se instalou em seu peito. O desejo quase irracional de que não precisassem de Shadow para vencer aquela guerra, de que o poder – e a paz, e a Nova Ordem - pudesse ser trazido até eles por aquele rapaz que se entregava aos braços de outro sem medo, que tinha os olhos fechados, a expressão confiante de quem se doa, e que não precisassem de Shadow, a ameaça a ele e Rabastan, a pessoa a quem Rabastan estava dedicando sua lealdade apenas por se ver espelhado nele.

E então desejou, por meros instantes, poder ser a pessoa a quem alguém se entregava daquela maneira abandonada, sem medo, confiante. E que alguém confiasse tanto nele, e o quisesse tanto quanto Harry parecia querer Draco.

E retirou-se para a cozinha desejando poder fazer parte de algo mais, além dos jogos de poder.

E sentiu-se sozinho, pela primeira vez desde que Rabastan havia nascido.

E descobriu que a solidão doía.

**X.X**

Draco encarou o homem sentado na cozinha com um ar levemente surpreso, enquanto Harry sorria de maneira quase tímida para Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Já viram os jornais de hoje?", ele indagou, ao que os dois rapazes responderam negativamente, já que Draco arrastara Harry para o psiquiatra assim que ele havia acordado, "Então leiam. Acho que temos a melhor oportunidade para angariar seguidores e mostrar nossos pontos de vista."

Ele colocou o jornal sobre a mesa, e os dois jovens o leram juntos.

A manchete provocou revolta em Draco e espanto em Harry, que não imaginava que a situação estivesse se deteriorando tão rapidamente.

_MINISTRO TROUXA DECLARA GUERRA AOS BRUXOS_

_Aprovada no Congresso Trouxa a lei de controle ao uso de aparatos mágicos._

_Comunidade Mágica revoltada_

_Na manhã do dia 31 de agosto, o corrente Ministro dos Trouxas aprovou uma lei que restringiria o uso de artefatos mágicos - tais como varinhas, caldeirões, etc – por qualquer pessoa, bruxo ou trouxa._

_Tal medida visaria impedir atos como as simulações de assalto, seqüestro e intimidação que têm sido feitas pelos próprios trouxas, fazendo-se passar por bruxos. Em sua defesa, o Ministro trouxa alega que qualquer 'bruxo de bem' jamais usaria 'tão vis artefatos' para intimidar a comunidade trouxa e, portanto, manteriam suas atividades dentro das áreas restritas 'previstas em lei'._

_Esta declaração provocou as mais diversas reações na comunidade bruxa, sendo a maior delas a revolta do público em geral. Durante séculos é sabido que o governo trouxa não tem ligação com – muito menos poder sobre – a população bruxa, que responde somente ao Ministro da Magia. Uma lei trouxa coibindo – ou mesmo permitindo – qualquer coisa a qualquer cidadão bruxo é, primeiramente, inconstitucional, pois vai contra as nossas próprias leis._

_Quando questionado sobre este fato, o Ministro da Magia – Kingsley Shacklebolt, notório membro da Ordem da Fênix, defensor veemente dos direitos dos trouxas – declarou que um anúncio público será feito hoje à noite, no salão de atos do plenário do Wizengamot. Tal anúncio visa clarificar como, exatamente, trouxas pretendem fazer como que sua leis sejam cumpridas por nós, bruxos, mas, principalmente, visa acalmar os ânimos da Comunidade Mágica, que se mostra inquieta._

"_Primeiramente eles tentam regulamentar os usos dos nossos artefatos, e em seguida, eles estarão tentando reviver a Inquisição. Não temos que nos preocupar apenas conosco, membros já fixos da Comunidade Mágica, mas também com as crianças nascidas trouxas, que podem sofrer represálias.", declara o Sr Lucius Malfoy, "É quase como se eles estivessem nos declarando guerra!", complementa._

"_Uma criança bruxa deveria ser considerada sob as leis Bruxas a partir do nascimento," acrescenta Hermione Granger, colaboradora notória de Harry Potter, com participação efetiva na derrota de Voldemort, "Não pensava que isto era uma necessidade até algumas semanas atrás, mas esta lei beira o ridículo.", termina a nascida trouxa._

_A reunião desta noite será aberta ao público, mas o número de lugares é limitado. Resta-nos saber se a declaração do Ministro será suficiente para conter o clamor público revoltado com as ações do mundo trouxa._

_Como começou a Inquisição? Págs 7, 8, 9 e 10._

Harry engoliu em seco ao terminar de ler a notícia, o semblante de Draco estava fechado e ilegível.

"Everlast já conseguiu lugares para nós, ele contatou Granger esta manhã. Nós precisaremos estar lá, e precisaremos ir prontos para mostrar o nosso melhor, é a nossa melhor chance de angariar seguidores.", ele fez uma pausa e encarou Harry com um sorriso quase de desculpas no rosto, "Nós precisaremos de Shadow."

Harry baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Eu sei. Eu... Eu não sei lidar com nada disso.", ele levantou o olhar e encarou Rodolphus brevemente, antes dos olhos verdes prenderem-se nos cinza, "Eu _não quero_ lidar com nada disso."

Draco sentiu seu coração apertar por um instante, enquanto encarava Harry e entendeu o que ele quis dizer: que ele _sabia_ que aquela guerra era de Shadow, que ele _sabia_ que eles precisavam de Shadow para vencer, que ele _sabia_ que, naquele instante, para o mundo, num geral, ele era desnecessário. E Draco quis gritar com ele, com a dor, e a aceitação, e a resignação que viu em seus olhos, e descobriu que não podia, porque até certo ponto, era verdade.

Sentimentos são desnecessários na guerra, e era disso que Harry era feito.

Rodolphus podia ver a conversa silenciosa entre os dois rapazes e sentiu a inveja corrosiva o consumir um pouco mais. Saindo da cozinha em silêncio, para dar-lhes privacidade, refugiou-se na sala, enviando o elfo da casa até Lucius, para poderem fazer uma reunião.

Na cozinha, havia silêncio e apenas isso, até Harry suspirar.

"Eu não sei como fazer para ele voltar."

"Talvez, ele não..."

"Ele precisa, Draco.", disse o moreno, a voz um tanto quebrada, enquanto se levantava e andava pela cozinha a esmo, "Você sabe que ele precisa."

O loiro se levantou e parou o outro, fazendo-o encará-lo, com as mãos nos ombros dele.

"O mundo precisa dele, mas eu... Eu preciso de você. Sempre. Está bem?"

E Harry concordou com a cabeça para em seguida colocar a testa contra a de Draco e suspirar, e sentir uma vontade imensa de chorar. Ele entendia. Entendia que Draco gostava dele, mas o mundo precisava de reformas, e só Shadow podia fazê-las.

E levantou a cabeça, encarando o rapaz que tinha um olhar intenso e atribulado. E colocou as mãos em seu rosto, tentando memorizar todos os seus detalhes, para os segundos vazios, e sabendo que se aquele era o fim daquele segundo, ele iria com a melhor imagem que poderia ter. E o beijou delicadamente, com doçura e desespero, e foi beijado da mesma forma, querendo que aquele segundo durasse a eternidade.

E se afastou com pesar e sorriu com tristeza. E pensou que precisavam de Shadow, e ele não sabia como lidar com aquela situação, e tentou convocar o pânico que sempre precedia a volta do outro.

E já não sabia mais.

* * *

**Nossa, mais um? O.O**

**Esses capítulos voam. X)**

**Então, continuemos com a campanha, "revisem e ganhem um capítulo".**

**Façam eu pirar com as reviews que nem vocês fizeram nesse último e eu prometo o próximo para... quinta?**

**Beijos, galerenha e **

**R E V I E W !**


	20. O Início

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: NOVA! **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / nsom (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Meus muito obrigadas clássicos e cada vez mais entusiásticos para quem deixou review, AMO vcs. X)**

**Quanto a minha demora, pq eu havia prometido capítulo para quinta, cara, eu peguei uma gripe que me deixou dopada, sem condições. MIL desculpas, mas aqui está o capítulo e espero que gostem.**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**_O Início_**

Era, de certa forma, fascinante.

Você observa a máscara branca, impassível, e entende que o nada _existe_ de certa forma. E é um tanto assustador, porque faz com que você considere exatamente o que se passa dentro da alma em branco.

Se há uma alma naquele lugar vazio da transição.

Se há mais outras facetas de Harry e de Shadow e de tantos lados que você ainda não conhece ali.

E fascina, mas _assusta_, porque são infinitas as possibilidades do que pode nascer do nada.

E então o rosto perde os traços amenos, as linhas endurecem, e os olhos que se abrem o encaram frios. Verde-_gelo_.

E Draco descobriu que tinha que desviar o olhar porque o gelo de Shadow o machucava. Porque Shadow não tinha tempo para sentir e Shadow tinha uma guerra a construir e vencer, e um exército a conquistar. E Draco não podia nem ao menos sentir raiva de Shadow por estar ali, porque sabia, tão bem quanto qualquer um dos outros que já deveriam estar esperando naquela outra sala, que precisavam dele.

E _como_ precisavam dele.

"O que tem acontecido na minha ausência?", perguntou Shadow em um tom irritado, como se a sua ausência àquele dia fosse uma fraqueza, da qual ele necessitaria se livrar. E Draco considerou o que ele faria se descobrisse que Harry havia ido ao psiquiatra. E decidiu não pensar sobre isso, porque pensar em Harry doía.

Em silêncio, colocou o jornal na frente dele e aguardou, impassível, enquanto o lia. Via as linhas de seu rosto endurecerem e algo semelhante a ódio aparecerem nelas.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu simplesmente _não_ acredito que King seja assim _tão_... _obtuso!_", suas duas últimas palavras foram pontuadas por socos na mesa, sobressaltando Draco, já que em seguida a porta da cozinha foi aberta com violência por uma Granger lívida de raiva.

"Vocês viram isso?!", ela perguntou, jogando o jornal com raiva sobre a mesa, os cabelos como que eletrificados pela raiva, "O tamanho ABSURDO disso! Eu não consigo _acreditar_ que King seja assim tão estúpido a ponto de deixar essas leis passarem! O que _é_ que ele está _pensando?!"_

"Isso é exatamente o que estávamos discutindo. À que horas será esta conferência no Ministério?", perguntou Shadow, também pálido pela raiva.

"Às sete horas. Já temos lugares reservados, Dan conseguiu alguns lugares, ao fundo, discretos, mas com certo acesso a visão geral e de um plano mais alto, assim, se precisarmos chamar a atenção não será difícil."

"Quem é Dan?", perguntou Draco, com um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso no rosto, e viu Granger ruborizar levemente.

"Daniel. Daniel Everlast, o jornalista da Nova Ordem.", Draco continuou a sorrir e Hermione comentou, desconfortável, "Os outros estão esperando na sala. Seu pai, Malfoy, e os Lestrange. E... bem, mais algumas pessoas que eu consegui convencer, ... Shadow. Eles parecem dispostos a ajudar depois dessa matéria.", a garota parecia ter hesitado antes de falar o nome de Shadow, e estava ainda mais insegura por ter trazido mais pessoas à casa, mas Shadow pareceu estar de bom humor com a notícia de mais seguidores.

"Qualquer um que quiser lutar será bem vindo. Vamos, então?", ele disse, já saindo para a sala, e Hermione viu Draco ir até um dos armários e se servir de água, como quem se demora de propósito e ficou para trás, para ver o que o loiro queria.

"Malfoy?", ela perguntou incerta, e o garoto lançou um feitiço de silêncio em volta deles. Ele começou a falar em um tom rápido, baixo e urgente, que chamou a atenção de Hermione.

"Harry estava aqui. Eu o levei ao psiquiatra hoje de manhã. Ele devia voltar lá em dois dias, mas eu não sei quando Harry volta e Shadow não _pode saber_ de nada disso. Então, eu preciso que você vá até o médico e explique isso para ele. Em segredo, Granger, _ninguém_ pode saber sobre essas idas ao médico, está bem?"

Hermione assentiu.

"Amanhã pela manhã eu farei isso. Acho que hoje vamos passar o resto do dia envolvidos nessa conferência, não?"

Draco concordou e se apressaram em sair da cozinha, antes que alguém desse pela sua falta.

**X.X**

Shadow entrou na sala e fez-se o silêncio.

Não o silêncio da surpresa ou da desatenção, mas o silêncio do respeito, e ele sorriu.

_Gostava_ do poder. _Gostava_ de comandar. E poderia fazer isso para melhorar seu mundo. E isso só fez com que sorrisse mais, mesmo não percebendo o efeito que seu sorriso tinha nos demais.

Seu sorriso era frio. Era despido de alegria, o máximo que ele expressava era apreciação.

Correu os olhos pela sala e se surpreendeu ao ver de quem Granger havia falado, quando mencionara novas pessoas ali.

Fred, Charlie e Bill Weasley sentavam-se nas cadeiras mais próximas à porta, o primeiro sem nenhum sinal da alegria que havia possuído; o segundo impassível, como Shadow nunca o havia visto e o terceiro com uma expressão séria, tornada quase assustadora pela grande quantidade de cicatrizes em seu rosto. Não foi até eles para cumprimentá-los, mas acenou para os três com a cabeça, que lhe responderam igualmente, uma mostra mútua de reconhecimento e entendimento.

Eles sabiam que ele lutava porque tinha de lutar, ele sabia que eles queriam vingança – alguma, qualquer uma – pelo irmão que haviam perdido.

Draco e Granger entraram silenciosamente atrás dele, e a porta foi fechada, um sinal de que a reunião havia começado.

"Essa lei que foi aprovada pelos trouxas, além de arbitrária, é um sinal tão absurdo de desrespeito para com o _nosso povo_ que eu ainda não compreendo como King a deixou passar. Nossa missão hoje à noite não é causar caos, ou medo, ou incertezas. É mostrar um caminho. Uma opção. É mostrar que lutar é necessário, mas que a nossa luta será justa, será _certa._ É a _nossa chance_. E nós não vamos perdê-la."

O olhar verde alcançou cada um e todos naquela sala, que acenaram coletivamente, como que se comprometendo individualmente com aquela missão.

E Shadow sorriu de novo e eles partiram para as discussões técnicas de táticas e discursos, enquanto ele ouvia.

Ouvia, porque já sabia o que tinha de fazer, sabia como tinha de agir.

E seria _fácil_.

Porque Shadow havia nascido para comandar.

E eles estavam _pedindo_ que ele comandasse.

Quem era ele para recusar?

**X.X**

Os olhos de Rabastan analisavam todos e um em especial.

Shadow tinha a força necessária para comandar _exércitos_, fraqueza nenhuma, incerteza nenhuma, e ainda assim não era cruel, ou ruim.

Shadow era... frio.

De uma frieza glacial e quase sobre-humana, porque, de alguma maneira, Shadow parecia ser simplesmente desprovido de emoções. Ele não sentia mera pena, ou divagava por estar considerando perdas mínimas quando um esquema maior precisava ser considerado. Ele apenas sabia o que fazer, e quando fazer, e tinha consciência do seu poder exato sem deixar-se levar pela soberba. Sabia das fraquezas de cada um dos seus planos e trabalhava neles até eliminá-las.

E o via sorrir agora, lento, a mão apoiada no braço da cadeira, um cigarro pendendo dela casualmente, uma xícara de café ao seu lado, os olhos brilhando gelados e intensos.

E o desejou. Com vontade, com _calor_, porque _ele_ era calor perto de Shadow, desejou saber o que ele pensava enquanto sorria, enigmático, como quem observa crianças fazerem planos de guerra. E desejou provar o gosto da sua boca mais uma vez. E seus desejos misturavam-se entre si, criando uma fusão entre admiração pelo poder _cru_ que ele representava e a fragilidade física que ele tinha.

Pois Shadow era... pequeno.

Não tinha força física com a qual se defender – não que precisasse – mas era baixo, e magro, de uma magreza nascida e cultivada do descaso, isso era claro. Os cabelos longos teriam lhe dado um ar quase delicado, não fosse a força de seu olhar, a firmeza de seus gestos e sua voz.

Era uma mistura, um enigma, uma fusão de todo o impossível.

O garoto que derrota o grande mago, a pessoa boa que deseja criar uma guerra, o homem que morre e volta.

E luta, quando parecia não haver mais motivos para lutar.

E domina, quando, claramente, todo os eu físico seria típico de ser dominado.

E então pensou nele, e no quão... _fraco_ ele parecia em comparação a Shadow. Ele, que se deixara sempre ser o que o irmão desejara, pois Rodolphus era maior e mais forte e mais velho. E culpava a si mesmo pelas suas fraquezas, pois sabia que jamais poderia culpar alguém por exercer o poder que lhe é quase que oferecido em uma bandeja de prata.

Como o mundo estava se oferecendo a Shadow naquele momento, e há tanto tempo, desde que ele tivera onze anos.

E isso só reforçava ainda mais a sua admiração pelo garoto. Homem. Força. Um pouco de cada e todos misturados.

Shadow era uma força por si só e não havia definição para ele.

E quando se retiraram de Grimmauld Place àquela tarde, com o convite para voltarem antes da conferência, saiu com Rodolphus, mas seus pensamentos estavam e permaneceriam ali, naquela casa, com o mais novo enigma que ele desejava descobrir.

**X.X**

"Ele não é quem você pensa."

Rabastan voltou-se com certa irritação para o irmão, encarando-o de frente.

"E você sabe quem ele é?"

"Não. Mas tampouco _você _sabe."

O tom de Rodolphus era calmo, desprovido de emoção, neutro.

"Você está tão intrigado com ele quanto eu, Rodolphus."

"Mas eu sei quem _eu_ sou, Rabastan. E essa é a diferença."

E Rodolphus saiu, sem dar maiores explicações, deixando Rabastan com raiva de tudo e todos, e frustrado, pois Rodolphus acabara de jogar na sua cara o que ele mesmo não conseguia identificar ou admitir.

Estava apenas trocando um guia por outro.

E concluiu que precisava era pensar por si mesmo.

O problema é que não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar.

**X.X**

Eram uma comitiva, muito mais do que um simples grupo.

Eram o início da Nova Ordem e cada um deles tinha plena consciência – e se sentiam orgulhosos – disso.

Shadow ia à frente, Draco e Rabastan à sua direita, Hermione e Rodolphus à sua esquerda. Lucius Malfoy, Charlie, Fred e Bill Weasley logo atrás, fechando uma linha de grupo definido e unido.

E seguiram a passos confiantes para dentro do salão de atos do plenário do Wizengamot, onde Daniel Everlast aguardava discretamente na porta, indicando-lhes os lugares reservados, à esquerda da mesa principal onde o Ministro faria sua declaração, no segundo andar de cadeiras, como um mezanino, observando tudo o que acontecia de cima, um lugar discreto pela pouca luz do ambiente, e de destaque se alguém chamasse a atenção para ele.

E Shadow congratulou Everlast mentalmente por ter a noção exata do que precisariam. Sentaram-se na mesma formação, em duas fileiras próximas.

O próprio jornalista sentava-se nas primeiras fileiras, logo em frente ao Ministro que escondia seu nervosismo remexendo em papéis à sua frente.

Às sete horas em ponto as portas se fecharam, e filas e filas de pessoas ficaram para fora, agora dependendo do que os jornalistas contariam na manhã seguinte para saber o é que estava acontecendo a seu mundo.

"Boa noite, sras e srs, eu agradeço a sua presença nesta conferência. Essa reunião seria fechada, apenas com a imprensa, mas certas _insinuações_,", e o olhar de Kingsley fixou-se em Everlast, - "de que isso poderia acarretar censura no que seria publicado, levou-nos a decidir por uma coletiva de imprensa aberta ao público. E como eu tenho certeza de que nenhum de nós tem tempo a perder, vamos direto ao assunto."

Ele fez uma pausa e percorreu a audiência com um olhar, o efeito que sua presença sempre trazia – calmante, segura – espalhando-se em ondas pelas pessoas presentes.

"Nosso mundo acaba de sair de uma guerra. Famílias inteiras foram devastadas, nós mal tivemos tempo de nos reorganizar. Nosso mundo precisa de paz. Os trouxas passaram leis que, segundo as leis bruxas, são inconstitucionais. Nenhum de vocês – nenhum de _nós_ – tem a necessidade de segui-las. Tais leis foram aprovadas e não precisam ser seguidas. É simples. Suas vidas seguem, a vida deles seguem, e, a longo prazo, nós poderemos chegar a um acordo, mas antagonizar a comunidade não mágica agora trará perturbação, quando o que nós precisamos é paz.", ele fez mais uma pausa, enquanto o público o encarava em silêncio, "Alguma pergunta?"

E a seguir, a confusão beirava o caos.

Pessoas gritavam seu apoio e sua contrariedade às medidas, outras gritavam a favor do ministério, outras tantas contra ele. Não havia ordem, jornalistas disparavam perguntas que não podiam ser respondidas ou ao menos entendidas, e tudo estava beirando o caos.

E então Shadow fez luz surgir de sua varinha e iluminar sua posição privilegiada. E se levantou.

E o silêncio que acompanhava Shadow se fez, porque quem levantava para falar era o _Salvador_. Era que havia _terminado_ com a guerra, era quem certamente teria uma solução para esta.

E os olhos do Ministro estavam fixos nele, e ele viu o restante dos Weasley nas cadeiras lá embaixo. E Shadow sorriu.

"Paz, Ministro? O senhor fala de _paz_?", sua voz não era alta, mas era ouvida, carregada no silêncio fácil que ele havia feito surgir, amplificada pelos ouvidos atentos que o escutavam, "Não é a nossa existência um preço alto demais a pagar pela sua suposta _paz_?"

Kingsley o encarou seriamente durante alguns segundos, e então falou calmamente, mas um toque de raiva reprimida permanecia em cada palavra.

"E não está o senhor, Sr Potter, sendo um tanto exagerado ao mencionar a nossa existência como contrária à paz? Ou talvez seus novos... companheiros tenham lhe falado de novos conceitos de paz?"

Os olhos negros estavam fixos nos Malfoy e Lestrange à volta de Shadow, que sorriu ainda mais, sua voz ainda mais baixa.

"Meus companheiros, sr Ministro? Quais deles? Minha melhor amiga desde os onze anos, uma nascida trouxa? Dos Weasley, a família que me acolheu como um deles, e que me fez sentir como se eu tivesse perdido também um irmão na guerra? Os Malfoy, que perderam tudo em nome da família? Os Lestrange, que reavaliaram suas crenças e souberam aprender com seus erros? Qual deles, Ministro?", ele riu, seco, rápido, cínico, "Não, Ministro, meus companheiros não me ensinaram nenhum novo conceito de paz, eles me ensinaram um novo conceito: união.", e então seus olhos deixaram o Ministro, pois não era mais com ele que falava: era com o povo, os bruxos e bruxas que _acreditavam_ nele. Que precisavam dele.

E seguiriam o que ele dissesse.

"Meus companheiros me ensinaram a ver além dos rótulos. Além de Gryffindor, ou Slytherin. Ensinaram-me a ver paz como um conceito de união e, principalmente, _igualdade_. Não há paz, não a paz verdadeira, se o preço é nos escondermos. Se o preço é fingirmos que não existimos. É cômodo. É cômodo para nós, que não precisamos nos envolver com _eles_, com as guerras _deles_, as doenças _deles_, mas eles...", ele fez uma pausa e riu mais uma vez, "_eles são nós_. **Eles **são nossa origem, nosso começo. _Eles_ são o que nos permite continuar existindo. Eles nos dão alguns dos bruxos mais brilhantes de todos os tempos. Mas _eles_ são quem tem a capacidade plena e exata de nos destruir se sentirem-se ameaçados. _Eles_, se pensarem que têm o controle, vão tentar nos escravizar, nos estudar, e nos tratar como se não fôssemos _humanos_. _Eles_ vão levar eras para nos encararem como iguais.", ele parou mais uma vez, percorrendo sua audiência como o olhar, "A menos que _nós_ os façamos entender que nós não seremos derrotados, pois não haverá guerra para lutar. Mas deixar que eles pensem que têm o controle, mesmo que falsamente, os instigará a nos destruírem. Limitem falsamente o uso de nossas varinhas hoje e queimem-nos nas fogueiras amanhã. Eles não são mais humanos tolos, que se convencerão a nos queimar em fogueiras das quais nós escapamos com um feitiço que qualquer uma de nossas crianças aprende aos treze anos. Eles irão lutar para _matar_. E nós não podemos deixar que isso aconteça."

"E para isso você se alia a _Comensais da Morte_, Harry?", uma voz um tanto esganiçada perguntou da platéia, e Shadow encontrou os olhos castanhos zangados de Ginny Weasley o observando. A menina estava de pé, os punhos fechados, cabelos vermelhos soltos, como que brilhando de sua raiva reprimida, e Shadow sorriu para ela, fazendo-a se encolher um pouco, como que involuntariamente.

"E você se prende a rótulos, Ginny? O nome da rotulação é preconceito. Não importa se o preconceito contra o passado de alguém, ou seu comportamento excêntrico. Ou sua casa, a cor de suas vestes, ou quanto dinheiro ele pode gastar. Superar preconceitos é uma dádiva. E se Comensais da Morte podem fazê-lo, eles merecem minha admiração. E se _seus irmãos_ podem fazê-lo, eles merecem minha admiração igual, exatamente como todos os outros. É sobre superar preconceitos. É sobre nos unir. É sobre mostrar que não somos tolos, que não somos fracos, para podermos viver em paz _completamente_, sem escondermos nossas crianças, sem que os futuros bruxos e bruxas que nascem no meio trouxa sejam discriminados, abusados, condenados por serem diferentes. Os trouxas criaram Hermione Grangers, brilhantes e seguras, mas eles também criaram Voldemort. E isso é um erro que nos não podemos mais nos dar o luxo de cometer. Mas divididos entre nós mesmos, jamais alcançaremos esta paz.", seus olhos percorreram o público mais uma vez, silêncio absoluto envolvia seu olhar, até mesmo Kingsley o escutava atentamente, "Um grande líder trouxa uma vez disse 'Dividir para Conquistar', eu digo _Unir para Vencer_. Pois somente unidos, não importa quem, não importa o passado, a casa, as crenças políticas, nós veremos nosso fim. E nenhum de nós quer isso."

E antes que alguém conseguisse esboçar alguma reação, Shadow deixou o plenário, seus companheiros o seguindo, e os que ficaram conseguiram ver, pela primeira vez, a distinção entre eles, mas, muito mais, o quão unidos eles pareciam.

E foi isso, mais do que qualquer coisa, que os fez pensar.

**X.X**

Grimmauld Place era um nicho de silêncio bem vindo, onde Draco e Shadow comemoravam em silêncio o sucesso do discurso de Shadow. Bebiam whisky e observavam o fogo na biblioteca e, estranhamente, Shadow não precisou pedir para que Draco ficasse, ele apenas ficou, porque sabia que isso era o certo a se fazer.

Depois de saírem do ministério, o grupo se dispersou, um encontro marcado para a manhã seguinte, e os rapazes seguiram juntos para a casa antiga que ambos estavam começando a ver como seu porto seguro.

A paz, no entanto, durou pouco, pois Kreacher apareceu em um estalido, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

"Mestre Shadow tem visita."

Shadow e Draco encaram o elfo, intrigados.

"E quem é, Kreacher?"

Antes que o elfo pudesse responder, uma voz foi ouvida na porta.

"Eu, Harry. E nós precisamos conversar."

* * *

**Agora, sejam amores e deixem review.**

**Quem será que está ali?? O.õ**

**E, em um momento Indicação, LEIAM SIN!**

**Cara, HD perfeita da Ágata Ridlle, mto boa mesmo!**

**Ok, agora, beijos e...**

**R E V I E W !**


	21. Negação X Aceitação

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: NOVA! **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / nsom (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Para o povo do fanmix: Farewell na veia, o capítulo inteiro. Foi o que me fez escrever. X)**

**Capítulo para:**

**Twin!! Porque ela trabalha e trabalha, mas sempre tem tempinho pra sominha xD e para a Tsuki pela semana difícil na facul! **

**E ao Thanatos e a Celeste pelas reviews lindas e, principalmente a Celeste que tentou me ajudar, mas não rolou pq eu sou chata. X)**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Bjs!**

* * *

_**Negação X Aceitação**_

_A paz, no entanto, durou pouco, pois Kreacher apareceu em um estalido, torcendo as mãos nervosamente._

"_Mestre Shadow tem visita."_

_Shadow e Draco encaram o elfo, intrigados._

"_E quem é, Kreacher?"_

_Antes que o elfo pudesse responder, uma voz foi ouvida na porta._

"_Eu, Harry. E nós precisamos conversar."_

Shadow sorriu e cumprimentou a pessoa com um aceno de cabeça, indicando para que entrasse e se sentasse na poltrona ainda vazia, em frente à lareira.

"É uma honra tê-lo em minha casa, Ministro."

King o observou alguns instantes antes de falar, seu ar calmo sempre presente mesmo na situação mais do que desconfortável.

"Kingsley, Harry. Esqueça o título de Ministro por um instante."

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha àquele comentário e o ministro o encarou enquanto falava.

"Podemos conversar a sós?"

"Draco é meu braço direito. Qualquer coisa que eu souber, ele pode saber também."

King tinha um ar levemente surpreso.

"Tem certeza de que _eu_ posso confiar? Nele? Em _você_, Harry?"

"Eu não sei, Ministro. Podemos _nós_ confiar em _vocês_?"

"E como quem você pergunta, Harry? Como o garoto que sobreviveu? Como o salvador? Como alguém que anda com comensais?"

"Como cidadão, Ministro."

Ambos encararam-se durante longos instantes, como que medindo forças, e Kingsley foi o primeiro a baixar o olhar.

"Não se engane, ministro, pensando que pode simplesmente me confundir, usando os títulos que você sabe que eu desprezo. Você pede para que eu esqueça o título que você tem, mas usa os meus. Pede que eu desconsidere seu cargo, mas fala como o político que governa o mundo bruxo, e que, na minha opinião _civil_ de _cidadão_, não está fazendo um trabalho melhor do que Fudge fez, ignorando o perigo imediato, apenas para se manter no poder.", ele fez mais uma pausa e encarou o homem à sua frente, "Não me peça para ser _Harry_, ministro, se _você_ não age como King."

"Parece justo. Então que seja King, Harry, e esqueça que eu sou o ministro. Pense apenas que eu sou o homem que trabalhou pela ordem, que acreditou que você poderia terminar aquela guerra e que agora, neste instante, tem dúvidas. O que você quer, Harry? Onde pretende chegar? Eu me sinto no direito de saber, depois de ter feito tudo o que fiz."

Shadow riu, cínico, e Draco quase fechou os olhos, apenas aguardando a reação que viria àquela resposta.

"_Tudo_ o que _você_ fez, King? Tudo? Defina 'tudo', por favor. Programas de rádio? Esconder Sirius? Me escoltar até aqui? Arriscar sua vida para defender o 'menino-que-sobreviveu'? Eu não nego que você ajudou, King, tanto quanto todos os outros membros da Ordem. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, até mesmo _Draco_ sabe disso. Mas não use suas ações como argumentos, porque então, eu terei que usar as minhas. E aí eu acho que você estará em desvantagem. Por que onde você estava, King, quando eu estava fugindo de Godric's Hallow com Hermione? Onde você estava quando Ron teve de destruir uma horcrux e me salvar de um lago congelado? Onde você estava quando eu estava saindo de Gringotts em um _dragão?_"

"Você nunca pediu ajuda, Harry. Se você tivesse pedido, nós teríamos ajudado! Você não pode nos cobrar por algo que _não_ fizemos, quando você não _pediu_ que fizéssemos."

Shadow apenas sorriu, como alguém que, jogando xadrez, sabe que tem o xeque-mate.

"Exatamente. Então não peça que eu lhe dê alguma resposta com base no que você fez, King, porque eu aprecio tudo, mas nunca pedi por nada."

O homem apenas encarou Shadow, enquanto ele chamava o elfo da casa logo em seguida, e pedia mais um copo de whisky, que estendeu para King, em uma posição mais relaxada no sofá quando o fez.

"Mas se você pergunta por medo, King, se você duvida das minhas intenções, aí, sim, eu posso responder. Eu quero _exatamente_ o que eu disse hoje. Eu quero igualdade. Eu quero um mundo justo. E não pense que eu usaria isso como desculpa para dominação, ou morte. Eu jamais faria isso. Você me conhece o suficiente para saber disso. Eu só acho que nós não podemos mais nos esconder. E, no fundo, você sabe que eu estou certo."

O homem concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto parecia estar considerando a questão, e Shadow e Draco trocaram um olhar, aguardando.

"Eu entendo."

Olhos negros fixaram os verdes, e King falou em um tom de voz mais baixo.

"Eu confio, Harry. E o pior, eu sei que você está certo. Nossos segredos estão apenas envoltos em brumas, qualquer vento forte as afastaria. Voldemort foi o que fez com que tudo caísse. Mas ninguém quer isso agora. A _política_ não quer isso agora. E você está fazendo algo perigoso, Harry. Você está mexendo com o tipo de poder que continuou pleno até mesmo durante Voldemort. O poder burocrático, o poder dos políticos, o poder das pessoas para quem tudo que importa é apenas o poder. Alguns deles, Harry, são piores que Voldemort, porque _ele_ tinha uma causa. Eles só têm interesses. Eu vim até aqui apenas para confirmar o que eu já sabia. Você _está_ certo, Harry. Mas tome cuidado."

Shadow encarou o homem seriamente, avaliando suas palavras e tudo que ele havia dito.

"E eu posso contar com seu apoio, King?"

O homem sorriu de maneira gentil, levantando-se e largando o copo na mesinha de centro.

"Comigo, sim, Harry. Com o Ministro, não.", e Shadow entendeu que aquele 'não' era apenas abertamente, e que King, no fundo, o ajudaria.

"Eu entendo."

King estendeu a mão para Shadow, e em seguida a Draco, e já estava saindo, quando se virou para os dois jovens.

"O Ministério é feito de política, e a política não pode perder o prestígio. Eu estou lá porque eu acho que posso fazer algo melhor da bagunça em que estamos agora. Mas eu sou apenas uma pessoa. E como pessoa, eu confio em vocês. Mas como político, eu não aprovo o que fazem."

E com isso ele saiu.

"Ele tem razão. Nós estamos mexendo com pessoas que não perderam o cargo nem quando _ele_ estava no poder.", comentou Draco, retomando seu whisky e encarando a lareira.

"Pessoas como Umbridge?", perguntou Shadow friamente, a mão direita fechada em punho, as cicatrizes refletindo com a luz fraca.

"Exatamente."

"Então lidaremos com elas quando a hora chegar. Um maníaco não me parou, não vão ser alguns burocratas que irão me parar.", ele respondeu, a voz como que feita de aço, e Draco o encarou, sorrindo.

"Eu nunca achei que iriam."

E Shadow correspondeu o sorriso. Compreendiam-se, ao menos naquele segundo, perfeitamente. E ele não precisava de mais ninguém em sua vida.

**X.X**

Observar alguém é uma arte.

É mais do que fixar o olhar, é entender os padrões, os gestos, é a aprendizagem da leitura do corpo, dos olhos, de cada gesto – da alma.

Observar é ler em gestos o que jamais será dito em palavras. É entender em silêncio o que nunca será pronunciado. É compreender o que cada brilho no olhar quer dizer, ver cada gesto como um sinal.

É antecipar quais serão as reações de determinada pessoa a determinadas situações.

E observando, Draco soube que se Shadow descobrisse sobre a ida de Harry ao psiquiatra por qualquer outra pessoa que não ele, jamais o perdoaria.

_Confiança._

Ele a tinha agora e a perderia logo, se não fizesse o que deveria ser feito.

_Honestidade_.

E deveria abrir-se. E contar as razões pelas quais havia feito o que fez. E, quem sabe, apenas explicar sua motivação, calma e friamente, e como um _adulto_ e aí, poderia ter tudo esclarecido ainda àquela noite.

Parecera uma idéia tão certa simplesmente não contar a ele àquela manhã, e com toda a organização necessária para a conferência ao cair da noite, e tantas coisas nas quais precisava pensar – _e ficar remoendo o que fora que Rabastan fizera a ponto de trazer Harry_ – não lhe ocorrera que seria algo tão sério. Agora via que era.

E precisava contar, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Tomou um gole de seu whisky e desejou saber fumar, porque isso parecia acalmar até mesmo os Lestrange. E então respirou fundo e contou até dez, e olhou para Shadow, que o encarava, como um predador à espreita da presa.

"A maneira mais fácil é simplesmente falar, sabe? Contar até dez e encarar meus cigarros não vão fazer _nada_ ficar mais fácil."

Suspirou e cobriu os olhos com um dos braços. Talvez se fosse honesto, se tentasse compreendê-lo, talvez se simplesmente pudesse ter em Shadow a confiança que Shadow tinha nele, pudesse fazer o que tinha de fazer.

"Por que você não quer ir ver o tal médico que Granger recomendou?", indagou em voz baixa, em uma meia esperança que o outro não o ouvisse.

"Porque eu já deixei claro que não quero."

"Mas por que _não_ quer?", Draco levantou um pouco a voz, e descobriu os olhos, encarando o outro com a cabeça voltada na sua direção, ainda apoiada no sofá, "Você seria mais..."

"Forte?", completou Shadow, o sorriso gelado de volta aos lábios. _Verde-gelo_.

"É.", disse, sentindo seu único argumento escapar por entre seus dedos.

Shadow deu uma risada baixa, enquanto levantava e ia até a parede coberta de livros, fingindo-se distraído por eles.

"Não fale do que não entende, Draco."

"Me faça entender.", ele pediu, a voz ainda baixa, a curiosidade e o medo dando lugar à intriga. _O que era_ que Shadow escondia, qual era o verdadeiro problema, o obstáculo real que o impedia de sequer _querer_ que Harry voltasse?

"Você nunca conseguiria."

O rosto de Draco adquiriu um tom mais pálido, sua voz mais baixa, mais fria, lembrando involuntariamente o rosto do menino de escola que odiava o garoto grifinório.

"Não? Você acha que a guerra também não foi difícil para mim? Que não doeu ver meus pais perdendo _tudo,_ da dignidade à varinha, ver que eu estou_ os _perdendo porque eles estão me perdendo? Perder o mundo em que eu vivia, as verdades que eu acreditava? Que eu _me diverti_ sendo o torturador _dele_?", ele levantou e avançou lentamente até o rapaz mais baixo que agora o encarava, impassível, "Você acha que foi tudo brincadeira, que eu não entendo de dor, e de ódio, e de medo?"

"Pense bem com quem você está falando, _Draco_.", disse Shadow, em um tom quase de ameaça.

"Há certas coisas, _Potter_, pelas quais eu jamais vou passar novamente. Eu não vou baixar a cabeça porque você fala mais baixo, ou grita mais alto. É uma guerra que eu estou disposto a vencer, essa nossa, mas não se o preço for estar abaixo de alguém novamente. Não julgue que você sabe o que eu passei, seja por mais ou menos do que a realidade. Não julgue que você me conhece, ou que pode algum dia me entender, sem tentar. Porque você está dividido em dois, mas eu ainda sou um só. Não me subestime."

"Então não pressuponha que pode entender as minhas razões."

"Eu não estou pressupondo, eu estou _pedindo_ para que você me explique. Porque eu sinto muito ser eu a dizer isso, Shadow, mas ser como é, como você age, agora pode ser beneficial. Mas não pense que _ele_ também não agiu assim no começo."

Os olhos de Shadow brilharam em fúria por um segundo, antes de ele empurrar Draco contra a estante da biblioteca, a varinha já no pescoço do rapaz mais alto.

"_Não ouse_ me comprar a ele. _Nunca_."

Sua voz era um mero sussurro, mas Draco se recusou a demonstrar medo.

Já tivera medo o suficiente por toda uma vida.

Medo fizera-o perder a dignidade e o status. Medo fizera-o perder o respeito que tinha pelo pai. Medo fizera ele enxergar sua mãe como a pessoa forte da família. Medo fizera com que ele considerasse _matar_.

Medo seria seu fim, e o do resto do mundo, se fosse estar lado a lado com Shadow.

"Então me prove.", ele respondeu, a voz tão baixa quanto a do outro, "Me prove que você é diferente. Me explique porque a recusa do seu lado _humano_, Shadow."

"Não peça para ver o que você não quer, _Malfoy_.", ele disse, a voz mais alta, se afastando do outro, "Não peça para entender o que vai considerar uma fraqueza depois."

"Eu só posso dizer se é uma fraqueza ou não depois de saber do que se trata. Eu estou do seu lado, _Potter_. Ou você vai realmente achar que ninguém no mundo é digno da sua confiança?", ele retomou o tom agressivo, enquanto Shadow andava a passos rápidos pela sala, a varinha girando entre os dedos e apertada na mão, "Ninguém consegue entendê-lo! Você – está – sozinho! Já percebeu isso? Que tipo de confiança é essa, Potter, que você tem em mim, se eu não sei _nada_ a seu respeito! O médico trouxa disse que _você_ é a parte principal. _Você_ instigou que Harry surgisse! Me explique porquê!"

"Você acha que eu não quero, Draco?! Que não seria mais fácil? Mais simples?! Eu MORRI, Malfoy, pergunte a sua mãe! EU MORRI! ELE ME MATOU E EU ERA PARTE DELE! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SENTI? VER MEUS PAIS, SIRIUS, REMUS! TODOS ELES MORRERAM POR _MINHA CULPA!_", a voz de Shadow começava a ficar rouca, e ele se aproximava um passo a cada palavra, fagulhas vermelhas e negras saindo da ponta de sua varinha, enquanto ele gritava, e Draco apenas o encarava, tentando permanecer calmo.

Havia pedido por aquilo, agora iria levar até o fim.

"Você tem alguma idéia da dor que eu sentia a cada vez que ele se aproximava de mim? Você acha que consegue compreender o que é se sentir sujo, porque ele conseguia ver _dentro da minha mente_? Você acha que alguma tortura que você infligiu ano passado se compara a saber que eu, _indiretamente_, matei Cedric? E meus pais e Sirius e Snape, Remus e Tonks e Fred? Eu matei cada um deles com ele, Draco. Cada um deles."

A voz de Shadow era baixa e controlada, quase desprovida de emoção, enquanto os olhos verdes prendiam os cinza, e Draco podia ver tanta dor e tanta culpa que não entendeu, por um momento. Não entendeu como alguém poderia viver daquela maneira, aprisionado em si mesmo.

"E não só isso, eu tive de _me deixar matar._ Eu fui para aquela floresta, achando que seria meu fim. E eu _fui_.", a voz dele falhou na última palavra, e Draco podia ver as lágrimas que ele se recusava a deixar cair marejando seus olhos, "Eu tinha dezessete anos, Draco. E eu ia morrer porque eu achava que era certo. O que você diz de alguém assim? Fraco o suficiente para pensar tão pouco de si mesmo, ou nobre demais para seu próprio bem? Covarde, porque abandonaria a luta antes do fim, ou corajoso que não se importaria em morrer pela causa? Apenas morrer. Por alguns segundos _eu quis_ não voltar. Eu quis ficar em qualquer lugar que não ali, porque eu sabia que mesmo que eu voltasse_ uma parte de mim morreria._", ele pegou a mão de Draco e colocou sobre o seu peito, onde seu coração batia rápido, quase que possível de se ouvir, "Isso, meu coração, minha alma, meus sentimentos, estavam no fim. Eu ia _matar_. Eu morri para matar. Eu sobrevivi para matar. Eu vivi para matar. Voldemort foi apenas o mais evidente, mas eu levei tantos comigo. E eu ainda _sentia_, eu ainda tinha alma, eu ainda sentia remorso, eu ainda tinha _inocência_, Draco. E eu não pude deixar isso morrer.", e Shadow teve de parar de falar, pois sua voz estava presa na garganta, e uma lágrima solitária traçou seu rosto, enquanto ele engolia em seco, "Mas um dia tudo isso vai acabar. E quando eu sentir, não vai ser somente dor. E aí eu vou poder voltar a ser quem eu era.", ele fez mais uma pausa e tentou sorrir para Draco, "É pedir demais?"

Draco apenas balançou cabeça, impossibilitado de falar.

Não sabia o que dizer.

E apenas encarou os olhos à sua frente, verdes e brilhantes e tão _confusos_ e com tanta _dor_.

E quis apenas melhorar tudo, e fazê-lo entender que entendia.

Entendia seus motivos, suas razões e tudo que ele havia feito. Entendia que não quisesse que uma parte sua morresse. Entendia que ele lutasse por um mundo idealizado em que se sentisse seguro para voltar a sentir. E mais do que admiração pelo estrategista, compreendeu quem Shadow _era_, de onde vinha, porque era daquela maneira.

E conhecê-lo por completo só aumentou a sua vontade de tê-lo ainda mais perto. E eram um só – Harry e Shadow – e ambos eram pessoas que ele admirava e, de certa forma, amava.

E não teve de pensar para agir daquela vez, apenas aproximou os lábios do dele - não em um beijo: um roçar leve, um carinho, gosto de lágrimas, ombros tensos e poucos toques. Um apoio, uma concordância, um gesto que mostrasse que ele entendia, e, mais do que isso, _aceitava_.

E Shadow correspondeu, não pelo susto, como fora com Rabastan, mas porque quis. Porque precisava. Porque Draco compreendia e o aceitava e era mais do que ele poderia pedir.

E durante todo um segundo quis ser apenas um só mais uma vez.

Mas isso teria de esperar, porque ainda tinham uma guerra para vencer.

* * *

**HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, e todo mundo achando que era um cabeça vermelha. HOHOHO.**

**x)**

**FRAN!! Já peço desculpas antecipadas, tem Lestrange capítulo que vem, JURO!**

**Agora, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	22. Understanding

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / nsom (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Eu não sei se alguém conseguiu pegar as respostas das reviews depois do surto do éfeéfe. Se alguém ficou sem resposta, gente, DESCULPA! Qualquer coisa, gritem e eu repondo de novo, ok?**

**E DESCULPA 2 pela demora no capítulo, mas eu andei meio enrolada e panz, eleições e talz, mas aqui está o capítulo.**

**E, sim, eu tenho sérios problemas com o Dumbledore e eu não gosto dele, isso é fato. X)**

* * *

**_Understanding_**

_A verdade sobre as guerras é que ninguém as vence._

_Elas vencem você. Destroem e corrompem e pessoas __**morrem**__. Morrem e não voltam mais._

_nunca_

_mais_

_Talvez eu seja fraco. Talvez eu entenda todas as suas razões para me afastar quando uma nova guerra começa, talvez eu entenda porque você quer vencer a todo custo, talvez eu saiba exatamente suas motivações para não me querer com você quando as batalhas iniciarem._

_Talvez não._

_Mas eu sei que você, sozinho, nunca vai completamente vencer esta guerra. A __**sua**__ guerra. Não contra os trouxas, não contra Voldemort, não contra qualquer que seja o próximo inimigo que você consiga encontrar._

_Contra seus medos._

_Contra você._

_Você e eu, Shadow, somos um grande clichê. Você tem tanto medo da vida que leva que decidiu não sentir e apenas lutar. O que você quer, Shadow? Um mundo com o qual nós sonhamos? Para Hermione e Draco e os Lestrange e Malfoys, onde todos eles consigam viver em harmonia?_

_O quão utópico isso é?_

_Eu sei que isso não é possível. Eu sei que as batalhas que você quer lutar são justas, mas também sei que nunca vai haver fim. Hoje são os trouxas, amanhã serão as pessoas que se oporem ao sistema que você quer implantar e então o Ministério e os rebeldes e então será Tom Riddle, de novo e de novo e de novo, até que um novo Harry Potter ou um novo Dumbledore apareça e então o ciclo vai se repetir e repetir e repetir._

_E eu não quero isso._

_Você__ não quer isso._

_Nós dois sabemos._

_E eu não peço que você abandone esta causa, eu sei que ela é justa e que você é necessário, mas não abandone a si mesmo. Por nós e pelo mundo que eu passei a amar mesmo sem nunca ter vivido plenamente nele, apenas não __**nos**__ abandone. Porque a idolatria que as pessoas sentem agora não é por Shadow, ou Harry, é pelo Eleito, e elas estão cegas pelo alívio, e burras pelo deslumbramento. Eles estão ali para serem pegos, comandados, tomados e dominados, mas não aceite a oferta._

_O preço é alto demais._

_Resgate-me. Quando você puder, me tome de volta. _

_E confie._

_Eu confio em Draco, e repito o seu conselho para você mesmo._

_Confie nele. _

_Porque ter alguém em quem confiar é sobre tudo que você sempre quis, Shadow, e nunca admitiu._

_E eu me sinto idiota escrevendo para mim mesmo. E me sinto fraco por ter sido deixado para trás e simplesmente __**não entender**__, apesar de saber que é exatamente esta parte __**minha**__ que diz que tudo isso está errado e que mais guerras é a última coisa de que nós precisamos é exatamente o que fez você nos separar. E eu não sou tolo, e sei que se algum de nós tem algum controle, esse alguém é você._

_E eu não gosto disso, mas eu confio._

_Porque se eu não puder confiar em mim mesmo, em quem eu confiaria?_

Draco sorriu, um tanto triste, ao ler as palavras escritas com a letra espalhada e quase infantil de Harry, que agora dormia, o rosto finalmente em paz. Assustou-se quando abriu seus olhos depois do quase beijo e encontrou Harry o encarando e não mais Shadow.

Um beijo era demais para alguém que não podia sentir.

E pensou, durante longos minutos, se quando eles dormiam alguma das personalidades se manifestava. Algum deles sonharia mais, ou teria mais pesadelos? Qual deles dois lembraria a guerra, qual tentaria esquecer?

O quão complexas aquelas duas almas que residiam dentro de um mesmo corpo iriam ainda se mostrar, quando, ao ler as palavras de Harry, Draco se deu conta de que Shadow, em seu plano de igualdade até mesmo com os trouxas, tornava-se ainda mais idealista que até mesmo Dumbledore? Que através da guerra, ele tentava realizar o sonho de toda criança nascida trouxa daquele mundo, todo homem ou mulher que se apaixonava por alguém do outro povo e que teria de decidir a qual dos dois seria fiel?

O quão infantil era o homem com olhar de gelo, ao imaginar que realmente conseguiria aquele feito?

O quão infantis eram ele, seus pais e os Lestrange e Granger e todos aqueles que o apoiavam, que pensavam que ele realmente conseguiria fazer o que estava se propondo a fazer?

O quão pesado era o fardo que colocavam sobre as costas de um rapaz de dezoito anos por acreditarem que ele realmente faria o que prometia?

O quão forte era esse mesmo rapaz por tentar, e o quão ainda mais forte ele se mostraria para conseguir?

Era insanidade.

Pura.

E o quão sábio era Harry, tão inocente e aberto? Tão pé no chão, enquanto sorria, e fingia que tudo estava bem, e não suportava a mais vaga referência à guerra, mas que sabia que Shadow era, na realidade, muito mais fraco que ele? O quanto doeria em Harry saber-se excluído de si mesmo, e o quão forte ao mesmo tempo, para entender a necessidade de tal ato?

Correu a mão pálida e bem cuidada sobre os cabelos espalhados do outro rapaz, e traçou os contornos de seu rosto sem tocá-los. E o admirou como beleza pura e inigualável, que vem da alma, acima de cor, religião, crença, povo, raça, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Harry, Shadow, Potter, Eleito... tantos títulos para alguém tão além de qualquer rótulo, qualquer classificação.

E sentiu, pela primeira vez desde que ouvira o nome "Harry Potter", a idolatria fácil que o povo mágico tinha pelo garoto que os salvara e os salvara novamente. E entendeu porque tantos o seguiriam se ele pedisse.

E teve medo.

De perder o garoto que dormia tranqüilo, de vê-lo transformado em muito mais do que Harry ou Shadow.

Teve medo de ver um Lorde Potter. Teve medo do que o passado de Tom Riddle e Gellert Grindenwald havia sido.

Porque, de repente, conseguia ver que eles não deveriam ter sido sempre tão sem humanidade. Que, em algum ponto, eles se perderam por não terem alguém em quem confiar, alguém ao lado deles que tivesse coragem suficiente para pará-los. Para dizer quando ele estava errado.

E lembrou do que havia lido nos jornais antigos sobre Gellert e Albus.

Grindenwald e Dumbledore.

E considerou o quão diferente a história do mundo não teria sido se o antigo diretor não tivesse abandonado o amigo e seguido seus passos, sendo a parte sensível e racional. Talvez tivesse havido um Lord das Trevas a menos na história. Talvez não tivesse havido nenhum, pois Voldemort freqüentara a escola na época da primeira guerra, seus ideais eram os mesmos.

Cabia a ele e Harry serem a consciência de Shadow.

E teve de rir ao pensar que ele estava se comportando como Dumbledore, de todas as pessoas.

Mas jurou para si mesmo que não falharia Shadow como Albus falhara Gellert.

Não importa o que, ele estaria ao lado dele, em cada passo do caminho.

E nada, nem ninguém, o impediriam de fazer isso.

**X.X**

Já era tão tarde da noite que Draco começava a achar que era cedo da manhã quando saiu do quarto de Shadow, indo até a cozinha tomar um café. Não valia a pena dormir. Estava cansado, estava apreensivo e estava nervoso, mas não queria ir até a sua casa enquanto o outro garoto não acordasse.

E sentiu um alívio imenso por não ter saído quando chegou à cozinha e encontrou Rabastan Lestrange lá, sentado à mesa, um copo de whisky e um cigarro na mão.

O homem o encarou com óbvia surpresa, e a garrafa quase vazia fez Draco perceber que ele deveria estar bebendo já há algum tempo.

E sentiu uma vontade súbita de sentar no chão e chorar de cansaço. Exaustão pura.

Não queria ter de lidar com um Lestrange bêbado àquela hora da madrugada.

"Você está morando aqui?", indagou Rabastan, a voz levemente sarcástica, exatamente como o sorriso que adornava seu rosto.

"Se eu estivesse, isso não lhe diria respeito, não é mesmo?", respondeu Draco no mesmo tom.

"Por que não?"

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a resposta tão pronta do outro.

"E por que teria?"

"Porque eu quero conhecê-lo. E entendê-lo."

Draco encarou o homem mais velho, que tinha escorado o corpo nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a se apoiar apenas nas pernas traseiras, uma pose descontraída, seus olhos sendo a única marca de que ele estava nervoso e levemente irritado. E não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber a quem ele estava se referindo.

"Por quê?"

"Isso não lhe diz respeito, não é mesmo?", retorquiu o homem, o sorriso mais sarcástico, enquanto tomava mais um gole de whisky.

E Draco se sentiu tão mais velho, naquele momento. E, olhando o homem à sua frente, viu um pouco de si, tentando encontrar qualquer crença, qualquer coisa para se agarrar, durante a guerra e seus últimos dois anos na escola.

E com uma surpresa quase doída, percebeu que Rabastan não deveria ter sido muito mais velho do que ele era quando fora preso. E que como ele, deveria ter perdido a fé em tudo... Em seu pai por ter seguido um tolo, talvez? Em seu irmão por tê-lo posto neste caminho absolutamente sem volta, como Lucius havia feito com ele? Não impondo, mas falando de tal forma que tudo que o lunático pregava soava como a coisa certa a se fazer? Teria Rabastan perdido todas as crenças e todos os heróis, teria se tornado tão desesperado por alguém _certo_, que já não se importava em não ver mais a pessoa por trás da idéia?

E não era assim tão difícil de entender porquê o homem estava tão fascinado com Shadow, mas isso certamente não significava que ele encorajaria aquele comportamento.

Shadow já estava tendo trabalho demais para salvar a si mesmo, e certamente não tinha como salvar um homem perdido como Rabastan Lestrange.

"Ele não gosta de ser tratado assim. Você fala dele como se ele fosse um título e isso é tudo que ele não é. Não o idealize, Rabastan. Nunca idealize ninguém. As idéias são muito mais fortes que as pessoas e nenhuma espécie de sentimento, por mais forte que seja, sobrevive à realidade quando as idealizações já não são suficientes."

Rabastan olhou para o garoto à sua frente com óbvio desprezo.

"E quem _você_ é para saber do que está falando, _garoto_?"

Draco sorriu e virou-se para sair da cozinha, cansado além de seus anos.

"Alguém que conhece Potter, e que sobreviveu uma guerra. Alguém que Shadow _escolheu_ para estar com ele.", o loiro se virou, e encarou o homem nos olhos, sem permitir que o olhar castanho o intimidasse, "Fique longe dele, Lestrange. É um aviso."

E com isso saiu, decidido a ir dormir, mesmo que perdessem metade do próximo dia, deixando Rabastan sozinho.

**X.X**

Encarava o espelho.

E tentava ver sua alma.

E não conseguia.

Tentava entender onde foi que ele havia se perdido de tal forma que já não sabia mais o que esperar de si mesmo. Onde foi que havia deixado de estar contente em ser o irmão de Rodolphus, de onde viera a necessidade de ser apenas Rabastan, de onde viera a sede por liberdade quando já não estava mais preso.

De onde viera aquela vontade imensa por uma vida e um poder que não tinha.

Deu as costas para o espelho e encheu mais um copo de firewhisky.

Nunca havia bebido daquela forma. Nunca havia feito algo apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo. Nunca havia, no sentido pleno da palavra, _vivido_. E dava-se conta, apenas naquele instante, apenas quando o tempo corria como areia entre seus dedos, de que tinha quase quarenta anos. De que não era um garoto. De que não vira sua juventude passar, porque ela estava sendo sugada por dementadores.

E não sabia dizer quem o havia posto lá.

Ele mesmo, por ser tolo e seguir idéias que não eram suas? De Bella, por estar sempre tão próxima de Rodolphus mesmo que não o amasse, que inspirava nele ciúme a tal ponto que colocara sua vida em risco, sua juventude fora por ser tolo?

De Rodolphus?

Talvez fosse.

Quem o havia feito fora Rodolphus. Era para seu irmão que havia vivido todos aqueles anos, eram dele os passos que seguira e quando se tornara um Comensal, por mais que tivesse, aparentemente, se deixado convencer por Bella, quando vira a marca no braço do irmão, soube que era aquele o caminho que seguiria.

E sentiu raiva.

Virou-se, com o copo na mão e encarou o espelho na parede oposta.

E sua imagem quase se ria dele. E por alguns instantes, seu reflexo tinha tão mais vida do que ele mesmo. Sorria mais e era mais jovem.

Certamente aqueles olhos de cor viva não eram seus? Nem tampouco o sorriso sarcástico, ou os cabelos em desalinho?

Sentiu raiva.

Dele, do mundo, de tudo.

Havia perdido sua vida, havia perdido tudo, havia perdido Rodolphus.

Tudo que não havia perdido era a si mesmo, pois não se perde algo que jamais teve.

E sua imagem riu dele naquele momento, uma risada alta e vazia, despida de emoção, risada de raiva, frustração e dor.

_Dor_.

E _raiva._

Atirou o copo contra si mesmo, e viu-o partir-se em pedaços contra a superfície do espelho, estilhaçando-o também, e encarando sua imagem partida, olhou para suas mãos e tocou seu tosto, esperando que sangrasse.

E não sangrava.

Já não era _real_ o suficiente para sangrar.

E gritou.

Doía tanto, era tão vazio, tinha tanto _medo_ naquele momento, de não ter nada, de não possuir nada e não pertencer a ninguém.

E nunca tivera vida.

E não tinha mais nada.

E seu grito ecoou pela casa, e ouviu o estrondo da porta de seu quarto sendo aberta por Rodolphus, que estava parado na porta, encarando a cena no quarto com espanto e medo e dor.

Rodolphus tinha _dor_ por causa _dele_. Rodolphus sentia, e era real, e ele queria apenas ser também.

E continuou a gritar, até que sua garganta ardesse.

E, pela primeira vez, desde que era uma criança, deixou que Rodolphus o abraçasse, caído no chão.

E chorou.

Por tudo que não tinha e jamais tivera.

Por tudo que nem mesmo sabia se queria ou não ter.

E chorou, agarrando-se a Rodolphus, pois ele era tudo o que não podia perder, mesmo que não o tivesse.

Rodolphus era sua realidade.

E isso era tudo o que ele queria naquele momento.

* * *

**Esse foi rápido até!**

**Hauhauahuahuahuahua**

**Então, mais uma vez, desculpas pela demora, prometo tentar não fazer mais isso.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, keep'em coming \o**

**Beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


	23. Sides

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / soma (underline) final . jpg (tirem os espaços e substituam o 'underline' pelo símbolo de 'underline')  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**AVISO! A cena em que terminou o capítulo 22 é anterior a este aqui, e também à penúltima cena do 22 (que, para quem não lembra, é o Draco e o Rabastan conversando). Eu realmente não acredito na linearidade. X)**

**Para trilha: Tear, Red Hot Chilli Peppers \o**

**Eu não vou pôr dedicatórias ou agradecimentos especiais, pq me sentiria injusta, já que todos vcs são muito importantes pra mim, até quem nem deixa review e só lê a fic.**

**Só vou desejar um Feliz Natal atrasado e um ÓTIMO 2009 pra todo mundo!**

**Beijos, galera, e espero que curtam o capítulo!**

* * *

**Sides**

Acordar.

Era um hábito que estava se tornando irritante, na verdade, não lembrar de ir dormir e... acordar.

Mas era ainda mais desconcertante, talvez, ir dormir e _acordar_ e, surpreendentemente, ainda ser você. Ainda estar ali, ainda ter consciência – plena, lembranças _perfeitas_ – de ter ido dormir e então... _acordar._

Sorriu, leve, talvez leve até demais para um feito tão simplório, – saber que havia ido dormir – mas ficou estranhamente satisfeito. Olhou para o lado e viu Draco ainda adormecido, os cabelos loiros caídos sobre os olhos, as duas mãos embaixo do travesseiro, e levantou devagar, não querendo perturbá-lo.

Pela luz que não entrava na sua janela, deveria ser um pouco antes do amanhecer. Vestiu uma camiseta qualquer e saiu do quarto tentando não fazer barulho, e seguiu até a cozinha. Não lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que tinha comido, mas seu estômago lembrava e ele estava com fome.

Parou na porta, quando notou luz saindo pela fresta embaixo dela, e a abriu cauteloso, espiando pela fresta mínima, como uma criança espiando algo que não devia.

Um par de olhos castanhos encontrou o verde e Harry engoliu em seco.

Rabastan Lestrange e uma garrafa de whisky estavam à sua frente.

E não havia nada que pudesse fazer senão entrar na cozinha e torcer pelo melhor.

**.#.**

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Rabastan."

Uma batida. Duas, três.

"Você _sabe_ que _não quer_ que eu faça isso."

Outra batida. Cinco, seis.

"Não de novo, meu irmão. Não para acabar por destruí-lo mais uma vez."

Mais outra. Oito, nove.

"Perdoe-me, Rabastan."

Um sussurro, mais baixo que a própria batida de seu coração.

Dez, onze.

"Mas você precisa fazer isso sozinho."

Silêncio.

Ecoavam as batidas dos sapatos de Rodolphus pelo chão da sala, o ritmo exato das batidas do seu coração que aos poucos descompassava, consumido pelo desespero de, simplesmente, não saber. As lágrimas não caíam mais, ou talvez caíssem e ele não percebia. O que importava?

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro empoeirado da solidão que o cercava. Estava sozinho para se encontrar e entender _o que_ era, do que queria fazer parte, _quem_ era. Reconstruir a si mesmo dos fragmentos que ainda tinha, ou derrubar todos os seus ícones e moldar-se novo?

Não sabia nem ao menos por onde começar, só o que sabia é que queria _poder_. Como nunca quisera antes. Queria poder fazer a diferença por ser quem era, e não seguir crenças que não fossem suas. Queria seguir as regras, porque seria ele a fazê-las.

Queria encontrar um caminho, qualquer que fosse, que o levasse a si mesmo.

E precisava sair, porque todos têm limites, e o dele estava já há quilômetros de distância.

Grimmauld Place foi o local escolhido, com seu cheiro antigo e esterilidade. Seus corredores sombrios e o ar do lugar onde as pessoas dormem e comem e passam seu tempo, mas jamais _vivem_.

Já estava há horas na sua própria companhia, ele e sua garrafa de whisky, quando Draco Malfoy entrou na cozinha. Tão jovem, tão cheio de si apesar de seus fracassos, tão _decidido_ e _certo_ do que queria.

Odiava-o naquele momento como odiava poucas pessoas no universo. E tudo que o jovem lhe disse fez com que, ao menos, pensasse um pouco, não em si, mas em Shadow. Nas sombras que se escondiam atrás do verde, na proteção que um Malfoy lhe dava, e na lealdade quase cega que tinha de alguns de seus amigos. E em quais seriam as verdadeiras ambições, o que sentia, quem era de verdade. Sentia vontade de dissecá-lo pela sua força, de saber e conhecer cada milímetro da alma dele, apenas para entender o que o motivava a não ter fraquezas aparentes, e sempre ter o controle, a desejar o poder e mantê-lo.

O que tornava Shadow tão forte, se ele era tão fraco?

Qual era a grande diferença entre eles, enfim?

Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha estado sozinho, perdido em suas considerações quando ouviu a porta da cozinha se abrir e um garoto – um garoto, nada mais que um garoto – espiar pela fresta que havia aberto, e entrar no lugar parecendo absolutamente apavorado, mesmo que tentasse manter a calma.

E o sorriso que tinha pronto para dar a Shadow se perdeu em algum ponto dos olhos verdes _inocentes_ que o encaravam. Um par de pura e simples inocência, temeridade e coragem. Calor. Vida. Apreensão. E nem ao menos conseguiu encontrar a voz para responder ao bom dia quase sussurrado do... _menino_ que tinha o mesmo rosto que Shadow, e tinha suas roupas e sua fisionomia, mas que não era ele.

Porque Shadow, Rabastan acabava de perceber, não mostrava emoções e aquela pessoa agradecendo a xícara de chá que recebia do elfo com um sorriso calmo - quase _doce_ – tinha uma emoção para cada segundo.

E Rabastan não achava palavras para falar, ou para querer falar. E teve medo, por alguns segundos de que aquela pessoa que estava à sua frente fosse a verdadeira face de Shadow, e tudo mais que ele mostrasse fosse uma mera máscara.

Mas não poderia ser.

Você não o conhece, Rabastan.

E não o conhecia. Não aquela pessoa à sua frente naquele instante. Não fazia idéia de quem era Harry Potter, porque tudo que havia visto até então era Shadow.

Sombras desfeitas de um jovem que não sabia quem era.

Seu castelo de espelhos desfeito mais uma vez, com muito menos dor e muito mais perdas. Seu último porto seguro que afundava em meio ao sorriso nervoso que recebeu quando foi pego observando o garoto sentado do outro lado da mesa.

"Acordou cedo,... Harry."

O garoto meramente deu de ombros, com um sorriso um tanto envergonhado, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, olhando diretamente para sua xícara de chá.

"Perdi o sono."

"Um mal em comum.", respondeu Rabastan, levantando o copo de whisky como num brinde, o que fez o garoto franzir o cenho.

"Não é muito cedo para beber?"

"_Tarde_ talvez fosse o termo apropriado, uma vez que eu não dormi ainda, _Harry_."

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos seus, um leve ar de repreensão passou pelo rosto do rapaz, sendo substituído por preocupação logo em seguida.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com Rodolphus?"

Rabastan sorriu em resposta. E conseguiu fazer com que seu sorriso fosse apenas um pouco amargurado.

Porque era ele quem queria respostas, e era ele quem queria fazer com que Shadow se interessasse por ele, mas era por Rodolphus que aquele garoto mostrava preocupação.

Mas aquele não parecia ser Shadow, parecia?

"Não. Nada aconteceu com Rodolphus. Eu só precisava... pensar. Sozinho."

"Em Grimmauld Place?", devolveu o rapaz, claramente incrédulo.

"Sim. Aqui tudo parece ser tão...", ele parou, como que buscando a palavra certa para descrever o ar que aquele lugar tinha.

"Estéril.", completou o jovem, com um ar de compreensão e uma sombra no olhar que definitivamente não estava ali antes, "Como se ninguém _pertencesse_ a esse lugar. Acho que entendo porque você viria aqui para pensar, embora eu jamais fosse escolher ficar aqui."

"Você não parecia ter problemas como ficar aqui antes."

Harry ficou em silêncio alguns segundos antes de responder, sua voz calma, e um tanto baixa, sem perder aquele leve tom infantil que havia guardado até então.

"Não. Não parecia. Mas nem tudo é o que parece."

Encararam-se por alguns minutos, o único som que se ouvia eram suas respirações.

E Rabastan percebeu que Shadow não era indestrutível, ou perfeito. E que ele tinha, sim, um lado fraco, que Rabastan sabia não conseguir nem ao menos _começar_ a entender.

E que _não queria_ entender. Porque como havia dito Malfoy mais cedo, idéias são mais fortes que pessoas, e aquela pessoa à sua frente era fraca, de certa maneira, porque não era Shadow, mas era parte dele, ou talvez meramente uma faceta dele que Rabastan sabia ainda não estar pronto para ver. E parecia tão claro agora tudo que Rodolphus havia lhe dito tantas vezes antes.

Precisava encontrar um espelho que refletisse a si mesmo, ou talvez parar de procurar por espelhos e enxergar sua própria imagem sem obstáculos. Porque estava perdido por depender dos outros, mas aquilo acabava naquele exato instante.

Ter alguém que _dependesse dele, _no entanto, não era uma perspectiva ruim ou desagradável. E aquela pessoa tão jovem, com tanto para carregar nos seus ombros, parecendo tão tenso e tão diferente de Shadow, mas ainda assim tão forte quanto ele parecia simplesmente a pessoa exata.

Força e fraqueza, frieza e calor, proteção e vulnerabilidade, em um só.

E conforme os raios do sol entravam aos poucos pelas vidraças sujas, Rabastan sorriu levemente para o rapazinho à sua frente. E aproximou sua mão do rosto dele com a mesma lentidão que teria se estivesse se aproximando de um animal assustado. E tocou o rosto dele com leveza, recendo um olhar surpreso e um tanto temeroso em resposta, mas o garoto não se afastou.

Mas Rabastan nunca soube o que aconteceria, pois Draco Malfoy decidira entrar na cozinha naquele exato instante.

**.#.**

Draco acordou subitamente, sem aquele estágio de sono leve e então despertar. Em um segundo ele estava dormindo, no próximo acordado e desperto.

E viu que Harry não estava ali.

Vestiu-se apressado e saiu para o corredor, imaginando quem encontraria ao chegar à cozinha, ou à biblioteca.

Ouviu movimento vindo da porta fechada da cozinha e foi até lá, tentando controlar a respiração, praticamente contando até dez. Harry estava sentado com os olhos ligeiramente espantados, enquanto Rabastan tinha a mão direita pousada no rosto do rapaz.

Olhos verdes encontraram os cinza e o coração de Draco deu um salto, notando o alívio e a confusão que estavam estampados ali.

Alívio, porque Harry confiava nele. E era isso que importava.

"Bom dia, Harry.", ele disse com um sorriso para o outro, que afastou a cadeira para o lado, indicando que Draco deveria se sentar ao lado dele. Só depois de já estar sentado ele voltou a olhar para Rabastan, que assistia a interação com impassividade, nenhuma emoção aparecendo sem eu rosto, "Passou a noite na cozinha, Lestrange?", perguntou, com uma falsa preocupação na voz.

"Ora, Malfoy, nunca imaginei que você se preocuparia com onde eu dormi."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta ao tom levemente irônico e condescendente do outro, e aceitou a xícara de café que o elfo lhe oferecia.

"Eu _não_ me preocupo com _onde _você dorme, desde que não seja na cozinha dessa casa."

"Talvez eu encontre outro lugar dessa casa para dormir.", respondeu Rabastan, com um olhar e um sorriso rápidos para Harry, que simplesmente não entendia a conversa e estava encarando sua xícara de chá firmemente entre as mãos.

"Não se esse lugar já estiver ocupado.", respondeu o loiro, sorrindo amplamente ao ver a máscara de indiferença de Rabastan ruir por alguns instantes.

O silêncio que se seguiu era enervante e Harry estava claramente desconfortável ali. Draco, no entanto, não poderia simplesmente fazer o que tinha vontade – sair dali com Harry, abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem – porque isso não era uma possibilidade.

Para aquele homem a algumas cadeiras de distância, Harry e Shadow eram exatamente a mesma pessoa, e qualquer ação que Harry – ou ele – tomassem, e que não fosse condizente com o que Shadow faria – ou _ainda mais_ não condizente - poderia ser o fim de seu segredo, que já tinha pessoas demais sabendo.

Concentrou-se na sua comida, notando que Harry não estava realmente comendo, mas empurrando a comida de um lado para o outro do prato, destruindo a torrada que Kreacher fizera.

Rabastan apenas observava os dois, um certo ar de compreensão em seu rosto, enquanto observava o garoto mais baixo – e repentinamente, mais novo – não comer.

Harry engolia em seco a cada poucos segundos e Draco acabou por se sentir desconfortável pelo outro.

Repentinamente, Harry apenas levantou da sua cadeira, balançando levemente a cabeça em negação quando Draco tentou segurar seu braço, e saiu, deixando os dois outros homens um tanto perplexos com sua ação. Draco acabou levantando e seguindo o outro, encontrando-o em seu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto a cada poucos minutos, que ele secava com impaciência.

"Harry?", Draco chamou suavemente, depois de ter silenciado o quarto, "Harry, você está bem?"

O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça novamente, parando em meio ao quarto, encarando Draco com as mãos nos cabelos, um sinal de quase desespero.

"_O que é que está acontecendo?"_, ele sussurrou e Draco sentiu medo. Medo de perder Harry e medo de que ele se dividisse mais uma vez.

Medo do que Rabastan pudesse ter feito, medo por ele e medo por Shadow.

"O que Rabastan fez, Harry?"

Mas Harry não estava escutando. Harry tinha uma máscara impassível no rosto, um olhar vazio, durante alguns segundos, e então... frieza. _Verde-gelo_.

Shadow e Draco apenas se encaram por logos minutos, cada um sabendo que Harry estava sofrendo, os dois também conscientes de que não poderiam fazer nada para acalmar a dor. E Draco percebeu, pelo leve apelo que viu nos olhos frios, que Shadow _não queria_ saber o que havia acontecido com Harry, para que ele tivesse voltado.

Era demais para ele. Ambos apenas se olhavam, compreensão e medo mistos e estampados nos olhos. Impotência pairando no ar entre eles, e uma apreensão tão densa que era quase visível.

E eles não podiam fazer nada.

E tudo que eles ouviram por um longo tempo foi o silêncio.

* * *

**EU ACABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI E DESEMPAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI.**

**YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**\o\ |o| /o****/**

**Ai, que alegria.**

**Enfim, esse capítulo seria maior, mas eu queria postar de uma vez, então, ele ficou mais curto e dividido em dois.**

**A boa notícia é que desempaquei com a fic e agora ela volta ao passo normal, uma caps por semana.**

**Ai, que lindo isso!**

**Obrigada a vcs que não desistiram, e ao pessoal que começou a ler a fic agora!**

**Até o próximo, que, well, eu estou de férias, se tiver bastante reviews... quem sabe ele não vem mais rápido? /****mercenária**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	24. Ministros

**LEIAM! **

**REALMENTE MUITO IMPORTANTE!**

**Pessoas, é o seguinte: estou postando capítulo novo da Soma porque é proibido colocar apenas uma NA como capítulo e também porque eu queria provar o que eu vou dizer.**

**A Soma não está e JAMAIS será abandonada. Ela está sem atualizações há tanto tempo, porque eu decidi terminar de escrever ela TODA antes de voltar a postar. Como o plot tem as linhas definidas, mas detalhes que mudam, eu prefiro deixar os capítulos com possibilidades de mudanças, que não seria possível se eu estivesse postando toda semana.**

**Mas eu JURO que ela está sendo escrita.**

**E a prova está aqui: capítulo novo, que está comigo já há MESES, mas que agora eu tenho a certeza que não vai mais ser mudado. **

**Fiquem ligados nos alerts, em breve a história volta certinha e aí, sem interrupções (provavelmente quando o semestre no inferno, digo, faculdade acabar).**

**Beijos, e MUITO obrigada pela paciência.**

**Atenciosamente,  
Jã (Dark K.)**

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: **no profile  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

* * *

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

* * *

**Ministros**

Não compreendia. Não compreendia nada, na verdade, não tinha os meios para compreender pelo simples fato de que não era **seu lugar**compreender_ coisa alguma_.

E ele havia se conformado com isso, e ele havia decidido não se importar com isso, e ele sabia que não poderia querer saber de nada ou compreender o que não devia, porque isso só causaria mais problemas, mas a mão gelada em seu rosto, a discussão sobre ele mesmo, sobre onde dormiam Lestranges ou Malfoys... era simplesmente demais.

Não agüentava mais.

Não agüentava mais.

Levantou e saiu da cozinha, sua mente simplesmente fervilhando de dúvidas. Por quê?

Por que Rabastan havia acariciado seu rosto, por que Draco estava discutindo com ele, por que Lestrange estava bebendo na _sua_ cozinha, por que se sentia no direito de falar com ele com tanta intimidade?

_Por quê?_

Por que era que ele não se sentia capaz de reagir, por que era que Shadow não havia escrito uma _única_ palavra sobre estar tendo um caso com algum dos Lestrange, pelo amor de Godric e Merlin!

Sua respiração saía curta, rasa, rápida, agoniada e conseguia ver o olhar de Draco transbordando preocupação e talvez ciúme? Medo?

De quem? Dele? Medo de que Shadow se apegasse mais a Rabastan do que ele, Harry, se apegara a ele? Medo do que, Merlin, o que é que estava acontecendo?

"Harry?", Draco o chamou, mas Harry não quis olhá-lo nos olhos, "Harry, você está bem?"

Era a pergunta _mais descabida_ que já ouvira. Ah, sim, ele estava ótimo.

Ótimo.

Apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, e se sentiu ser consumido pela impotência. Seu desespero o levara a afundar as mãos nos próprios cabelos, com força, parado no meio do quarto, finalmente olhando para Draco.

"_O que é que está acontecendo?"_, ele sussurrou e viu medo estampado em cada linha do rosto do outro. E não conseguia parar de chorar. Não conseguia mais lidar com aquilo, _não conseguia mais_.

"O que Rabastan fez, Harry?"

Mas Harry já não ouvia.

E Shadow, pela primeira vez desde que voltava a si, viu no rosto de Draco algo que não era um leve desapontamento por não ser mais Harry: viu medo.

Claro e simples, e tão transparente que sentiu medo ele mesmo do que pudesse ter acontecido.

E não queria saber.

E o silêncio denso que se abateu entre eles lhe disse que ele não saberia, não a menos que perguntasse, e ele jamais perguntaria.

Só ouviu o silêncio de Draco por um longo tempo, vendo o loiro fechar os olhos, após longos minutos, e deixar sair uma respiração trêmula, como se estivesse chorando, mas sem lágrimas.

"Nós devíamos descer. Em pouco tempo vai haver mais gente aqui."

Shadow apenas concordou com um aceno o saiu pela porta, sendo seguido por Draco, fazendo o máximo para não notar como as mãos do outro tremiam, ou como ele ainda parecia abalado.

Ele não queria e não _ia_ saber.

Porque era o melhor para todos eles.

**.#.**

Hermione considerou por alguns minutos que, na verdade, sua vida nunca fora tão descabida quanto estava neste exato momento. Nunca tanta coisa deixara de fazer sentido e, o mais importante de tudo, nunca tantas coisas simplesmente não eram compreendidas e ela decidia que _não queria_ compreender.

Parecia ser um mal que estava assomando mais e mais habitantes daquela casa se a conversa com os dois Lestrange fosse qualquer parâmetro.

Havia chegado ali alguns minutos antes e visto Rabastan sozinho, encarando a porta da cozinha como quem espera que ela saísse de sua moldura e começasse a dançar o can-can ou algo assim. Ao vê-la, ele riu – _riu_ – e então lhe ofereceu whisky. Às nem nove horas da manhã de um dia de semana. Ela recusara educadamente e perguntara por Shadow. E foi exatamente ali que as estranhezas começaram.

"Onde está Shadow, minha cara nascida trouxa, era exatamente o que eu me perguntava."

"Aqui.", disse a voz fria a que já estavam acostumados e Hermione notou o ar zombeteiro que Rabastan tinha no rosto, levantando o copo como que em saudação ao ver Shadow e Malfoy parados à porta.

"O retorno do filho pródigo.", ele disse e a garota viu Draco começar a puxar a varinha das vestes, sendo parado por Shadow, que apenas sorriu de volta, cínico.

"Onde está seu irmão, Rabastan?"

O sorriso do outro se desfez tão rápido que trouxe um sorriso satisfeito aos lábios de Draco.

"Sozinho.", foi a resposta enigmática do Lestrange mais novo, deixando Hermione perdida na conversa silenciosa que os três homens presentes pareciam estar tendo.

"Ahn... Eu tenho notícias. Daniel tentou falar com vocês, mas o Floo estava bloqueado...", ela parou, hesitante, e Shadow fez um gesto para que continuasse, sentando-se o mais longe de Rabastan o possível, com Draco sentando-se ao seu lado. Hermione suspirou, ficando em pé e apoiando as mãos na ponta da mesa, "King vai se encontrar com o Ministro trouxa hoje à tarde. Aparentemente, ele decidiu que já havia posto o 'outro Ministro', como ele se refere, à espera por tempo demais. Daniel mencionou que King quer que você vá ao encontro, Shadow, mas está encontrando resistência da parte mais conservadora do Ministério. Quer você consiga ir ou não, é agora o ponto mais crítico de toda a situação. Essa reunião pode ser o fim da nossa causa. Se o Ministro trouxa decidir fazer um acordo com King..."

"Ele não vai.", declarou uma nova voz, pertencente ao outro Lestrange, escorado na sombra da porta, "Eles nos temem. Ninguém faz acordos com algo que eles temem."

"Nós não sabemos disso com certeza, Sr Lestrange.", declarou Hermione, vendo o homem sorrir e entrar na cozinha de vez, sentando-se do outro lado de Shadow.

"Vocês tentaram fazer um acordo de paz com o Dark Lord, srta Granger?"

"Não é a mesma situação! Nós não..."

"É claro que não.", interrompeu Rabastan, parecendo subitamente sóbrio, "Nós não queremos matar ninguém, torturar ninguém, dominar ninguém, mas _eles não sabem_. E de onde _eles_ estão vendo, nós somos tão perigosos quanto o Dark Lord foi. Pense em Hitler, srta Granger. Pense na reação do mundo à Alemanha pós-segunda Grande Guerra. Pense que eles ouvem rumores de uma grande guerra entre nós, de tentativa de genocídio, de destruição em massa, de morte indiscriminada, de tortura às pessoas que vieram _deles_. E então pense que _isso_ é o que eles conhecem de nós. Você consegue julgá-los, por nos considerar sob a rótulo de assassinos?"

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Então aí está a sua resposta.", concluiu Rodolphus, calmamente, "Eles não farão acordo algum."

Seguiu-se um silêncio tenso, em que cada um dos presentes parecia perdido em suas próprias considerações. Os olhares de Rodolphus e Rabastan se cruzaram algumas vezes, mas nenhum deles estava pronto para pensar no que aconteceria entre eles daquele ponto em diante – não depois da noite que haviam tido.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer.", declarou Shadow simplesmente, aceitando a xícara de café que Kreacher havia feito e estava distribuindo aos presentes, "Agora, nós esperamos e vemos se o Ministro Shacklebolt chama _o Salvador_ para o encontro ou não."

Hermione passou as mãos pelo rosto, em um gesto de claro nervosismo, aceitando a xícara que o elfo oferecia com um agradecimento baixo, sentando finalmente.

"Nós devíamos... preparar alguma coisa.", ela disse, em uma voz que denotava stress e cansaço, e Shadow riu baixo em resposta.

"Planejar nunca foi nosso forte, Hermione. Se fosse, nos não teríamos fugido de um banco nas costas de um dragão.", ele disse, fazendo a garota sorrir em resposta. Era a primeira vez que Shadow falava com ela com algo mais que fria aceitação.

Suspirando, por fim, a cozinha caiu novamente em silêncio, onde os cinco ocupantes e um elfo puseram-se à mais torturante das tarefas: esperar.

**.#.**

A espera, no entanto, não foi longa. Pouco antes do almoço, o ministro em pessoa apareceu em Grimmauld Place, parecendo alguém que não dormia há muitas noites, avisando a Shadow – Harry, como ele chamava o garoto – que ele estava convidado a fazer parte do comitê que se reuniria com o Ministro trouxa àquela tarde. Shadow concordou em ir, desde que Draco e Hermione pudessem ir com ele, e King concordou com um certo alívio: era visível que o Ministro imaginava que ele tentaria levar um dos Lestrange no encontro.

Os três jovens saíram com o Ministro, deixando os dois Lestrange encarregados de avisar a qualquer membro da Nova Ordem a respeito do que estava acontecendo.

O silêncio entre os dois irmãos era tão grande que Rodolphus podia jurar que o ouvia respirar. Rabastan, depois de vinte minutos de silêncio excruciante, levantou-se e foi até a biblioteca, até onde Rodolphus o seguiu, preocupado e culpado ao ver o rosto cansado do seu irmão.

"Rabastan...", ele chamou, com uma voz baixa, e viu o outro fechar os olhos com força.

"Não agora, Rodolphus."

"Quando, então?", o mais velho indagou, sem se mover para mais perto dele, parado à porta.

"Quando eu terminar."

"De quê?"

"De descobrir o que _eu_ quero."

Rodolphus saiu em silêncio, fingindo não sentir a dor que sentia em seu peito. Rabastan acabara de dar mais um passo para longe dele.

Ele só esperava que ao menos aquela fosse a direção certa.

**.#.**

Um grupo de burocratas aguardava no Ministério, e King indicou a Shadow, Draco e Hermione que aguardassem alguns minutos, selecionando mais dois aurores para que os acompanhassem até o outro Ministro.

Os dois homens inclinaram a cabeça em direção aos jovens, demonstrando uma certa dose de respeito por eles, o que agradou a Shadow imensamente. Antes de partirem, no entanto, enquanto King revisava algumas anotações que tirara do bolso, Shadow decidiu intervir.

"E qual nosso plano, se algo der errado?"

"Não há o que dar errado.", respondeu King, "É apenas um primeiro encontro."

"O Ministro foi claro no que ele queria, então?", indagou Hermione e King franziu o cenho.

"Não exatamente, mas ele não _pode_ tomar nenhuma atitude que nos pusesse em perigo."

Shadow sorriu cinicamente para o homem mais alto.

"Certo. Hipoteticamente, então, Ministro. Digamos que algo saia errado, mesmo não _podendo_ sair errado. Qual o plano?"

"Retornamos ao Ministério. Nada lá nos impede de aparatar, ao menos não hoje. A rede de segurança foi retirada pela duração do encontro."

Shadow concordou com a cabeça, olhando para Draco que concordou de volta, e eles foram por Floo até o outro Ministério.

A primeira impressão de Draco foi de que o Ministro trouxa tinha bom gosto, mesmo que parecesse um pouco com Fudge. Ele estava sentado atrás de uma mesa larga de madeira, dois seguranças postados em cada lado da porta.

Um por um os bruxos saíram da lareira, os dois aurores espelhando as ações dos seguranças, postando-se em cada lado da lareira, enquanto King, Draco, Shadow e Hermione aguardavam o Ministro ir até eles. O homem parecia um tanto perplexo pela escolha de acompanhantes que o novo outro ministro havia trazido.

"Ministro.", cumprimentou King, polidamente, enquanto o outro homem indicava algumas cadeiras estofadas postas na forma de um círculo, no canto afastado da porta e da lareira.

"Ministro.", devolveu o trouxa, a voz um tanto estrangulada, atraindo o olhar de Shadow e Draco. Era claro que o homem estava com medo.

"Gostariam de algo? Chá, café, água?", os bruxos declinaram educadamente e o ministro trouxa cruzou os dedos das mãos, mexendo-se nervosamente na cadeira, como quem não sabe muito bem por onde começar.

"Antes de começarmos, Ministro, gostaria de apresentar meus acompanhantes.", disse King, "Draco Malfoy, representante dos Sangue-Puro; Hermione Granger, uma nascida-trouxa e Harry Potter. Sr Potter e Srta Granger foram responsáveis de maneira direta pelo fim da guerra."

"Tão jovens?", o homem indagou, surpreso. Ouvira Fudge mencionar Harry Potter antes, mas imaginava um homem, um soldado ou comandante de alguma forma de exército que os bruxos talvez tivessem, não aquele... _garoto_, pequeno e magro e, de certa forma, _frágil_. O sorriso que recebeu do garoto, no entanto, o fez repensar seus conceitos, mas foi o rapaz loiro quem falou.

"Nunca julgue um livro pela capa, Ministro."

O homem olhou para o loiro alguns instantes, recebendo mais um sorriso sinistro de volta e voltou a olhar para o alto Ministro Bruxo que, de repente, parecia a pessoa menos ameaçadora da sala.

"Er... Bem, Ministro, a razão para este encontro foi definir o nosso posicionamento em relação à situação bruxa. Depois de muito pensarmos, o senado e eu chegamos a um consenso."

"Que seria?", indagou King, não gostando do tom do homem.

"A abertura da Comunidade Mágica e sua junção com a sociedade normal."

"Normal?", repetiu Hermione, sua voz ligeiramente mais alta, fagulhas vermelhas e douradas saindo da ponta da varinha que ela segurava na mão direita, olhando para o homem com uma dose óbvia de nojo, "Defina 'normal', ministro."

O homem, tomado de surpresa, levantou as mãos em um gesto de rendição.

"Talvez eu não tenha me expressado corretamente. Entendam a nossa posição. Nós não podemos mais viver sob o temor constante de toda uma sociedade escondida literalmente embaixo dos nossos narizes! Não quando tal comunidade prejudica a nossa. As duas comunidades já estão entrelaçadas, e por isso nós exigimos o registro dos bruxos junto às autoridades não-mágicas e também a submissão do Ministério bruxo ao Ministério."

A única resposta de King foi um arquear de sobrancelha e sua voz continuava calma quando ele decidiu falar.

"Os outros governos trouxas também lidarão com as suas comunidades bruxas assim?"

"Cada país tem seus métodos, Shacklebolt. A parte da _minha_ comunidade britânica a que você tem mais acesso precisa ser registrada."

Shadow apenas sorria, ao ver King realmente surpreso com as palavras do homem.

"Nós não somos parte da sua comunidade, Ministro. E os _seus_ atos e da _sua_ comunidade também têm interferido conosco por anos e nem uma única vez nós exigimos a _sua_ submissão a nós, exigimos?"

"Mas você tem que ver, Shacklebolt, que a comunidade mágica é incrivelmente menor do que a não-mágica. Vocês não teriam poder para nos _fazer_ submeter.", o homem declarou, uma ameaça velada em seu tom. Uma risada de escárnio atraiu o olhar do trouxa para Shadow, que o encarou diretamente nos olhos, a voz baixa e fria.

"Eu e mais dois adolescentes acabamos com uma guerra, ministro. Um bruxo adulto treinado, dominou todo o país. Eu, _sozinho_, acabei com toda uma batalha. Isso é o que _um_ de nós pode fazer. O senhor realmente quer descobrir o que nos faríamos para defender a nossa _não-submissão?_"

"Escute aqui, rapazinho..."

"Não, senhor _Ministro_, o senhor escute. Nós não vamos nos submeter a um registro ou às suas leis. Nós somos uma Comunidade separada, com leis próprias, que exige ser reconhecida como tal, e não como uma parte – uma _minoria_ – da sua. O Mundo Mágico já sofreu por tempo demais sob o anonimato, mas nós não vamos pagar o preço que você está pedindo para sairmos dele."

O homem encarou o rapaz durante longos momentos, antes de voltar-se para King.

"Eu pensei que você fosse o Ministro, Shacklebolt?"

"Eu não discordo de Potter, Ministro. Um acordo racional..."

"Nós não estamos aqui para negociar, Shacklebolt. Este encontro foi feito para anunciarmos nossas medidas, que já foram aprovadas pelo Congresso, e têm ordens para entrar em vigor em vinte e quatro horas. A sua presença aqui se deve unicamente ao fato de que precisamos que você avise aos bruxos que nós esperamos os registros para serem efetuados o mais cedo possível. Não há nenhuma parte negociável nesta conversa."

"Então eu creio que já não temos mais o que conversar, Ministro.", concluiu King, levantando-se, sendo seguido pelos outros três.

"Tenho a sua palavra, Shacklebolt?"

King sorriu de uma maneira cansada, estendendo a mão para o outro ministro, que a pegou lentamente, entendendo o gesto como uma rendição.

"Não, Ministro. Não tem."

"PRENDAM ESSAS PESSOAS!", gritou o trouxa, antes de ser atingido por um leve feitiço estuporante, seguido por cinco estalidos altos de desaparatação.

"E agora?", indagou Hermione a ninguém em particular, quando se viram mais uma vez no Ministério.

"Agora começa a nossa parte.", respondeu Shadow sorrindo amplamente.

* * *

**ELA ESTÁ VIVA!!!!**

**WEEEE!!!!!!**

**Sim, a Soma sobrevive! Fiquem felizes, soltem rojões, desfaçam os planos de caça e morte à autora!**

**E, principalmente, sejam amores, colabore com nosso retorno em breve e**

**R E V I E W !**


	25. And So It Begins

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: **no profile  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês. Quase láááá, galera, vou tentar manter fixo um por semana a partir de agora, ok? Estou tentando, vamos lá \o\**

**A todos vocês que ainda acompanham esta saga, MUITO OBRIGADA pela paciência, pessoal. Mesmo, vocês não fazem ideia d que significa o fato de que vcs ainda estão acompanhando a Soma depois de sei lá, quase dois anos?**

**Oh, boy.**

**Well, chega de falação, vamos ao que interessa!**

**Ah, so pra avisar: o mito de Avalon usado aqui é um mito... livremente inspirado em vários deles. Puxando talvez, um pouquinho, pro lado das Brumas, mas não muito. Mais será explicado ao longo da fic se e quando for necessário.

* * *

**

**And So It Begins**

Mais tarde, naquele dia, depois de uma conferência de emergência com os demais membros da Nova Ordem, Rodolphus, Draco, Hermione e Shadow estavam na cozinha de Grimmauld Place. Shadow tinha a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto Hermione e, surpreendentemente, Rodolphus discutiam sobre a audácia do Ministro.

"Nada disso teria acontecido se Arthur não fosse tão imbecil.", resmungou Draco e a cozinha ficou em silêncio.

"Como assim?", perguntou Hermione, claramente curiosa.

"Arthur, treinado por Merlin, Granger. Ele é a causa da separação entre trouxas e bruxos."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não conheço essa história. A Lei não foi passada pelo Congresso Bruxo..."

"E de onde você acha que _já existia_ um Congresso Bruxo, Hermione, se não um já provocado por alguma forma de separação? A lei apenas reafirmou o que já havia acontecido. Arthur, treinado por Merlin, teve ciúmes de sua irmã, porque ela era uma bruxa e ele não tinha um único pingo de sangue mágico nele mesmo. Ele foi a causa da separação de Avalon do nosso mundo, o que é um simbolismo da divisão entre trouxas e bruxos. A partir da caça que ele fez às bruxas e bruxos em geral foi que um Congresso Bruxo se formou, instituindo nossa forma de governo até hoje. Ciúme e ignorância. Foi dali que surgiu nosso governo."

Shadow fez um barulho de desdém quando a história terminou.

"Depois de falar com o Ministro _deles_ hoje, eu não posso culpar os sangue-puros que nunca quiseram ter nada a ver com os trouxas."

"_Eu_ fiquei com vergonha de um dia ter pertencido àquele povo.", declarou Hermione, suspirando, "Qual o próximo passo?", ela continuou e Shadow assumiu um ar pensativo.

"Não tenho certeza. O Ministério ainda está uma bagunça, as forças-tarefa dos aurores não são treinadas para lutar com trouxas, eu não sei qual o efeito da tecnologia trouxa contra os feitiços. Nós precisamos nos certificar desses pequenos pontos antes de decidirmos como agir."

"O que você acha que King vai querer fazer agora? Ele não pode mais negar que tem uma guerra aqui."

Shadow deu de ombros, subitamente fechando os olhos, uma das mãos massageando a testa.

"Não tenho certeza. Só o que nós podemos fazer agora é esperar."

"Shadow? Você está bem?", perguntou Rodolphus.

Mas Shadow não respondeu. Seu rosto era uma máscara em branco durante alguns segundos, e toda a sua postura mudou em instantes, os ombros perdendo a segurança, os traços do rosto perdendo a firmeza, o olhar perdendo o frio.

E Draco sorriu para o rosto confuso de Harry o encarando.

"Draco?"

Hermione e Draco trocaram um olhar, enquanto Harry olhava em volta da cozinha, vendo apenas pessoas que sabiam do seu pequeno problema ali. Com um suspiro, colocou a cabeça sobre os braços dobrados na mesa.

"Tudo bem, Harry?", Hermione perguntou com a voz baixa, como quem fala com uma criança, e o garoto balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Vocês deviam tirá-lo daqui.", disse Rodolphus, parecendo preocupado, "Qualquer um dos outros pode aparecer a qualquer momento e eu não acho que Harry esteja em condições de fingir ser Shadow."

"Granger fica, eu vou levar Harry para minha casa."

"Mas Harry podia vir comig..."

"Eu quero ir com Draco.", interrompeu Harry, segurando uma das mãos do outro rapaz com força, os olhos verdes brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas e Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem."

Draco despediu-se dos outros dois com um aceno de cabeça, conduzindo Harry até o lado de fora da casa.

Hermione deu um suspiro cansado e copiou a pose do amigo de segundos antes, colocando os braços dobrados na mesa e deitando a cabeça sobre eles.

"Deveria ir descansar srta Granger. Foi um longo dia."

Hermione deu uma risada seca, levantando um pouco a cabeça para poder encarar o homem.

"Eu não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que é _Malfoy_ quem está cuidando de Harry."

"Harry confia nele."

"Mas eu não."

"Por que não?", ele perguntou, curiosidade, apenas, em seu tom.

"Porque eu não _entendo_ como Malfoy fez para ganhar a confiança de Harry tão rapidamente."

"Certas coisas não tem explicação. Certas coisas apenas _têm_ de acontecer. Certas coisas só acontecem.", ele replicou com simplicidade, deixando a cozinha cair no silêncio mais uma vez.

Mais uma longa noite à frente.

**.#.**

A mansão Malfoy era fria.

Talvez fosse sua percepção levemente alterada por se lembrar dos gritos de Hermione sofrendo tortura, ou talvez por só ter tido tempo de realmente ver as masmorras do lugar, ou quem sabe ainda o fato de que Dobby havia morrido ali, por causa _dele_. Não importavam muito os porquês, importava que era um lugar frio.

Sem quase se dar conta da sua ação, Harry buscou a mão de Draco e fechou os olhos, parando em meio ao hall de entrada do lugar, sem conseguir dar mais um passo.

"Harry? Harry, o que houve?"

O outro rapaz, no entanto, não respondeu, apenas apertando os olhos com ainda mais força, sua mão pressionando a de Draco com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, um gemido de dor escapando entre seus lábios pressionados com força um contra o outro.

"Harry? HARRY?", Draco chamou o outro rapaz gritando, sentindo uma onda de desespero o invadir ao ver o moreno escorregar aos poucos para o chão, claramente com dor, mas sem saber como ajudá-lo, ou o que estava errado, "Por favor, Potter, me diz o que está errado, ou eu não vou poder te ajudar.", ele pediu em um tom desesperado, ajoelhando-se junto com Harry no mármore frio, como o resto da mansão, vendo os olhos verdes se abrirem brevemente, as pupilas dilatadas pela óbvia dor.

"Eu não... Eu não quero... Eu não quero ficar...", Harry sussurrou de volta, seus dedos se fechando em torno dos pulsos do loiro.

Draco sentiu um frio gelado correr pela sua espinha, sem saber como agir ou o que fazer.

"Onde você não quer ficar, Harry? Aqui? Eu posso te levar de volta para Grimmauld Place..."

"Não! Eu não quero ficar, eu não quero... _aqui._", ele terminou quase em um sibilo, sua mão que não estava ocupada esfacelando o pulso de Draco pressionando seu peito, "Eu quero que _ele_ volte... dói... Ah...", ele choramingou, seus olhos se fechando novamente, a mão subindo do peito até sua fronte, que ele apertava com força.

Draco não sabia como agir ou o que fazer. Harry não queria ficar... consciente? Dominante do corpo que, de certa forma, partilhava com Shadow? O que ele iria fazer?

"Você não pode fazer... Shadow aparecer?", Harry negou com a cabeça, lágrimas escapando lentas pelos seus olhos fechados.

"Ele não quer voltar."

Quando Draco já estava entrando em estado de choque, sem saber como agir, ouviu passos atrás de si, e sua mãe parada junto ao arco que dava acesso ao corredor principal da casam seus olhos cinza presos ao menino no chão.

"O que aconteceu, Draco?", ela perguntou, sua voz mostrando uma preocupação que não seria notada por ninguém que já não a tivesse ouvido antes.

"Mãe, por favor, chame Granger pelo Floo, diga que é urgente. Diga para ela trazer o endereço do médico que nós fomos ver."

"Mas, Draco..."

"AGORA! Por favor...", ele acrescentou em um sussurro, enquanto se voltava para Harry mais uma vez, que agora estava curvado sobre si mesmo, como que se escondendo da luz do hall bem iluminado e claro.

Os minutos pareceram congelar, e Draco ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry, balançando-o levemente, como se faz com uma criança. Sentiu como se não conseguisse respirar, até ouvir a voz frenética de Granger ao seu lado.

"O que houve? Eu estava saindo de Grimmauld, quando a Sra Malfoy chamou."

"Tem o endereço do médico?"

"Aqui.", ela disse rápido, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho para o loiro, "Mas Draco, o que...", mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Draco havia segurado seu pulso com firmeza, e trazido Harry para mais junto do seu corpo, aparatando-os para a clínica do tal psiquiatra, rezando para que o homem ainda estivesse lá.

Um grito abafado foi resposta mais do que suficiente, quando se viu no mesmo consultório de algumas semanas antes.

"O quê?!", exclamou o médico, sentado atrás da mesa, alguns papéis espalhados.

"Desculpe aparecermos assim, Dr. Alton, mas Harry... eu não sei o que está acontecendo.", Draco disse rapidamente, fazendo o homem sair de trás da mesa e ajoelhar-se atrás do rapaz, fazendo perguntas rápidas sobre onde ele sentia dor e porquê. Deixando a sala por alguns momentos, voltou instantes depois com uma assistente, ela e Draco ajudando Harry a deitar em uma maca e então ser conduzido até um quarto, onde a assistente colocou soro intravenoso em seu braço, e o médico introduziu uma seringa na ligação entre o tubo e a veia de Harry. Rapidamente, o moreno pareceu perder a consciência, seu rosto relaxando, deixando claro que a dor havia sido superada.

Com um aceno de cabeça como agradecimento à assistente, o médico a dispensou, e então voltou o olhar para Granger e Draco, ambos com os olhos fixos em Harry.

O médico suspirou pesadamente e encarou os dois jovens à sua frente. Ele precisava de explicações, e precisava delas logo se fosse ajudar o outro rapaz naquele quarto.

"Sr Malfoy? Pode me explicar o que aconteceu?"

Draco pareceu sair de um transe e olhou para o médico, que percebeu que o rapaz segurava a sua varinha quase em posição de ataque.

"Antes eu quero saber o que o senhor fez.", ele declarou com a voz dura.

Granger suspirou e colocou a mão no braço de Draco, tentando acalmá-lo.

"O Sr Potter estava com uma enxaqueca grave, causada, aparentemente, por algum stress indevido aplicado sobre a condição presente de que ele sofre. De alguma maneira, as duas personalidades dele estavam em conflito, e foi ótimo vocês terem vindo para cá rápido, porque se o conflito tivesse durado mais algum tempo, inconscientemente o Sr Potter poderia ter criado uma terceira personalidade para lidar com ele.", os olhos dos dois jovens se arregalaram impossivelmente, e o doutor tentou acalmá-los, "A crise foi evitada, e quem quer que acorde depois que o efeito dos sedativos passar vai ter de lidar apenas com uma certa dose de letargia, que é o efeito da maioria dos remédios contra enxaqueca. Mas agora eu preciso que me respondam duas coisas: a primeira é por que vocês não voltaram no dia marcado para a consulta, e a segunda é o que estava acontecendo antes da crise?"

Draco olhou para Granger e arqueou uma sobrancelha, como que esperando que ela começasse a responder, e a garota suspirou irritadiça, antes de virar para o médico.

"Nós ainda não abordamos o assunto com Shadow. E no dia marcado para a consulta, Harry não... estava conosco. E, para ser honesta, dr Alton, com tudo que vem acontecendo, nós... esquecemos do senhor.", ela replicou, com um sorriso de desculpas.

O homem acenou com a cabeça, parecendo pensativo.

"E a crise de hoje?"

"Eu não sei... Quando nós voltamos da reunião com o ministro, Shadow desapareceu e Harry disse que queria ir para casa com Draco e então...", ela olhou para Draco, que agora estava sentado ao lado da cama de Harry, e o loiro levantou o olhar.

"Nós chegamos à Mansão e ele fechou os olhos e parecia sentir dor. Então ele disse que não queria ficar, mas que Shadow não queria voltar e então eu chamei Granger e aqui estamos nós."

"Eu entendo que a opinião de vocês é de que Sr Potter não pode ficar internado, mas com os recentes acontecimentos do caso dele, a maneira mais prática..."

"De fazer com que nós três fôssemos mortos é ficarmos aqui. Alton, você realmente não entendeu ainda com _quem_ está lidando, ou o que o nome Harry Potter representa para o nosso mundo."

Hermione franziu o cenho com o desrespeito de Malfoy para com o médico, mas não podia deixar de concordar com partes do que ele havia dito.

"Realmente, doutor, nós não podemos ficar. Shadow não vai querer ficar, e se por acaso vazasse para nossa imprensa que Harry Potter está internado por sofrer de uma doença trouxa _agora_, com as notícias que recebemos hoje... eu não sei o que poderia acontecer."

"Para ser honesto, _doutor_,", Draco começou, impondo uma quantidade gigantesca de sarcasmo em uma única palavra, "eu não tenho nem mesmo certeza se o _senhor_ vai querer que Harry ou Shadow, ou um de nós dois continue aqui amanhã pela manhã."

O médico suspirou. Por motivos que nem ele mesmo queria analisar naquele momento, ele _queria_ tratar o caso daquele jovem. Era uma doença tão rara, tão pouco vista quando em casos reais, tão intrigante! Mas para ajudar, ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Muito bem. Quem sabe nós três sentamos enquanto Sr Potter não acorda, e vocês me explicam exatamente porque Sr Potter não pode ficar e receber o tratamento adequado, e então eu posso tentar divisar meios de tratá-lo sob as circunstâncias que vocês me descreverem?"

Draco e Hermione trocaram um olhar ansioso, pelo menos da parte da garota. O rapaz loiro, percebeu o médico, mantinha suas expressões guardadas, como se desacostumado a demonstrar preocupação perante pessoas que não conhecia.

Inesperadamente, com um suspiro, Hermione apontou um fino objeto de madeira para a porta e o médico pôde ver uma fina camada de... _alguma coisa_ se espalhar pelas paredes do quarto.

"Feitiço silenciador. O que nós vamos falar aqui não pode sair deste quarto."

O médico concordou com a cabeça.

"Nós estamos discutindo um paciente, meu sigilo é garantido até mesmo perante a lei."

"Bom, Granger, é melhor explicar tudo.", disse Draco com um sorriso maldoso, e Hermione lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

"Por que não explica _você_, Malfoy?"

"Porque eu não fazia parte do trio dourado, Granger, e é de lá que você vai ter que começar.", ele determinou e deu as costas para o médico e a garota, fixando o olhar no rosto do rapaz adormecido.

"Bom, doutor, eu vou contar um pouco da história de Harry para que o senhor entenda o impacto que a doença dele poderia ter sobre nosso mundo primeiro.", ela suspirou e pareceu organizar os pensamentos antes de falar, o médico aguardando pacientemente, "Há quase vinte anos, o Mundo Bruxo estava em guerra contra um Lorde das Trevas. Esse homem não só era poderoso, como também tinha seguidores poderosos. A melhor maneira que eu posso explicar o caos que o nosso mundo estava é compara a situação da Inglaterra bruxa à Alemanha nazista. Ninguém conseguia parar este bruxo, nem mesmo os bruxos mais poderosos daquela época. Uma vidente fez uma profecia, que, por algum motivo, levou este bruxo a acreditar que um bebê poderia ser seu fim. Ele atacou a casa deste bebê, mas quando tentou matá-lo, com uma maldição da qual ninguém jamais escapou, ele acabou sendo parcialmente destruído, e o mundo, salvo por este bebê.", ela parou e olhou para o homem, tentando ver se ele estava prestes a interná-la também. Quando não viu nenhum sinal claro de hostilidade, ela continuou, "Por anos imaginaram que este bruxo estava, realmente, morto, mas há quatro anos ele retornou, tão ou mais poderoso do que antes. Cabia ao mesmo bebê, agora um jovem, destruí-lo. Por quatro anos esse jovem lutou, e os resultados desta guerra ainda devem estar na sua memória, doutor, se o senhor assistiu os noticiários, ultimamente.", ele assentiu e fez um gesto para que ela continuasse, "Muitos foram mortos. Muitas pessoas lutaram. Mas quem tomou todas as ações para que a guerra pudesse ser acabada, quem realmente _destruiu_ este Lorde das Trevas, foi o mesmo bebê que o havia destruído tantos anos antes.", ela pareceu tomar fôlego, e seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, enquanto voltava o rosto para o rapaz na cama, "Este bebê se chamava Harry Potter, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, o Eleito, e como estão chamando-o agora, _o Salvador_. Aparecer nos jornais, doutor, que Harry Potter está doente, é como dizer aos cristãos que Jesus Cristo voltou à Terra, mas está com câncer terminal. Ele _salvou o nosso mundo_. E se tudo caminhar conforme está caminhando, vai nos salvar mais uma vez, na nova guerra."

O médico absorveu a informação aos poucos, pausando sobre cada ponto para tentar compreendê-lo antes de falar.

"Mas certamente é um pouco de exagero, Srta Granger? Não há nenhuma guerra."

"Ainda não.", respondeu Draco, seu tom seco, "Mas antes de virmos para cá, nós estávamos com o _seu_ Ministro, e ele quer que os bruxos se registrem, que saiam para 'o claro', e nós não vamos fazer isso. A tal Lei entra em vigor amanhã, e só Salazar sabe o que vai acontecer depois disso. E Shadow não pode estar aqui. O nosso Ministério está um caos, a Nova Ordem está com os Lestrange, e não interessa muito o que dizem por aí, eu não confio em _nenhum_ dos dois."

Alton respirou fundo, ponderando sobre as novas informações.

Parecia tão... fora da realidade, tudo que eles estavam dizendo. Adolescentes de dezoito anos não iam a encontros com Ministros, crianças de catorze anos não lutam com homens tão poderosos que adultos têm medo dele, e, no entanto, ele não podia deixar de notar os olhos tão mais antigos que as idades, as cicatrizes, a seriedade em cada palavra, a postura rígida, a convicção firme, a maneira casual como falavam em 'guerra', como se fosse algo que eles iriam enfrentar e, sem sombra de dúvida, vencer.

Era assustador.

"Eu entendo.", ele declarou calmamente, obtendo a atenção dos dois jovens, "Mas ainda assim insisto que sem tratamento, o Sr Potter não vai estar estável o suficiente para poder liderar nenhum grupo. Eu sugiro que fiquemos aqui até ele acordar e então, tentemos falar com ele. O que me dizem?"

E simplesmente porque já não sabiam o que fazer, os dois concordaram.

**.#.**

Piscando os olhos lentamente, sentindo como se estivesse em câmera lenta, Shadow abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um teto imaculadamente branco, em uma cama também imaculadamente branca.

Virando o rosto lentamente, viu Hermione sentada não muito longe, conversando com um homem que era obviamente um trouxa; e Draco ao seu lado, um leve sorriso quase imperceptível em seus lábios.

"Bem vindo de volta ao mundo dos vivos.", disse o loiro.

"Por algum motivo, eu tenho a impressão que madame Pomfrey deveria estar aqui em algum lugar.", ele devolveu, e ouviu uma risada baixa em resposta.

"Ato reflexo seu.", Hermione disse.

Ele deu um sorriso imperceptível em resposta, e sentou lentamente na cama, seus olhos verdes escaneando o quarto e pousando no trouxa que conversava com Hermione.

"Devo supor que vocês dois me trouxeram para um hospital _trouxa_?", ele perguntou impassivelmente, mas mesmo assim, doutor Alton sentiu como se um balde de água gelada descesse pela sua espinha.

A dupla personalidade era tão _real_ que ele sentiu um pouco de apreensão. Se a Shadow faltava tudo o que Harry tinha... ele simplesmente não tinha sentimentos. Nenhum sentimento positivo, pelo menos.

"Eu sei que você é contra a idéia, Shadow, e, _por favor_, não se zangue, mas a maneira como Harry estava agindo, quando vocês chegaram à Mansão Malfoy não nos deixou outra opção.", disse Hermione rapidamente, e o médico deixou-se apenas observar a interação entre os três, antes de falar com seu supostamente paciente. Granger havia dito a ele que Shadow não sabia da consulta que Harry tivera, então agiria como se o estivesse conhecendo agora.

Shadow ficou em silêncio, verde lentamente buscando cinza, que se manteve impassível, apenas arqueando uma sobrancelha em resposta, antes de falar em uma voz deliberadamente calma e um tanto arrogante.

"Saber a hora de pedir ajuda é prova de força, não de fraqueza."

Shadow deu uma risada de descrença.

"Como _você_ fez no sexto ano, Draco?", ele perguntou, com um tom de voz sarcástico, e o médico viu o garoto loiro empalidecer um pouco mais e respirar fundo.

"Como eu _deveria_ ter feito para não fracassar. A menos que fracassar como eu seja o que você quer?", ele devolveu, tão sarcasticamente quanto o outro.

Shadow respirou fundo mais uma vez, e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sinto muito.", disse baixo, fazendo Draco girar os olhos.

"Certo.", disse curtamente, seus olhos se encontrando e vendo que não havia rancores ali, "Este é doutor Alton. Ele é um psiquiatra e está a par da sua condição com Harry. Pelo que ele nos contou, você quase se dividiu novamente hoje, e acho que nós já discutimos o suficiente sobre isso para saber que você _não quer_ que isso aconteça. Então é bom ouvir o que ele tem a dizer."

Shadow encarou o médico diretamente desta vez, seu olhar penetrante parecendo tão mais _forte_ do que o ar de inocência que Harry tinha.

"Muito bem, _doutor_. E o que o senhor tem a me dizer?", ele perguntou, a voz sarcástica e os olhos brilhando de falso interesse.

* * *

**HA! Morram de curiosidade até quarta que vem, .**

**Capítulos regulares, a guerra começando, Harry e Draco todos miguxos, vaaaai, eu mereço uma review. Então sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	26. Cure for the Itch

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: **no profile  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

**

**Cure For the Itch**

Alton apenas encarou o rapaz à sua frente por alguns longos segundos, respirando fundo e tentando parecer muito mais calmo do que se sentia.

"O Sr Malfoy e a Srta Granger me disseram que você não está a par da consulta que Harry teve comigo, algumas semanas atrás?"

"Se por 'a par' o senhor quer dizer que algum deles me contou a respeito, não, eu não estou 'a par'. Mas, se por acaso, o senhor estiver se referindo ao simples fato de eu ter conhecimento do que acontece com uma parte de _mim_; sim, eu sabia perfeitamente que Harry havia vindo até aqui, ele escreveu no diário que gostaria que nós obtivéssemos ajuda."

O médico concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e olhou para os outros dois jovens no quarto. Por mais próximos emocionalmente que qualquer um deles fosse de Shadow, o rapaz não se mostrava capaz de discutir seu problema com ninguém, e parecia a Alton muito menos provável que ele fosse admitir alguma forma de fraqueza em frente a seus dois companheiros.

Como um comandante jamais admitiria um ferimento em batalha a seus soldados.

"Se não for incômodo para você, poderíamos conversar alguns momentos a sós? Sr Malfoy e Srta Granger podem esperar na cafeteria da clínica."

Shadow examinou o médico friamente por alguns segundos, e então voltou o olhar primeiro para Hermione, que acenou quase imperceptivelmente para que ele ficasse, e então para Draco que, dr Alton percebeu, examinou-o tão friamente quanto Shadow e só então voltou a olhar seu companheiro e acenou também. Sem dizerem mais nada, os dois bruxos se retiraram, e Shadow se viu a sós com seu 'médico'.

Com um sorriso sarcástico e apenas um pouco amargo, Shadow encarou novamente o médico.

"E então, _doutor_, o que gostaria de me dizer?"

"Eu pensei em começar descrevendo minha seção com Harry, Shadow, mas acho que antes mesmo de mergulharmos neste âmbito da questão, eu sinto que tenho que incutir no senhor a gravidade da situação em que você se encontra."

Shadow riu uma risada alta e seca, carregada de amargura, enquanto Alton apenas o observava, calmamente impassível.

"A '_gravidade'_ da situação? Doutor Alton, com todo o meu respeito pelos anos que o senhor vem praticando a sua profissão, eu sei muito bem da gravidade da minha situação. Eu venho sabendo da gravidade da minha situação desde os onze anos de idade, quando eu enfrentei um bruxo que adultos tinham medo de dizer até mesmo o nome, e venci. Eu penso que é o senhor quem tem de entender a gravidade da minha situação aqui. Os trouxas, doutor Alton, os homens como você e seus amigos, tem medo do desconhecido. Eu não irei dizer que nós bruxos também não somos o mesmo, mas nesse exato momento, seu ministro quer nossos nomes registrados, e só Salazar sabe o que mais ele vai querer no futuro. Não importa o quão em menor número nós estejamos, doutor Alton, nós certamente não vamos ser arrebanhados e marcados como judeus durante a sua Segunda Guerra. O único problema, doutor, é que a nossa segunda guerra acabou há menos de seis meses. Nosso Ministério mal tem coordenação suficiente para encontrar seu caminho para fora da sua própria lareira, e tem uma única pessoa que salvou o Mundo Bruxo uma vez e então outra, e que ainda continua viva: eu. E se eu demonstrar alguma fraqueza, se eu desmoronar durante uma batalha, se eu cair e não levantar, nossas esperanças de sobrevivermos como pessoas com habilidades diferentes e não como ratos de laboratório são praticamente nulas.", Shadow balançou a cabeça e levantou da cama, indo em direção ao médico, e sentando-se na cadeira diretamente em frente a ele, "Não imagine nem por um segundo, doutor, que eu não sei o que a divisão entre mim e Harry significa. Não pense que eu não tenho a noção exata do que eu fiz comigo mesmo, ou do que eu estou fazendo com os outros. Não pense tampouco que eu estou feliz com o que está acontecendo comigo ou que eu não sei os riscos que assumi quando Harry surgiu. Eu sei. Mas é o preço que eu preciso pagar para ajudar o meu povo a ser livre, de uma vez por todas. E também não pense que eu estou fazendo isso apenas por nós. Vocês não sabem do que nós somos capazes. Um bruxo sozinho, com treino e poder suficiente, pode muito bem subjugar um batalhão. E é por isso que eu não _posso_ me curar. Não agora. Não sem uma solução para essa guerra. Porque eu sou tudo que eles têm, e eu não vou fugir das minhas responsabilidades."

Alton manteve-se em silêncio alguns instantes.

"Você parece estar em uma posição realmente muito difícil. Mas você não vai conseguir ajudar ninguém se não estiver bem o suficiente, Shadow. A crise de hoje poderia ter resultado em uma outra personalidade. Você já considerou a possibilidade desta outra personalidade se formar sem seu conhecimento, ou o conhecimento de Harry? Se essa outra personalidade se mostrar avessa aos seus ideais? Se ela decidir agir _contra_ você e o que você acredita?"

Shadow permaneceu em silêncio, seus olhos gelados encarando o piso branco do hospital.

"Uma seção por semana. Não vai ser o suficiente para curá-lo, com certeza, mas vai, pelo menos, manter o nível de stress sob controle."

O silêncio se prolongou por mais alguns minutos, e então verde encontrou marrom escuro.

"E quando no campo de batalha nossos povos forem um contra o outro, doutor? O que o senhor vai fazer quando o seu ministro pedir a minha cabeça para o senhor?"

Alton sorriu de leve.

"Eles só poderão pedir pelo que souberem que acontece. Discrição sempre foi um dos maiores atrativos dessa clínica."

**.#.**

Grimmauld Place era estranhamente aconchegante a Shadow, de uma maneira que fazia com que ele repensasse sua noção de normal, quando um lugar com maçanetas no formato de cobras e cabeças de elfos-domésticos penduradas nas paredes lhe davam um certo conforto.

Devia ser passado da meia noite, mas ele não estava particularmente preocupado com horários. Todos os encontros do dia seguinte haviam sido adiados, em expectativa pelo anúncio da exigência do registro. Kingsley, aparentemente, mandara avisos e notificações a todos os bruxos do país, instruindo-os a não se registrarem ou atenderem a nenhum trouxa até terem a idéia exata do que estava acontecendo. Havia um certo senso de alerta em cada um dos membros da Nova Ordem àquela noite, que só fazia a Shadow lembrar dos dias de Guerra e dos encontros da Ordem da Fênix que ele tentava entreouvir, quando parte dele ainda era uma criança, um adolescente sem a real noção do que 'guerra' queria dizer, mesmo que só conseguisse perceber isso agora.

A cozinha estava escura quando Shadow parou no batente da porta, mas um único ponto de luz, subindo e descendo lentamente a intervalos espaçados e regulares anunciava a presença de um fumante a mais na casa. Com um gesto da varinha algumas velas se acenderam, não o bastante para realmente iluminar o lugar, mas apenas para que não fosse plena escuridão.

"Eu não sabia que estava morando em Grimmauld Place, Rabastan.", a voz não tinha censura ou repreensão, nem tampouco pena ou compaixão, era apenas uma voz, assim como o olhar de Shadow era apenas um olhar, sem significados ocultos por trás, sem entrelinhas para serem lidas.

Ele estava, simplesmente, cansado.

E pelo olhar vago e o suspiro que recebeu em troca, também o estava Rabastan.

"Morando... não. Mas pensei que passar a noite na sua cozinha não fosse incomodá-lo."

Shadow deu de ombros, enquanto sentava na ponta da mesa, distante o suficiente de Rabastan para que não pudessem se tocar, mas próximo o suficiente para ver seu rosto enquanto falavam.

"Não me incomoda. Apenas imaginei que quisesse ficar com seu irmão."

Silêncio foi a única resposta que seu comentário encontrou, e Shadow já havia até mesmo se esquecido de esperar alguma palavra de volta, quando a voz de Rabastan soou, não fria, ou calculada, não tentativamente sedutora, ou com fome de saber ou poder, mas apenas curiosa, como uma criança quando se depara com um enigma que sabe que jamais compreenderá sozinha, mas tem a certeza que o adulto ao seu lado terá a resposta.

"Por quê?", vendo o olhar em branco que recebeu de Shadow, Rabastan escorou os cotovelos na mesa, aproximando seu rosto, e falando mais rápido, com ansiedade, "Por que imaginou que eu fosse querer ficar próximo de Rodolphus? Por quê?"

Shadow arqueou uma sobrancelha, escorando-se na parte de trás da cadeira, inclinando-a nas pernas de trás, como havia visto Sirius fazer tantas e tantas vezes.

"Por que não o faria?"

"Porque eu sou apenas eu. E Rodolphus é apenas Rodolphus."

"E vocês dois juntos são uma força diferente e maior e mais interessante e perigosa do que separados. Vocês são complementares.", disse Shadow, com um ar de entendimento por finalmente perceber o que afligia Rabastan. E então acrescentou, com um sorriso cínico de lado, "Vocês são quase uma única pessoa, em dois corpos. Ter um nível tão grande de compreensão é raro."

Rabastan estudou o rapaz à sua frente por longos minutos, antes de sorrir um sorriso idêntico.

"Diz o homem que tem duas pessoas em um corpo só."

"_Touché_.", respondeu Shadow, convocando uma garrafa de firewhisky de uma das prateleiras.

"Algum dia eu vou poder saber o que é que faz você agir assim?"

"Não.", disse Shadow, calmamente tomando sua bebida, e diminuindo ainda mais as luzes, "Porque você, Rabastan, está tão perdido, que quando finalmente se encontrar – _sozinho_ – já não vai mais haver problema algum para você descobrir.", sua voz tinha um certo tom gelado que fez Rabastan calar-se com o insulto, sentindo que talvez tivesse ido longe demais.

Aquele era o homem que havia matado o Lorde das Trevas, no fim das contas.

Alguma parte de seu quase medo deve ter transparecido em sua expressão, porque Rabastan ouviu Shadow suspirar, e passar a mão pelo rosto, em um gesto de exaustão.

"Há certos assuntos, Rabastan, que são simplesmente pessoais. Talvez eu tenha cruzado o limite quando falei de você e Rodolphus, e se isso foi o que aconteceu, eu sinto muito. Mas o que acontece comigo, diz respeito unicamente a mim. E só passará a dizer respeito a vocês se por acaso o que está acontecendo ou não comigo interferir no curso da guerra. Não há espaço aqui para momentos de fraqueza, ou crises internas, Rabastan. Existe uma hora certa para tudo, mas dividir uma força como a de vocês dois _agora_ é, na mais simples das análises, tolo. Mas eu não sou você ou Rodolphus. E eu também não sei o que motivou essa... _divergência_. A única coisa que eu peço é que ela não interfira nos nossos planos, exatamente como meus problemas pessoais não irão interferir."

Rabastan conseguia reconhecer a lógica fria do pensamento de Shadow, e por mais que lhe doesse admitir, ele sabia – sempre soubera – que estava agindo de maneira infantil. Seu maior problema era que jamais tivera momento algum para agir daquela forma antes. Ele poderia tentar não interferir com a guerra, ou o que quer que fosse. Mas não podia simplesmente ignorar o que estava acontecendo.

Ele precisava de soluções, mas via agora que teria que procurá-las em silêncio.

Como Rodolphus fazia.

Sentindo a necessidade de mudar a direção do assunto, Rabastan acendeu um outro cigarro, já que seu antigo havia se consumido em cinzas alguns segundos antes.

"E seu guarda-costas fiel?"

"Eu não tenho guarda-costas.", replicou Shadow com um quase-sorriso, "Mas Draco está dormindo. Ele precisa."

"Você não?"

"Não hoje."

"E Granger? Rodolphus comentou mais cedo que ela parecia estar se consumindo de preocupação quando você saiu com Malfoy."

"Hermione está trabalhando em outras frontes esta noite. Não acho que ninguém que sabe do que está por vir vá conseguir dormir hoje. Ao menos não sem o auxílio de algumas poções."

"Eu imagino que o povo de Avalon tenha se sentido exatamente assim quando Arthur declarou a Bretanha um território livre de bruxaria, não é mesmo?"

Mal Rabastan havia terminado de falar, Shadow sentou-se ereto na cadeira, encarando o homem à sua frente, mas não realmente o vendo.

"Avalon?", ele indagou, mas não realmente esperando uma resposta, as palavras de Draco mais cedo naquele dia voltando à sua mente, _'Arthur, treinado por Merlin, teve ciúmes de sua irmã, porque ela era uma bruxa e ele não tinha um único pingo de sangue mágico nele mesmo. Ele foi a causa da separação de Avalon do nosso mundo, o que é um simbolismo da divisão entre trouxas e bruxos. A partir da caça que ele fez às bruxas e bruxos em geral foi que um Congresso Bruxo se formou, instituindo nossa forma de governo até hoje. Ciúme e ignorância. Foi dali que surgiu nosso governo.'_

"Avalon.", repetiu, levantando-se e correndo escadaria acima, em direção ao quarto onde Draco dormia.

Ele tinha, finalmente, uma resposta.

* * *

**Hehe. Quanto a questões políticas para as quais Juzinha-Holy me chamou a atenção: eu estou aqui supondo que a primeira forma de governo bruxo tenha sido um congresso. Como saiu de congresso e virou Ministro + Winzengamot vai aparecer em capítulos por vir.**

**Aaaaai, como é boooom estar de voooolta!!!!!!! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Continuem assim!**

**Beijos!**

**(Em momento marketing: minha outra fic, Silent Lucidity – que está completa, e sendo postadas todas às quintas-feiras – será att amanhã, dêem uma conferida!)**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	27. Nothing Else Matters

**Título: **A Soma de Todos os Medos  
**Capa: **no profile  
**Sinopse: **Quando o inferno é a sua alma, seu inimigo é a sua salvação.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **7 – mas SEM o Epílogo.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**AVISO! Mudei o dia de atualizaç****ão, galera, para sábado. Dia de semana é complicado, meu úncio dia livre é quinta, e quinta é dia de Silent Lucidity. Então, A Soma de Todos os Medos, sempre aos sábados.**

**JU! HOLY! TSUKI! O capítulo é pra ti. Hehehehee. Beijos.

* * *

**

**Nothing Else Matters**

Shadow entrou no quarto de Draco, encontrando o lugar às escuras, embora algumas réstias de luz entrassem pelas dobras das cortinas grossas postas às janelas. Parando por alguns segundos à porta do quarto, refletiu que era um tanto quanto prematura chamar aquele cômodo de 'quarto do Draco'. Draco não tinha um quarto na sua casa, tampouco um lugar permanente na sua vida.

Draco era – _deveria ser –_ apenas uma âncora, uma ponte, entre ele e Harry, nada mais.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, aproximou-se em absoluto silêncio das janelas, do lado mais afastado da cama, e observou o perfil do homem que dormia.

O que Draco _era_, de fato?

Se havia uma característica que ele sabia que possuía era a objetividade, e nunca em sua vida – ou talvez _existência_ como Shadow – ele precisara ser tão objetivo como precisava ser agora. E exatamente por analisar a situação com uma certa frieza, desprezando a leve pressão em sua fronte, a maneira como seu crânio parecia encolher, com a dor tão conhecida que precedia uma aparição de Harry, ele sabia que Draco era _mais_. Mais do que deveria ser.

E isso não poderia ficar assim.

Ele existia – ele se livrara de Harry – por um motivo, e esse motivo era simples: ele não podia se permitir sentir enquanto não estivesse em paz. Ser mais para Draco do que um companheiro político, significar mais para Draco do que um amigo distante, _permitir que Draco fosse qualquer coisa mais_ era o maior erro que ele poderia cometer. Draco era uma ponte de cordas ao lado de um braseiro. Quando Shadow estivesse pronto para cruzar a ponte, ele não precisaria mais de Draco. E se aproximar de seu antigo rival de escola era fazer exatamente o que não podia: aproximar-se de Harry.

Não ainda. Não enquanto não vencesse. Simplesmente não.

Não.

Correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, Shadow suspirou pesadamente, irritado com a dor fraca e insistente que acompanhava um aperto em seu peito, Harry tentando ressurgir.

Ele se aproximara de Draco porque precisava de um aliado que o compreendesse, que soubesse e pudesse guardar seu segredo. E àquele momento, Draco era _único_.

Mas essa já não era mais a verdade. Draco tinha substitutos. Ele era substituível, intercambiável.

E se por acaso Draco realmente merecesse o que quer que Harry sentisse por ele, compreenderia que ele – Shadow - e Harry não eram a mesma pessoa, e não o seriam por muito tempo. Se Draco merecesse Harry, contentar-se-ia com os esparsos momentos em que tinha a companhia dele.

E se não merecesse tanto melhor que se afastasse agora.

Não quis mais falar com Draco àquela noite. Se o loiro soubesse de qualquer uma das informações que ele desejava, de qualquer maneira, deveria ter aprendido com seu pai, e era muito mais simples que fosse direto à fonte, e não ficasse recorrendo a Draco.

Draco era uma ponte, não um par de muletas.

Saindo do quarto ainda sem fazer barulho, escreveu rapidamente uma nota para Lucius Malfoy e retirou-se para o seu quarto.

Dormiu um sono sem pesadelos, ajudado por uma poção de seu estoque.

Ele mesmo era tudo de que precisava.

**-x-**

Draco podia sentir no ar que alguma coisa havia mudado dentro do equilíbrio delicado que mantinha Grimmauld Place em funcionamento. Sorvendo seu café, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos em Shadow, ele não conseguia identificar com precisão _o que_ havia mudado, mas havia algo entre eles, algo que estivera ali seis horas antes, que já não estava agora.

Sua desconfiança de que algo estava errado apenas aumentou quando Lucius Malfoy entrou no quartel-general da Nova Ordem alguns minutos depois que ele havia acordado, e a maneira como Shadow falou com Lucius, mas evitava olhar para Draco apenas serviu para lhe aquietar ainda mais.

Decidindo que um confronto direto ou interrogações sobre o que estava errado serviriam apenas para que Shadow se fechasse ainda mais, Draco decidiu deixar que o tempo e as ações de Shadow lhe mostrassem o que estava errado.

Ele seria paciente.

Quando terminaram o café da manhã frugal, Shadow pediu que Lucius o acompanhasse até a biblioteca, onde Rodolphus Lestrange já o esperava, conversando amenamente com Hermione Granger, Rabastan misteriosamente desaparecido desde a noite anterior.

Uma vez que estavam todos sentados, Lucius inclinou-se em sua poltrona, como Draco já havia visto seu pai fazer tantas vezes antes, e encarou Shadow com um ar de atenção polida.

"Pela sua nota ontem à noite, Shadow, entendi que o assunto de que queria tratar era urgente, e por isso vim tão cedo. Qual é a questão que requer atenção imediata?"

Draco olhou de canto para Shadow rapidamente, ainda fingindo afastamento. Não soubera de nenhuma nota para seu pai, nem tampouco de algum assunto de extrema urgência que tivesse surgido depois que se retirara.

Não precisava ser um gênio para entender que Shadow o estava afastando.

A grande questão era: por quê?

**-x-**

Shadow encarou Lucius de maneira calculista, antes de apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos e inclinar para frente, encarando o homem com seriedade.

"Por duas vezes, Draco mencionou Avalon em algumas de nossas conversas. Eu conheço vagamente a lenda que os não-mágicos têm em torno desse Rei e dos magos que o cercavam, e principalmente do que se trataria a verdadeira Avalon. Eu suponho que tendo sido parte da nossa história como foi, haja alguma espécie de registro sobre o que _verdadeiramente_ foi Avalon?"

Lucius franziu o cenho ponderando sobre o que lhe era perguntando.

"Certamente há, mas aonde você quer chegar com isso? O que Avalon ou Arthur tem a ver com a nossa guerra, que está cada segundo mais próxima?"

"Com a guerra, nada. Com a solução para ela... Bem, isso será respondido quando você responder minhas perguntas.", Shadow replicou em um tom de voz baixo, com um leve sorriso gelado.

Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas decidiu ver aonde o garoto iria chegar com isso.

"Como eu disse, há documentos que relatam a origem, na verdade, de nosso governo, e as bases mais profundas do que daria origem, alguns séculos mais tarde, ao Estatuto do Sigilo. Quanto você sabe dessa história?", Lucius indagou.

"Apenas o pouco que Draco comentou ontem, e lendas trouxas. Avalon perdida nas Brumas, Arthur sendo traído. Conte-me tudo desde o princípio.", Shadow respondeu, e Lucius mais uma vez teve de conter uma exclamação de irritação.

Ele não era um professor de História Bruxa. Era bom que Shadow fizesse sua manhã perdida valer a pena.

"Bem, Arthur era o filho bastardo de um Rei trouxa com uma das herdeiras da família bruxa inglesa mais proeminente daquela época. Esta mulher, Igraine, já tinha uma filha, Morgana, tão talentosa magicamente que foi enviada para um dos templos de ensino onde Merlin em pessoa ensinava. Hogwarts, na aquela época, ainda era praticamente desconhecida, e era mais aberta do que essa instituição. Apenas os alunos mais talentosos poderiam manter-se em dia com o que era exigido por Merlin. Por pedido de Uther, o Rei trouxa que comandava boa parte do que um dia se tornaria a Inglaterra, Merlin aceitou treinar Arthur em sua escola. Logo ficou claro que Arthur não herdara nenhum talento mágico de sua mãe e foi, de certa forma, repudiado por seu pai. Ao contrário do que as versões mais românticas da lenda contam, a razão para que Uther tivesse um filho com Igraine, e depois a desposasse, não foram amor à primeira vista, mas um desejo de unificação das comunidades mágicas e trouxas. Se Arthur tivesse nascido com um terço do poder da mãe, ou um décimo do poder da irmã, nossa história seria diferente.", Lucius fez uma pausa, esperando que Shadow dissesse se era isso que esperava ouvir, mas o rapaz não disse nada, apenas aguardando por mais. Lucius prosseguiu, "Crescer em um ambiente puramente mágico, vendo sua irmã ser prezada e respeitada pelo seu poder, e até mesmo seu primo e melhor amigo, Lancelot, ter poder mágico, mesmo que fosse pouco, fez com Arthur desgostasse imensamente de magia. Merlin, cego para as falhas de seu protegido, realmente acreditava que Arthur poderia um dia ser o líder que seu pai esperava que ele fosse, mas ele não contava com a amargura que ser deixado pelo pai criara em seu aluno. Arthur cresceu odiando mágica, mas mais do que ódio, ele sentia também inveja, principalmente de sua irmã. Com a morte de seu pai, ele assumiu o trono da então quase unificada Inglaterra, e casou-se com uma mulher trouxa, que não conhecia nenhuma magia, e havia sido criada em um reduto cristão, sendo profundamente devota. Arthur passou então a vilanizar Morgana, fazendo com que até mesmo Merlin desacreditasse nela. E aqui é onde eu acredito que a lenda trouxa e a História Bruxa diferem imensamente."

"Como?", indagou Hermione, que conhecia diversas versões da lenda do rei Arthur, mas nenhuma que o trouxesse como vilão de sua própria história. O que ela mesma reconhecia que fazia sentido: se Morgana que era mágica era heroína entre os bruxos, Arthur, por ser trouxa, seria o herói entre os não-mágicos.

"Bem, depois da morte de Merlin, traído por uma de suas pupilas, Morgana começou uma campanha política para que Arthur não conseguisse unificar os reinos da Inglaterra. Arthur, vendo o que a irmã tentava fazer, tornou-se oficialmente um rei católico, e renegou toda a forma de mágica, julgando-as malignas ou demoníacas. Morgana, cansada da batalha, decidiu então ser tão radical quanto seu irmão: não apenas ela queria que Artur perdesse o reino, como também desejava separar completamente o Mundo Mágico do Mundo Trouxa. Arthur, sentindo a ameaça real que sua irmã era, refugiou-se em Camelot, a lendária cidade protegida por muros tão altos que seria impossível escalá-los, cercada todas as horas do dia por guardas da Távola Redonda. Morgana, por sua vez, inicia então um reduto na antiga escola onde foi educada: Avalon. O lugar seria, em teoria, tão guardado em magias, e a mágica do lugar seria tão intensa que ninguém sem magia conseguiria entrar. Essa divisão temporária e precária é, na verdade, o princípio do extinto Congresso Bruxo."

"Por que isso não nos é ensinado na escola?", perguntou Hermione, indignadamente, quando Lucius fez uma pausa para que os ouvintes absorvessem o que ele havia contado, "É a base do nosso governo, o berço do nascimento do nosso mundo como o conhecemos!"

"Porque no currículo de Hogwarts não havia História Bruxa, Srta Granger, apenas História da Magia. Por isso as crianças aprendem sobre guerras com Duendes, e revolta dos gigantes: porque de uma forma ou outra elas afetaram a maneira como nossa magia é conduzida e vista. Já a História Bruxa, do nosso mundo político, não é do interesse de crianças. E se formos honestos, tampouco é do interesse dos governantes que crianças saibam muito de política. Os ignorantes são mais fáceis de serem governados, e a História Bruxa real é passada de geração para geração, dentro de uma família. Famílias constituídas de nascidos trouxas não sabem nossa história, e está aí mais uma das origens do preconceito contra nascidos-trouxas.", explicou Rodolphus, e Hermione deixou-se ficar em silêncio, remoendo o que havia sido dito.

Lucius, vendo a maneira como Shadow parecia sorrir sem realmente fazê-lo, encarou o rapaz, antes de continuar.

"Essa decisão não foi apoiada por todos, e alguns dos maiores opositores encontravam-se em Hogwarts. Foi exatamente nessa época que a Escola tornou-se a única da Inglaterra, já que Avalon estava fechada, e as outras instituições haviam se refugiado lá. Arthur obteve sucesso em algumas de suas campanhas, e convenceu boa parte da população de que bruxaria não existia verdadeiramente, um feito nada difícil depois do domínio romano. Morgana queria fazer com que o Mundo Bruxo crescesse e se fortalecesse _dentro_ de Avalon, para então retornar ao Mundo Real, como ela mesma designa o reino do irmão, mais fortes e em maior número. Os diretores de Hogwarts na época, então descentes diretos dos fundadores, se opuseram a essa proposta. Poucas famílias realmente permaneceram em Avalon quando o Congresso bruxo foi constituído, julgando-se seguras já que agora havia uma forma de governo. Lancelot, depois de ver do que Arthur era realmente capaz por ódio aos seres com mágica, jurou encontrar Avalon e partiu de Camelot. Arthur então criou a lenda do Santo Graal, dizendo que Lancelot, seu quase irmão, estava buscando o cálice da Santa Ceia, e não o reduto de mágica que sua irmã fizera. De Avalon nos restou apenas a metáfora da divisão e a suspeita de que Morgana, uma vez tendo realizado sua falha, e vendo a morte do irmão - que acabou por definhar junto com seu reino quando mais e mais dos seus cavaleiros desertaram para buscar o Santo Graal, acreditando em sua história - tenha fechado todas as passagens para fora de Avalon, ao ponto de realmente perder contato com esse mundo."

"O que aconteceu politicamente nessa época?", Shadow perguntou, claramente interessado.

"Os descendentes dos Fundadores criaram as premissas de um Congresso Bruxo que funcionou durante alguns anos. Depois disso, o Wizengamot se estabeleceu como a força real da nossa política, sendo constituído como um conselho de anciões, o que logo acabou se tornando um conselho dos mais poderosos magicamente e, como todos sabemos, nas últimas décadas, um conselho dos mais corruptos, com algumas exceções. O Ministro da Magia decide para quem irão os lugares que ficam vagos por deposição ou morte. Os lugares já não são mais hereditários, como na época dos anciãos, nem tampouco votados, como na época do Congresso, mas sim indicados. Um Ministro corrupto corrompe todo o governo e livrar-se da corrupção é quase impossível, como nós todos sabemos muito bem. Talvez com a guerra isso mude."

"O que se sabe dos feitiços que Morgana usou?"

"Onde?", perguntou Lucius, claramente confuso. Ele havia imaginado que Shadow estava interessado nos aspectos políticos das raízes históricas do mundo bruxo, não em... bem, Avalon.

"Avalon."

"Pouco. Esse assunto é uma espécie de tabu entre os bruxos, muito pouco se fala desse período.", Rodolphus respondeu, fazendo Shadow balançar a cabeça contemplativamente.

"Eu recomendaria que todos fossem para casa e descansassem. Essas são, possivelmente, as últimas horas de paz que teremos em muito tempo.", ele terminou, suas palavras sombrias, mas seu sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

Hermione encarou seu antigo amigo, tentando desvendar o que ele estava pensando. Shadow encontrou seu olhar e sorriu, quase divertido.

"Pense Sionismo, Mione.", ele disse rapidamente, enquanto ela passava por ele para sair da biblioteca. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar especulativo, mas foi embora sem indagar mais nada.

Shadow tinha certeza de que ela descobriria tudo sozinha mais rápido do que todos os outros.

Draco parecia estar se demorando propositalmente na sala, mas Shadow não pediu que ele ficasse. Frustrado, e não querendo forçar uma situação da qual provavelmente não sairia satisfeito, o loiro foi embora com seu pai.

Quando a biblioteca parecia estar vazia, Shadow foi até a pequena estante perto da lareira e tirou de lá uma garrafa de whisky e dois copos, servindo-os e os levando até o único que não havia saído.

Entregando a bebida ao Lestrange que o encarava com óbvia curiosidade, Shadow se escorou no console da lareira enquanto acendia um cigarro, observando Rodolphus observá-lo.

"Por que o afastamento?", Rodolphus acabou perguntando, podendo não ter sido o único a notar a distância entre Shadow e Draco, mas sendo o único a mencioná-la.

"Por que não?", devolveu Shadow, levando o cigarro aos lábios e tragando lentamente.

"Eu pensei que o pequeno Malfoy estivesse mantendo você... seguro. Que ele _era_ seu porto-seguro.", Rodolphus respondeu, colocando seu copo na mesinha ao lado da sua poltrona, vendo Shadow sorrir de canto, de leve, de maldade. Seus olhos verde-gelo brilhando de maneira decididamente maliciosa.

"Eu não preciso de um porto-seguro, Rodolphus. Eu não sou Rabastan."

Rodolphus observava o garoto à sua frente com a expressão impassível.

"Eu sei que não é."

Rodolphus decidiu que não conseguia lidar com aquilo naquele momento.

Ele tinha seus próprios demônios para caçar, não podia se dar ao luxo de se importar com os demônios de Shadow também.

Levantou-se e ia em direção à porta, quando uma mão muito menor e mais gelada que a sua o interrompeu.

"Fugindo, Rodolphus?", Shadow perguntou, seus olhos queimando os do homem mais velho com desdém e um certo toque de... desespero.

E foi o desespero que o fez ficar. Virar-se e encarar o adolescente com duas almas, nenhuma delas inteira, e ambas incompreensíveis. Porque era o desespero que ele já havia isto em Rabastan tantas vezes, e que ele acalmara tantas vezes, e que agora já não podia mais ajudar.

"Não.", ele respondeu, erguendo uma de suas mãos para o rosto de Shadow, traçando o contorno dos seus olhos, acariciando a sua face com uma delicadeza fria e distante, "Apenas tentando entender."

"Eu só não posso.", Shadow disse em tom baixo e seco.

E era uma demonstração clara do quanto Rodolphus estava quebrado que ele entendesse do que Shadow precisava apenas com aquela frase.

Shadow não podia se importar. Não podia querer, não podia sentir. Shadow precisava provar a si mesmo que podia ter quem quisesse, sem precisar _sentir_ por aquela pessoa o que quer que fosse.

E por ser quem era, Shadow – Harry, Potter, quem quer que fosse – se permitiria sentir apenas o que sentiriam por ele. E Rodolphus, alma quebrada e dividida com seu irmão, preso como era nas garras da imensidão de Rabastan, poderia se comover, entender, dar e receber talvez apoio, talvez nada, mas _sentir? _...Ele só sentiria por Rabastan.

Shadow não protestou quando Rodolphus puxou-o para mais perto, olhos abertos mesmo quando seus lábios se tocaram, em um beijo que não era um beijo, era toque, era nada, era necessidade de provar verdades que jamais existiriam.

E Shadow empurrou Rodolphus contra a poltrona onde ele estava sentado antes, suas mãos entrando pela frente de suas vestes, seus lábios beijando o pescoço do homem, enquanto Rodolphus o puxava para mais perto, pressionando-os juntos, fazendo com que Shadow respirasse mais rapidamente.

Movendo-se contra Rodolphus, Shadow finalmente fechou os olhos, sua testa pousada no ombro do homem embaixo dele, tentando não se importar com quem era, ou o que a pessoa movendo-se com ele sentiria.

Eram instintos sendo partilhados.

Não era nada. Não era sexo, não era íntimo, _não era Draco._

_Não era Rabastan._

E juntos, como se a ausência das verdades os fizesse mais próximos, atingiram um clímax superficial, manchando roupas, sujando calças, fazendo respirações trêmulas tornarem-se apenas respirações mais uma vez.

E antes que pudessem pensar em algo para dizer, um olhar atraiu sua atenção.

Cinza encarando marrom e verde, e naquela cor lia-se um único sentimento: decepção.

* * *

**Ufa! Terminei!**

**Mais claro a coisa toda com Avalon? Quais as suas teorias para o que Harry-Shadow e Cia vão fazer? Quem acha que o Shadow vai se dividir de novo? O que vocês acham que o Draquenho vai fazer quando ver a situação dos dois ali? AHn? Ahn?**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	28. Until It Sleeps Part I

**Until It Sleeps**** – Part I**

Ao longo de sua vida, Draco havia ouvido seu pai dizer que Malfoys eram muitas coisas, mas em nenhum de seus longos discursos sobre como se portar de maneira condizente com o nome que carregava, Lucius disse que Malfoys deveriam ser compreensivos.

Isso não significava que Draco não tentasse, mas a cada segundo ele percebia que isso se tornava mais e mais difícil. Lucius nunca fora do gênero pai compreensivo, alguém para quem ele pudesse simplesmente expor suas dúvidas e falar de seus problemas, buscando ajuda para resolvê-los. Lucius acreditava muito mais em deixar que Draco percebesse os problemas e encontrasse, sozinho, uma maneira de lidar com eles.

Não era porque fora um garoto mimado durante grande parte de sua vida que Draco era completamente inútil no departamento de resolver problemas, mas esse era maior do que qualquer outro que já tivesse enfrentado - até mesmo os anos sofrendo com a dominância do Dark Lord. Porque naquela época, suas únicas preocupações eram ele mesmo e seus pais.

Agora, Draco tinha um _mundo_ - _seu_ mundo – para se preocupar. Uma ruptura entre ele e Shadow mudava não apenas uma pessoa a mais ou a menos em seu círculo social. Mudaria a maneira como seu Novo Mundo seria construído: com ou sem a sua influência e ajuda. Não era apenas uma _pessoa_. Era também - Draco não tinha problema nenhum em reconhecer isso - o poder que aquela pessoa traria consigo.

No entanto, mesmo mantendo esses pensamentos em mente, ao caminhar do ponto de aparatação até a porta de sua casa com Lucius silencioso e tenso ao seu lado, a única parte que Draco conseguia realmente registrar era que Shadow havia se afastado dele sem nenhuma razão explicada, sem nenhum fato que pudesse ter levado à ação. Não havia um porquê claro ou definido, simplesmente acontecera. E Draco não conseguia compreender isso. E ele estava precisando de todos os anos de autocontrole que seu pai havia lhe ensinado para não simplesmente voltar a Grimmauld Place e exigir respostas.

Não que, racionalmente, ele achasse que Shadow daria alguma resposta apenas porque havia sido exigido dele.

Dentro da mansão, havia murmúrios de vozes vindos da biblioteca. Lucius e ele trocaram um olhar, não era do hábito de Narcissa receber visitas não anunciadas ou convidadas, e eles certamente não tinham convidado ninguém até a sua casa àquela noite.

Aproximando-se do cômodo e parando à sua entrada enquanto seu pai seguia em frente, Draco pôde ver um par de olhos castanhos lhe encarando com leve malícia.

"Bom dia, Lucius, Draco.", disse Rabastan Lestrange, erguendo uma xícara de chá em cumprimento. Lucius e Narcissa trocaram um olhar que Draco já conhecia: um daqueles olhares cúmplices através dos quais eles conseguiam simplesmente entender um ao outro sem a necessidade de palavras. Lucius então tomou um lugar ao lado da esposa, mas Draco não entrou no cômodo, apenas encarando o mais novo dos Lestrange.

"Surpresa vê-lo aqui, Lestrange. Desistiu de tentar fazer com que Shadow o convidasse para morar em Grimmauld Place e imaginou que minha mãe teria pena de você e sua briga com seu... _irmão_?", perguntou com a voz leve e gelada que costumava usar na escola para perturbar seus colegas.

Rabastan, no entanto, não pareceu se zangar com o comentário. Apenas sorriu e escorou-se melhor na poltrona onde estava.

"Ora, Draco, eu estou surpreso de ver _você_ aqui. Afinal de contas, meu _irmão_ ainda está em Grimmauld Place com _Shadow_. Desistiu de tentar ser o guarda-costas dele?"

E, estranhamente – ou talvez não tão estranhamente assim –, aquilo foi a gota d'água em um dia que simplesmente não havia corrido como esperava, e não era nem mesmo meio-dia ainda.

O silêncio de Shadow, as explicações pedidas a Lucius quando ele podia muito bem ter dito tudo que Shadow queria saber, as dicas sutis à Granger quando ele não recebia nem mesmo um 'bom-dia', e então saber que _Rodolphus Lestrange_ estava na casa e ele havia sido mandado embora como se fosse... como se fosse apenas _mais um deles_? Ele não era!

Ele era, _sozinho_, a razão de Shadow não ter se dividido mais uma vez! Ele era a razão de Shadow poder entender e aceitar que Harry ainda precisava existir, e ele _seria_ a razão da união dos dois, não algum daqueles Lestrange, perturbados e destruídos, com problemas demais entre eles mesmos para conseguirem ajudar a qualquer um, quanto mais Shadow!

Sem uma palavra, deu às costas e saiu pelo caminho que havia acabado de entrar, decidido a ir até Grimmauld Place e obter _respostas_.

Rabastan apenas sorriu, olhando o rapaz se retirar, e pousou sua xícara sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Narcissa, muito obrigada pelo chá.", e se retirou com mais um sorriso.

Ele podia querer tentar se reencontrar sozinho, mas isso certamente não queria dizer que não quisesse mais que Rodolphus fosse _dele_.

E Shadow certamente não iria ficar no seu caminho.

**-x-**

Draco entrou na casa silenciosa sem fazer barulho. Arriscando um palpite, foi até a biblioteca, esperando encontrar Rodolphus e Shadow conversando àquela sua maneira misteriosa, cada um tentando parecer mais forte que o outro em meio à fumaça daqueles cigarros trouxas e doses de firewhisky.

O que ele não estava preparado para ver através da porta completamente aberta era Shadow no colo de Rodolphus. As palavras incompletas sussurradas, e gemidos baixos e contidos. A situação íntima demais para duas pessoas que nada tinham uma com a outra.

E a separação, sem nada de íntimo, sem nada de próximo, e o olhar impassível de Shadow. A compreensão brilhando nos olhos de Rodolphus.

E ele não conseguiu, por mais que soubesse que não deveria, evitar se sentir decepcionado.

Ele havia esperado tão _mais_ de Shadow.

Tão mais.

Não se moveu. Não conseguiria mesmo se tentasse, e por isso apenas encarou os dois homens à sua frente, tentando desvendar qual deveria ser seu próximo passo, seu próximo golpe, sua próxima palavra.

Shadow levantou, nenhuma palavra de desculpas em seus lábios, nem mesmo um olhar que dissesse que estava envergonhado – nada. Rodolphus o seguiu, pegando sua capa sobre uma das poltronas no caminho. Shadow, costas para a porta, não interrompeu sua saída, e Draco meramente deu um passo para o lado, olhos cinza fitando os castanhos, que pareciam subitamente cheios de significado.

"Não significou _nada_.", Rodolphus sussurrou para que Shadow não ouvisse, e Draco meramente acenou em afirmativo, sem confiar em sua voz no momento.

Ele _sabia _que não havia significado nada. E repentinamente ele quase _entendia_ o porquê do afastamento, o porquê de Rodolphus Lestrange ter acabado de sair dali.

Shadow estava _sentindo por ele._

"Nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo sentir medo.", disse Draco, entrando na biblioteca e fechando a porta atrás de si, vendo a mão de Shadow hesitar em erguer o copo de whisky que tinha acabado de servir para si mesmo.

"Se é alguma espécie de desculpa que está esperando de mim, Draco, não vai receber.", devolveu Shadow com o tom de voz de quem pondera sobre o tempo, mas ainda sem virar para encará-lo.

"Eu não quero desculpas. Você não me deve nenhuma. Eu sou seu aliado, Shadow. Sua âncora, e nada mais. Eu entendo perfeitamente do que você precisa, não precisa temer que meus sentimentos entrem em conflito com suas necessidades, porque eles não entrarão. Eu sei meu lugar. E sei o seu."

Finalmente o rapaz moreno se virou para ele, e Draco viu apenas frieza naquele olhar. Mais nada. Nenhum sentimento, nenhum pesar, nenhuma dor.

Exatamente como Shadow deveria ser.

"E Harry?", perguntou Shadow, fazendo Draco dar de ombros e servir-se também da bebida.

"Harry não é você, Shadow."

Shadow baixou o olhar, e pareceu deixar escapar um suspiro de alívio, ou talvez decepção, Draco não conseguiria definir mesmo se tentasse.

Draco podia ver as fraquezas de Potter como um todo – não Shadow, não Harry, mas o conjunto que por anos havia sido tudo que ele havia visto da entidade dividida em dois que agora estava à sua frente, e que era sua missão unir: na hora certa, apenas na hora certa.

"O que é que você quer de mim agora, Shadow? Aonde você quer chegar com essa proximidade com os Lestrange? Eu posso não ser exatamente um exemplo de sanidade, mas até _você_ é mais normal que qualquer um dos Lestrange, em qualquer dia. Por que _ele_?

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Draco?"

"A lugar algum.", declarou o loiro, se afastando novamente, "Só quero estar do lado vencedor de toda essa tempestade que parece cada dia mais próxima, maior e mais perigosa. Você é nosso líder, nossa única defesa contra a opinião pública, contra o governo e contra as ideias erradas que certamente alguns tentarão convencer o povo de que são certas. Você – a sua imagem, o que você representa com o passado que tem – é nossa única linha de defesa. E eu não consigo acreditar que você colocaria tudo isso em jogo apenas por um possível desejo que tenha por um dos Lestrange. Ou pior – por não querer admitir que talvez sinta algo pela mesma pessoa que sabe que _Harry_ sente. Não seja tolo de subestimar Rabastan, Shadow. Rodolphus é _dele_. Assim como Rabastan sempre vai ser de _Rodolphus_. E pode não ter significado nada para você ou para ele – mas para Rabastan isso foi uma ameaça. Toda a razão de você e Harry não serem um só é porque você não pode permitir que seus sentimentos prejudiquem seu julgamento das situação – mas quem não tem mais sentimentos é _você_, Shadow. O resto do mundo continua igual."

Draco tomou fôlego como se fosse falar algo mais, mas apenas balançou a cabeça, colocou o copo sobre o console da lareira, e saiu, ouvindo o som de algo se quebrando na biblioteca quando já estava na porta da mansão.

Ele realmente não sabia se teria condições de juntar todos os pedaços que iam estar espalhados pelo chão quando toda a guerra estivesse, por fim, terminada.

**-x-**

Rabastan chegou à casa que dividia com o irmão e sentou-se na sala de estar – calmo, composto, sério, remoendo pensamentos que não queria, ou talvez não _soubesse como_, remoer.

Rodolphus estivera com Potter. Com Shadow. Com Harry. Talvez com _Harry Potter_, o nome mais clássico, Rodolphus sempre fora um homem firmemente apegado às tradições, no fim das contas.

O que ele estava fazendo lá só ele e o garoto sabiam, mas Rabastan tinha uma boa ideia do que poderia ser, e não estava satisfeito. Não gostava, não queria, não era _certo._

Rodolphus era seu. A única coisa, a única pessoa em todo o universo, bruxo ou trouxa, que sempre estivera ali, sempre lhe pertencera, desde que era criança. Seu manto no frio, a voz no silêncio, um ponto ínfimo de sanidade em meio à loucura e dementadores.

Rodolphus não deveria estar com Shadow, não era certo.

A porta da frente abriu e se fechou, mas Rabastan não se moveu, sentado na biblioteca em uma poltrona desconfortável, velha e mal cuidada, seus dedos nervosamente remexendo na lombada de alguns livros depositados por algum deles alguns dias antes. Seu semblante estava fechado, zangado.

Ele não gostava da sensação de perder.

Sentiu o cheiro forte de fumaça de cigarros, whisky e _sexo_ antes de ver Rodolphus. Os passos pesados de seu irmão mais velho pararam junto à porta e ali ficaram, como se ele precisasse de permissão para se aproximar mais, ou de uma ordem para sair, se quisesse não mais estar ali.

"Eu não gosto disso.", Rabastan disse baixo e raivoso, parte confissão, parte uma reclamação que soava quase infantil em sua simplicidade, mas era exatamente isso que Rabastan sentia: ele não gostava. Assim como não gostava do calor, de dias muito ensolarados, de gatos, mosquitos, grilos e leite. Não gostava. Era exatamente na simplicidade do sentimento que ele conseguia encontrar as fundações para sua resposta automática ao que Rodolphus havia feito – e ele nem mesmo tinha certeza do que aquilo era.

"De quê?", Rodolphus perguntou, e Rabastan virou-se na poltrona para poder vê-lo, encostado à porta, seu rosto fechado em zanga, em revolta, em contrariedade – um espelho do seu.

"Você precisa perguntar? Você _nunca _precisou perguntar antes.", Rabastan devolveu, sentindo-se mais e mais infantil a cada vez que falava, mas não conseguia evitar.

"Antes que você decidisse que prefere ser _só você_ em vez de sermos _nós dois_? Não, eu não precisava, Rabastan. Mas eu não sei a que você se refere. Não gosta do clima? De estar sozinho? Do livro que você estava lendo?", Rodolphus se aproximou com passos pesados, encarando o irmão com os olhos estreitados de raiva mal contida, "Não gosta do fato de que eu e Shadow estávamos juntos, na biblioteca de Grimmauld Place? Não gosta de que não era _você_ quem tinha ele no colo até poucos minutos atrás? Ou simplesmente não gosta de que agora eu não sou _só_ seu irmão, Rabastan?"

O mais novo dos dois não soube o que dizer, sua garganta fechada de tanta fúria e raiva. Rodolphus balançou a cabeça, suas mãos tremendo, uma das poucas vezes em que Rabastan o vira descontrolado com tanta clareza.

"Eu também não gosto disso. Mas foi você quem escolheu esse caminho, Rabastan. Você quis ficar sozinho para ver o que o mundo tinha a lhe oferecer. Eu não vou ficar aqui, apenas esperando."

O homem não esperou que seu irmão respondesse e começou a sair da biblioteca, seu rosto e sua voz uma vez mais calmos e contidos, quando parou à porta e disse, sem virar-se para Rabastan.

"Você sempre foi uma criança mimada, Rabastan. Está mais do que na hora de crescer."

**-x-**

Daniel Everlast acordou com o alerta alto e estridente que havia posto em sua lareira logo que começara a trabalhar como jornalista. No mundo das notícias nada espera, e se você não é o primeiro a chegar ao acontecimento, você é notícia antiga.

Correndo até a sala principal, enrolado em um roupão velho e esfiapado, Daniel deu de cara com o seu chefe de redação, pálido e parecendo preocupado.

"Ben? O que aconteceu?", perguntou ao rosto flutuando entre as chamas.

"Esteja em Hogsmeade o mais rápido possível. Os trouxas descobriram a vila."

E pelo olhar assustado e carregado de medo de seu chefe, Daniel sabia que não era apenas para passeio que os trouxas estavam no único vilarejo inteiramente mágico da Grã-Bretanha.

Colocou a primeira roupa que encontrou, e partiu com sua máquina fotográfica e seus pergaminhos para o ponto de aparatação mais próximo de sua casa.

Mas antes de sair, mandou um recado através da rede de Floo para Grimmauld Place.

'_Hogsmeade está sendo atacada.'

* * *

_

**Taram! I'M BACK!**

**Em homenagem ao Projeto FAWKES – Back From the Ashes do 6V, A Soma voltou! Yay!**

**Acho que posso declarar com 100% de certeza que estamos, finalmente, na METADE do plot da fic!**

**Agora sejam amores e deixem review que eu prometo postar logo, que agora entrei no embalo!**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	29. Until It Sleeps Part II

**Until It Sleeps – Part II**

A mensagem não era uma que Shadow esperava, mas ele não permitiu que o choque o impedisse de agir. Chamou por Kreacher e ordenou-lhe que chamasse os Malfoys, avisando que deveriam estar em Grimmauld Place o mais rápido possível – e que esse mais rápido não poderia, de maneira alguma, ultrapassar vinte minutos. Em seguida, mandou uma mensagem por patrono para Bill Weasley, pedindo que ele contatasse todos os membros da Nova Ordem que haviam pertencido à Ordem da Fênix previamente, esperando que o mais velho do clã tivesse a presença de espírito de não envolver a menina ou seus pais, eles certamente não podiam contar com a distração que pessoas fracas em batalha causariam. Por fim, assim que Kreacher reapareceu com um estalo na sala de estar, Shadow mandou que fosse até os Lestrange, e que mandasse os irmãos contatarem todos aqueles que seriam úteis em uma batalha.

Correndo até seu quarto, Shadow retirou de seu armário a sua Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. O ataque estava acontecendo em Hogsmeade, mas Hogwarts poderia se tornar um alvo fácil. A vila havia, no fim das contas, sido um dos lugares mais protegidos de toda a Bretanha, com a escola tão próxima, e sendo o único vilarejo inteiramente mágico de todo o país. Ele sabia que não tinha tempo para tentar entender exatamente havia acontecido para que trouxas pudessem ter acesso a um dos lugares mais mágicos do mundo – _ver_ tal lugar já deveria ter sido um feito impossível, mas _atacá-lo_?

Como isso havia acontecido?

Antes que pudesse realmente ponderar sobre a situação, ouviu o Floo sendo ativado, e desceu as escadas apressado, vendo Hermione na base da escadaria, olhando para ele com medo, determinação e assombro estampado em seu rosto.

"Hogsmeade está sendo atacada.", ela disse, enquanto seguia os passos apressados de Shadow até a biblioteca, onde ele começara a afastar a mobília, para dar espaço aos bruxos e bruxas que chegariam a qualquer instante.

"Eu sei disso. O importante aqui é saber como _você_ sabe.", ele disse em voz baixa, olhando rapidamente para a bruxa que havia entendido sua intenção, e começava a ajudá-lo a afastar prateleiras, poltronas e mesas para os cantos do recinto.

"Daniel enviou uma mensagem antes de ir para lá. O editor-chefe dele apareceu no meio da noite lhe avisando que a cidade estava sob ataque. Aparentemente ele só teve tempo de nos enviar as mensagens e ir até lá... Furo de reportagem.", ela complementou, parecendo decididamente desgostosa com o fato de que o bruxo jornalista não fosse estar lá para defender o lugar, mas simplesmente contar o que teria visto.

"A missão de Daniel dentro da Nova Ordem é exatamente coletar informações, Hermione. Se não fosse por ele, nós não saberíamos do ataque."

Hermione não pôde responder, pois naquele momento o Floo havia sido ativado, mostrando os irmãos Lestrange, e mais um punhado de bruxos de aliança duvidosa durante a última guerra. Suas vestes imaculadamente negras eram uma lembrança arrepiante do fato de que boa parte deles poderia muito bem ter sido parte do esquadrão de Lord Voldemort, mas Shadow não tinha tempo para pensar em escrúpulos agora.

Acenando com a cabeça para Rodolphus e Rabastan, ambos tensos, mas aparentemente concentrados, Shadow indicou com um gesto que os demais deveriam se acomodar ao redor da sala, enquanto os irmãos Lestrange e Hermione ficavam à sua volta.

Os próximos a chegar foram os Malfoy, com mais alguns conhecidos – estes muito mais discretos quanto às suas passadas alianças, mas ainda assim em vestes escuras e rostos sombrios. Enquanto Lucius assumira a linha de frente dos convidados, Draco foi com a cabeça erguida até a direita de Shadow, e recebeu um olhar de agradecimento pelo seu ato, mas nenhuma palavra.

Por fim, Bill Weasley apareceu com Percy, Charlie e os gêmeos ao seu lado, um Ronald vermelho e zangado atrás dele, seguidos de mais alguns bruxos que haviam sido efetivamente neutros ou rebeldes durante o reinado de terror de Voldemort. Em seus olhos estava mais do que claro o desdém que sentiam pelos demais presentes, mas um único olhar para _O Eleito_ fez com que se calassem.

No total, havia cerca de oitenta pessoas na sala – não exatamente um exército, mas contando que eram bruxos treinados, prisioneiros e soldados de guerra recente, eles sabiam que poderiam fazer a diferença.

Shadow deu um passo à frente, correndo o olhar por todos os presentes, antes de respirar fundo, sua voz calma, fria, controlada e exatamente por isso centenas de vezes mais perigosa do que se estivesse gritando.

"Hogsmeade está sob ataque.", ele começou, vendo rostos espantados aqui e ali, daqueles que decidiram seguir quem quer que os tivesse chamado sem se importar com a razão, sabendo que no momento certo eles receberiam as explicações necessárias, "Eu os chamei aqui porque nossos irmãos bruxos precisam de nossa ajuda. Trouxas invadiram o vilarejo, ainda que não saibamos como isso foi possível, e provavelmente apenas descobriremos o que realmente aconteceu depois que a batalha estiver terminada. Porque _haverá uma batalha."_, ele disse a última frase em nada mais que um sibilado baixo e tenso, caminhando em frente dos homens e mulheres que o cercavam, tomando seu tempo e encarando-os um a um, "Se você acredita que veio até aqui apenas para discutir alguma ação futura, você está enganado. A ação é _agora_. A batalha começa _já_. Se você acha que não pode aguentar, que não pode lutar com os demais que estão nessa sala como _um único time_, então você deve simplesmente sair pela porta da frente, voltar para casa, e ler sobre a derrota dos trouxas amanhã pela manhã no jornal. Não há espaço aqui para brigas internas. Nós partiremos em três minutos para Hogsmeade, por aparatação, que é o que vai desconcertar mais os trouxas. A sua formação deve ser divida em três esquadrões, os antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix na retaguarda, Comensais da Morte na frente. Se você não tem experiência em batalha, e mesmo assim desejar se juntar a nós, fique no meio, entre os dois esquadrões. Ataquem qualquer um que não tiver uma varinha. Evitem mortes, se for possível, mas não arrisquem as suas vidas, ou as vidas dos seus companheiros, por escrúpulos quanto a ferir alguém que o mataria sem piedade, se pudesse. Lucius Malfoy liderará o Esquadrão Um, Blaise Zabini está encarregado do Esquadrão Dois, Bill Weasley liderará o Esquadrão Três. Dirijam-se para o jardim dos fundos, assumam suas posições, nós partimos em dois minutos. Draco, Rodolphus, Rabastan e Hermione, por favor, aguardem aqui por mais um momento."

Nenhum dos presentes sequer cogitou a possibilidade de não ir até Hogsmeade, e a dimensão do ataque parecia tão grande, que nenhum dos neutros, ou antigos guerreiros da Luz, sequer tentaram negar que os Comensais deveriam ir à frente.

Para surpresa dos Lestrange, mas nem tanta de Draco, Shadow ou Hermione, Ron ficou para trás, encarando seus antigos dois melhores amigos com um misto de raiva e medo.

"Eu não tenho tempo para discussões infantis agora, Ronald. Ou você vai para o ataque, ou você volta para casa. É a sua decisão. Você queria ficar fora da guerra, essa a sua melhor chance.", Shadow disse rapidamente, voltando-se em seguida para Hermione, "Você fica."

"O quê?", a bruxa exclamou indignada, "Você não pode fazer isso, Shadow, eu posso ajudar!"

"Hermione, vai haver muita pesquisa e muito trabalho para você assim que essa batalha terminar, eu não posso deixar que você se arrisque assim. Você não nasceu para batalhas, você não sabe atacar – somente defender.", Shadow argumentou em voz baixa, tentando fazer o impulso de _sentir preocupação_ sumir. Se se preocupasse com Hermione como sua amiga, Harry apareceria em questão de segundos, e esse era o momento em que ele não_ podia_ deixar que isso acontecesse.

Com os olhos estreitos, Hermione apenas assentiu uma vez, seus olhos fixos em Ron.

Shadow, Draco e os Lestrange se apressaram até os jardins, não notando Hermione e Ron logo atrás deles.

Shadow assumiu a dianteira dos três grupos separados, instruindo para que todos puxassem os capuzes para cobrir seus rostos, e que deixassem suas roupas negras, erguendo a varinha para dar o sinal. Hermione puxou um Ron levemente indignado pela mão, até estarem escondidos entre o grupo do meio.

"Hermione, Harry disse para você ficar.", Ronald cochichou, e Hermione deu de ombros.

"E quando foi que eu ouvi Harry quando ele pediu para que eu o deixasse sozinho em uma batalha?"

Não querendo discutir com a sua ex-namorada em um momento de crise, Ron apenas suspirou, puxando o capuz de sua capa sobre os cabelos, Hermione o copiando em seguida, assim como os demais bruxos do jardim.

Shadow lançou faíscas cor de prata para o céu, e com um estalido maciço e extremamente alto, eles aparataram para Hogsmeade.

Começava a primeira batalha da I Grande Guerra entre Bruxos e Trouxas.

**-x-**

A massa negra composta de mais de oitenta bruxos e bruxas que aparatou como um só homem à beira de Hogsmeade causou espanto nos soldados que carregavam artilharia pesada. O sobressalto veio do barulho, da sua formação concisa, da maneira como pareciam se mover como se fossem uma só pessoa, dos capuzes negros e os olhos brilhantes e espantosamente verdes que eram só o que se podia distinguir da figura à frente dos demais.

Hogsmeade havia sido uma zona quase neutra durante a guerra. Talvez não um equivalente da Suíça, mas um... gueto, controlado e vigiado, mas jamais atacado. Moradores que discordassem de Voldemort eram tirados dali para nunca mais voltar, mas ações violentas jamais haviam acontecido na pequenina vila.

Até aquela noite.

Eles haviam chegado com a força de rojões, com sons e explosões saindo de canos frios e de metal escuro. Suas roupas verde-escuro, suas calças cheias de bolsos, com pequenas formas ovais escuras presas em volta da cintura, a maneira como se moviam em conjunto, não era nada como nenhum dos moradores jamais havia visto.

Aberforth fora um dos primeiros a vê-los, e fora ele quem arrebanhara os menores de idade, e mandara-os para Hogwarts pela passagem secreta no andar de cima de seu bar. Antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer outra providência, os gritos começaram.

Sons altos de um homem que ficava atrás na batalha, jamais assumindo a dianteira, gritando que eles não queriam matar ninguém, ferir ninguém, mas que eles precisavam de voluntários para experimentos.

Aberforth não precisava ser um gênio como seu falecido irmão para saber que esses trouxas, esses malditos trouxas, iriam pegar bruxos e bruxas inocentes e transformá-los em cobaias, em projetos, em experiências que permitiriam que eles conhecessem melhor o inimigo mágico.

Hogsmeade jamais havia sido uma zona de guerra. Ninguém ali sabia realmente como lutar. Então eles defenderam o que puderam, mas os ataques dos trouxas eram desconhecidos. Eram metais saindo de outros metais, e explosões saindo das esferas negras, e ninguém entendia como suas armas funcionavam.

Os feitiços atingiam os soldados, mas ninguém ali queria matar ou ferir realmente – _Hogsmeade_ _nunca havia sido uma zona de guerra_.

Jornalistas dos dois mundos haviam se posicionado à beira da cidade, nenhum deles ousando entrar no lugar propriamente dito, a rua principal da vila, onde Aberforth e mais alguns homens e mulheres mais jovens defendiam alguns dos prédios principais, sem saberem muito bem como atacar, sem saberem até que ponto seus escudos iriam defendê-los das peças de metal que saíam dos canos – sem saber qual tipo de dano aquilo causaria, sem saber se sua mágica era capaz de conter o ódio que havia em cada um daqueles homens.

A batalha estava acontecendo há pouco mais de vinte minutos quando, como um, formas negras surgiram nos contornos da vila. Eles avançavam sem medo, aproveitando-se da distração momentânea dos soldados.

Era como algum tempo antes, e Comensais da Morte estavam em todos os cantos, em esquadrões enormes e perigosos, prontos para exterminar quem quer que ousasse falar contra seu Lord.

Mas agora eles vinham em seu auxílio, com os feitiços de desarmamento que faziam os canos de metal saírem das mãos dos soldados, e as azarações que fizeram os cento e cinquenta trouxas que atacaram a vila repensar suas táticas.

Como uma formação concisa eles avançaram, até chegarem ao centro da batalha, dividindo-se então em três colunas, os primeiros atacando sem medo, os de trás com feitiços defensivos, e os do centro espalhando-se entre os habitantes de Hogsmeade, arrebanhando-os para dentro de suas casas, protegendo os civis dentro de uma nova guerra, muito maior e mais perigosa do que a última.

No entanto, escudos não param tiros, e feitiços não contém granadas. Assim que pareceram realizar este fato, os trouxas começaram seu ataque com força redobrada, esquivando-se de qualquer jato de luz que viesse em sua direção, atirando sem parar com suas metralhadoras, atacando sem pensar que por detrás dos capuzes negros havia pessoas exatamente como eles – com famílias, filhos e dor e lágrimas e morte e sofrimento em seu passado.

Os gritos do comandante trouxa eram para que recolhessem o maior número de bruxos possível, e então corressem para seu meio de transporte – pequenos caminhões de guerra, com cobertura camuflada, esperando exatamente do lado dos trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Shadow tentava controlar o desespero que sentia – eles não estavam preparados. Sua maior arma havia sido a surpresa momentânea dos trouxas com sua aparição, mas depois daquilo tudo indicava um massacre. Seus escudos não funcionavam contra balas, embora seus feitiços dificilmente errassem o alvo. Ele se perdeu durante a batalha, aproximando-se dos trouxas com uma aparatação após a outra, tendo que se esquivar e desaparecer a cada poucos segundos para escapar dos tiros e das granadas. Só tinha consciência de Draco o seguindo a cada passo, os gritos dos irmãos Lestrange como instruções para a população local, os comandos de Bill Weasley que tentava melhorar sua defesa dos bruxos por tentativa e erro.

Os trouxas recuavam agora, duas mulheres bruxas e um homem que sangrava profusamente sendo carregados com eles, e Shadow trocou um olhar rápido com Rabastan, que finalmente fez o que todos esperavam e temiam que algum dos bruxos fizesse. Com três jatos de luz verde brilhante, os soldados carregando os bruxos caíram ao chão, causando pânico em bruxos e trouxas da mesma forma. Os tiros sendo encobertos pela primeira vez na noite pelos gritos desesperados, os passos apressados, o som dos primeiros caminhões partindo, e então o mais desesperado dos sons, na voz de Ronald Weasley, a apenas alguns metros de onde Shadow estava.

"HERMIONE!"

**-x-**

Ela realmente não havia sido feita para a batalha. Reconhecia isso agora que realmente tinha que lutar contra pessoas que eram... diferentes. Em Hogwarts, era um feitiço por um feitiço. Era uma igualdade por mais que os inimigos tivessem anos e anos de experiência, enquanto ela era uma adolescente no centro de uma guerra, arrastada até ali pela sua lealdade para com seu melhor amigo.

Mas ali, com trouxas, com as pessoas que ela havia conhecido durante toda a sua vida, ela nunca havia se sentido mais deslocada, mais temerosa. No entanto, tentou fazer o que havia ido até lá para fazer: defender seu novo povo, sua nova vida, sua nova cultura. Impedir que os trouxas pegassem os bruxos para usá-los como cobaias, para que testassem novas armas neles, para que descobrissem suas fraquezas.

Ela estava apenas defendendo em uma batalha em que só se pensava em atacar.

Os jatos de luz verde que criaram a quase histeria a tomaram de surpresa, e naquele segundo de distração, seu capuz negro caindo em seus ombros, os cabelos presos em uma trança firme, enquanto ela tentava empurrar um menino teimoso de uns dez anos de volta para a segurança de sua casa.

Os três tiros que ela custou a reconhecer pelo que eram. A sensação exata de que o tempo e o espaço estavam fora de foco, que havia alguma coisa errada. A garganta que se fechava, e, quando tossiu pela primeira vez, o sangue caindo em sua mão.

Haviam perfurado seu pulmão. Ela sabia disso, já havia lido sobre os sintomas.

Seu olhar espantado erguendo e encontrando um soldado com o rosto cheio de pânico, como se não acreditasse que havia acabado de matar uma menina mais nova que sua filha.

O soldado atrás dele, que deu mais dois tiros.

Mas nenhum desses foi percebido por ela, que já havia caído no chão, sem nem mesmo notar que o garoto que tentara ajudar também havia sido atingido.

E a última coisa que ela jamais ouviu foi seu nome gritado com desespero pelo homem que, ela sabia, havia a amado por anos.

* * *

**Para Kolly, com amor. (risadas mega-malignas ao fundo)**

**R E V I E W !**


	30. Post Mortem

**Post Mortem**

Os olhos dela estavam abertos.

Isso era só o que Draco conseguia realmente captar de toda a cena à sua volta. Ele não havia esperado que algum dos bruxos _morresse_ em batalha. Eles eram bruxos.

Eles tinham _mágica_.

Eles deveriam ser _invencíveis_.

Pelo menos em frente aos seres sem magia e sem alma que agora fugiam como se os cães do inferno estivessem em seu encalço, embarcando nos caminhões verdes, e desaparecendo entre gritos dos moradores de Hogsmeade.

Hermione ainda tinha os olhos abertos quando o som dos tiros finalmente cessou.

Shadow ainda não havia dito nenhuma palavra.

Weasley gritava como se o som de sua voz fosse desfazer o que quer que havia sido feito com Hermione, como se seus gritos fossem de alguma maneira chamar a sua alma para seu corpo danificado e embebido em sangue, como se seu desespero sozinho pudesse fazer com que Granger, Hermione, a Sangue-Ruim, a Nascida-Trouxa não estivesse... _morta_.

Hermione estava morta.

Os olhos verdes de Shadow estavam tão abertos quanto os dela, como se ele não ousasse piscar, não ousasse tirá-los do rosto pálido, manchado de sangue. Como se seu olhar fosse tudo que impedia que ela desaparecesse.

Ou talvez que ele desaparecesse.

Granger estava Morta.

William Weasley havia finalmente aparecido ao lado do irmão, seu olhar azul metálico também parecia não conseguir acreditar no que via. Puxando o irmão contra si, ele o afastou do corpo de Hermione enquanto Ron ainda gritava, fechando os olhos como Hermione jamais poderia fazer novamente, sua voz jurando vingança e espalhando dor. Ron escondeu o rosto no ombro do irmão, e chorou. Chorou apenas, seus gritos desaparecendo na noite, enquanto a calma mórbida que se seguia ao assassinato cruel de uma heroína de guerra envolvia o pequeno vilarejo.

E então Shadow se moveu do lugar onde havia estado desde o primeiro grito de Weasley.

Um passo depois do outro, com uma calma felina, uma graça triste e condenada, como se chegar ao fim do caminho que traçava era o que mais odiava e mais precisava ao mesmo tempo.

Os passos cessaram ao lado do corpo, e com uma leveza que não era característica ao Menino Herói, ele caiu de joelhos. Suas mãos incrivelmente estáveis correram pelas mãos da menina que havia sido seu porto seguro durante toda a vida que ele queria lembrar.

Hermione havia sido mais que sua colega e sua amiga. Hermione havia sido sua... apenas sua. Não como namorada, ou amante, ou irmã, mas _dele_. Ali, constante. Hermione nunca havia parado de falar com ele por vontade própria – mesmo suas brigas foram começadas por _ele_, e ela apenas sabia aceitar e perdoar, e apontar seus erros e corrigi-los, fazê-lo se sentir melhor quando fracassava, apoiá-lo quando necessário, rir dele quando a ocasião se apresentava.

Hermione havia sido... sua mãe, em muitas maneiras. Alguém a quem ele sabia que não incomodava, e com quem ele poderia contar. Alguém que superara os próprios medos por ele, para lutar com ele, que dizia com orgulho que era uma Sangue Ruim. Alguém que havia vencido uma guerra ao seu lado.

Que o amava, sempre e incondicionalmente. Que aceitara sua frieza, que dera às boas-vindas a Shadow, assim como admirava Harry.

Que deixara seus pais e seu mundo para trás para segui-lo.

E agora Hermione simplesmente não existia mais.

Assim como James e Lily, e Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus. Não havia mais nenhum deles.

Não havia mais Hermione.

E então ele não pôde mais estar ali, porque sem Hermione ele não conseguia mais não sentir.

"_Não_.", foi a palavra suspirada que saiu dos lábios de Harry, enquanto ele puxava o corpo de Hermione contra si, abraçando-a forte, como não lembrava de jamais tê-la abraçado, "_Não, Mione, não, por favor."_, ele sussurrou de novo, a voz entrecortada, as lágrimas tantas, que ele não conseguia respirar.

Não Hermione. Não sua Hermione. Não ela.

Com um grito desesperado e sem sentido, Harry abraçou-a com ainda mais força, embalando-a como um pai embala um filho, a cabeça da menina pendendo contra seu peito, enquanto lágrimas caíam no rosto indiferente, manchando o sangue ali presente, tornando tudo uma bizarra imitação de lágrimas de sangue no rosto que já não mais chorava. Que nunca mais iria chorar, sentir dor, ou frio, ou pena, ou amor.

Que nunca mais iria sorrir, ou gritar, ou se espantar com a magia que ela queria conhecer. A voz que nunca mais estaria exasperada com sua falta de vontade de aprender na escola, que nunca mais diria '_meninos'_ em seu tom irritado e divertido.

Que nunca mais diria "Harry", e nunca mais o abraçaria, mesmo quando ele não se sentia confortável com abraços.

Alguém estava gritando, e apenas metade de sua consciência lhe permitia entender que os gritos eram seus.

Braços passaram por seus ombros, e uma mão pálida e trêmula tocou o rosto de Hermione, fechando seus olhos. Olhando para o lado, trêmulo e confuso pela dor, viu Draco, e se apoiou nele, que dizia palavras vazias de conforto em seu ouvido, enquanto se deixava embalar com seu movimento contínuo.

E foi naquele momento, quando ainda não havia percebido a imensidão do que realmente acontecera, que os estalidos de aparição novamente ressoaram pela vila.

Pelo menos uma centena de aurores em vestes magenta apareciam em Hogsmeade, seus rostos prontos para a luta que já havia acontecido.

Tarde demais.

Sempre, e constante e irrefutavelmente _tarde demais_.

E a sua frente, liderando o grupo como se realmente houvesse mais alguma que pudesse fazer, estava Kingsley Shacklebolt, que ordenava para que levassem todos os antigos Comensais para interrogatório, que apreendessem todas as varinhas, que verificasse quem havia usado _Avada Kedavra_, para que ele pudesse revogar suas condicionais.

E foi naquele exato instante, no momento em que aurores se aproximavam dos Lestrange, e dos Malfoy, e dos Parkinson, que Harry sentiu talvez o único sentimento que Shadow se arrependia de não conseguir sentir.

Harry sentiu _ódio_.

Escaldante e gelado e quente e congelante ao mesmo tempo, correndo por suas veias, e fazendo sua magia se descontrolar. O vento parecia correr mais rápido, e suas lágrimas, que ainda continuavam caindo, pareciam ferver em seu rosto.

Com as pernas trêmulas ele se ergueu, Draco dando um passo para trás, mas mantendo-se perto, Ronald se afastando do irmão, encontrando brevemente o olhar de seu melhor amigo, e se colocando à esquerda de Harry.

"Você ousa chegar quando a batalha já está terminada e questionar nossos métodos para defender essa vila?", ele sussurrou, e ainda assim foi ouvido por todos, que simplesmente pararam o que quer que estivessem fazendo e viraram-se para O Eleito, que avançava a passos lentos e deliberados até o Ministro, "Você ousa chegar aqui quando nós impedimos que os trouxas sequestrassem três seres mágicos e os levassem embora, e tenta dar ordens?", ele continuou, sua voz se erguendo aos poucos, até que ele estivesse frente a frente com o Ministro, tendo que olhar para cima para encará-lo, "Você ousa chegar aqui quando Hermione Granger foi assassinada, e dizer que NÓS AGIMOS ERRADO?", suas últimas palavras gritadas pareceram ter pegado Kingsley de surpresa, fazendo com que ele desse um passo para trás, e olhasse em volta. Seus olhos negros por fim acharam o corpo de Hermione no chão, a alguns metros de onde ele estava, e ele fechou os olhos com pesar verdadeiro, o que só fez com a raiva escaldante que Harry sentia aumentasse ainda mais.

"Harry, eu..."

"NÃO!", Harry gritou, virando-se para as pessoas que agora estavam todas à volta dele, de Draco, Ronald, o Ministro e o corpo de Hermione, "Não.", ele repetiu com firmeza, as lágrimas ainda caindo, o tempo todo, como se ele não conseguisse impedi-las mesmo que quisesse, e ele não queria, "Você não VAI dizer que sente muito. Você não tem o DIREITO de dizer que gostaria de poder ter ajudado. Você não PODE nem dizer que sabe como eu estou me sentindo, ou como Ron está se sentindo. Você, _Ministro_,", ele continuou, como se o título fosse, na verdade, um insulto, "você pode dar as costas e voltar para onde veio, com todos os inúteis que trouxe com você. Você pode dar às costas ao seu povo quando ele precisou de você, por que isso é, obviamente, o que o Ministério sempre fez de melhor. Você pode deixar _meus homens_ limparem a bagunça que você não teve a capacidade de arrumar, e então nos deixar partir. Porque Hermione Granger está morta, _e você não estava aqui para defendê-la."_

Ignorando o que quer que o Ministro fosse dizer em seguida, Harry virou-se para a multidão mais uma vez.

"Esse Ministério é quem os deixou desprotegidos. Esse Ministério é quem permitiu que aqueles trouxas tentassem levar suas crianças, seus filhos, suas esposas e esposos para serem testados e torturados por informação. _Eles,_" ele continuou, apontando para os aurores, claramente distinguíveis pelas suas vestes magenta, "eles foram os co-responsáveis pela dor e o sofrimento que vocês estão sentindo agora. É a hora de vocês questionarem a quem vocês realmente seguem. Em quem vocês realmente confiam. Naqueles que arriscaram a própria liberdade para salvar um dos nossos,", ele disse, apontando para Rabastan e Rodolphus, que estavam lado a lado a alguns passos dele, "ou _neles_,", ele sibilou, seus olhos se estreitando de raiva, e apontando para os aurores, "que deixaram uma menina de dezoito anos mal completos morrer nas mãos do inimigo porque se recusam a acreditar que os trouxas _são_ nossos inimigos. Não há mais dúvida do que eles são capazes.", seus olhos verdes percorreram a multidão que agora estava em silêncio absoluto, olhando com uma mistura de medo e aprovação para os antigos Comensais, ou então nojo e horror para os aurores, "Não há mais tempo para negar a guerra. Eu só espero que vocês escolham lutar, porque através da passividade, nós todos estaremos condenados."

Com suas últimas palavras, Harry aparatou, fazendo Draco dar um passo à frente.

"Esquadrões da Nova Ordem, para suas casas. Nós nos comunicaremos com vocês pela manhã.", ele ordenou, verificando que todos os homens e mulheres de capuzes e capas negras haviam aparatado para longe, apenas Ronald e ele permanecendo para trás.

Com um último olhar de desprezo para o Ministro, eles também aparataram, o corpo de Hermione ficando para trás.

O único trabalho dos aurores àquela noite foi providenciar um funeral, e alertar os pais da menina que sua filha havia sido assassinada.

* * *

**Ok, eu não lembro se as vestes dos aurores são carmim ou magenta... então deixei magenta. (E, não, não é dos filmes que eu estou falando, porque a Warner sucks para Canon, é nos livros).**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	31. How Far We Go

**How Far We Go**

Grimmauld Place tremia. Não era apenas uma expressão exagerada do que poderia ser uma sensação, era um fato concreto e firme: o local estava literalmente vibrando em suas fundações, e Draco não sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer.

Ele desejava que Granger estivesse ali, com as suas palavras certas nas horas certas, e a ideia brilhante que salvaria todo o quartel general – e principalmente a pessoa que estava lá dentro naquele momento – de ser trazido abaixo pela magia sem controle que estava fazendo todo o prédio vibrar de uma maneira sinistra.

Com passos carregados de uma firmeza que ele não sentia, Draco abriu a porta e seguiu os gritos sem controle que vinham de algum lugar da casa, chegando à sala de estar. Harry estava de pé no centro da sala, objetos sendo convocados até ele, e então sendo atirados contra as paredes, enquanto ele gritava em raiva, negação, ódio, tensão, arrependimento, todos os sentimentos misturados que geravam sons incoerentes mais dolorosos do que os seus apelos anteriores para que Hermione não se fosse.

O garoto virou-se subitamente para ele, como se tivesse sentido a sua presença à porta, e o ar carregado de mágica pareceu acalmar um pouco. Olhos verdes firmes nos seus, Draco entrou na sala, esperando ser atacado a qualquer momento, mas Harry apenas continuou olhando firmemente para ele, sua respiração saindo com dificuldade, como se Harry estivesse tentando controlá-la, lágrimas ocasionais ainda caindo pelo seu rosto.

"Eles assassinaram Hermione.", ele falou por fim, sua voz apenas um sussurro de negação, seus olhos jamais deixando os de Draco, como se esperasse que ele negasse e dissesse que não, que havia sido um engano, que Hermione havia sido curada e que tudo ficaria bem.

E por Salazar, como Draco queria poder dizer que era tudo mentira. Que Granger estaria bem, e tudo se resolveria, e que os trouxas subitamente compreendiam que os bruxos de agora não eram os mesmos de alguns meses antes, e que os dois mundos poderiam coexistir em paz. Que Harry não havia perdido a melhor amiga, e que Shadow ainda poderia contar com alguém que o aceitava completamente.

Que, por mais clichê que isso soasse, tudo ficaria bem no fim.

Mas Draco não podia, e por isso apenas acenou com a cabeça em afirmação, dando mais um passo em direção ao menino que subitamente parecia ter onze anos novamente, pequeno e mal vestido em um banquinho na loja de vestes, tentando parecer tão calmo, mas no fundo deixando todo o seu nervosismo e medo transparecer a cada palavra.

Harry fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, suas mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do seu corpo, tenso mais uma vez, e a temperatura de toda a sala parecia ter caído dez graus naqueles poucos momentos. Draco parou a alguns passos de Harry, tentando entender qual seria o melhor curso de ação, mas não conseguia saber.

"Harry?", chamou lentamente, e os olhos verdes se abriram de súbito, e havia tanto ódio naquele olhar que Draco podia jurar tê-los visto faiscar em vermelho por um instante, mas Harry apenas o encarou, e então respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

"Eu sinto tanto _ódio_ e raiva_. _Eu quero que eles sofram, Draco, que paguem. Que _morram_, mesmo sabendo que isso não vai trazer Hermione de volta, eu quero que eles _paguem_.", ele disse baixinho, toda a sua postura parecendo se encolher com aquelas palavras, as lágrimas voltando mais uma vez livres, soluços sacudindo os ombros finos, fazendo com que Draco terminasse com a distância que havia entre eles, mas Harry se afastou mais um passo, não deixando que Draco o abraçasse.

"Eu tenho medo desse sentimento, Draco, é _ódio demais_. Eu... sinto como se eu pudesse matar todos eles com as minhas próprias mãos. Eu saí de lá não porque não queria mais ajudar, ou lutar, mas porque se eu ficasse mais um segundo, eu teria matado Kingsley. Eu queria... destruir, e acabar, e fazer com que eles sofressem como eu sofri. Nada no meu caminho estava seguro, Draco, _nada._", ele disse apressado, sussurros confusos em um estado de desespero maior do que Draco já havia visto alguém estar, "Tanto medo, Draco, tanto medo...", ele repetiu, soluçando mais uma vez, e Draco o puxou contra si finalmente, abraçando-o com força, como se tentasse protegê-lo do medo que Harry sentia apenas por estar ali, "_Eu não quero ficar como ele, Draco._", Harry sussurrou por fim, abraçando Draco com força contra si, falando tão baixinho que Draco quase não ouviu.

O loiro respirou fundo, e fechou os olhos, uma de suas mãos subindo até os cabelos de Harry e acariciando-os com cuidado durante longos instantes de silêncio.

"Você nunca vai ser como ele, Harry, eu juro.", Draco assegurou.

"_Tanto medo..._", Harry disse por fim, e Draco sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso durante alguns instantes até relaxar novamente, soltando-o do abraço.

"Eu... preciso ir deitar.", ele disse por fim, se afastando, "Chame os outros até aqui pela manhã, sim? Eu vou para o meu quarto.", completou, sem jamais encontrar os olhos de Draco novamente.

E se o mais jovem dos Malfoy teve a impressão de ver os olhos faiscarem em vermelho mais uma vez, ele concluiu ser uma ilusão gerada pela exaustão e nada mais.

**-x-**

_**Cisão entre Ministério e O Escolhido!**_

_Harry Potter declara "__Esse Ministério é quem os deixou desprotegidos__" após ataque a Hogsmeade!_

_A noite de 17 de Agosto de 1998 será para sempre lembrada como a noite da Primeira Batalha da Grande Guerra Entre os Mundos. Às vinte e três horas e trinta e quatro minutos, o editor chefe do Profeta Diário recebeu uma mensagem via Floo: Hogsmeade está sob ataque._

_A princípio, o próprio editor se confessa confuso: a Guerra havia acabado, e mesmo quando em Guerra, jamais Hogsmeade, a única vila inteiramente mágica da Grã-Bretanha, havia sido atacada. Mesmo no Reinado de Terror Daquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, a vila se manteve pacífica, nem uma única vez sendo tocada por tragédias, sendo respeitada pela sua história, e pelo símbolo que era, até a noite passada, da Comunidade Mágica em sua forma mais pura._

_No entanto, o ataque de ontem mostra que Os Trouxas certamente não têm respeito pelos símbolos da Comunidade Mágica. _

_Para entendermos o que realmente aconteceu na noite e madrugada de ontem, é necessário primeiramente compreender como a vila mais protegida magicamente do continente pôde ser vista – e atacada perversamente – por trouxas que, em tese, não teriam como localizá-la. Hogsmeade, assim como Hogwarts, O Beco Diagonal, e até mesmo o Caldeirão Furado, estão sob fortes encantamentos e redes de proteção, que impedem que seres sem mágica os percebam, apesar de estarem ali. A única maneira de desfazer esses encantamentos seria ser o trouxa em questão ser ligado à rede de proteção do local – como é feito com pais de alunos nascidos-trouxas, para que estes possam acompanhar os filhos em passeios no Beco Diagonal, ou usar os fins de semana em Hogsmeade a que os alunos de Hogwarts têm direito para verem seus filhos. Uma vez ligados à rede, a magia reconhece a sua assinatura, desfazendo, assim, os encantamentos para aquele trouxa em especial._

_O que aconteceu à noite passada foi não somente um ato covarde e cruel dos Trouxas, como também uma traição de famílias que foram recebidas em nossa comunidade de braços abertos. O Corpo Militar que tomou parte na ação violenta da noite de ontem teve acesso a Hogsmeade depois de ter sido ligado às redes de proteção da vila por bruxos de suas famílias._

_Cada um dos cento e trinta soldados que executaram a manobra militar que visava sequestrar bruxos e bruxas para fins nefastos têm, em sua família, um ser mágico._

_A traição é mais profunda do que apenas entregar parte da comunidade a que eles agora pertencem: foi a traição da confiança em troca de sua segurança pessoal, ou, pelo menos, é essa a impressão que passam os poucos que tiveram coragem de tentar defender suas ações._

"_Eles (os soldados responsáveis pela idealização do ataque) nos disseram que, se nós conseguíssemos fazer com que eles entrassem na vila, eles não iriam nos machucar. Eram os bruxos de lá, ou nós. Não é exatamente uma decisão difícil de se fazer.", diz F. T. W., de 28 anos, sobrinho de um Militar Trouxa._

_O senhor W. explica que, ao longo dos últimos 20 dias, pelo menos dez nascidos trouxas levaram seus parentes militares até o vilarejo por dia, fazendo com que eles pudessem reconhecer o terreno, e entender os pontos principais da vila. Os moradores locais tomaram o súbito aumento no turismo local como um resultado do fim da guerra._

_Esses nascidos trouxas não apenas desonraram seu papel como bruxos, mas como seres humanos – com um agravante ainda mais terrível depois do fim da batalha. Na luta de ontem à noite, foi morta friamente com cinco tiros a Heroína de Guerra Hermione Granger, uma bruxa excepcionalmente brilhante, de apenas dezoito anos, parte essencial na derrota de Voldemort e também uma nascida trouxa._

_O mais revoltante é a posição de Granger quando foi atacada e assassinada: não estava nem mesmo fazendo parte da batalha. A ex-aluna de Hogwarts e melhor amiga de Harry Potter estava meramente tentando proteger um jovem bruxo de nove anos de idade, Timothy Dalton, dos tiros dos trouxas. Timothy também foi atingido, e faleceu nas primeiras horas da madrugada no Hospital St. Mungus._

_O único acalanto de toda a batalha reside no fato de que nenhum bruxo ou bruxa foi, de fato, sequestrado, rendendo a missão dos militares um completo fracasso tático. Tal pequena vitória, no entanto, não teria sido atingida não fosse por Rabastan Lestrange, que acabou por colocar em risco sua liberdade ao incapacitar três soldados que estavam carregando bruxos para seus meios de transporte. _

_Lestrange (41) está em liberdade condicional, depois de ter estado preso por quinze anos por ser partidário de Lord Voldemort durante a primeira guerra, e conseguindo ficar em liberdade ao ter Harry Potter defender sua liberdade. _

_Reside neste fato também a cisão entre O Eleito e o Ministro: os Aurores, os supostos grandes defensores da nossa comunidade, chegaram à vila minutos depois do ataque já ter terminado, e os trouxas já terem fugido. Ao ver os corpos dos trouxas no chão, o Ministro Shacklebolt ordenou que os participantes da batalha que estavam em condicional fossem levados para interrogatório, antes mesmo de verificar se algum dos bruxos em questão estava ferido, ou em necessidade de ajuda médica._

_No entanto, Harry Potter, que havia chegado com seu grupo de oitenta bruxos logo no início da batalha, e que foram, afinal, os responsáveis pela pequena vitória que tivemos, o impediu com palavras firmes. Em seu discurso, o senhor Potter indicou não estar satisfeito com a maneira como o Ministério está lidando com a guerra contra os trouxas, e questionou seriamente a capacidade do Ministério de ajudar seus cidadãos._

_Não há muita dúvida sobre o lado de quem o povo irá escolher no final: seu Salvador por duas vezes, ou o Ministério inepto que desaponta seus cidadãos e falha em protegê-los uma vez após a outra._

_Mais sobre a Batalha de Hogsmeade nas pg. 5, 6 e 7._

Rodolphus pousou o jornal sobre a mesa, mas não ousou encarar seu irmão, que já havia lido a matéria mais cedo. Rabastan, aparentemente, não havia dormido àquela noite, se as olheiras em seu rosto pálido eram algum indicativo. Rodolphus também não havia dormido bem àquela noite. Ele não tinha certeza se pela sua surpresa pela tristeza que sentiu ao ver Granger morta – uma tristeza verdadeira, um pesar pela morte de alguém jovem e brilhante e com um futuro promissor à sua frente. Um pesar muito parecido com o que sentia por ele e seu irmão, por terem perdido tanto -, ou se pela tristeza em si, apenas. Não conseguia simplesmente expulsar a imagem dos olhos castanhos abertos, do sangue em seu rosto e torso, não conseguia esquecer os gritos de Weasley, ou os gritos ainda mais desesperados de Harry – pois não havia dúvida alguma de que aquele era Harry.

Com um gesto cansado, Rodolphus correu as mãos pelo cabelo, antes de massagear os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. A batalha havia sido o início, e mais tarde, ele sabia que Shadow iria explicar seu grande plano para esta guerra – pois ele sabia que havia algo maior do que 'matem os trouxas' por detrás do que o rapaz estava planejando. Ele só queria que tudo chegasse ao fim, de uma vez.

Ele estava ficando cansado de lutar.

Baixando a mão até a mesa, tomou um gole do chá que já estava esfriando em sua xícara, e sobressaltou-se quando sentiu o peso frio da mão de Rabastan sobre a sua. Os olhos de seu irmão encontraram os seus, e Rodolphus tentou se fazer não sentir esperanças. Não ousar pensar que, talvez, naquela manhã, fosse o momento em que Rabastan reconheceria que eram, sempre haviam sido, sempre seriam, um só.

Fitaram-se em silêncio alguns instantes, até que Rodolphus esticou os dedos, entrelaçando-os com os do irmão, apertando firmemente a mão dele, tentando dar a Rabastan o que quer que fosse que ele parecia buscar desesperadamente em seu olhar.

Depois de longos minutos, Rabastan levantou-se, puxando Rodolphus com ele e, em silêncio – seu velho e costumeiro silêncio –, levou seu irmão até seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Com um som entre um suspiro e o começo do desespero, Rabastan abraçou Rodolphus contra si, tentando tomar para ele o calor do irmão, fazer com que seu frio fosse embora, e apenas o calor de Rodolphus permanecesse. Em um gesto que falava de desespero, e dor, e perda, e, acima de tudo, rendição, Rabastan puxou o rosto de Rodolphus para si, beijando seus olhos, os lados de seu rosto, e enfim encontrando sua boca, invadindo-a com desespero. A princípio, Rodolphus não correspondeu, tomado pelo choque e pelo medo de perder tudo aquilo que ainda estava tentando entender que não tinha.

Rabastan afastou o corpo do de seu irmão, buscando em seus olhos o que estava errado, e viu a dúvida no olhar tão igual ao seu. Com um sorriso distorcido e quebrado, exatamente como ele, Rabastan aproximou-se mais uma vez, sussurrando "_não me deixe nunca mais"_ antes de deixar que Rodolphus o beijasse com desespero, e força, e medo, e lágrimas, e _querer_ total, completo e absoluto.

Não havia como separar partes quebradas de um mesmo espelho que por mais que refletissem sozinhas, só estariam completas lado a lado. Por mais fragmentado, um espelho ainda é um espelho, e um pedaço é apenas um pedaço.

Rabastan já não aguentava mais ficar longe do seu todo. _Ele precisava de Rodolphus_.

Rodolphus que o levava até a cama, e o despia com uma pressa cega, e o beijava com uma exigência surda de _mais_ e _agora_ e _para sempre_ e _nunca mais ouse pensar em me deixar_.

E Rabastan se rendeu, sem resistências. Permitiu-se se entregar a Rodolphus, a ser dele mais uma vez, a ter seu corpo tomado pelo seu irmão, que parecia indeciso entre a força e o carinho, que avançava sobre ele com fome e necessidade, e o penetrava lentamente, como se com medo de parti-lo em dois. Que o beijava ternamente, e puxava seus cabelos com força, e mordia seus lábios, e acariciava seu pescoço, e o fazia tremer sob ele, e _ser dele_, e fechar os olhos como não fazia há _tanto tempo_, seus limites se desfazendo e se apagando enquanto eram um só, um só e para sempre, e sozinhos e únicos. Partes de um todo que ele havia sido tolo o suficiente para tentar negar.

Não havia como negar o que eram - o que _ele era_ - e ele era de Rodolphus. E Rodolphus era dele. Ele e dele, e para ele.

Os olhos fechados, e as testas encostadas, os corpos suados sobre a cama. As mãos acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto ele traçava padrões sobre seu peito, que subia e descia num ritmo constante – _seu _ritmo constante. O mesmo ritmo. O mesmo, eles, dois, um, apenas.

"Eu matei.", Rabastan sussurrou depois de longos minutos de paz e silêncio.

"Eu teria matado se você pedisse.", Rodolphus respondeu, tão quietamente quanto seu irmão.

"Eu? Não Shadow?"

"Você, Rabastan. Sempre, só e apenas você.", Rodolphus respondeu, e Rabastan fechou os olhos, conseguindo dormir pela primeira vez em dias.

Rodolphus guardaria seu sono, e velaria pela sua paz.

* * *

**Taram! Mais um.**

**Antes do meu pedido por Reviews: considerem estes 3 capítulos em 3 dias um pedido de desculpas pela demora em voltar a postar. A Soma finalmente caminha para seu final, e está sendo escrita constantemente. Eu vou postar um capítulo a cada 3 dias de agora em diante (ou sei lá, mais rápido dependendo do número de reviews hehe).**

**R E V I E W !**


	32. The Beginning of the Final Hope

**The Beginning of the Final ****Hope**

A primeira coisa que Shadow notou ao abrir os olhos naquela manhã quente e ensolarada de agosto foi o seu diário sobre a cama. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando ordenar seus pensamentos, as coisas que deveria fazer naquele dia, o que tinha que planejar, quem precisava chamar, em que ordem faria tudo o que tinha que fazer.

Ignorando solenemente o diário, que estava aberto, marcando claramente que havia sido escrito em algum ponto durante aquela noite, levantou-se, tomou banho e colocou vestes bruxas discretas.

A batalha da noite anterior havia sido um sucesso. Claro, ela teve suas... _repercussões negativas,_ mas seu povo estava em guerra, ele precisava encontrar a solução perfeita para resolvê-la, e o... _acidente_ da noite anterior não iria pará-lo – se fosse causar algum efeito seria a sua obstinação maior do que nunca em acabar com as batalhas e a guerra o mais rápido possível.

Antes de deixar o quarto, aproximou-se com hesitação da cama e virou o diário para poder vê-lo. Palavras escritas em tinta manchada por lágrimas. O nome _Hermione_ claro a cada poucas linhas. Seu coração se contraindo, como se não aguentasse mais estar em seu peito e precisasse sair dali.

Shadow fechou o diário, e trancou-o na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Ele não tinha tempo para sofrer agora, mesmo se pudesse fazê-lo, e ele não podia.

Descendo as escadas, encontrou Draco já na cozinha, uma xícara de chá à sua frente.

"Bom dia, Draco.", disse com calma, vendo o loiro levantar a cabeça rapidamente.

"Bom dia, Shadow.", o rapaz respondeu, observando Shadow veladamente, fazendo o homem sorrir.

"Eu não vou desaparecer e te deixar sozinho para lidar com o que tem que ser feito nesta manhã, Draco, não se preocupe.", disse em tom leve, sorrindo de canto.

"Eu sei.", Draco disse com simplicidade, esperando até que Shadow tivesse uma xícara de café à sua frente, para então continuar, "O que vai ser feito hoje? Quando Harry desaparatou ontem, eu disse aos membros da Nova Ordem que entraríamos em contato com eles hoje pela manhã.", disse em tom prático, tentando não pensar no fato de que Shadow estava sofrendo menos do que _ele_ com a morte de Granger, e, por Salazar, isso era errado, mas era o que estava acontecendo, e ele teria de encontrar uma maneira para lidar com o acontecido.

Shadow tomou um gole demorado de café, considerando suas opções.

"Vamos chamar Rodolphus, Rabastan, Zabini e Bill Weasley antes de qualquer outra pessoa. A nossa defesa de ontem foi boa, mas apenas porque os números deles não ultrapassavam em muito os nossos, e porque eles jamais haviam lutado com bruxos antes. Agora eles já têm uma ideia do que esperar, assim como nós, mas os ataques deles com certeza serão mais certeiros – os nossos também tem de ser."

"Por que eles quatro?", perguntou Draco, intrigado.

"Os Lestrange por razões óbvias. Eles têm experiência em batalha e não têm medo de lutar sujo se for necessário. Bill Weasley é um desfazedor de Feitiços, ele com certeza pode ajudar nos aspectos de segurança contra as balas, já que nossos escudos certamente não nos ajudam nesse departamento. Blaise, pelo que eu ouvi comentários, está estudando para ser um Medibruxo. Esse tipo de conhecimento é indispensável no campo de batalha, principalmente para tratar o tipo de ferimentos que as armas dos trouxas causam. Eu sei que ele mal começou o treinamento, mas ele é de confiança, e pode indicar outras pessoas para ajudar. Além do mais, ele liderou o grupo neutro ontem, e pareceu ser firme como líder. Ele tem potencial."

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"E depois deles?"

"Depois, chamaremos seu pai e Daniel Everlast. Eu preciso que a opinião pública se mantenha ao nosso lado, e ninguém entende de manobras políticas melhor do que seu pai."

Draco riu secamente ao ouvir aquilo, e sorriu fraco em seguida, tendo seu sorriso retribuído por Shadow.

"Por fim... Sua mãe."

"Minha mãe?", repetiu Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha e parecendo incrédulo, "O que minha mãe pode fazer para ajudar?"

Shadow sorriu misteriosamente por alguns segundos, antes de se levantar e colocar sua xícara agora vazia na pia.

"Você vai descobrir junto com ela.", ele respondeu sorrindo, e indo até a sala de estar, para chamar os quatro primeiros aliados daquela manhã.

Finalmente, as coisas estavam acontecendo.

**-x-**

Minerva McGonagall não sabia bem o que pensar quando abriu o jornal na manhã do dia 18 de agosto. A matéria de primeira página não fez sentido nas primeiras cinco vezes em que a leu, e a foto que a acompanhava a encarava cheia de uma morbidez fria, insensível e cruel.

Hermione Granger, de olhos abertos, cabelos sujos de sangue. Harry Potter, abraçando o corpo da amiga contra si. Ronald Weasley, de joelhos ao lado dos dois, sendo apoiado pelo irmão.

Hermione Granger, sua aluna favorita em muitas décadas, a menina mais brilhante que ela jamais havia conhecido – morta.

Por trouxas.

Há muitas décadas, quando ela ainda era uma estudante, e Tom Riddle era apenas um monitor que abusava do seu poder, Minerva achava que ele sempre seria preconceituoso. Ela achava que ele odiava os trouxas porque não os conhecia de verdade.

Quando ela compreendeu que o bonito e abusivo monitor se tornara Lord Voldemort, ela pensou que ele odiava os trouxas porque eles eram diferentes.

Vendo aquela manchete de jornal, ela pensou que talvez ele os odiasse por conhecê-los bem demais.

Harry mais uma vez tomara a dianteira de tudo. Dumbledore tinha tanto orgulho daquele menino, mais do que jamais tivera de qualquer outro aluno, ela sabia. E vendo-o ali, na cena de batalha que metade do mundo mágico só soubera que acontecera depois de ter terminado, ela percebeu o quanto havia falhado aquela criança. O quanto nunca dera apoio o suficiente, o quanto não ouvira sua palavra quando ele precisava.

O quanto ela devia a ele, e o quanto ela _precisava_, desesperadamente, pagar.

Olhando a foto mais uma vez, cuidadosamente evitando olhar o corpo de sua ex-aluna, Minerva viu Bill Weasley ali, ao lado de Harry. Bill, com quem ela mantinha certa forma de contato, mesmo depois da guerra.

Levantando-se da mesa com ar determinado, Minerva decidiu que tinha uma visita a fazer.

**-x-**

Shadow deixou a sala por alguns minutos, enquanto mandava que Kreacher chamasse Bill Weasley, os irmãos Lestrange e Blaise Zabini até Grimmauld Place. Quando retornou, Draco já estava sentado na poltrona à direita da sua, os outros quatro sentados à frente deles dois – Rabastan e Rodolphus próximos, calmos, compostos e parecendo estranhamente... centrados. Zabini ao lado deles, com um exterior calmo, mas Shadow podia dizer que ele estava curioso pelo que estava fazendo ali. E por fim Bill Weasley, olhando em volta para tentar esconder o nervosismo, as cicatrizes em seu rosto evidentes em contraste com as vestes negras que estava usando.

Sentando-se ao lado de Draco, e aceitando a xícara de café que Kreacher lhe entregava, ele acenou um cumprimento para os quatro homens, antes de encará-los um a um.

"Eu os chamei aqui porque vocês quatro têm qualidades indispensáveis para as batalhas que ainda estão por vir. Nossa defesa de Hogsmeade ontem só foi tão boa quanto o nosso elemento surpresa – nossos feitiços não param balas, nossos escudos não previnem granadas de explodirem, e esses erros precisam ser retificados com urgência, preferencialmente antes do nossos próximo encontro com os trouxas."

"Como você tem tanta certeza de que vai haver um próximo encontro com os trouxas?", Zabini perguntou, tentando manter o tom firme e desdenhoso que sempre usara durante a escola, como se pensasse que Shadow – ou Harry Potter – estivessem abaixo dele.

"Se você não achasse que haveria outro encontro, Zabini, você não teria vindo até aqui agora, ou mesmo ontem à noite. Não me obrigue a apagar a sua memória e mandá-lo embora. Eu supus que você fosse um adulto agora, não se comporte como um adolescente e faça eu me arrepender de tê-lo incluído em meus planos. Você não é essencial, eu posso substituí-lo em um instante.", Shadow disse em voz baixa e fria, fazendo Zabini baixar o olhar e balbuciar um pedido de desculpas, "Agora que as infantilidades estão fora do caminho, eu tenho certeza de que vocês estão curiosos do porquê vocês quatro estão aqui."

Os quatro homens concordaram polidamente, esperando que Shadow falasse, embora Bill Weasley estivesse claramente desconfortável com a sua companhia.

"Apesar do relativo sucesso da batalha de ontem, nossas defesas não são boas o suficiente. A maior causa para isso é que nenhuma das pessoas que estava lá ontem sabia como trabalhar como um time. Havia três grupos distintamente separados, e embora aqueles que jamais foram Comensais ou membros da Ordem da Fênix estivessem em clara desvantagem, nós não podemos nos permitir ter três grupos separados dentro de um único grupo: nós precisamos de unidade. Do sentimento de pertencer a um só grupo, e nada mais. Por isso eu os chamei. Porque como bruxos poderosos que são, Rabastan, Rodolphus e William, vocês três têm a capacidade de unir nosso exército. De fazer com que cada bruxo e bruxa que estava aqui ontem, e cada novo membro que se alistar conforme o tempo passar e a guerra progredir – e acreditem em mim, depois do jornal desta manhã, haverá _muitos_ novos membros – trabalhem juntos, sob o seu comando. Nada mais de divisão entre ex-Comensais da Morte, ex-Membros da Ordem da Fênix, ex-isso, ou ex-aquilo: apenas um exército, uma luta, _uma vitória_.", Shadow encarou os três homens calmamente, para só então prosseguir, "Vocês acham que conseguirão? Trabalharem juntos, de agora em diante, deixando suas crenças e disposições antigas para trás?"

Os Lestrange já estavam concordando antes mesmo que Shadow terminasse de falar – eles, juntos como estavam agora – conseguiriam trabalhar com Dumbledore em pessoa se a necessidade surgisse. Bill tomou um minuto para analisar os Lestrange, e então Zabini, depois Draco e, por fim, Shadow. Respirando fundo, ele também acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Muito bem. Agora, já podemos começar a pensar na solução para o maior problema que temos: um local para treinarmos nosso exército. Grimmauld Place serve como base de operações, mas não há espaço físico para treinamento de manobras aqui. Minha sugestão até ontem era Hogsmeade, mas...", ele não precisou terminar para que os outros entendessem do que falava.

Bill foi quem trouxe a solução para o problema, e da maneira mais surpreendente.

"Harry, Minerva McGonagall me visitou hoje cedo, antes de você chamar."

Shadow olhou para Bill com surpresa. A última vez que vira McGonagall, ela estava profundamente desapontada e irritada com ele, naquele encontro entre ex-membros da Ordem e seus novos aliados. Fazendo um sinal para que prosseguisse, Bill pareceu se fortalecer, antes de continuar.

"Ela... viu a matéria no jornal hoje pela manhã. A... O que aconteceu com... Bem, mexeu muito com ela. Ela me procurou porque viu, na foto de capa, que eu estava lá com você e, bem, ela ofereceu toda e qualquer ajuda que puder dar, inclusive acesso à Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?", Draco indagou surpreso, trocando um olhar espantado com Shadow.

"Sim. O Ministério ia reabrir a escola no próximo semestre, mas com os ataques, e não saber se os nascidos-trouxa estarão lá para aprender ou para espionar, eles decidiram manter a escola fechada. Minerva, como vice-diretora antes da morte de Snape, e diretora interina até que uma diretoria permanente seja escolhida, tem acesso a todas as redes de proteção da escola, e ela ofereceu o lugar, caso fosse necessário. Eu suponho que ela tenha percebido a necessidade de um local maior para... bom, para um exército."

"Você acha que é seguro, Bill?", Shadow perguntou, um tanto quanto cético. Não era do feitio de McGonagall simplesmente decidir apoiá-lo - a mulher nunca havia lhe dado um conselho útil na vida. A última vez que ele precisara de sua ajuda em algo, ela o mandara ficar com a cabeça baixa e mais nada, "Não apenas a veracidade da oferta de McGonagall, mas também a escola em si? Hogsmeade foi atacada, Hogwarts pode muito bem ser a próxima da lista."

"A morte de Hermione foi mais do que choque necessário para que Minerva saísse debaixo da pedra onde ela estava tentando se esconder, Harry.", Bill disse com simplicidade, dando de ombros, "Ela percebe agora que não há outra saída: somos eles ou nós. E Hogwarts continua perfeitamente segura, nenhum trouxa _pode_ ser ligado às redes de proteção, como acontece com Hogsmeade, ou o Beco Diagonal. E a segurança nas defesas do castelo pode ser reforçada para que somente pessoal autorizado possa entrar ou sair, e que para adicionar mais alguém à segurança, seja necessário a assinatura mágica de três ou quatro pessoas diferentes, de maneira que se algum dos nossos fosse capturado, ele ainda assim não poderia levar o inimigo até lá."

Shadow ponderou sobre a questão alguns momentos, seus olhos encontrando os de Draco, até que o loiro deu um aceno imperceptível de aprovação, e Shadow pareceu se decidir com aquilo.

"Muito bem, nós temos um lugar para treinarmos, então. Bill, por favor, peça à Minerva que venha até aqui hoje à noite, depois do funeral de Hermione, sim? Para acertarmos os detalhes. Vocês três também, se isso não for incômodo?", ele indagou, olhando para Bill e os Lestrange, que apenas disseram que não era incômodo algum. Dispensando os três homens calmamente, Shadow esperou até que Bill tivesse desaparecido pelo Floo e Rodolphus e Rabastan tivessem ido para a cozinha, para então encarar Zabini.

"Eu ouvi dizer que vocês está estudando para ser um Medibruxo, correto, Zabini?"

Blaise apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, se mostrando claramente desconfortável com a observação severa de Shadow.

"Nós precisamos de uma pesquisa imediata sobre tratamentos de ferimentos à bala, granada ou qualquer outro tipo de ferimento casado por meios trouxas. Podemos confiar em você para encontrar profissionais competentes e iniciar esta pesquisa, ou é pedir demais?"

"St. Mungus já está com um projeto desse feitio em andamento. Vários dos meus professores estão envolvidos, e eu com certeza tenho acesso à pesquisa, e a mais Medibruxos, curandeiros e enfermeiros e enfermeiras que podem estar interessados na causa.", ele ficou em silêncio alguns momentos, e então deu de ombros, "Não há mais muita gente que não apóie as suas decisões nesse momento, Potter. Você acabou de livrar o Mundo Mágico de um psicopata, e está tomando a frente voluntariamente para nos livrar de um mal muito maior. Encontrar apoio não vai ser difícil, o que _vai_ ser difícil é sair dos Votos Perpétuos, e Contratos Mágicos que o governo com certeza vai nos fazer assinar para não compartilharmos esse conhecimento com alguém de fora, mas eu tenho certeza de que com o jeito certo, esse obstáculo vai ser vencido."

"Mas por que alguém não iria permitir que esse tipo de conhecimento seja passado?", perguntou Draco, com a testa franzida, "São as vidas de cidadãos que podem ser salvas."

"E se o governo for o único a saber dessas técnicas, são as vidas de cidadãos que _apenas o governo_ pode salvar, Draco.", disse uma voz da porta, e, ao olhar, os três jovens viram Lucius Malfoy, aguardando para ser chamado, com Daniel Everlast alguns passos atrás dele.

"Exatamente.", concordou Shadow, "Então, Zabini, podemos contar com seu apoio?"

Zabini ficou em pé, andou até onde Shadow estava, e estendeu a mão para ele, num gesto muito similar ao de Draco, naquela primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Shadow levantou-se e apertou a mão de Blaise.

"Conte comigo, Potter."

Com um aceno breve para os demais, Blaise saiu pelo Floo. Shadow fez um sinal para que Lucius e Daniel se sentassem, e, em seguida, mandou que Kreacher chamasse os Lestrange na cozinha.

Eles passaram as próximas duas horas em uma discussão profunda sobre a medida exata de caos e segurança que cada matéria publicada no Profeta Diário deveria ter.

**-x-**

Quando os Lestrange, Lucius e Daniel finalmente saíram de Grimmauld Place, duas horas mais tarde, uma campanha de notas negativas sobre erros passados do governo e sobre a ausência de ação produtiva contra os trouxas estava programada e embasada em não apenas manipulação política, mas também na simpatia do povo como um todo.

Harry Potter era seu herói, tudo que o Mundo Mágico queria era que ele continuasse os salvando.

Shadow olhou para o relógio, e viu que já se aproximava das onze da manhã. Correndo as mãos cansadamente pelo cabelo, ele suspirou e pediu que Kreacher trouxesse mais café.

"Tem certeza de que quer terminar isso hoje, Shadow? Você poderia deixar o encontro com a minha mãe para amanhã, ou à tarde.", Draco sugeriu, aceitando o chá que o elfo doméstico depositara à sua frente.

"Não.", Shadow respondeu com firmeza, "Eu realmente preciso pôr em ação o que eu espero que a sua mãe faça, e hoje à tarde é o funeral de Hermione.", ele ergueu o olhar, e sorriu com tristeza para Draco, "E, honestamente, Draco, eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vou desaparecer depois desse funeral. Ela era...", ele fez uma pausa e pareceu tentar se controlar, "Ela era _demais_, representava demais. Eu preciso pôr tudo em ordem antes de me despedir.", ele terminou, e Draco apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Movendo o encontro para uma sala mais confortável, Draco e Shadow tiveram de esperar apenas alguns minutos até que Narcissa Malfoy aparecesse, suas vestes escuras contrastando com a pele pálida, a postura elegante de sempre no lugar, e um ar levemente intrigado no rosto. Depois dos cumprimentos habituais, Narcissa se sentou ao lado do filho, um serviço se chá à sua frente. Depois de servida, Narcissa encarou Shadow com curiosidade.

"Eu tenho de confessar, senhor Potter, que não esperava ser chamada até aqui. Eu sei que Draco e Lucius estão envolvidos no planejamento do que quer que seja que você tem em mente para nos livrar desse problema com os trouxas, mas eu?", ela disse em tom polido.

"Antes de mais nada, senhora Malfoy..."

"Narcissa, senhor Potter.", ela interrompeu, com um sorriso frio e polido.

"Muito bem. Antes de mais nada, Narcissa, eu preciso confessar que a senhora não era a minha primeira opção. O que eu tenho para pedir é desgastante, cansativo e, na verdade, é a parte crucial de todo o meu plano para nos livrarmos desse problema com os trouxas, como a senhora chama. Hermione Granger era a minha primeira opção, mas as atuais circunstâncias fizeram com que esse plano fosse mudado."

Narcissa apenas tomou um gole de seu chá, aguardando para saber o que ela e uma adolescente nascida trouxa poderiam ter em comum.

"Nós precisamos de alguém para liderar um time de pesquisa, Narcissa. Alguém que não tenha medo de ir até onde for necessário para descobrir o que precisa ser descoberto e, principalmente, que não tenha medo de divulgar seus achados para aqueles que precisam deles. Hermione era uma ótima pesquisadora, mas a senhora, como uma cidadã mágica desde o nascimento, com conhecimento e estudo extensivo da nossa cultura, é a melhor opção para o que precisa ser feito."

"E do que você precisa, senhor Potter?"

"Narcissa, eu preciso que você descubra como Morgana fez Avalon.", ele declarou calmamente, como se fosse um pedido completamente natural.

Era pouco mais de duas da tarde quando Narcissa Malfoy saiu de Grimmauld Place, plenamente convencida de que Harry Potter não era apenas completamente instável mentalmente, mas também era um gênio.

Ela mal podia esperar para começar.

**-x-**

Vestes negras e simples e um sentimento de que todo aquele sol do lado de fora da casa era simplesmente _errado_ era o que Shadow vestia àquela tarde. O funeral de Hermione havia começado há alguns minutos, mas ele e Draco estavam atrasados, devido ao encontro com Narcissa.

O corpo da menina estava sendo velado n'A Toca, o lugar onde ela passara tantos verões alegres e despreocupados, e também momentos tensos e perigosos. Bastou um olhar para o corpo imóvel dentro do caixão para que Shadow ficasse pálido e tenso, e um olhar vago surgisse em seu rosto, lágrimas caindo livres e ele todo parecia... menor, mais frágil, mais triste, mais jovem, mais _perdido_.

Olhando para o lado, Harry viu Draco ali, pronto para pegá-lo caso ele caísse, e foi com olhares de espanto, surpresa e admiração que os Weasley e diversos antigos membros da Ordem viram Harry Potter atirar-se nos braços de Draco Malfoy, abraçando-o apertado contra si, com o loiro sussurrando confortos em seu ouvido, e abraçando-o de volta.

E se Draco estava espantado com a ausência total e completa do ódio que ele havia visto na noite anterior, ele não comentou sobre o fato, apenas confortando Harry.

Era só o que importava naquele momento.

* * *

**Mais um! E mais cedo do que o combinado!**

**Antes de implorar por reviews como sempre, eu tenho um pedido a fazer. A Soma significa muito pra mim. Ela tem o plot mais complexo, e os personagens mais difíceis de escrever do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tenha escrito em todos esses anos de fandom. Cada review representa MUITO pra mim, mas eu sinto que preciso pedir/avisar meus leitores de algo: essa fic não é sobre um casal (embora, honestamente, se depois de TRINTA E DOIS capítulos você ainda não tivesse entendido isso... well), ela é sobre um plot. Uma guerra. A destruição e aniquilação de tudo que o povo Mágico já entendeu e conheceu. Ela não é sobre lemons, pegação e cenas de NC-17.**

**Então eu peço encarecidamente que, se a sua review for consistir em um pedido desesperado por lemons, ou por quando Draco e Harry vão se pegar, por favor, não revise. Não só esse tipo de review me deixa triste (porque, honestamente, são HORAS de trabalho em conversas, cenários e situações pra fazer a trama crível, e aí alguém vem e simplesmente diz 'ai, cadê o lemon?' como se sexo fictício de dois personagens que não são meus fosse mais importante do que a história em si), mas também porque, bom, VAI HAVER cenas de lemon quando elas forem necessárias. Elas estão planejadas, você não precisar PEDIR por elas, então esse tipo de review se anula. Se o seu objetivo ao ler A Soma é ler pegação e lemon, sinto muito, mas essa fic não é pra você. Existem milhares de PWPs, algumas inclusive escritas por mim, que servem para isso, mas A Soma não é uma delas.**

**Muito obrigada pela compreensão.**

**E, agora sim,**

**R E V I E W !**


	33. The Point of No Return

**The Point of No Return**

Por vezes ele tinha a impressão que tudo que fazia era fugir do tempo.

Estava sempre atrasado com as tarefas que tinha que fazer nos Dursley, estava sempre atrasado com os deveres na escola, estava sempre correndo atrás do tempo perdido para desvendar alguma coisa importante e salvar o mundo mais uma vez. Estava correndo para destruir Horcruxes, correndo para sua morte, correndo para salvar Hogwarts, correndo para provocar uma guerra.

E agora estava correndo para acabá-la. Três meses desde a primeira batalha de Hogsmeade. Três meses desde a morte de Hermione Granger, três meses infernais, intermináveis, com gosto de pó e cheiro de sangue, de discordâncias, de medo, de ataques a vilas inocentes, de desaparecimentos inexplicáveis.

Três meses em que a população mágica como um todo percebeu que _não havia onde se esconder_.

E no fim das contas, era exatamente aonde Shadow precisava chegar. Naquele sentimento absoluto e total de pavor. Na certeza de que o seu fim estava próximo, de que não havia mais saída, de que o mundo como eles conheciam estava por acabar e nada mais mudaria o fim que se aproximava. Porque assim, e só assim, a sua solução seria concebível. Só assim sua sugestão teria peso, e seria levada a sério.

Só assim ele venceria.

E se o preço pela vitória fosse a instabilidade emocional de seu povo, então que fosse. O importante é o objetivo, e não os caminhos que o levariam até lá.

O exército da Nova Ordem havia crescido consideravelmente desde aquela primeira batalha. Blaise, Bill e os Lestrange agora eram seus generais, com pelo menos cinco outros soldados abaixo de cada um deles para manejarem todos os recrutas. A ajuda de McGonagall havia, de fato, sido indispensável, e agora todos os soldados estavam em Hogwarts quase que permanentemente. A Nova Ordem era sempre a primeira a chegar e a última a sair de todas as batalhas, os aurores não entendiam a eficiência de seus meios de comunicação, mas Kingsley não parecia perceber que antes mesmo de alguém pensar em comunicar ao _governo_ que um ataque estava começando, sempre havia quem pensasse em comunicar à _imprensa_. E graças a Daniel, a Nova Ordem sempre chegava primeiro.

Aos poucos, o castelo deixara de abrigar apenas os soldados, e há pouco mais de um mês, famílias refugiadas começaram a fazer seu caminho para a antiga escola, e buscar lá segurança e paz. Tamanho com certeza não era um problema – afinal de contas, a população mágica da Grã-Bretanha não chegava a cinco mil pessoas, e um castelo com o tamanho e a força mágica de Hogwarts com certeza abrigaria muito mais que isso se fosse necessário.

Nos países vizinhos, a situação não era nada melhor – de fato, era pior em alguns países árabes, em que não apenas a questão científica da existência de magia era um problema, como também havia o fator religioso: não que isso não fosse um problema na Europa, América ou Ásia, mas nos lugares em que religião e governo ainda caminhavam lado a lado havia toda uma questão filosófica e étnica que não atingia a grande parte da população mágica do mundo. A solução para aquela parte da população de bruxos fora simplesmente se esconder por meios mágicos, e esperar e rezar e torcer para que suas defesas durassem.

Havia países falando em uma Nova Inquisição.

Sabendo disso tudo, Shadow olhava para as mais novas informações que recebera de Narcissa Malfoy sobre seu projeto Avalon, e ele sabia, tinha a mais plena _certeza_ de que cada sacrifício valeria à pena.

Nos últimos três meses, Narcissa havia pesquisado noite e dia. A princípio, ela tentara descobrir sozinha as soluções que Shadow queria. Aberforth Dumbledore foi quem primeiro a ajudou, e com ele, veio Nicolas Flamel, algumas semanas depois. Por mais que a Pedra Filosofal tivesse sido destruída, levaria pelo menos mais dez anos para que Nicolas e Perenelle fossem ao encontro de sua "nova aventura", e ele tinha tanto interesse em uma solução quanto qualquer outro bruxo que pretendesse sobreviver à guerra.

Foram dias de descrença, de certeza de que estavam caçando uma lenda, de que nada daquilo poderia ser verdade – mas havia valido à pena. Agora, finalmente, Narcissa havia chamado Shadow, Draco, Rodolphus, Rabastan e Lucius para que ela, Aberforth e Perenelle e Nicolas Flamel pudessem apresentar suas últimas conclusões sobre Avalon.

A única coisa que Narcissa havia avisado era que eles poderiam fazer o que Morgana havia feito.

Ouvindo Draco bater à porta de seu quarto em Hogwarts, Shadow pegou sua capa e saiu com o loiro, aparatando para Grimmauld Place, onde estava estabelecido o time de pesquisa. Juntando-se aos Lestrange na entrada, trocaram olhares que variavam de amedrontados a ansiosos, e esperaram para que tivessem boas notícias ao saírem dali mais tarde.

Seu único medo era que o preço fosse alto demais.

**-x-**

Narcissa estava sentada em uma das pontas da mesa, Nicolas e Perenelle à sua direita, Aberforth e Lucius à sua esquerda. Shadow, Draco, Rabastan e Rodolphus completaram os assentos, e olhavam em expectativa para que a mulher começasse a explicar o fruto de três meses árduos de pesquisa e expectativas.

"A primeira coisa que quero que vocês entendam é que, embora seja completamente viável em _teoria_, há partes do processo que Morgana usou que podem não estar disponíveis para nós, no momento em que vivemos, e isso terá um preço, caso nós tomemos a decisão de ir até o fim com a criação de uma Nova Terra para os bruxos.", ela começou em tom de aviso. Respirando fundo, as mãos postas delicadamente sobre a mesa, Narcissa retomou a fala impassivelmente, como se estivesse dando uma aula, e Shadow reconheceu que ela estava tentando não mostrar interesses ou inclinações pessoais enquanto explicava, "A primeira coisa da qual temos que ter conhecimento é que a Magia usada no tempo de Merlin e Morgana, dos Fundadores de Hogwarts, e até mesmo antes disso, não é a mesma Magia que temos hoje em dia. Eu não estou falando apenas em uso da Magia, em evolução comum na raça humana mágica – eu estou falando sobre uma mutação na base de toda a magia do mundo, no centro daquilo que decide quem terá magia ou não, na formação mais primária disso que não conhecemos, e não entendemos, mas que sabemos que faz parte de nós. Ao retirar Avalon deste plano, Morgana não retirou apenas a sua terra, e salvou parte de seu povo e seu reinado: Morgana tirou daqui uma parte da própria magia natural, da força motriz dos nosso poderes. Ela _alterou_ a Magia."

Seus olhos azuis-claros percorreram cada pessoa ao redor da mesa, como que se certificando de que todos haviam compreendido o que ela estava explicando. Tendo se dado por satisfeita, ela prosseguiu.

"Descobrir isso foi o que nos tomou mais tempo – mais do que a pesquisa sobre o Ritual em si. A Magia realizada por Morgana utilizou os poderes da própria terra, do próprio planeta, do chão, do ar, do fogo, de tudo que existe e que tem uma centelha de vida. A diferença é que a Magia daquele tempo – a magia que havia naquela época – tornava isso possível sem esforço. E a verdade é que o Ritual que Morgana fez foi exatamente o que modificou nossa Magia. Habilidades se perderam. A força mágica daquela época é tão estrondosamente maior do que a nossa que é aterrador imaginar o que ficará para trás quando...", mas Narcissa se interrompeu, pois Perenelle pousava uma mão na sua, e balançava a cabeça suavemente, com um sorriso quase triste no rosto, como se consolasse Narcissa de algo inevitável. A mulher se recompôs, e estendeu um mapa em pergaminho antigo sobre a mesa. Nele, as imagens de países e fronteiras eram apenas contornos finos, como se não importassem, mas por toda a sua extensão, linhas verde esmeralda e azul Royal corriam e se ligavam, com uma espécie de tinta que parecia emanar luz.

"Este mapa mostra as _Leylines_ ainda ativas em toda esta parte do planeta. Cada uma delas é um centro de energia – uma reserva, como rios que levam ao mar. Elas carregam o excesso de magia que temos e deixamos escapar para a terra, e nos fornece energia quando usamos a nossa em demasia. São como correntes sanguíneas de magia pura, de força mágica inalterada. As cores que estão aqui são representações da natureza desta magia; a intensidade de seu brilho, o quão fortes ou fracas elas são. Quando mais escuras, mais forte a magia que corre por elas. Vocês notam que, apesar de... _intensos_, os tons da cores não são escuros. O que suspeitamos é que quando Morgana realizou o ritual de criação de Avalon, estas linhas eram quase negras, tamanho era o poder que carregavam. O que temos que levar em consideração também é que Morgana levou consigo trezentas pessoas, no máximo. Ela salvou o seu povo, e apenas seu povo, mais ninguém. O Ritual que nós conseguimos desenvolver pode levar até dez mil pessoas para esta Nova Terra... Mas isso será discutido depois.", ela terminou, com um sorriso forçado.

"O Ritual em si depende das _Leylines_ e da força mágica significativa no momento em que o realizarmos. Apesar do curto espaço de tempo para preparação, eu sugiro que ele seja feito no Solstício de Inverno.", prosseguiu Nicolas Flamel, sua voz firme e determinada, fazendo Shadow sorrir. Havia algo de muito negativo em todo este ritual, algo que nem mesmo Narcissa Malfoy tinha coragem de dizer, e, no entanto, Nicolas parecia completamente a favor da realização dele. No fim das contas, Shadow não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso. Ninguém desenvolve o elixir da Imortalidade por acaso – o medo da morte, a vontade da descoberta, a necessidade de saber que _era possível_ com certeza eram a força motriz de Flamel: esta poderia ser a sua última chance de realizar algo de grandioso antes de sua partida.

"O Ritual necessita de três coisas para funcionar. A primeira delas é um Foco. Um lugar quer será a base do Novo Espaço que será aberto. Morgana fez de seu foco Avalon, que nós hoje sabemos não se tratar de nada mais que a cidade de Glastonbury. A primeira coisa que notamos é que, se cruzarmos este mapa com um mapa geográfico, notaremos que não há uma única _Leyline_ em Glastonbury hoje em dia, ou nenhum vestígio delas por um raio de cem quilômetros. Isto foi obviamente causado pelo transporte do Foco Avalon para o Outro Espaço. Este Outro Espaço, Novo Espaço, Nova Terra, como quiserem, é criada puramente de magia. Ele desafia o que os trouxas chamam de Leis da Física, ao mesmo tempo que complementa cada uma delas à perfeição. O Universo é infinito, eles dizem, e, no entanto, eles não têm a real dimensão do que _infinito_ significa. O Universo é infinito porque a Magia contida em cada milímetro de sua criação se propaga, se desdobra, se molda às necessidades daqueles que a têm em si. Há infinitos Universos, infinitos Universos _paralelos_ uns aos outros, e cada um deles é criado a partir de algum ponto. Ao abrirmos as _Leylines_ de um Local Foco, um Novo Universo Paralelo irá se abrir para nós. Não há nada que chegue a contradizer que este universo em que estamos agora não tenha sido criado exatamente assim. Seremos a mesma raça, em um universo infinitamente semelhante a esse, tão antigo quanto, e mesmo assim, novo. Porque só passará a existir quando _nós chegarmos lá_. Mas ele está nos esperando desde sempre. Por ser infinito. Por ser nosso. Por precisar que o criemos.", Flamel se calou, dando tempo para que os recém-chegados pudessem absorver a magnitude do que ele acabava de dizer, e tentassem ao menos começar a compreender do que falava.

Era _muita_ informação para ser digerida de uma única vez.

"Eu não tenho certeza se qualquer um de nós vai conseguir entender completamente o que o senhor quer dizer com isso, mas, por favor, prossiga, senhor Flamel.", pediu Rodolphus depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

Flamel sorriu de maneira indulgente, e continuou.

"O Local Foco perfeito para nosso ritual é Hogwarts. Não só há diversas _Leylines_ que se interpõe lá, como é uma boa base para tudo que iremos necessitar quando chegarmos a este Novo Local. Fisicamente, só o local em que o ritual for feito irá ser transportado para a Nova Terra. Hogwarts seria nossa base. Além disso tudo, o local já abriga boa parte dos refugiados ingleses e tem capacidade para abrigar muito mais – capacidade suficiente para abrigar nosso limite de pessoas, como Narcissa citou antes – _dez mil pessoas_."

"Limite?", indagou Draco.

Flamel concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas foi Narcissa quem respondeu ao filho.

"Um limite. Como Nicolas explicou, as _Leylines_ ao redor de Glastonbury desapareceram completamente para transportar trezentas pessoas, em uma época em que a Magia era muito mais condutiva do que é hoje. Com as _Leylines_ que existem hoje, dez mil pessoas é o máximo que conseguiremos levar. Mais do que isso, e todo o ritual irá falhar. A verdade é que talvez nós nem mesmo tenhamos dez mil pessoas para levar. A população bruxa inglesa é uma das maiores do mundo. Os mais organizados, com toda a certeza, e nós somos pouco mais de três mil. Na Ásia, esse número é reduzido a algumas centenas, em todo o continente. Na África não há uma forma de governo organizado – talvez consigamos contatar alguns clãs, mas não há tempo hábil para contatarmos todos, e mesmo que consigamos, quantos deles vocês realmente acreditam que vão abandonar _um universo por outro_?", ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso quase amargo, "Dez mil pessoas é um bom número. E há outro fator.", ela disse, então, séria e grave, "As _Leylines_ serão... sugadas para nosso Novo Universo. Elas serão a base da _nossa_ magia lá. Não restará uma única fonte de magia neste universo. Nada. Criaturas mágicas em geral acabarão indo conosco simplesmente porque as _Leylines_ e elas são interligadas, elas fazem parte da magia, mas os seres humanos...", Narcissa respirou fundo, e encarou Shadow diretamente ao concluir o que tinha de dizer, "Os seres humanos mágicos deste mundo, nós, na verdade, _sugamos_ a magia das _Leylines_. Elas nos abastecem de magia, e nós devolvemos excessos para elas, em um ciclo sem fim. As criaturas mágicas, por outro lado, são _unas_ com as _Leylines_, elas fazem parte do ciclo. As criaturas – veelas, vampiros, lobisomens, anões, elfos, unicórnios, centauros, todos eles – fazem parte do ciclo, mas não sugam ou doam para ele. E por isso, eles serão conduzidos juntamente com as _Leylines_ para este novo espaço. O humanos mágicos que não estiverem dentro do círculo do ritual, no entanto... não sobreviverão. Nem um único deles. Dez mil bruxos é tudo o que conseguiremos levar intactos, e os que restarem...", ela parou, sem conseguir continuar.

"Os que restarem terão sua mágica literalmente sugada deles para alimentar as _Leylines_ durante o ritual e, em consequência, sua magia será levada para o outro universo.", disse Aberforth, de um jeito prático, "Sem a sua magia, estes bruxos terão segundos de vida. Nós salvaremos dez mil bruxos, e mataremos todos os outros no processo."

Um silêncio chocado caiu sobre todos os que estavam ao redor da mesa. Eles estavam falando na morte de mais de 200 mil pessoas, ao redor de todo o mundo. Pelas proporções lógicas, a população bruxa mundial não chegava a quatrocentas mil pessoas, e muitas delas tinham alguma espécie de sangue de criaturas ainda claramente visível e acessível, o que garantiria o transporte para o Novo Mundo sem dificuldade, mas muitas dessas pessoas – a _grande parte_ dessas pessoas – eram apenas e simplesmente humanos. Humanos com magia, que não teriam mais _Leylines_ à sua disposição.

Humanos que iriam morrer para que a raça bruxa pudesse sobreviver em outro lugar.

"A verdade é que nós precisamos dessa energia.", prosseguiu Flamel, sua voz ainda impassível e convicta, "Sem esse... _sacrifício_ as _Leylines_ talvez não nos dêem a sustentação necessária para tudo que precisamos. Era disso que Narcissa falava a princípio, nós precisamos de um Local Foco, nós precisamos de uma Data carregada magicamente, e nós precisamos de _Mágica_. Nós precisamos de toda a força disponível nestas _Leylines_, e isso significa sacrifícios. Dez mil humanos puros, além de todas as criaturas com sangue puramente mágico, além de todas aquelas que têm traços humanos – partes-vella, lobisomens, vampiros, parte-gigantes – estes irão conosco sem problemas, fluindo através da Força Motriz das _Leylines_. Isso é uma boa parte da nossa população. Eu ousaria dizer que pelo menos cinquenta ou sessenta mil pessoas com sangue mestiço de criaturas mágicas serão levadas assim. Mas humanos puros serão apenas dez mil. E nós precisamos que todos os outros fiquem. Pela sobrevivência da nossa raça, é tudo que podemos fazer."

"Isso quer dizer que para salvarmos de cinquenta a sessenta mil bruxos, nós iremos matar quase trezentos mil?", Shadow perguntou, sua voz calma, contida, mas ainda assim duvidosa, como se não acreditasse que não havia uma saída melhor.

"Isso quer dizer que garantiremos a sobrevivência da nossa raça, sem guerras, e a sobrevivência dos humanos trouxas, sem ameaças de magia, e salvaremos setenta mil pessoas, enquanto as quase trezentas mil não vão querer ser salvas de qualquer maneira.", Nicolas inclinou-se sobre a mesa, encarado Shadow com firmeza, "Esta guerra irá destruir toda a magia deste mundo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, Harry Potter. Eles irão nos caçar, nos estudar, tentar tirar a magia de nós, se sentirem frustrados quando não conseguirem. Eles irão atacar nossas crianças, matar nossos homens, escravizar nossas mulheres. Eu vivi a Inquisição. Eu vi este povo crescer e se tornar cada vez mais perigoso. E por mais que eu gostaria de conseguir ser como meu amigo Albus, eu jamais conseguirei realmente acreditar que nós teremos paz.", ele respirou fundo, "Então, sim, nós salvaremos setenta mil pessoas às custas de trezentas mil. Mas essas setenta mil serão setenta mil sobreviventes, em um lugar permanentemente seguro, enquanto se ficarmos aqui, seremos todos mortos, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

E Shadow se calou, enquanto todos os olhares se voltavam para ele, sabendo que a decisão final seria sua e apenas sua.

As vidas de trezentos mil bruxos pesavam sobre seus ombros, e ele não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

**Ops, demorou um pouquinho mais que o previsto.**

**Esse capítulo ia ser maior, mas eu achei que já era informação demais pra um capítulo só, então vou tentar não demorar com o próximo.**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	34. The Unforgiven

**Esclarecimento: **No capítulo passado, quando foi usado o termo 'bruxo puramente humano' ou 'puramente mágico', eu estava me referindo a bruxos sem sangue de **criaturas** nele, não status de sangue em relação a nascido-trouxa ou puro sangue.

* * *

**The Unforgiven**

"Lucius,", Shadow chamou, quebrando o silêncio de longos minutos, e a atenção de todos voltou-se para ele, "consiga-me uma lista de todas as comunidades mágicas representativas com alguma forma de governo estabelecido. Rodolphus, Rabastan, por favor, uma lista de todos os membros da Nova Ordem que vocês confiem que possam se defender sozinhos durante uma viagem de não mais que uma semana. Narcissa, senhor e senhora Flamel, Aberforth, comecem a preparar Hogwarts e os terrenos em volta dela para o ritual. Dia 22 de dezembro, ele será realizado."

"Você percebe que está condenando trezentas mil pessoas à morte, não percebe, Harry Potter? É um caminho sem volta.", Aberforth disse, parecendo, de uma maneira desconcertante, com seu irmão.

"Eu não vou condenar ninguém a nada.", respondeu Shadow calmamente, "Cada um desses governos receberá a opção de juntar-se a nós, de oferecer isso ao seu povo, ou de recusar. Se eles não forem conosco, se eles ficarem aqui, se eles morrerem por ter a sua magia drenada, terá sido a escolha deles, e não a minha."

"E se a quantidade de bruxos puramente humanos ultrapassar dez mil, o que faremos, então?", Narcissa indagou.

"Tentaremos realizar o ritual. Se ele não acontecer, pelo menos teremos tentado. Mas eu acredito que nós não teremos esse problema."

"Quando as pessoas souberem que a escolha é participar do ritual, ou ser um daqueles que vai morrer...", começou Draco, mas Shadow virou-se para ele com um sorriso gelado e olhos completamente despidos de qualquer emoção.

"Ah, aí está. Elas não saberão. A proposta que nossos embaixadores farão será para a liberação da nossa raça, e apenas isso. Quem desejar vir conosco, deve _desejar vir conosco_, e não desejar ficar vivo. Se eles não têm a coragem de tentar se libertar, eles não merecem serem libertados.", seus olhos correram por cada um daquela mesa, "Eu quero um Voto Perpétuo de cada um de vocês de que a informação pertinente ao sacrifício daqueles que ficarem para trás não será divulgada a _ninguém_ que não saiba dela. Ninguém.", seus olhos fixos nos de Draco quando ele dizia a última palavra, e Draco compreendeu que Shadow fazia isso para proteger Harry, antes de qualquer outro.

E, repentinamente, tudo fazia sentido. A recusa de Shadow de sequer mencionar o nome do psiquiatra que o estava ajudando antes da morte de Hermione, a maneira como Harry não havia aparecido nem uma única vez desde a noite daquela batalha, tudo: Shadow não queria Harry envolvido na guerra. Não era seguro – jamais seria. Não aqui, não nesse mundo, não nesse _universo_.

Shadow não tinha plano algum de se unir novamente a Harry.

Ele planejava salvá-lo.

**-x-**

Shadow podia ver que Narcissa Malfoy não estava confortável com a ideia de matar trezentas mil pessoas, mas que faria o que fosse necessário para concluir o ritual. Aberforth estava reticente sobre a coisa toda, deixando claro que ajudaria, apenas porque podia ajudar, como se não se importasse realmente com o que aconteceria dali para frente – Shadow tinha a nítida impressão de que seu Novo Mundo seria um lugar completamente livre de Dumbledores. Nicolas Flamel, no entanto, fora o verdadeiro choque. Quando todos já haviam saído para cumprir as tarefas delegadas por Shadow, o homem ficara para trás, sorrira e apertara a sua mão, dizendo que ele havia feito a escolha certa. Por motivos óbvios, Shadow – Harry, na verdade – sempre havia suposto que Nicolas Flamel seria um homem como o Dumbledore que existira apenas no imaginário do mundo bruxo: alguém sempre bom, sempre correto, e sempre disposto a fazer sacrifícios. Vendo-o disposto a matar centenas de milhares de pessoas com os olhos brilhantes pelas possibilidades de um novo universo, no entanto, fez com que Shadow questionasse o pouco que sabia sobre aquele homem.

Fez com que questionasse até mesmo a destruição da Pedra Filosofal. O homem que _achava_ que Nicolas era teria destruído o trabalho de sua vida em prol da segurança do mundo. O homem que ele estava _vendo_ que Flamel era meramente a esconderia melhor e propagaria rumores de que a pedra já não existia mais.

Quando finalmente se viu a sós com Draco, Shadow o encarou com um sorriso que beirava a tristeza, mas que não tinha nada do verdadeiro sentimento por trás da ação – Shadow não _sentia_ tristeza, por mais que quisesse expressá-la.

"Eu existo para proteger aquela parte de Harry Potter.", ele começou com a voz baixa, servindo-se de whisky e deslizando um copo vazio e a garrafa até Draco, que estava sentado à sua frente na mesa da cozinha, "Ele não vai saber dos sacrifícios feitos para a conclusão desse ritual. Ele não vai saber o que aconteceu com _esse_ Mundo Mágico depois que chegarmos ao nosso Novo Mundo.", ele tomou um gole demorado, escorando-se completamente ao encosto da cadeira, e dando de ombros displicentemente, "Ninguém vai, na verdade, exceto seus pais, os Lestrange e os Flamel. E ninguém vai falar disso, porque se falarem, morrerão, e ninguém que sabe do nosso segredo _quer_ morrer, ou nem mesmo tentaria fazer o ritual. É seguro de todas as formas. É perfeito. Inegavelmente perfeito, porque nosso povo – o que restar dele – vai estar seguro, para sempre, sem saber das milhares de vidas que foram sacrificadas para que conseguíssemos essa façanha, e é assim que tem que ser, Draco, porque se as pessoas quisessem saber do sangue por trás de toda conquista de paz, elas lutariam por si mesmas, e cada um deles seria o líder de si próprio, e eles não são. Eles não _querem_ ser. Eles não _precisam_ ser. _Harry_ não precisa ser."

"Mas quando você se unir a Harry, Shadow, ele _vai_ descobrir. _Você_ sabe. Ele vai saber também."

O moreno deu de ombros, colocando o copo vazio sobre a mesa, e se levantando, saindo da cozinha a passos lentos.

"Isso nós ainda iremos ver.", ele disse, ainda mais baixo, "Mas aconteça o que acontecer, eu sei que você estará lá para protegê-lo.", ele concluiu, deixando Draco Malfoy sozinho.

**-x-**

As preparações para o ritual eram extensas, complicadas, e carregadas de uma força mágica que Narcissa jamais pensara ser possível. Toda a área de Hogwarts, dos portões da escola à Floresta Proibida, o castelo em seu todo, os terrenos em volta, estava circundada em Runas, como se estive delimitando as margens do que seria Novo Mundo, e o que ficaria para trás. Em volta dos mesmos terrenos, ela, os Flamel e Aberforth teciam aos poucos a Magia Fundamental, que conectava toda a atmosfera envolvida naquela teia às _Leylines_ que se cruzavam em Hogwarts. Uma segunda teia de feitiços e encantamentos, Runas e símbolos mais antigos que o tempo, essa no chão, conectava a magia de Hogwarts – do castelo, do próprio ar à volta de toda a propriedade – às _Leylines_, que se estendiam e pareciam se tornar quase visíveis, se focadas com a vontade necessária. Uma terceira teia servia como uma conexão, um ponto foco para onde toda a magia acumulada das _Leylines_ de todo o mundo correria quando as Runas e encantamentos fossem ativados, no momento exato do Solstício de Inverno, quando todas os dez mil bruxos que eles salvariam entoassem o feitiço em Inglês Antigo – a última conexão necessária entre as peças que formavam o quebra-cabeças da chave do Novo Mundo.

Bastava que entoassem o feitiço, e a Magia faria o resto.

Olhando o lago contrastando com a Floresta ao entardecer, Narcissa tentava esquecer que o preço pela sua paz seria a morte de todos aqueles que ficariam. Tentava se convencer de que eles deveriam se sentir orgulhosos – afinal de contas, assim que as _Leylines_ os drenassem de Magia, eles estariam abrindo as portas para um Novo Mundo. A sua mágica, afinal, viveria para sempre.

A sua mágica seria imortal como o próprio mundo que se abriria.

Com um sorriso amargo, olhando o túmulo de Dumbledore refletir a luz avermelhada do sol ao longe, ela concluiu que seriam apenas milhares de pessoas indo em direção à próxima Grande Aventura.

**-x-**

Lucius tinha a lista das Comunidades Mágicas mais representativas para ser entregue a Shadow naquela mesma tarde. Os Lestrange também não demoraram a sugerir uma lista com cinquenta nomes, menos do que o necessário, mas algo que podia ser trabalhado. Shadow, Draco e Lucius decidiram naquela noite quem enviar para qual Comunidade – muitas delas não significavam exatamente um país, mas um aglomerado de Comunidades Mágicas com um centro em comum – e em seguida procederam a decidir como, exatamente, um bruxo da Inglaterra, o centro de todos os problemas do Mundo Bruxo atual, iria chegar e apresentar uma solução para os representantes daqueles países, dizendo poder transportar sua população para um Novo Universo?

Quem acreditaria? Quem viria? Quem mesmo ousaria apresentar esta opção para seu povo?

Era nesta incredulidade, no entanto, que Shadow estava apostando. O nome Harry Potter carregaria algum peso, fazendo com que pelo menos a _opção_ fosse dada para a população mágica em questão. Aqueles que decidissem vir teriam acesso para aparatação às margens de Hogwarts, a partir do dia 3 de dezembro, até no máximo dia 21, momento no qual as preparações para o ritual deveriam começar.

O processo era cansativo, e exigia muita manobra política e social, por isso a escolha de Lucius para ajudá-lo. No entanto, Shadow fazia algumas mudanças e sugestões sutis, que ajudariam a garantir que não mais de dez mil bruxos puramente humanos decidissem se juntar a eles. Um nascido-trouxa para a Hungria. Um londrino para a França. Pequenas mudanças que estariam influenciando e reaquecendo velhos preconceitos, que fariam com que a parcela de população que de fato decidisse ir com eles estaria com a mente aberta, pronta e nova para deixar preconceitos para atrás. Para abraçar aquele Novo Mundo sem velhas percepções.

Para terem, por fim, de uma vez por todas e para sempre, paz.

Talvez suas manobras fossem cruéis. Talvez fossem desalmadas, talvez beirassem o imoral, mas Shadow já não podia se dar ao luxo de ter escrúpulos. Os ataques aos bruxos estavam cada vez mais agressivos, cada vez menos focados em sequestrar, estudar ou incapacitar, e cada vez mais focados em matar, destruir e exterminar.

O ódio não conhecia mais limites naquela terra que dividiam, e Shadow não podia se deixar prender por questões morais quando o que estava em jogo era a sobrevivência de todo o seu povo.

Dois dias depois, seus emissários partiam, com um discurso puramente pacífico, oferecendo a saída ideal daquele tormento e guerra. Claro, muitos decidiriam ficar com suas famílias que talvez contivessem algum trouxa, muitos não iriam nem mesmo acreditar na solução dada, mas Shadow sentia que estava lhes dando a opção.

Obviamente, nem mesmo seus emissários sabiam do destino daqueles que decidissem ficar, mas isso realmente não era o problema de Shadow.

Uma semana depois, com todos os seus emissários de volta – alguns com sua missão plenamente cumprida, outros sentindo que nem em um milhão de anos os representantes daqueles países que visitaram sequer mencionariam o plano de Shadow à população – Shadow tomou o passo final para a propagação de uma solução para a guerra: assim como combinado com as Comunidades Organizadas que decidiram oferecer à sua população a chance que os ingleses lhes davam, um anúncio em letras garrafais na capa do Profeta Diário exclamava a rota de fuga do Mundo Bruxo para um Lugar Melhor.

Ritual a ser realizado nos terrenos de Hogwarts, a começar à meia noite do dia 22 de dezembro. Todos os interessados deveriam se dirigir à escola até dia 21.

Era quase o anúncio de uma festividade, com detalhes mais claros na matéria interna – algumas alusões à pesquisa e ritual em si, a confirmação de que era, sim, possível, fazer o que Harry Potter estava prometendo.

Shadow só esperava que alguns dias fossem o necessário para convencer a maior parte da população de que era, de fato, uma solução.

A mais pacífica de todas elas.

Desde o dia do anúncio, Kingsley tentava falar com Shadow, mas não conseguira nem uma única vez. O homem estava furioso com o uso supostamente indevido dos terrenos da escola, mas não podia fazer nada, já que a diretora interina estava dando uso dos terrenos para os soldados que ajudavam muito mais a população bruxa do que seus aurores – na verdade, muitos dos aurores ainda em serviço haviam abandonado os quartéis no Ministério e se instalado em Hogwarts, já que os soldados da Nova Ordem sempre pareciam saber dos ataques muito antes que o governo.

Durante este período, no entanto, ninguém da Nova Ordem teve descanso. Problemas de última hora com o ritual, acomodações para os primeiros civis que chegavam à Hogwarts na esperança de um mundo melhor e, principalmente, a busca incessante por livros, artefatos mágicos, obras de arte – partes da História da Magia que _teriam_ que ser levadas. Os Anões, ao saberem do plano, se prontificaram a ajudar, entendendo de Rituais Mágicos muito mais do que a grande maioria dos outros seres com magia, e sabendo das prováveis repercussões para aqueles que ficassem para trás.

Tudo era embalado cuidadosamente, catalogado e armazenado em Hogwarts. Certamente muita coisa ficaria para trás, mas tudo o que conseguissem levar seria de valor inestimável à sua nova cultura.

As semanas que se seguiram foram de atividade intensa, com mais e mais bruxos civis chegando todos os dias – famílias e algumas comunidades inteiras, com seus objetos mais caros e preciosos depositados nos confins de Hogwarts. Uma espécie de registro com um teste mágico mostrado aos responsáveis por esta tarefa pelos Anões separava os humanos puros daqueles que continham sangue de alguma criatura em si com quantidade suficiente para transportá-los com as _Leylines_ sem que entrassem no registro dos dez mil bruxos que necessitariam da força da magia da Terra para levá-los.

A lista crescia a cada dia, mas ainda não atingira seu limite. Na verdade, levando em conta que muitas das famílias mais antigas sempre tinham, em algum ponto ou outro da sua árvore genealógica, o sangue de alguma criatura, o número era bem menor do que o esperado.

Ou era, até o entardecer do dia 20 de dezembro.

O alarme soando pelos corredores de Hogwarts era um que já fazia parte da rotina daqueles que moravam no lugar, e os soldados e todos aqueles que se sentiam seguros o suficiente de que poderiam ajudar a defender comunidades bruxas corriam para o ponto de encontro, no Salão Principal, para ouvir as últimas instruções antes da saída para onde quer que os trouxas estivessem atacando naquele momento.

Shadow foi um dos primeiros a chegar ao Salão, Draco ao seu lado, e viu o rosto pálido de Daniel Everlast, sendo ajudado até uma cadeira por Ronald Weasley, que parecia ter perdido a capacidade de pensar, tamanho o pavor estampado em seu rosto.

"Daniel?", chamou Draco, "Onde é o ataque?"

O jornalista, seu principal contato com o Mundo Trouxa, já que eles acreditavam que Daniel era um deles – um correspondente internacional, era o que pensavam que ele era, na verdade – engoliu em seco.

"O ataque ainda não aconteceu, mas a notícia vazou para a imprensa há alguns minutos. Eles...", ele parecia não ter coragem para continuar o que queria dizer fechando os olhos para retomar a palavra, "Eles atacarão a Ilha de Skye. Hoje."

Os poucos soldados e alguns civis que estavam presentes empalideceram como se fossem uma só pessoa. Algumas mulheres abraçavam seus filhos contra si, outros bruxos e bruxas começavam a movimentação, e os gritos pedindo, exigindo, clamando para que pudessem ir também em defesa da Ilha.

A Ilha onde, por uma decisão estúpida do Governo Bruxo, estavam todos os menores de idade da população bruxa inglesa, em uma tentativa vã e mal pensada de defendê-los. Como na Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando os ingleses mandaram suas crianças para o campo para fugirem dos bombardeios, o Ministério havia pensando que era uma boa ideia tirar as crianças das áreas primárias de ataque, como vilas, cidadelas, regiões mais mágicas do que trouxas. E, por fim, as crianças foram enviadas para a Ilha de baixa população, e uma concentração mágica intensa.

Cada criança do Mundo Bruxo Inglês, cada uma que não estava com sua família dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts, estava naquela Ilha, com a proteção de algumas dezenas de aurores e nada mais.

E um exército de trouxas, com suas armas que nenhuma criança seria capaz de deter, e suas bombas que nenhum feitiço seria capaz de parar, estava indo para lá, para dizimar o futuro de toda uma raça.

Se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora, Shadow sentiria admiração pelo pensamento tático do general que comandava as tropas trouxas. Acabar com o futuro da raça, deixar toda a população fragilizada ao ponto da desistência.

O Mundo Bruxo cairia sozinho se esse ataque tivesse sucesso.

Gritos e clamores eram ouvidos no castelo, e a organização para a defesa da Ilha não tomou mais do que alguns minutos. Batalhas teriam de esperar – a missão de todos e cada um dos bruxos e bruxas que desejavam ajudar era simples: aparatar até a ilha, pegar duas crianças, e trazê-las para Hogwarts.

Bruxos estrangeiros, criaturas mágicas, toda e qualquer pessoa que tivesse um mínimo de treinamento em magia se dispôs a ajudar, e Shadow gritou a permissão para que aparatassem até a Ilha, como um soldado só, composto de milhares deles.

Mas eles haviam chegado tarde demais.

A casa em que as crianças estavam estava cercada de soldados trouxas - armas, fuzis e granadas visíveis, claros e ameaçadores como monstros em histórias infantis. Pelas janelas, podiam-se ver e ouvir o desespero e os gritos das crianças menores que ainda estavam atrás das proteções que cairiam a qualquer segundo quando a estrutura da casa ruísse. Os maiores, que talvez tivessem quatro ou cinco anos de estudo em Hogwarts, estavam do lado de fora da casa, sendo dizimados com a mesma facilidade que um humano pisa em formigas – corpos adolescentes já jaziam no chão, cobertos de sangue, roupas trituradas pelo impacto dos tiros, olhos abertos de surpresa, varinhas seguras nas mãos geladas que nunca mais conheceriam o calor de seus pais e seus amigos.

E os soldados atiravam, gritando palavras de encorajamento e ódio, como se crianças, pequenas, inocentes, _puras_ fossem, de fato, alguma espécie de inimigos.

A raiva e a incredulidade batalhavam no rosto de cada um dos bruxos, que se atiraram com abandono contra os trouxas, conseguindo com dificuldade abrir caminho até a casa, estalidos de aparatação podendo ser ouvidos lá dentro, misturados ao choro e gritos desesperados dos feridos, do clamor dos pequenos por suas mães e pais, do pavor refletido nos olhos daqueles que viram seus irmãos e amigos caírem em uma tentativa quase nula de tentar defendê-los. Os soldados trouxas continuavam atacando – a cada bruxo que entrava na casa, eles fechavam o cerco mais uma vez, como se possuídos pela necessidade de destruir e matar o inimigo – _crianças_.

Shadow, observando a movimentação do topo de uma colina, monitorando a quantidade de bruxos na Ilha para ter certeza de quando já havia resgatado todas as crianças vivas e os corpos daquelas que já não estavam mais lá, finalmente deu o sinal para que todos aparatassem de volta a Hogwarts. Olhando do topo, com Draco ao seu lado, viu soldados comemorando como se fosse uma vitória – certamente crentes de que agora eles poderiam localizar muito mais do que crianças em um único lugar.

Com os olhos frios, suas mãos tremendo com o esforço de _não sentir_, fechou os olhos por um segundo, para então abri-los novamente, faiscando em vermelho, apontando a varinha para a casa que os soldados agora entravam.

"_Fiendfire"_, sussurrou, vendo uma chama se estender como um chicote até a casa, enquanto Draco selava por magia todas as portas e janelas.

Os gritos ecoavam no entardecer, com a garoa que caía contradizendo as chamas cada vez mais vivas que consumiam toda a casa e cada um dos trouxas dentro dela, ardendo com o Fogo Maldito até que nada mais restasse.

Mas destruir os que haviam causado a morte de crianças inocentes não trazia a inocência de volta.

Destruir o inimigo não desfazia as perdas.

A dor não diminuía, não passava, o ódio já não tinha mais lugar – só o que havia era a angústia da perda, da dor, do medo, da certeza de que nunca mais estariam seguros ali.

Com um grito de desespero puro, Harry caiu de joelhos, vendo a casa arder, sabendo, nem ele mesmo tinha certeza de como, que crianças haviam perdido suas vidas ali pelas mãos dos trouxas.

E com as lágrimas em seus olhos, Draco ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o contra si, querendo que pudesse ter protegido Harry desse conhecimento, como tinha certeza que Shadow havia tentado fazer.

Com um último estalido, estavam de volta a Hogwarts, as imagens das chamas e dos corpos de crianças bruxas gravadas em seus olhos para sempre.

A imagem em Hogwarts era a de um caos organizado, de tristeza profunda, de medo, de dor – e de uma certeza estranhamente renovada de que a escolha que faziam era a certa.

Nenhum bruxo ali presente desejava viver e dividir o Mundo com uma raça que fazia o que aqueles trouxas haviam feito.

Na Ilha, havia um total de quatrocentas e vinte e três crianças. Após o ataque, trezentas e sessenta e sete sobreviveram, algumas com ferimentos que levariam alguns dias para curar. Cinquenta e seis crianças foram mortas.

Seus corpos pequenos e frágeis, alguns meninos de pouco mais de onze anos, algumas meninas com os cabelos ainda em tranças, alinhados nas mesas do Salão Principal.

Harry caminhou a passos lentos por entre as mesas, lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto como no momento da morte de sua melhor amiga. O Salão todo havia caído em um silêncio profundo, devastado, aguardando que seu Salvador fosse dizer algo que tornasse a situação melhor, que a dor diminuísse – como se ele, sozinho, pudesse devolver a vida aos que haviam partido, devolver a inocência àqueles que ficaram para trás.

Kingsley estava no fim do corredor, aparentemente havia ido até a Ilha quando as crianças já haviam sido transportadas com segurança para Hogwarts pela Nova Ordem, seu rosto coberto de pesar, de arrependimento, de dor.

Harry parou à sua frente, Draco ao seu lado, e encarou o homem que deveria ser responsável por todos eles.

"É esse o Mundo que você quer?", ele indagou em voz baixa, dolorida, rouca pelo choro, derrotada pela visão de cinquenta e seis inocentes a serem enterrados em algumas horas, "São aquelas as pessoas que você quer defender?", ele continuou, sua cabeça inclinando-se para o lado, com uma curiosidade infantil, "Você realmente acredita que ainda haverá paz aqui, Kingsley?", ele terminou, sua voz tão suave que mal era um sussurro.

E o Ministro da Magia, olhos marejados de lágrimas, baixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a levemente, antes de responder, sua voz tão suave quanto a de Harry.

"Não. Não mais."

**-x-**

Havia silêncio em Grimmauld Place quando Harry e Draco finalmente aparataram para a Mansão, exaustos, e doloridos, e... vazios.

Como se cada uma daquelas cinquenta e seis crianças houvesse levado com elas uma parte deles.

Harry, olhos ainda marejados, pegou Draco pela mão, subindo os degraus devagar, levando-o até seu quarto.

"Ele tem uma solução?", ele perguntou por fim, sua voz quebrada, e tão pequena, tão frágil, que Draco não viu outra maneira que não abraçá-lo forte contra si, correndo suas mãos pelos cabelos negros e despenteados.

"Tem. Mais dois dias, Harry, e estaremos todos livres.", ele sussurrou de volta.

Harry afastou-se alguns centímetros, seus olhos impossivelmente verdes fixos nos de Draco.

"Você promete?"

"Eu prometo.", Draco respondeu de volta, tanto para confortar a Harry quanto a si mesmo de que aquele era o fim, que eles não teriam mais que estar ali.

Não mais, nunca mais.

Ficaram abraçados longos momentos, como se o mero pensamento de estarem separados fosse demais para suportarem. Harry, por fim, levantou o olhar, e Draco o encarou por alguns segundos, até ter coragem de tocar os lábios de Harry com os seus. Inocente e cálido e tenso e atencioso a princípio, como se tivesse medo de que Harry fosse se partir.

Mas Harry o abraçou de volta com força, com medo, como se temesse que ele fosse desaparecer, e Draco aprofundou o beijo, tomando a boca de Harry com a sua, levando-o lentamente até a cama, onde o deitou, seguindo-o alguns segundos depois.

Era uma intensidade involuntária, uma sensação de querer _sentir, dar, ter, viver_, ter a confirmação absoluta de que _conseguiriam sobreviver_, de que _não era o fim_. As mãos pálidas de Draco afastando as vestes negras, beijos lentos e calmos que se tornavam possessivos, quase temerosos, a pele contra a pele, por fim, sem obstáculos, sem nada entre eles. Eram Harry e Draco, não eram Shadow e Malfoy, não eram o líder de uma guerra e seu braço direito, não eram o homem que estava convencido que matar mais de trezentas mil pessoas era o certo a se fazer e aquele que se deixara convencer: eram Harry e Draco. Eram mãos, pele, calor, intensidade e desejo.

Eram vestes no chão, sussurros leves, carícias.

Eram verde e cinza firmes um no outro, para ter a certeza de que _queriam_ aquilo.

E Draco se deixou levar pelo mar de emoções que Harry era, preparando-o com cuidado, acalmando-o com sussurros quando a dor surgiu, tomando-o, por fim, com carinho, e sem pressa, fazendo com que se movessem juntos, amando cada sussurro, e gemido, e pedido, e lágrima de Harry como se fossem tesouros. E quando por fim atingiu seu clímax, estimulando Harry mais algumas vezes para que ele o seguisse, apenas correu as mãos pelos cabelos negros, vendo nos olhos verdes a certeza de que nada do que haviam feito diminuiria a dor, mas a amorteceria por saberem que estavam juntos, sabendo que Harry precisara daquilo tanto quanto ele.

E o abraçou contra si, acalentando sua cabeça sobre seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos até que ouvisse a respiração do moreno se acalmar, as lágrimas ainda molhando sua pele mesmo no sono.

E antes de dormir, Draco fechou os olhos, e sussurrou sua promessa, a única, talvez, que havia feito em toda a sua vida e que não tinha intenção alguma de quebrar.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar."

* * *

**Estamos na reta final, e eu me sinto feliz em anunciar que já terminei de escrever A Soma. Mais um capítulo e o Epílogo apenas.**

**Nossa, nem acredito.**

**Agora sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	35. The End of All Things

**The End of All Things**

Após o ataque, os portões de Hogwarts foram inundados com pessoas querendo ao menos tentar partir para este Novo Mundo. Depois do ataque, a sensação geral era de que qualquer chance que tivessem era melhor do que continuar ali.

No entanto, por mais que algumas centenas de pessoas tivessem conseguido se locomover de suas casas até Hogwarts, muitas não tiveram tempo, e à meia noite do dia 21 de dezembro, as Runas em torno do castelo selaram os terrenos para todos aqueles que, talvez, ainda quisessem entrar.

Naquela tarde, Shadow vira Kingsley Shacklebolt deixar Hogwarts, com um último olhar para escola, e a sombra em seu olhar dizia que ele sabia que seu futuro não era bom, que talvez ele mesmo conseguisse sentir que, ao fim de tudo, não haveria um futuro. Mas mesmo assim ele partiu, para ficar com a parte de seu povo que decidira não ir com Shadow, por menor que aquela parte fosse.

Na contagem final, eles haviam conseguido reunir nove mil novecentas e oitenta e três pessoas puramente humanas. Entre os bruxos e bruxas que tinham criatura mágica em seu sangue, não sabiam o número exato, já que partiriam involuntariamente com eles, todas, salvas, caso quisessem ou não.

As criaturas da floresta pareciam saber o que aconteceria àquela noite, e alguns dos centauros observavam silenciosos como as estrelas a movimentação nos terrenos do castelo.

Segundos antes das Runas fecharem os terrenos, Shadow e Draco observaram Aberforth sair dos terrenos de Hogwarts e ir em direção ao seu antigo bar – agora abandonado desde o ataque à vila, alguns meses antes.

Ao entardecer do dia vinte e dois, todas as pessoas que participariam do ritual estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts. Um vento forte soprava nos terrenos cobertos de neve, mas havia nele um silêncio ensurdecedor, uma magia quase palpável, algo de sufocante e estimulante ao mesmo tempo, como se a Magia soubesse exatamente o que iria acontecer em algumas horas.

Dispostas em um círculo, de mãos dadas, varinhas ao chão, apontando para o centro do círculo, onde o Castelo de Hogwarts se encontrava, os participantes aguardavam o momento exato do ritual.

Faltando alguns segundos para a meia-noite, Shadow chamou a atenção de todos eles, e quando o relógio que haviam posto exatamente no centro do terreno soou a primeira das doze badaladas, milhares de vozes podiam ser ouvidas, em um feitiço mais antigo do que qualquer um conseguiria se lembrar, das mais graves às mais agudas, em uma escala precisa e ainda assim simples, ate se tornarem uma só, ressoando no vento, no chão, na água, na Magia que circulava pelo Mundo.

_Æt ǽhtgeweald galdorcræft_

_lǽdan ǽghwilc__líffruma_

_to níwe léoht_

_ætbéon á on écnisse_

_innan galdorcræft_

_bletsian mid hleo_

_forniman, modor¹_

Centenas e centenas de vezes ele foi repetido, até que não eram mais palavras, eram meramente sons, ar, voz, força e _intenção_. O desejo de sair, de partir, de nunca mais retornar e estarem, por fim, seguros, e nunca mais terem de olhar para este mundo que só havia lhes trazido sofrimento nos últimos anos.

E, aos poucos, as linhas que sabiam estar sob seus pés se tornaram visíveis, e pulsantes, com uma magia tão forte que era possível quase tocá-las. E impelidas por aquela visão, as milhares de vozes tornaram-se mais altas, mais fortes, mais certas, até que todo o terreno, todas as pessoas, estavam envoltas nos feixes de luz que vibravam, e corriam, se contorciam e se centravam neles. E as Runas desenhadas no chão estavam iluminadas e pulsantes. As linhas verdes e azuis flutuando, como se fossem córregos, e cada uma das pessoas e criaturas e artefatos mágicos que ali estavam brilhava com elas, até que eram todos um só, uma única corrente, de uma única cor, em um único som. O encantamento já não mais um encantamento, mas uma canção que parecia fazer o próprio chão vibrar e se contorcer. E os poucos que conseguiam manter seus olhos abertos conseguiam _ver_ todas as formas ao seu redor brilharem, se difundirem e refazerem, renascerem em si, mas diferentes. Existirem, mas sumirem e piscarem, e tornarem-se visíveis mais uma vez, como se por alguns milésimos de segundos houvessem _não existido._

E por fim, ao longo do que poderiam ter sido horas, dias ou apenas alguns segundos, a luz parecia ter sido sugada para a terra. A pulsação da mágica diminuiu, enfraqueceu e se foi, restando apenas o leve zumbido da magia inerente a cada um daqueles que ali estavam.

E então, como um só, caíram ao chão coberto de neve.

E à Magia, naquele instante, só restava esperar.

**-x-**

Começara como um desconforto. Como se alguma coisa não estivesse... certa. Como se a sua própria pele tivesse decidido que não era o lugar correto para estar, como se algo o chamasse, clamasse por ele, gritasse por libertação, mas ele não conseguiria dar.

E então a dor lancinante, brilhando em azul e verde e branco puro, como se estivesse sendo sugado da sua própria vida. E por alguns segundos, Kingsley se perguntou se era assim que deveria se sentir aqueles que recebiam o beijo de um dementador, mas pensamento e força e voz e choro e ar – tudo lhe escapava.

E talvez fosse o delírio da dor, o medo da morte repentina que surgia, o pensamento desesperador de que isso fosse algum ataque trouxa, mas King poderia jurar que _via_ sua magia saindo por cada poro, cada pedacinho de pele, e correr, para longe dele, em azul royal e verde esmeralda.

E então o ar lhe faltou, e não havia ar, não havia luz, não havia sensação.

E, por fim, já não havia nada.

**-x-**

Uma ruína.

Alguns resquícios do que havia sido, sem dúvidas, um castelo algum dia.

Uma floresta seca, onde o canto de pássaros era raro, um lago de águas sujas, lamacentas, gramados extensos e mal cuidados.

Pedras e mais pedras, cobertas de neve.

Hogwarts, o último e maior refúgio do Mundo Bruxo Moderno, havia, por fim, caído.

**-x-**

Nenhum trouxa nunca conseguiu explicar com certeza, mas o fato era que na manhã do dia 23 de dezembro de 1998, o Mundo amanhecera sem Magia. Nada restara. Locais onde humanos não-mágicos jamais antes haviam entrado, agora eram meras ruínas, artefatos que até algumas horas antes poderiam ter enfeitiçado vilas inteiras, nada mais do que metal retorcido e pedras quebradas.

A contagem ultrapassava trezentas mil mortes, e ainda assim, eles comemoraram.

**-x-**

Não fora o primeiro a abrir os olhos. Mas quando o fez, desejou ter sido.

Harry olhou em volta, as pessoas ainda caídas na neve, algumas já acordadas, outras no processo de despertarem para um amanhecer claro, limpo, puro, _mágico_.

Algo havia mudado, algo estava diferente, mas ele não sabia o que era.

Olhando em volta, viu Draco ao seu lado, como se estivesse apenas esperando que acordasse, e então o loiro o tomou em seus braços, com uma risada alta, e lágrimas de alegria.

Rabastan e Rodolphus estavam a poucos passos, deslumbrados, olhando ao seu redor como se não pudessem acreditar no que viam. Narcissa e Lucius estavam abraçados, mais leves do que Harry jamais se lembrava de tê-los visto. Os Flamel brilhavam, sozinhos, como se o Novo Mundo tivesse lhe devolvido centenas de anos em juventude.

Aos poucos, cada pessoa caída se reergueu, olhando em volta com olhos incrédulos, admirando algo que eles haviam ajudado a Magia a fazer.

A Floresta Proibida e o castelo de Hogwarts e o Lago Negro, era tudo o mesmo, e completamente diferente. O som do vento, a maneira como o sol brilhava em seu rosto e refletia a neve em volta: igual, e único, e impossivelmente contraditório.

Estavam em um Novo Mundo.

Estavam a salvo.

E com os braços de Draco em volta de si, Harry sabia: _estavam em paz.

* * *

_

**Esta aqui é a tradução do encantamento lá em cima. Deus me ajude se alguém que efetivamente **_**saiba**_** inglês antigo chegue a ler isso, porque foi uma atrocidade da gramática, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer com um tradutor online.**

¹Æt ǽhtgeweald galdorcræft (pelo poder da magia)

lǽdan ǽghwilc líffruma (guiar toda vida [fonte de toda vida = deus])

to níwe léoht (para um novo mundo)

ætbéon á on écnisse (que seja sem fim)

innan galdorcræft (em sua magia)

bletsian mid hleo (abençoe-nos com abrigo)

forniman, modor (leve-nos, mãe)

* * *

**E esse foi o fim, o próximo é o Epílogo.**

**xD**

**R E V I E W !**


	36. Epílogo Farewell

**Epílogo**

**Farewell**

Havia lendas, mais antigas do que qualquer um conseguia se lembrar, de que, um dia, no Mundo havia existido Magia.

Os homens modernos, obviamente, não acreditavam. Magia, diziam eles, pertencia a contos de fadas, histórias infantis e livros para crianças.

Havia rumores, antigos rumores, daqueles que não se comentavam em companhia decente, de que aqueles que não possuíam Magia haviam expulsado os Mágicos, e aqueles que ficaram para trás, haviam morrido. Uma chacina, feita pela ignorância, intolerância e preconceito, o ódio surgido do medo do que não se entende.

Mas nada disso, hoje em dia, eram mais do que histórias contadas como filmes de terror, do dia em que milhares de pessoas amanheceram mortas, por culpa dos que não conseguiram viver em paz com as suas diferenças. Eram contadas como aquelas histórias do ditador que mandara matar pessoas apenas por serem de raças diferentes, ou das guerras que – diziam – um dia terem assolado o que hoje era o Grande Deserto Árabe, da época quando lá, diziam os antigos, ainda havia vida.

A verdade era que há mais de um milênio nenhum tipo de magia existia naquele universo.

O castelo de Hogwarts virara ruínas, e então pedras, e então pó, e então nada.

O tempo passara, e a história da Grande Guerra fora esquecida e enterrada, parte por vergonha, parte porque nunca, ninguém explicara o que havia acontecido.

Mágica, dizem os adultos, não existe, repetindo infinitamente as palavras de Vernom Dursley para um garotinho para quem a Mágica fora a sua maior e eterna salvadora.

Só que dessa vez, era a mais pura realidade.

Mágica não existe.

Não mais.

**-x-**

Havia rumores da Grande Sombra naquele mundo, sempre havia tido. Daquele que fora o Maior Defensor desse mundo, o criador, até, diziam aqueles que se chamavam antigos, a Grande Sombra que começara este mundo e então desaparecera na pele do Salvador. Do garoto de olhos verdes e sorriso fácil, da Lenda que todos conheciam, respeitavam e passavam de geração a geração.

Havia paz.

Constante, eterna e plena. A paz imposta pela raiz daquele universo, pelo medo que já havia acontecido antes. A História do Novo Mundo nunca fora esquecida. Todos sabiam como haviam parado ali, como seu mundo fora feito, como o ódio havia corroído as pontes entre duas espécies tão semelhantes.

Aquele povo era feliz, próspero e contente. Havia fartura, compreensão, e paz. Seus números haviam se multiplicado, crescido e se espalhado pelo Mundo, culturas diferentes surgiram, criaturas novas foram descobertas, batalhas, por vezes, travadas, mas nenhuma durava muito.

As lendas do que o ódio era capaz de fazer não permitiam.

Às crianças, à noite, eram contadas histórias de batalhas enormes pela paz, contos inebriantes do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e do Castelo de Hogwarts, histórias que eles sabiam ser verdade, pois o Castelo ainda estava lá, embora ninguém habitasse nele.

E à noite, por vezes, alguns juravam ver as luzes acesas, sons de riso, e música, e canções tocadas até o amanhecer. E na floresta ao lado do castelo, eles juravam ver um menino, cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos verdes brilhantes, e seu companheiro, tão claro quanto a neve, olhos cinza penetrantes, de mãos dadas, lado a lado, entre risos, e amor, e paz.

A lenda dizia que, ao morrer, Flamel havia presenteado a Pedra Filosofal ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. E que ele, até hoje, olhava pelo Mundo que havia ajudado a criar, ao lado de seu companheiro Draco. Dizia também, que a cada vez que uma guerra ameaçava surgir, era possível ver o mesmo menino, sem riso desta vez, olhos brilhando em vermelho em torno dos campos de batalha, jurando defender o Mundo Mágico.

Mas isso tudo, diziam eles, eram lendas, não vendo o riso surgir nos olhos dos meninos a cada vez que as ouviam repetidas.

Pois talvez, a morte fosse apenas a próxima aventura.

Mas Harry e Draco ainda não estavam prontos para ela.

* * *

**Nova fic Drarry postada: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6761837 / 1 / (retirem os espaços)**


	37. Considerações Finais e Agradecimentos

**Considerações Finais e Agradecimentos Merecidos**

Foram duzentas e vinte e oito páginas em espaçamento simples, Verdana 10.

Trinta e seus capítulos.

Noventa e oito mil, seiscentas e setenta palavras.

Quatrocentos e setenta e sete mil trezentos e cinquenta e sete caracteres.

Novecentos e noventa dias.

Quinhentas e oitenta e quatro reviews até a postagem desse documento, em mais de trinta e nove páginas de comentários.

Leitores que começaram com ela, que terminaram com ela, que desistiram dela, que voltaram por ela, que nunca a terminarão.

Dois fanmixes, quarenta e cinco capas (obrigada, pessoal do Fawkes), e muitas, _muitas_ ideias jogadas fora. Cenas escritas e descartadas, cenas que esqueci que queria colocar, cenas que já não se encaixavam mais depois de tê-la pronta – finais que nunca aconteceram, tramas que não tiveram espaço.

Lágrimas, dores, começos e desistências de faculdades, empregos, mudanças, garotos, homens, amigos, estilos de cabelo, de roupas, de bolsas, de peso e de sapatos.

E entre tudo isso, havia A Soma. A _minha_ fic épica particular, a que eu mais planejei, a que eu mais tive medo, a que eu temia e queria e não queria e desejava e tinha horror que acabasse.

Ela teve mudanças de plot, de foco, de ambientação, de tentativas. Ela era uma coisa tão completamente diferente de tudo isso que você, leitor que chegou até aqui, leu que você iria rir se lesse seus plots originais.

Ela teve tópicos no 6V e no 3V, ela teve comentários bons, ela inspirou amizades, e ela criou desapontamentos. Ela provocou brigas, insegurança, segurança, alegria e tristeza profundas.

A Soma de Todos os Medos foi, de certa forma, a soma de todos os _meus_ medos, como escritora de fanfiction, como autora do fandom, como _escritora e autora de verdade._

Terminá-la me deixou com a sensação mais _bittersweet_ que jamais senti. Ela é o marco de que eu consigo terminar os insanos plots complexos e sem cabimento que eu invento. Ela me mostrou que eu consigo prender a atenção dos leitores, se eu trabalhar direitinho.

Ela me fez ver como eu **amo** escrever. E que mesmo que eu jamais publique um original que seja, morrerei escrevendo fanfiction, porque vocês – **vocês**_, meus leitores _ – vocês fazem valer à pena.

A Soma é o resultado do que vocês fizeram por ela – e por mim. Por terem acreditado nesta história, e seguido com ela pelos seus hiatus, seus momentos ruins, suas indecisões e suas crises.

Eu terminei. Ela terminou. _Nós_ terminamos A Soma de Todos os Medos.

E eu, a escritora que nunca acreditou que fosse chegar ao fim _desta história_, só posso dizer a todos e cada um de vocês que leram esta história: Muito obrigada.

Pela fé, e pelo apoio, e compreensão e, principalmente, paciência.

Eu espero vê-los em muitas e muitas fics ainda por vir.

Os meus eternos agradecimentos,

Dark K.

20/02/2011


End file.
